Jugement Day
by striker
Summary: The survivors of Umbrella’s accidents are spread across the world. However, they are soon drawn into a game of deception, double-crosses, and dark secrets, battling two powerful enemies to determine the fate of the world.
1. Vagabond Warriors

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is a product of Capcom. If anyone from Capcom is reading this, please don't sue me. You won't get that much from me if you do.

_Only one way, and that's my way_

_Grim Reaper calling, judgment day_

_Ten, let the countdown begin_

_Method Man- Judgment Day_

_Prologue: _

In the last years of the 20th century advancements in both genetics and medicine made it possible to both treat and cure a variety of diseases that originally seemed impossible to beat. Recombinant DNA technology, gene therapy, gene splicing, and powerful new drugs presented an opportunity to improve the quality of life. Even the aspect of cloning seemed to give new options in the combat against sickness. Like it had many times in history, civilization had entered a new age, the Genetics Age. But as with all ages before it, this age had its own dark side. The advancements in genetic technologies had opened the door for new, terrifying weapons. Viral warfare had been developed and nowhere were the ramifications more clear than in Desert Storm, where American GIs were infected with what would be know as Gulf War Syndrome. Sadly, that event would only be a harbinger to the terror to come. One company, Umbrella Inc., a pharmaceutical conglomerate, found profit in creating weapons of death, Fueled by the discovery of an alien virus the company created the ultimate biological weapon. The T-virus, a mutagenic toxin capable of turning ordinary humans into flesh-eating zombies.

Umbrella's experiments remained a dark secret for the later half of the 20th century. However, events occurring in late 1998 would reveal Umbrella's unholy experiments and lead to an event that would alter history forever. It all started in a remote town called Raccoon City where a series of brutal murders had occurred. In late July the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad, or S.T.A.R.S. team, was sent into the mountains surrounding the city to investigate. It was here that the team discovered a dark, secluded mansion in which Umbrella had perfected the T-virus. Out of the twelve members, only Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Brad Vickers survived. Despite their best efforts the survivors could not convince the town of Umbrella's crimes. But in a few months the town's ignorance would prove to destroy it. For in late September the T-virus and the G-virus, a stronger version of the T-virus, would infect the city. Out of a population of thousands only eight survived. Jill Valentine, who had stayed in Raccoon, escaped with Carlos Oliveira, a member of Umbrella's U.B.C.S. team. Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield's sister, Sherry Brikin, daughter of William and Annette Brikin, creators of the G-virus, and Leon Kennedy, a rookie cop, managed to escape the city vie an emergency train. Nicholai Ginovaef, leader of the U.B.C.S., escaped by helicopter. Ada Wong, and Umbrella spy, and Hunk, an Umbrella solder, also escaped. Thou both were sent to get the G-virus, only Hunk succeeded. Raccoon City was soon destroyed by a nuclear missile to insure that the bizarre disease did not spread any farther. 

This outbreak cost Umbrella three facilities, but they would loose more. One was Sheena Island. This island base had suffered the same fate as Raccoon City. Vincent, the island's supervisor, had deliberately set the virus loose. But like Raccoon, there were survivors. Ark Thompson, a friend of Leon, had escaped with two children, Lott and Lily Clien. Chris and Claire Redfield also found themselves pulled into another nightmare, surviving both Rockfort Prision and a base located in Antarctica. They would also have to face the Ashfords, who created the T-Veronica virus, the most powerful of Umbrella's viruses. They also had to face Albert Wesker, former captain of the S.T.A.R.S. and traitor. Ultimately, Rockfort was destroyed and the Antarctic base was annihilated by a nuclear bomb. With three more facilities gone Umbrella was to begin a campaign to eliminate its enemies.

It wouldn't be easy, for the survivors were spread far and wide across the globe. Chris and Claire had returned to Paris, France. Jill was somewhere in Europe, searching for Chris. Barry had returned to his family in Canada. Rebecca, Leon, and Sherry were somewhere in the U.S. Carlos had left Jill and had tracked Nicholai to Berlin, Germany. Ark, Lott, and Lily were currently in Rome, Italy. Ada was now in Spain preparing for her next mission. Hunk was on leave after completing his mission. Soon, these individuals would be draw together by an outside force. This force would open the way for a battle that would change history forever.

Resident Evil Judgment Day

Chapter 1: Vagabond Warriors

Paris, France

"I think this is stupid." Claire said. "Why out of all the places in the world did we have to come back here?" Claire and her brother Chris were currently walking down a crowded street in Paris. She was wearing jean shorts and a yellow top. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue top. "It's only been a week and a half."

Chris wrapped his arm around Claire's neck. "Let me explain one more time. Umbrella is currently after both our asses. Now they expect us to be in hiding. They don't expect us to be walking around in the open, and in their own back yard at that. Their thinking is that only a couple of idiots would return to a place where they were either caught or were being watched. Because we're here that makes us…"

"A couple of idiots." Claire cut in. "I don't like this idea Chris. I've already been through hell once. I don't what to repeat it again."

"Umbrella will think we're stupid to come back here, so don't be so paranoid." Chris said. "Also, if any of my friends come looking for me, this will be the first city they search."

"I assume you're talking about Jill, Barry, and the others." Claire said. "You know they could have died in Raccoon or have been captured."

Chris hung his head. "That's something I'd rather not think about."

Claire stared off into the distance. She knew Chris worried about his friends, especially a woman named Jill. Chris had talked about her often. Claire knew that her brother had something for that woman. As the two continued to walk, she turned to Chris. "I bet you anything that they're here already looking for us."

"I hope you're right Claire." Chris said. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice and froze.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

Chris raised his hand, signaling Claire to be quite. He tried to pinpoint the voice and traced it to a woman to his left. She had on a pair of kaki pants, a gray top, and a brown jacket. Her dark brown hair fell just above the collar of her jacket. As he listened, he could hear her speaking to a man behind a booth.

"I'm looking for this man." She said, showing that man a picture. "I heard that he was in this city. His name is Chris Redfield. Have you seen him?" The man behind the booth shook his head. The woman hung her head in defeat.

"Jill?" Chris said.

The woman's head snapped up and she turned around. Her blue eyes lit up as she saw Chris. "Chris!" She hugged him hard. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Looks like I found you." Chris said. He turned to his sister. "Jill, this is my sister Claire."

"Hi." Jill said, holding out her hand. "I'm Jill Valentine, Chris' old partner in the S.T.A.R.S."

Claire, who had been watching the whole episode with a confused look on her face, snapped out of her stupor and took Jill's hand. "Hi, I'm Claire, his sister."

"So I've been told." Jill replied. "So you're the infamous sister Chris kept telling us about? Nice to finally meet you."

"How long have you been in this city?" Chris asked.

Jill scratched her head. "Just got here yesterday. I found out that Umbrella was watching you and the last place you were was here. Funny thing was I got the information from a letter with no returned address. I received it while in London."

Claire looked around nervously. "Maybe we should talk someplace else. I have this funny feeling that we're being watched."

"You're right." Chris said. "We shouldn't be talking out in the open. Listen, where are you staying?"

"The Lay Charie." Jill replied.

"We're staying at the Marcs." Chris said. "It would be better if we stayed in the same hotel. We should pick your stuff up and get back to our hotel."

Jill nodded. "That would be great. It's so good to see you again."

"Same here." Chris replied. The group left for Jill's hotel, unaware of the black van following them.

It was getting dark by the time the trio reached the Marcs. As they entered, Chris noticed a black van, the same one that had followed them earlier, parked across the street. Jill had managed to get a room two doors down from the room the Redfields had. After she had got done packing the three talked for a while. Jill had gone back to her room to change for bed. Claire emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown to find Chris staring out the window, dressed in flannel shorts and white T-shirt.

"What are you looking at?" Claire asked.

"There's a black van parked outside the hotel." Chris replied. "Been here ever since we arrived."

Claire chuckled. "Now who's being paranoid?"

Chris gave his sister a dirty look. "There's a difference between being paranoid and being cautious. Being paranoid means that you believe that someone is following you when no one is. Being cautious means that someone is following you and you know it."

"Anyway, at least your wish came true." Claire said, brushing her hair.

"And that would be?" Chris asked.

Claire gawked at her brother. "You're not that dense, are you? You found Jill and you know that your other friends are alive." Claire went back to brushing her hair. "You know, Jill's really nice. I bet see had the same problem I had. She must have had every guy in the RPD pawing at her. I had to fight off guys too you know."

"Is there some point you're eventually going to get to, or am I gonna fall asleep before you do?" Chris asked, sitting on his bed.

Claire set down her brush and turned to her brother. "Fine, do you to have something or not?"

"Define "something." Chris said.

Claire smacked Chris upside the head. "Are you two close, attached, together, a couple?"

"Don't start this." Chris groaned. "I had to go through this with just about every member of the S.T.A.R.S. Jill and I are just partners."

Claire started to laugh. "Bullshit. I know when two people are more than just friends. I went to collage for Christ sakes. She practically died when she saw you earlier. And I noticed how you two looked at each other. I bet you that if I wasn't here you two would be banging each other's brains out."

Chris shot up. "Why don't you shut up? You don't know anything about us."

"HA!" Claire said. "I hit a nerve. Admit it, you're in love with her."

"Maybe, a little." Chris said. "I don't want to talk about this now."

Claire rested her hand on Chris shoulder. "I've been in the same boat as you. I didn't want to admit that I was in love with Steve. When I finally did it was too late. You don't know how much I wished that I should have let him kiss me on the plane, or told him straight out. Instead I let my pride keep me from doing that. I don't want you to go through the same thing I did. If you love her, tell her before you lose her."

Chris sighed. "I guess I should. I don't know what to say or how it'll come out."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Claire said. "Now go." Claire watched Chris leave the room. When the door shut, she sat on her bed a softly began to cry.

Jill stood in front of the mirror, wrapped in a blue bathrobe drying her hair. For the first time in a long time she was happy. She had finally found Chris, the person she had been looking for for the past couple of months. "I'll call Barry tomorrow, hitch a flight to the U.S., find a way to contact Carlos, and get down to business. This wasn't such a bad day after all." She said to her reflection. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She turned to see Chris enter. "Chris, I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Couldn't sleep." Chris replied. "Have too much on my mind. I never expected to run into you here. Hell, I thought you may not have made it out of Raccoon."

"I almost didn't." Jill said. "Barry got there just in time. If it wasn't for him, Carlos and I would be goners."

"What about Carlos?" Chris asked. "Where is he now?"

Jill hung her towel over the back of a near-by chair. "He learned where Nicholai was and decided to track him down. That was about two months ago. Since then I haven't heard from him. For all I know he could be dead."

"You two close?" Chris asked, hoping she would say no.

"A little. I owe him my life. He got me out of some jams in Raccoon. At first I thought he was a prick, because he was Umbrella and the fact that he kept hitting on me. After a while he grew on me. He's not that bad when you get to know him."

Chris' heart sang. "You miss him, don't you?"

Jill detected the disappointment in his voice. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to take about him fondly." Chris replied. "You two together?"

Jill knew where this was going. "We would, but I'm currently attracted to someone else. He's a little shy but I consider him a good friend. I just wish he'd say something."

"Who is he?" Chris asked.

"About 5'9", 5'10", brown eyes, black hair, kind of handsome, and the person I've been looking for my whole life. And now I believe I found him." Jill moved up to Chris and put her arms around his neck. "Ring a bell?"

Chris smiled and stroked her cheek. "I should have told you this a long time ago. I love you Jill. You're the only person I've thought about since I left Raccoon. The moment I met you something clicked. I don't know why, but you're the first woman I really got attached to. I just wish I told you sooner."

"I love you too." Jill said. "All I could think of was finding you. I should have said something before too. Guess my past experiences with men got in the way. Now I know you're the right man for me."

Chris leaned in and gently kissed Jill. She returned the kiss. After a few seconds their lips parted and they held each other. "I swear I'll never leave you again or let anything happen to you." Chris said. "I promise."

Claire removed her ear from the door. She had listened to the last few minutes of the conversation. Pleased at what she heard, she left for her room.

Chris opened his eyes and turned his head to the right. Jill was sleeping peacefully next to him, her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair, admiring her beauty. He was just about to close his eyes when a scream filled the floor. Chris immediately knew it was his sister. Jill was awaken by the scream and looked around frantically.

"Who, what?" Jill asked.

"Claire." Chris replied as he jumped from bed.

Claire was crying hysterically as Chris and Jill entered the room. Chris held his sister and immediately began to consol her. "It was horrible." Claire sobbed. "They just kept coming no matter how hard I ran. I couldn't get away."

"It's OK." Chris said in a soothing voice. "You're safe. They can't get you now, they're all dead. Just calm down and go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

Claire regained herself and in a few minutes had fallen back to sleep. Chris laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He then sat in a chair placed in the corner of the room. Jill sat on Chris' bed and looked at Claire.

"Does this happen every night?" Jill asked.

Chris looked out the window. "Almost. Some nights she doesn't have nightmares. Other nights she wakes up screaming. Recently she's been good, but I guess she was due for one."

Jill looked at Claire, then back at Chris. "Have you had nightmares recently?"

"No, not for a couple of weeks." Chris replied. "After the Spencer Mansion I used to wake up in a cold sweat. It was always the same dream. I would be stuck in the mansion and I'd be surrounded. Then after I heard that Raccoon City was nuked the dream changed. Now I had to watch as you, Barry, Rebecca, everyone died. You would all become zombies and then the nuke would come. Guess it was all the guilt about leaving."

"So," Jill said, "I had nightmares too. Only mine involved you getting killed by that Tyrant or the Nemesis driving its tentacle through my skull. I managed to stop having those nightmares by telling myself that this would be all over soon. How'd you beat your nightmares?"

"I came to the realization that Raccoon was doomed from the start. It was only a matter of time before something like that outbreak occurred. From what I heard the RPD got the same reports they got before we went to that hellhole. I used to think that I could have done something if I stayed, but then I realized that nothing I could have done would have mattered. For all I knew, I could have died like everyone else."

Jill laid back on the bed. "On the helicopter I swore I'd make Umbrella pay for what they did to my home. I intended to do that."

"We'll all make Umbrella pay." Chris said. "We all will."

Calgary, Alberta Canada.

A red car pulled up in front of a colorfully decorated house. The car stopped and shut down. The door opened and Rebecca Chambers got out. She looked the house over before walking to the door. She zipped up her wool jacket and blew into her hands. It was freezing, as it always was in January. She rang the doorbell and rocked on her heels as she waited. The door opened and a woman with long, brown hair and blue eyes met Rebecca. The woman smiled as she recognized her visitor.

"Rebecca, how nice to see you." The woman said. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Kathy, I was wondering if Barry was here." Rebecca replied. "I need to talk to him."

Kathy nodded and let Rebecca in. "Is this about Umbrella?" Kathy asked.

"It is." Rebecca replied. "I'm sorry I have to do this so soon after the holidays. I wish this could have waited until later."

"Don't worry. At least Barry was here for Christmas and New Year." Kathy walked over to the stairs. "In fact he made it his New Years Resolution to stop Umbrella. BARRY, ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS HERE!"

Rebecca heard footsteps clamber down the stairs and two girls appeared. They saw Rebecca and ran to here. "BECKY!" The oldest, brown haired girl shouted with glee.

"Moira, how are you doing?" Rebecca asked, hugging the girls. "You're getting to look more like your mother every time I see you. And Polly, you're looking just like your dad."

The redheaded girl giggled. "No I'm not."

"No, you're looking more like your mother." Barry said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Becky, didn't think I'd see you here. What's up?"

"Something important." Becky said in a grave tone.

"I'll get the girls something to eat." Kathy said. "She led the girls into the kitchen.

"We better go upstairs." Barry said to Rebecca. He led her up to him room. He closed the door and leaned against it. "I thought you didn't want any part of this?"

Rebecca lowered her head. "I didn't. Truth is I was scared that I could die. When I took the job I thought I'd spend time in a lab or in the back lines patching up wounds. I never expected to have to fight zombies or monsters. I'm a medic, not a solder. I guess I couldn't take the pressure."

"Then why did you come back?" Barry scratched his beard. "I figured that you'd be as far away as possible."

Rebecca sat on the bed and sighed. "I heard about Raccoon. I was afraid that Chris, Jill, and Brad were dead. I figured that I would come here to see you and find out if they were alive. I would have come sooner, but I knew that if I did, I'd get pulled into it. After a while I knew that I had to help you because you guys need me. I know now that if I don't face my fears that they'll never go away. I just hope I'm not too late."

Barry sat down next to her. "Jill is fine. I rescued her and another guy just in time. Right now she's in Europe looking for Chris. He left a few weeks after the mansion incident."

Rebecca lit up. "Did she find him yet?"

"No, but she called about three days ago and told me that she had an idea where he was." Barry replied. "Some informant sent her a letter explaining that Chris was in Paris. She's there right now. As for the other guy, he went off on some personal business. Neither Jill or I have heard from him." 

"What about Brad?" Rebecca asked.

Barry let out a sigh. "He was killed by a Tyrant."

Rebecca hung her head. "Poor Brad. Why did he have to die?"

"Why'd anyone have to die?" Barry said, standing up. "Why'd Umbrella have to make that damn virus? All that I know is this. Once Jill finds Chris we'll stop Umbrella once and for all."

"Count me in." Rebecca said. She sprung from the bed and assumed a fighting stance. "I'll show them all that I'm not afraid at anything they throw at me." She then pretended to twirl a gun. "I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member, and I have a job to do."

Barry chuckled at Rebecca's actions. "Calm down tiger, you'll get your chance soon. Jill will bump into Chris anytime now."

The phone rang several times before Kathy got to it. "Maybe it's Jill." She said to herself. "Hello?"

"Is Mr. Burton there?" A low, distorted voice asked.

"Who is this?" Kathy asked in a nervous tone.

"Who is not important." The voice answered. "What is important is that I speak to Mr. Burton immediately. We need his help."

Kathy was beginning to get frightened. "Who are you? Tell me this instant."

Barry and Rebecca came down the stairs and saw Kathy on the phone. "Is it Jill?" Barry asked.

"No." Kathy answered. "It's some man asking for you."

Barry took the phone and spoke into the receiver. "Who is this? What do you want?"

"We want you." The voice replied. "Whether you know it or not, we're on the same side. We both want to bring down Umbrella. We believe the time to strike is now. We already know where your allies are. They are being watched and soon they will be brought together."

Barry walked over to the window and looked outside. "Are you watching my family? If you are, so help me I'll make you suffer."

"We're not watching you now." The voice said. "We knew where you were and that you haven't left. We need your help to stop Umbrella, and we also need your help to find another one of your allies. We need to know where Rebecca Chambers is and how to contact her. We believe that she is currently in danger. Umbrella is searching for her as we speak."

"Becky's here with me. She arrived a few minutes ago." Barry looked at Rebecca. "Why do you want her and me?"

"Simple," Came the reply, "You are a weapons expert and a former S.W.A.T. team captain. Rebecca Chambers is an expert in biochemistry and field medicine. We are lacking people in those fields. Your help would be appreciated."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Barry asked.

"You'll have to trust us." The voice said. "Are you in? I promise that your family will be safe. Umbrella still does not know where they are."

Barry took a deep breath. "Fine, I'm in. Just tell me who you are."

"You'll find out soon enough." The voice replied. "Now listen carefully, go to JFK International Airport. There you will meet your contact and all your questions will be answered. Leave now and don't tell anyone except you family where you are going. We'll see you soon." The person hung up.

"Who was that?" Kathy asked. "And what do you mean I'm in? Don't tell me you're going to do whatever that person told you to do."

Barry hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "I just have this feeling that whoever he was is telling the truth. I think I should go."

"Don't you mean we?" Rebecca said. "I thought we were in this together. If you go I go."

Barry shook his head. "I need you to stay here in case Jill calls. I also need you to look after Kathy and the girls."

Rebecca put her hands on her hips. "I'm going with you. You need my help, and I'm sure whoever wanted me had a good reason. I am going with you, whether you want me to or not."

"Rebecca can go with you." Kathy said. "It would make me feel better if you had someone to cover your back. Beside, the girls and I can take care of ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Barry asked. Kathy nodded. "OK, Becky get your stuff, we're leaving in ten minutes."

Barry finished packing his bags and descended the stairs in a pair of dark green sweat clothes. Rebecca was waiting for him next to the front door. "I'm set to go." He turned to Kathy. "I'll call you when I can. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Kathy wiped away some tears. "I'll be OK. Just take care of yourself and if you get into trouble, remember that there is no shame in running."

Barry walked over to his daughters. "Girls, I have to go away for a while. I'll call you as soon as I can. Margaret, take care of your sister for me, OK."

"Don't worry daddy," Moira said, sobbing as she did, "I will."

"Polly, you behave yourself." Barry said. Polly nodded and gave her father a hug. "I'll see you as soon as this is over." He got up and walked to the door. He and Rebecca quietly left the house.

"Just come back to us." Kathy said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Richmond, Virginia

Leon laid on the couch in his apartment in a white T-shirt and torn jeans. Sherry was sitting on the floor busy watching a cartoon on TV. Leon looked at Sherry and smiled. She looked so cute sitting there in jeans, a blue and green-stripped shirt, and her jacket that Claire had given her. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail just like Claire's. The girl adored Claire and kept asking when she would be back. Each time Leon would have to tell her he didn't know. He wished he didn't, but it was the truth.

Just then Sherry turned to Leon and asked him the question he had heard many times before. "When's Claire coming back?"

Leon covered his face with his hands and rubbed him eyes. "I don't know Sherry. I'm sure when she's ready she'll call." Lately he began to doubt what he was telling Sherry. Ever since he learned that Claire was captured, the hopes of her still being alive had dwindled every day. "She has my E-mail address and Chris has my phone number. They can contact me any time they want."

"Do you think she's dead?" Sherry asked.

Leon was caught off guard by the question. "What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that I heard you talk to Chris." Sherry answered. "I heard you say she got caught. Do you think she escaped?"

Leon forced a smile. "From the impression I got from talking with Chris, I say Claire had a pretty good chance of getting out of there. I'm sure she's fine."

"What are we going to do now?" Sherry asked. "Are we going to move again?"

Leon sat up and looked at the little girl. "Not for a while. I'm sure those Umbrella goons don't know we're here. Don't worry kid, nothing will happen to us while I'm around." He got up and headed for the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure." Sherry got up and darted ahead of Leon to the kitchen.

Leon turned off the TV and followed Sherry.

"What are we gonna do when Claire calls us?" Sherry asked, taking a bit out of her peanut-butter sandwich.

Leon took a ship from his cup. "First, we'll find a safe place for you to stay. Then we'll go and take down Umbrella. After that it'll be happy ever after for us all."

Sherry laughed. "You're funny."

"Funny?" Leon asked. "How am I funny?"

"You always find a way to make everything seem better." Sherry replied. "And you always make me laugh." Leon was about to say something when his cell phone went off. Before he could react, Sherry ran to it and picked it up. "Claire, is that you?" Sherry asked, hoping it was. Her eyes widened and she handed the phone to Leon. "It's for you."

Leon took the phone and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hello Leon." It was the same person that had spoken to Barry. "I was hoping you were still alive."

Leon's expression changed to a half-scowl. "Who is this, Umbrella?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"No, we're different." The voice replied. "We want what you want, Umbrella's destruction. We want Umbrella to pay for destroying Raccoon City. But to do that we will need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Leon asked. "And how do I know you don't what to hurt us?"

"If you don't trust us, then maybe this will prove that we are on your side. Go to the window and look out of it." The voice instructed. "Across the street you should see a black car. That car is full of Umbrella agents sent to bring you in."

Leon went to the window and looked out. Sure enough there was a black car parked on the other side of the street. He pulled back from the window. "How did you know?"

"That is not important." The voice said. "What is important is that you get out of there now. Don't take anything, you don't have time to pack."

"Then how do you suggest that I do that?" Leon asked. "I can't waltz out the front door. Sherry and I will be dead for sure."

"At the end of the hall is an apartment numbered eighteen. The door is unlocked. In the bedroom is a fire escape. Climb down it and head down the ally to your left. Make it quick, you only have five minutes." The line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Leon went back to the window and looked outside. He saw four men getting out of the car. "Shit." He ran to his bedroom and retrieved his VP70 from his dresser and ran back out. He grabbed Sherry by the arm and led her out of the apartment. "Come on Sherry, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" The confused and scared girl asked.

"I don't know." Leon got to apartment eighteen and tested the knob. The door was unlocked. Without hesitation he led Sherry through the door and closed it behind him. They made their way to the bedroom and went to the window. Sure enough there was. Leon opened the window. "Sherry, go out first." Sherry nodded and climbed onto the fire escape. Leon followed and shut the window. They then proceeded down the fire escape.

The door to Leon's apartment burst open as four men barged in. "Check every room." The man in charge ordered. "They have to be here somewhere." The men tore the place apart, checking every closet and possible hiding spot.

"We can't find them." One of the men said.

The man in charge took a radio from his belt. "Sir, we entered the apartment. However, we are unable to locate the targets. It is unlikely they knew we were coming."

"God damn it." Came the response. "Someone tipped them off. Did you notice anyone else suspicious around their apartment?"

"No Sir." The man said. "And even if they were tipped off, we would have seen them exit the building."

"Then maybe they found another way out." The radio crackled, the man on the other end sounding annoyed. "Search the entire building and get some men outside. Report back when you have done that."

"Yes Sir." The man said. He shut off his radio and turned to the others. Pete, Hughes, get outside now. Sprewell, stay with me. We have to check the building." The four men left the room, leaving it a mess.

Leon reached the bottom of the fire escape. Sherry was already looking around nervously. "Come on kid." Leon said. "Whoever called me told me to go left." Leon and Sherry began to head down the ally. A gray Oldsmobile pulled into the ally and stopped in front of them. "Stay behind me Sherry." The girl ducked behind Leon.

The door opened and a woman leaned out. "HURRY, GET IN! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

Against his better judgment, Leon took Sherry to the car and put her in the backseat. He then got in the passenger side. "Who are you and how did you know we were here?"

The woman put the car into gear and pulled out of the ally. She was pretty, about 5'7" with short, black hair and brown eyes. She had on a red and brown checkered shirt and black pants. "My named Quick, Samantha Quick. And to answer your other question, I'm with the group that just saved you."  
"Whom do you work for?" Leon asked.

"You'll find out, like the others that will join us soon." Samantha said. "You see, we know where all your friends are, and you'll all see each other soon enough."

"Do you know where Claire is?" Sherry asked, leaning on the back of Leon's seat.

Samantha looked at Sherry and smiled. "We have an idea where she is. We think she and her brother are in Western Europe, possible in France, Spain, or the UK. We also believe that another one of the people we're searching is in the same area."

Sherry bounced on her seat with joy. Leon looked at Sherry and then back at Samantha. "Miss. Quick, do you know where Ark is?"

"You can call me Sam, and we know where he is." Samantha said.

"Where is he then?" Leon asked.

Samantha chuckled. "Where he is now doesn't matter. Soon we'll all be together and then we can take down Umbrella for good."

Leon stared out the window. "I'm not going to get a lot out of you, am I?"

"Pretty soon you'll find out everything you want to know." Samantha said. "Until then I suggest you relax. We have quite a trip in front of us." Leon continued to stare out the window as Samantha drove on.

Berlin, Germany

Dusk was setting in the business district of Berlin. Carlos peered from a side ally at the area. He had tracked Nicholai to the produce section. As he watched, merchants were packing up their wares for the day. Carlos' combat fatigues helped him to blend into the shadows. He gripped his M16 as he scanned the area for his prey. He soon found what he was looked for. Nicholai walked past him dressed in simple clothing and continued down the street. Carlos steadied himself and emerged from the shadows. He pointed his rifle at Nicholai's back. "Don't move you bastard, I have you in my sights."

Nicholai froze. "Mr. Olivera, what a pleasure to meet you here." By this time most of the merchants had taken cover. Nicholai looked around the area for possible cover. "What brings you to this town?"

"To sent you to hell." Carlos replied. "Because of you my friends are dead and Jill almost died. I'm here to settle the score."

Nicholai laughed. "How romantic, tracking me down to avenge some woman. You always were a ladies man. I'm sure killing me will really improve your chances of getting laid."

"Shut up." Carlos spat. He noticed that Nicholai had his hands in front of him. "Raise your hands where I can see them."

Nicholai gripped his SIGPRO and readied himself. He spun around and fired at Carlos while simultaneously diving behind a stand. Carlos immediately dived behind another stand and fired at Nicholai. Bullets tore through Nicholai's stand, taking off pieces of wood. "NOT BAD MR. OLIVERA. YOU ALWAYS WERE A GOOD SOLDER!" Nicholai shouted.

""I'VE GOTTEN BETTER!" Carlos shouted back. He was about to ready his rifle when Nicholai fired at him. Carlos ducked down as the bullets hit the stand he was hiding behind. When the shots ended, he lifted hid head out to see Nicholai run into a butcher's shop. "You won't get away from me that easily." Carlos growled. He entered the shop and saw Nicholai run into the back. He followed his target until he came up to a walk-in freezer. He cautiously entered, his rifle raised. There were several large pieces of meat hanging from hooks and several crates stacked against the walls. "Where the hell are you." Carlos muttered.

Nicholai watched from behind one of the pieces of meat as Carlos made his way through the freezer. He waited until Carlos was passing by before slamming the piece of meat into him. Carlos was sent sprawling to the floor, his rifle knocked from his hands. Nicholai stepped up and pointed his pistol at Carlos' head. "If seems that this time one of us won't make it out alive."

"And it sure as hell won't be you." Nicholai looked up to see another man standing against the wall with Carlos' rifle in his hands. He looked to be 5'9" with brown eyes and a buzz cut. He was dressed in black clothing and had a wicked grin on his face. "Isn't this a bitch?" The man said. "Do you shoot the gun with the gun or the guy on the floor? What a predicament you have."

Nicholai fired two shots at the stranger before bolting for the door. "Next time you won't survive Olivera." Nicholai said as he exited the door.

Carlos got to his feet and stared at his rescuer. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy that just saved your ass. Now let's get out of here before..." He was cut off as Nicholai slammed the door to the freezer shut. "Before that happens."

Carlos ran up to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. "Damn you Nicholai." Carlos sneered as he pounded on the door.

"I want you to burn in hell." Nicholai said. "But before you do I want you to feel the cold touch of death."

The man casually walked to the back wall. "Oh well, plan B."

Carlos turned to him. "What the hell are you doing? And why are you so calm?"

The man produced a piece of plastic explosive. "Since we can't get through the front door, we'll take the back door, or to be more precise make our own. "Oh, you may want to find something to hide behind."

Carlos ducked behind some crates. The man set the charge and joined him. "You know that you're nuts. You may bring the whole wall down on us." Carlos said

"That's what the Marines told me." The man replied. He hit the detonator and the wall blew out. "Now let's get out of this ice box. My head is starting to get cold." The man walked through the hole in the wall as Carlos followed him.

"Who are you?" Carlos asked. ""How long have you been following me and why did you save me?"

The man turned to Carlos. "Scott Dales, formally of the U.S. Marines. I've been tracking you for the past week. Finally, my boss wants you to help us take out Umbrella. You'll learn more when we get to our destination."

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked. "I have to go after Nicholai, or at least call my friend."

Scott turned to him. "You mean that Jill chick? Don't worry; we're looking for her too. And as for Nicholai, you can get that asshole later. And finally, we're going south. And if we're going to get there by the time the others do we better book it."

Carlos was confused. "What others?" When Scott didn't answer, Carlos shook his head and followed.

Nicholai opened the door to the freezer. "What the?" He stood in shock at the large hole in the wall. "This will not go well with my boss." Nicholai said to himself as he left.

JFK International Airport, New York

Rebecca's red car pulled into a parking space and the occupants got out. The sun was already starting to set. "This is bullshit." Barry said. "Where are we supposed to meet whoever's going to meet us here?"

"Maybe we should try standing at the main entrance." Rebecca said. 

"Good idea." Barry got his bag out of the car and began walking towards the airport. Rebecca got her stuff and followed. It was about an hour before Samantha's Oldsmobile pulled up and parked in front of Barry. "Are you the people we're supposed to meet?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Samantha answered. "Get in the car. We have a private plane ready for us. I'll take you there." Barry and Rebecca got in the car and Samantha drove to the plane. "Get on board, we take off immediately."

"First I want some answers." Leon said.

"I'll tell you whatever I can during the flight." Samantha replied. "Now please get on the plane. We have to take off now if we want to get to our destination on time." The group reluctantly got on the plane. Soon the plane was in the air.

"Where are we going, and who are those two?" Rebecca asked.

"My name's Leon and she's Sherry." Leon said. "We escaped from Raccoon City when it got infected. I was supposed to be a cop for the RPD."

Barry spoke next. "I'm Barry and she's Rebecca. We we're members of the RPD's S.T.A.R.S. unit. Since we know each other now, who are you and where are we going?"

Samantha cleared her throat. "My name is Samantha Quick. Right now we're heading to Rome."

"Why Rome?" Leon asked.

"That's where my team is." Samantha replied. "All that I can tell you is that the group I work for has been watching Umbrella for some time. We've also been watching you. We couldn't tell you who we were over the phone because we couldn't run the risk that your phones were tapped. My boss will explain everything when we get there. Until then, I suggest we get some sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Everyone sat back and tried to sleep as unanswered questions bounced around their heads.

Rome, Italy

Ark sat in front of his laptop in a white shirt and shorts. He had spent the last few days in front of the machine. It was boring, but that time did produce results. "Guess this wasn't such a waste." He had made a lot of progress in his job. It made him feel good that he had accomplished so much. "Now all I need is some sleep."

Lott came walking into the room. He was still impressed with the place he was staying in. He saw Ark sitting in front of the four laptops lining one side of the wall. "Hey Ark, how are you doing? You look like you need some sleep."

Ark yawned and stretched his arms. "You are so right Lott. If I don't get some shut eye, I'll start to look like one of those zombies."

Lott laughed. "You look like one now."

"Is that so? Then I need brains." Ark pretended to be a zombie and shambled towards Lott. He grabbed the kid and tapped on his head. "Not quite ripe yet. I'll have to wait a little longer." Lily came walking into the room. Ark turned his attention to the girl. "Little children are tasty." He started to stagger towards Lily, who in turn screamed and curled into a ball. Ark grabbed her and lifted her off the group. "Let's see, dump her in a big pot, add some vegetables, a little pepper, some oregano…"

Lily started to squirm in his arms. "Let me go Ark." She giggled. Ark set her down, still laughing.

"You sure are fun to hang out with." Lott said.

"Thanks Lott." Ark said. He sat down in a chair next to the door and sighed. "I still can't believe we managed to run across the guys that own this place. Too bad I couldn't have called Leon earlier about this place."

"Why didn't you?" Lily asked.

Ark rubbed his forehead. "Because the boss had other plans. That's the price of staying here. We're safe, but we have to follow the rules."

"Do you ever have any guilt about not calling your friend?" Lott asked.

"Sometimes." Ark replied. "I've ever thought about calling him, no matter what anyone says."

"Then what about your obligation to the group?" A man asked, walking into the room. He was older than Ark and was 5'10" with brown eyes. His black hair was frizzled and he was dressed like collage professor in a blue dress shirt and kaki dress pants. "Remember, you're part of a team, and there is no "I" in team."

"Yes Connors." Ark said.

"Ark, I've told you how many times to call be Tom." The man said. "I hate formal titles, just like the rest of us."

"I understand Tom." Ark replied. It's just that I wish I could fill him in on what's been happening. He's probably worried that I'm dead."

Lott turned to Tom. "Why can't Ark call his friend?"

Tom looked at the children. "Because this is a very difficult time. We have to operate in secret until we get these people. The only way to do that is by waiting for the right time and place to approach them. Try to understand, this is a war we're in. We have to plan strategically. Now happens to be the right time to get them. In a very short time you'll have a new bunch of friends. Then we can beat Umbrella and get back to our lives."

Lily looked a little confused. "What's strawtegacally?" She asked.

"You'll learn someday." Tom replied. He turned to Ark. "What about the guys in the field?"

Ark got up and presented his report. "So far one of our field agents has secured her targets. Just by shear luck the one woman we were looking for was with the one guy. Last report was they were on the plane heading here. Out other agent secured his target and is currently on his way."

"Good." Tom said. "What about the other three?"

"Our field team located them in Paris." Ark replied. "They also said that one of the people we are searching for happened to run into the other two by accident. All three of them are now in the same location. Only one small problem though, Umbrella has sent an operative to take them out. Best guess is tomorrow morning."

Tom went through what he had heard. "Ark, tell the team in Paris to stand by for extraction. Hopefully they can get the targets before Umbrella does. After that, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Paris, France

Claire opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Rays of light poured through the windows giving the room a warm glow. She look about to find her brother asleep in the chair and Jill lying on the other bed in her blue robe. Claire smiled and got out of bed. Chris had always comforted her when she had a bad dream. Now Jill had come too. "I'm going to get along just fine with you Jill." Claire said softly.

"Thanks." Jill replied, opening her eyes and getting up. "I've been through the same stuff. What we went through isn't easy to get over."

"You heard me?" Claire asked, a little surprised.

"Sure I did." Jill said, getting off the bed. "I'm used to getting up early. I used to be in the Deltas, so for a couple of years I had to get up at the crack of dawn for morning exercise."

Claire looked over at her sleeping brother. "We better talk somewhere else. I don't feel like waking Chris up." The two women went into the bathroom and closed the door. "So, what happened last night?" Claire asked Jill, squeezing some toothpaste onto a toothbrush.

Jill began to comb her hair. "The details of what exactly happened are not for public consumption. Besides, I don't think you're old enough."

Claire spit out the toothpaste and wiped her mouth. "Excuse me, but I happen to be twenty. I'm more than capable of hearing whether or not you two did it last night."

"Did what?" Jill asked.

"It." Claire replied. "Please don't tell me I need to spell it out for you."

Jill laughed a little. "I know what you're talking about, and I'm not telling."

Claire started for the door. "Then I'll just have to ask my brother."

Jill grabbed her arm. "Please Claire, I'd like Chris to think that we weren't gossiping behind his back. Can we just drop it?"

"Boy, you can't take a joke, can you?" Claire said. "I'm not that insensitive."

"I'll tell you this." Jill said. "Your sense of humor is just like Chris'. I can definitely see that you two are related."

After a half-hour the women exited the bathroom. "Damn." Jill said. "Chris is still asleep." She pointed to Chris, still sleeping in the chair.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Claire said. "Expect him to be out for a while."

"I thought you two would never get out of there." Chris said, a smirk on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the women. "I was beginning to worry."

"How long have you been awake?" Claire asked.

"Long enough." Her brother replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get dressed." Chris got up and pulled some jeans and a patterned long-sleeve shirt from a bag and walked into the bathroom.

"That did not sound good." Jill said. "I hope he didn't hear our little talk."

"You and me both." Claire answered, starting to pick out clothes. She got out some kaki pants and a gray polo shirt.

The phone rang and Jill went to answer. "Did you guys request a wake-up call?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." Claire said, putting on some underwear.

Jill picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Don't hang up the phone. Listen to what I have to say." It was the person who had talked to both Barry and Leon. "You and your friends are in grave danger. There is an Umbrella agent on his way to eliminate you. Get out of the hotel now. You don't have much time left."

"Who is this?" Jill said, fear in her voice. "And how did you know where we were?"

"That is not important. Get to the Eiffel Tower. There people who have been sent to retrieve you will meet you. Do this now." The line went dead. Jill set the phone down and ran to the window.

"What happened?" Claire asked. "Who was on the phone?"

"We have to leave." Jill said. "We have to leave now."

Chris exited the bathroom fully dressed and saw Jill in a panic. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Claire said. She grabbed Jill and shook her. "What did the person on the phone say to you?"

"That we have to get out now." Jill answered. "Umbrella knows we're here. They're coming to kill us."

Chris knew Jill not to get upset if something wasn't wrong. "Claire, give Jill something to wear. I'll keep watch outside. Besides, I was planning on leaving anyway." Chris grabbed his tan jacket and exited the room as Claire tossed Jill some clothes.

The trio walked into the parking garage. Before they left, Jill had gotten her jacket from her room. Claire had taken her red, leather jacket too. "Just how are we going to get out of here?" Jill asked.

Simple." Chris said. "We drive out." He walked up to a red pickup truck. "Get in." Chris got behind the wheel while Jill and Claire got in the passenger side.

"How did you manage to buy a truck?" Jill asked, sandwiched between the Redfeilds.

Chris started the engine. "We didn't exactly buy the truck. It was more of a five finger discount."

Jill looked at him in shock. "You stole this? How could you do something like that?"

"It's not like the guy who owned it is going to care." Claire replied. "He's dead."

Jill turned to Claire. "You killed someone for a truck?"

"He worked for Umbrella." Claire said. "He tried to kill us. If I remember correctly, he tried to run us over."

Jill sat stunned as Chris pulled out of the garage. She looked into the review mirror and saw four cars quickly approaching from behind. "We have company."

Chris checked his side mirror. "Umbrella must really hate us. Ready for a little fun Claire?"

"Sure am." His sister answered.

"Jill, there are some guns in the glove box." Chris said. "You and Claire take them. I have to concentrate on driving. Do you understand?"

Jill nodded and opened the glove box. She took one of the Berettas and handed it to Claire. She took the other Beretta and pulled back the slide. The first car zoomed up and slammed into the back of the truck. Jill braced herself to avoid crashing into the dashboard. "These guys aren't playing nice, are they?"

"Then we don't play nice either." Claire said. She wrapped the seat belt around her right arm leaned out the window. She fired a few rounds at the pursuing car. Meanwhile another car came up the left side. Chris swerved into the car, causing it to quickly brake. 

"Are you two crazy?" Jill asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you want an honest answer." Chris said. "Fire out the back window. Claire can't do all the shooting herself."

Jill turned herself around so she was facing out the rear window. She slid the window open and aimed at the pursuing car. She fired, hitting the driver. The car swerved and crashed into a parked car, exploding on impact. "Got him."

"Nice shot." Claire said, still hanging out the window. "One down, two to go." Claire and Jill continued to fire on the remaining cars. Claire ran out of bullets and pulled herself back inside the truck. "I'm out."

"Then get another clip." Chris said. He swerved around a car in front of him and gunned the engine. He checked the mirror to find the enemy still on his tail. "Persistent, aren't you?" One of the cars accelerated and slammed into the truck. It hit two more times. "Hold on girls, I'm gonna try something." The women braced themselves, not knowing what Chris was going to do. He waited until the car accelerated for another hit before slamming on the brakes. The car hit the truck like it was hitting a wall, the front crumpling. Black smoke began to pour from the hood.

"Good one Chris." Claire said as her brother pulled away from the car.

"We still have two more." Jill said. She watched the cars trailing them and found it odd that one car was staying behind the pack, like the person driving was watching everything unfold. Her train of thought was shattered as gunfire came from the other car.

"You did not fire at us?" Claire hissed. She leaned out the window and fired back. "Now I think they're pissed at us."

Chris veered around some more cars. "Why whatever do you mean?" A bullet shattered the rear window and just missed his right shoulder. "DAMMIT!" He swerved wildly across the street. One of the Umbrella agents fired at the rear, right tire. The truck flipped onto its right side and skidded into a light pole, the wheels still spinning.

The driver's door opened as Chris climbed out. He held his left arm as he looked back into the truck. "You two all right?"

"Fine?" Jill replied. He reached down and pulled Jill out. She jumped down and immediately leaned against the underside of the truck. She covered a cut above her right eye with her hand. "Shit, must have hit the dash."

Chris hopped down and looked at Jill's forehead. "It doesn't look bad. I think I smacked my arm off the wheel." He looked back at the truck. "CLAIRE!"

"Still in one piece, more or less." Claire said, kicking out the windshield. She crawled out and stood up. She staggered around the truck. She froze when she saw Jill bleeding. "Awe shit. I hate to be pushy, but maybe we should get out of here before those assholes arrive."

Suddenly the remaining cars pulled up. Umbrella agents got out and pointed guns at Chris' group. "Put your hands where we can see them." One of the men barked. "And don't try anything funny."

Just then the black van Chris had seen the night before screeched to a halt. The side door opened and a man with short, black hair, glasses, and dressed in combat fatigues fired at the Umbrella agents. Most of the men were taken down and the rest took cover. "Get in." The man said. Chris, Jill, and Claire quickly got into the van. The man shut the door and turned to a woman dressed the same way with long, black hair. "GO!" The woman slammed on the gas and the van took off.

The window of one of the cars opened, revealing a man with short, brown hair and hard, brown eyes. He was wearing a black uniform with the Umbrella logo on the chest. "Mr. Umbrella won't like this at all." He turned to his men. "Let's get out of here before the police arrive." The man quickly got back into the cars and drove off.

Chris leaned against the wall with Jill's head resting on his lap. "I don't want to sound rude, but who the hell are you?"

The man adjusted his glasses and leaned against the back of the passenger seat. "We're working for a group that wants your help. My name is Marcus Hollows. That's Heather Mansfield." He said, pointing to the woman with long, black hair and green eyes driving the van. Heather just waved.

"You're the people that called us and told us to get out." Jill said. "And you people must have sent me that letter telling me where Chris was."

Marcus nodded. "You could say that."

"Where are we going now?" Claire asked. 

"We're currently on our way to Rome. There, you'll meet our leader and your friends." Marcus replied.

"We're just like you." Heather said. "We want to take out Umbrella too." She switched on a CB radio fixed to the dash and took the receiver. "We have them Sir."

"Good." Came Tom's voice. "When do you think you'll make it to Rome?"

"My best guess would be late afternoon." Heather replied.

"By then the others should be here." Tom said. "You know where to go. Connors out."

Heather switched off the CB. "Don't worry, any questions you have will be answered soon. Just relax."

"I better fix up your friend's cut." Marcus said.

Chris nodded and closed his eyes.

Rome, Italy

It was getting dark as the van pulled up in front of a large warehouse. "We're here." Heather said. "The others should be here by now." She and Marcus led the group into the warehouse. The interior was dark, lit only by beams of light that filtered through the windows. 

"Glad you could finally make it. We've been expecting you." Tom switched on an electric lantern. Several other lanterns turned on, revealing the others who were impatiently waiting. Now maybe we can get on with the meeting."

"CLAIRE!" Sherry shouted. She ran to Claire and hugged her.

"Hey Sherry." Claire said. "I told you I'd see you again." She let go of Sherry and saw Leon. "Leon, how are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected." Leon replied. He gave Claire a hug. "It's good to see that you survived."

"Jill." Carlos said, giving her a big hug. "I see you got drug into this too."

Jill motioned to Chris and Claire. "I want you to meet my friends. This is Chris, my old partner. That's Claire, his sister." Both Chris and Claire waved to Carlos.

Carlos nodded to the Redfields. "Where did you meet them?"

"In Paris." Jill replied.

Carlos noticed the bandage on Jill's head. "How'd you get hurt?"

"Escaping from Umbrella's hit squad." Chris said. He pointed to Marcus. "According to him, it's not serious." He turned to see Barry and Rebecca. "Barry, Rebecca, you're alive. How have you guys been?"

"Fine." Barry said. "Becky came to my house yesterday. That's when we got the call. I tell you, this is weird."

"Hey Chris." Rebecca said, giving him a hug. "Didn't think you'd see me, huh?"

Chris smiled. "I had a feeling I'd see you sometime, just not so soon."

Rebecca ran over to Jill. "Hey Jill. Long time no see."

"I bet." Jill said. "Looks like the S.T.A.R.S. are back together, right Barry?"

Barry nodded. "Looks that way."

Leon led Claire over to Ark. "This is my friend Ark."

Ark waved to Claire. "Leon here has told me all about you. Didn't tell me you were so cute."

"Thanks." Claire said.

"I feel so left out." Scott said to Samantha. He looked at Rebecca. "I think I'll go introduce myself." He walked over to Rebecca. "I'm Scott. You must be Rebecca. No one told me you'd be this good-looking."

Rebecca looked at him funny. "Thanks, I think." She said, walking away from him.

"Smooth one." Samantha said, giggling. "You really made a good impression with her."

"If I could have everyone's attention," Tom said, "I'd like to start." Once he had everyone's attention he started to speak. "I know that most of you have questions concerning why you're here and who we are. First I want to ask you something. Do you believe that the U.S. government is doing anything about what happened to Raccoon City?"

"Obviously not." Chris replied. "No one believed us about the Spencer Mansion."

"Well," Tom said, "officially the government is not investigating Umbrella and its possible connection to what happened in Raccoon. However, unofficially the government is very interested in what really happened. What you see here is the team that was assembled to investigate Umbrella. These people are ex-military and former government agents. In using us, we would have no official connection to the U.S. Lately our objective has switched from investigating Umbrella to shutting them down. To do that we needed people who had first-hand knowledge of what Umbrella has done. It's only ironic that most of you are also ex-something. Air Force, Delta, S.W.A.T., and police officer. You are perfect for this type of unit."

"What type of unit are you?" Barry asked.

"We're the type of unit that doesn't exists." Tom said. "We're Black Ops."

Jill's jaw almost hit the floor. "I've heard about the Black Ops units. I always dreamed about being in one."

"Well honey, your dream has come true." Scott said. "We are one of Uncle Sam's little secrets."

"I believe it's time to introduce our members. My name is Thomas Connors, but you can call me Tom. I used to be in the CIA until I quit." He pointed to Scott and Samantha. "That man is Scott Dales, formerly of the U.S. Marine Corps. The woman next to him is Samantha Quick, ex-FBI." He then pointed to Marcus and Heather. "His name is Marcus Hollows. He used to be and Army Ranger. The woman is Heather Mansfield. She was a Navy Seal." He pointed to Ark. "Finally, his name is Ark Thompson. He was an investigator until recently when he joined our little group. He survived Sheena Island." Leon looked at Ark, who had a guilty look on his face.

"What does this have to do with us?" Claire asked. "Why all the cloak-and-dagger shit?"

"Because one, we didn't want Umbrella to know that we were looking for you." Tom said. "And two, we need your help. You may not know this, but there is another company we have to deal with. Its name is Genoas. We believe they're trying to compete with Umbrella in the market of biological weapons. Despite what we know about the situation with Raccoon we still have no idea how to deal with whatever either company makes. You have experience handling what we're going up against. So what I'm asking is that you help us take down both companies and avenge what happened to the people of Raccoon. Basically, we can't do this without you."

"I'm in." Chris said. "You are going to need help. Besides, my friends and I would be dead if it wasn't for you. I owe you that much."

"I'm with my brother." Claire said.

"I believe I speak for the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. when I say that if Chris is in, we're in." Barry said.

"Don't leave me out." Leon said.

"If Jill's going to be involved, so am I." Carlos said.

"Then it's agreed." Tom said. "Welcome to Black Ops 6. Time to show you to your new home." Tom led the group to a set of stairs. The team climbed the stairs and stopped at a door.

As Tom opened the door, the reaction was pure amazement. "Go ahead, look around." Tom said. The party wondered around the building. The floor was covered in red carpeting and florescent lights hung from the ceiling. The door opened into a small hall. To the right was a long hall A door to the right led to a large dining area and a door to the left led to a kitchen. At the end of the hall was a living room area with a big screen TV. To the left was the same computer room Ark had been in before. A row of laptops lined the wall to the right. Through the door opposite of the one from the hall were a flight of stairs. A door across the room from the computers led into a lounge, complete with TV, a bar, pool table, and a piano. The team wandered through the rooms. Rebecca eyed the piano keenly. 

"You like that piano?" Heather said, sitting on one of the bar stools.

Rebecca sat down and started playing "Chopsticks". "I used to take piano lessons. I used to be good, but it's been awhile."

"Looks like happy hour has begun." Scott said, getting behind the bar. He pulled out a three glasses and filled them with beer. "One for me, one for Heather, and one for Becky."

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said, holding up her hand. "I'm not old enough to drink."

"This is Italy." Scott replied. "There is no real drinking age. Besides, no one has to know but us. Come on, have a drink."

Rebecca sighed and left the lounge. "You sure are smooth." Heather said.

Scott took a sip of beer. "She'll come around. And you should talk. Ever since that Ark guy got here you've been eyeing him. In fact, I think you have a crush on him."

"The people in the Navy were right." Heather said, getting up. "Marines are assholes."

Scott watched Heather storm off. "Oh well, no one's perfect." He finished his beer and began drinking the others.

"This is wonderful." Jill said, looking at the spacious living room. "I wish that I could have a place like this."

"Maybe you will someday." Chris said, holding Jill close. 

"Yeah right." Jill replied. "I bet anything that even if everyone here chipped in we still couldn't afford a house even remotely as nice as this place. Face it Chris, this is something only the government could afford."

"Maybe if we pull this off the government will give us a place like this." Chris said. "That is, if we can pull this off."

Jill looked at Chris. "You think we can do what Connors said?"

Chris took a deep breath. "We'll try."

Carlos watched the conversation, and then went into the dining area. He found Barry sitting at the large table. Carlos took a seat next to Barry. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Barry replied.

"Have you noticed how Chris and Jill are acting around each other?" Carlos said. "It's strange. I thought Jill would want to walk around with me."

Barry chuckled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous. Look, they were close friends before this whole Umbrella thing began. They haven't seen each other for a long time. I think they're just catching up. If you really want to know, ask Jill how she feels."

"I will." Carlos said. "Thanks Barry."

"Anytime." He replied. "Anytime."

Ark stood in the hall, looking out the window. He had avoided Leon as best he could. The look Leon had given him wasn't nice. Claire walked up behind him. "I thought you would talking to Leon?" Claire said. "You guys do have a lot to talk about."

"I don't feel like facing him." Ark said. "I think he's pissed that I didn't tell him I was involved. It wasn't my fault, I was just following orders."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Claire said. "Listen, I'll go talk to him. OK."

Ark forced a smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Claire replied. She walked into the computer room and saw Leon sitting on a couch. "How are you holding up to this?"

Leon looked up at her. "As good as I can." He replied. "I thought this was going to be hard, but now that there are two assholes we have to stop I'm beginning to think that we might not pull it off."

Claire sat down next to Leon. "Listen, I just got done talking to Ark. He seems pretty bummed. He has the impression that you're mad at him."

"Of coarse I'm mad at him." Leon said. "He could have told me he was alive. I've been waiting for several weeks for him to call. I mean what's his problem?"

"He said he was following orders." Claire said. "Besides, at least you know he's alive."

"Still, he should have told me what was going on. If I was in the same situation I would have called him." Leon got up and headed for the bar. "Tell him he can take all that order bullshit and shove it."

Claire watched Leon disappear into the lounge. "Why do I have a feeling that things are going to get worse from here."

After a while Tom called everyone into the hall. "There's just one final detail to work out." Tom said. "Upstairs are plenty of bedrooms. The sleeping arrangements are as follows. Chris and Claire will bunk together. Jill and Barry will share a room, as will Leon and Carlos. Sherry will be in the same room as Lott and Lily. As for Rebecca, a room hasn't been assigned for her since we didn't expect to find her so soon."

"Rebecca can share my room." Scott said. He winked at Rebecca, who just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Fine." Tom said. "For now I suggest that we relax. We have a big day tomorrow."

Author's Comments: It has begun. The first chapter of my newest story. And in case you didn't notice, this won't be as cut-and-paste as Armageddon. At least in the last story you had an idea who was on which side. It won't be that simple this time around. With this story expect plenty of backstabbing and more twists than a roller coaster. Also, as you can see things won't be so cheery between the characters. And don't worry; there will be other problems with other characters later on. Also expect plenty of large battle, both external and personal. Anyway, we have been introduced to about roughly a third of the major characters. There are still a lot more on the way. We also learn that this Black Ops group has been watching the survivors for some time. Also, the fact that there are two companies instead of one will make things more complicated. Of coarse, things will get stickier as time goes on. With that said, let's move on to the next chapter.

In the next installment we meet the bad guys. We'll find that a bunch of old foes are back, but some new guys are here to liven things up. We'll also see that one of the companies is about to resurrect something thought to have been destroyed. You won't want to miss this chapter. All this and more in Judgment Day: Chapter 2- Faces Of Evil.


	2. Faces of Evil

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all the people, places, things, and events are the intellectual property of Capcom. This story and any characters or objects that I create are my own.

Resident Evil Judgment Day

_Nine, I was born in the mine._

_Method Man- Judgment Day._

Chapter Two- Faces of Evil

Umbrella HQ Paris, France.

Mr. Umbrella lit the end of his cigar and puffed on it. He began to look over various reports. None of them were good. "Christ, multiple facilities gone, research set back, employees missing or dead, and people running around who know too damn much. And now I have another company trying to cut into my territory."

"That was to be expected." A man replied, leaning against the wall. It was the same man that had spoken to the Umbrella agents who broke into Leon's apartment. He was 6'00" with blue eyes and bald. He wore a black business suit. An ID card that read Mike Burns was clipped to his collar. "Biological weapons, especially our weapons, will be a hot commodity. It's only natural that others would want a part of the action."

"So true." Mr. Umbrella said. "Sometime I wonder if I should have made you a business consultant."

"But then I wouldn't be able to use my real talents." Burns said. "I have some news on our little search effort."

Mr. Umbrella looked up at Mike. "What's the status?"

Mike cleared his throat. "We didn't get him."

"What do you mean you didn't get him?" Umbrella flicked ashes into an ashtray. "You assured me that Kennedy didn't know we were coming. How could your men have loused up such a simple operation?"

"We believe that he was tipped off or figured it out." Mike replied. "All that I know is that he and the girl disappeared. My men searched the whole building and surrounding area. They couldn't find any trace of them."

"Perfect, just perfect." Umbrella stuck the cigar back in his mouth and puffed. "Where are those other two? They should be here by now." The door to Umbrella's office opened and two men entered. One was Nicholai and the other was the man that had chased Chris, Claire, and Jill. "Ah, Nicholai, Hunk, please tell me you have some good news."

"I didn't get Olivera." Nicholai said.

"You didn't get him?" Mr. Umbrella said. "I thought you told me that you take him out in Berlin. What about you Hunk."

Hunk lowered his head. "I failed to get the Redfields and Valentine."

Mr. Umbrella flicked some more ashes into the ashtray. "I can't believe this. All I ask is that you do something as simple as eliminating a target. We outnumber these people 100-1. You had both surprise and opportunity on your side. What happened?"

"I would have killed Olivera, but someone intervened and ruined my chance." Nicholai said.

"Same with me." Hunk said. "In fact, we were just about to capture them when some people in a van pulled up and rescued them, taking out several of my men in the process. But that wasn't all; my targets were in the process of leaving the hotel when we got there. I believe they knew we were coming."

"They knew." Umbrella said. "How?"

"I think I can answer that." Mike said. "I think they were tipped off by the same people who have been causing us grief for the last several months. I believe that these people contacted and rescued the survivors. They may even have the other three we were looking for."

Umbrella flicked some more ashes. "This is just what we need. Listen up and listen well. I want this problem taken care off immediately. Burns, you're in charge of the operation."

"Yes Sir." Mike replied. "What are my orders?"

"First I want you to contact Ada." Umbrella said. "You may need her help. Second thing I want you to do is to find the survivors and whoever is helping them and exterminate them all. After that, I need you to tract down and kill Albert Wesker."

"Wesker?" Nicholai asked. "I thought he vanished after he got out of the hospital?"

"Obviously he's decided to come back." Mike said.

Umbrella glared at Mike. "Can it Burns. As you know some lab workers who managed to survive rescued him. We had him in intensive care for at least two months. After Raccoon City was destroyed he disappeared. Lately I received information that he was involved with the incident in Rockfort Prison and Antarctica. I believe he's working for this rival company."

"No kidding." Hunk said. "He got all the blame for the screw up in the Spencer Mansion."

"At any rate, I want him dead." Umbrella replied. "The other order of business is to find Eliza Walker. As you know she was one of our head scientists and one of the people who rescued Wesker. She disappeared a few weeks after Raccoon City was destroyed, the same time Wesker vanished. I think that either our competitors or this other group have kidnapped her. Find her."

"Either that or she joined Wesker." Nicholai added.

Umbrella took another puff of his cigar. "If that is the case, then eliminate her too."

"Understood Sir." Mike said. "Come on boys, we have some bugs to crush." Mike turned and walked out of the office, followed by Hunk and Nicholai.

Umbrella put out his cigar. "You people better not fail me, or else."

Barcelona, Spain.

Ada finished clipping on a pair of diamond earrings. Her white dress outlined her features perfectly. It was night out and she was fixing to go dancing. She needed something to do to get her mind off what happened a few short months ago. She was enjoying her vacation after completing another mission. She was about to leave her hotel room when her cell phone started to ring. "Shit, this better be good." She picked up the phone and looked at the display. "Umbrella, what do they want? I'm on vacation." She pushed the ON button. "Ada here."

"Ada, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Came Mike's voice.

Ada growled to herself. She didn't like Mike at all. Something about him made her uncomfortable. "You did. I was just about to go out and have some fun. I am on vacation you know."

"Not anymore." Mike said. "A new problem has come up that requires your immediate attention. Mr. Umbrella personally ordered me to contact you."

Ada sighed. "I'll be right there."

"No need. I'm sure we can wait until tomorrow. Leave first thing tomorrow morning. Oh, and have a good time." Mike hung up, leaving Ada standing there fuming.

"Just great." She said, tossing the phone on the bed. "Time to go into hell once again."

Sydney, Australia.

Wesker lounged on a chair in a pair of shorts and a tank top on the deck of his hotel room. His wounds from Antarctica had healed and he was taking a well-deserved vacation. As he took in the cool night air he removed his shades. He opened his eyes, which were reptilian in appearance. They were a side effect of the genetic enhancements he had endured. He didn't mind, but other people would probably panic if they saw them. "Ah, this is the life. Those bastards at Umbrella never gave me a vacation like this. They always had me working. Well, not anymore." He put his hands behind his head and stretched out.

"Comfy?" A young woman asked him.

He turned to see a sandy-haired woman with green eyes standing next to him. She was wearing a yellow dress and looked absolutely beautiful. "Very. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I heard that there was a very attractive man sitting in his room all by himself." The woman replied. "I thought I'd come and keep him company."

Wesker smiled. "How nice of you. Have a seat." The woman sat down next to him. "I was wondering when you'd get out here Eliza."

Eliza ran her hand through her hair. "I did have to pick out a dress."

"Women, they always take so long to get ready." Wesker said. "Men just throw whatever they want on and go."

Eliza smacked him on the arm. "You know how sexist that sounds. I can't believe I even fell for you."

"And you wouldn't be here if you didn't." Wesker laid back down. "And we wouldn't be here now."

"Do you ever have any doubt that you did the right thing?" Eliza asked. "Sometimes I do."

"Not at all." Wesker replied. "Umbrella never appreciated my abilities or my work. This new company I'm working for gives me so much more respect. Besides, from what I heard Umbrella didn't even trust you to work on their new experiments. They didn't think you could handle the responsibility. You should be happy that I got you a better job."

Eliza nervously bit her lip. "Speaking of work, our boss called."

"What does he want?" Wesker groaned.

"He wants us to be at the office in Tokyo tomorrow morning." Eliza answered. "He says it's important."

Wesker sat up. "I'd say it is. If he wants us at the HQ then we better not be late. Did he say what he wanted?"

"Only that we've been assigned to a new mission." Eliza replied. "Top priority. He said something about dealing with threats to the company. I already booked us some overnight flights. We better leave now."

Wesker got up and walked into his room. "In that case I better start packing. We have a long day ahead of us."

Genoas Corp. HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

Wesley Philips sat in his office. He was well built for a man in his late forties. His graying hair was professionally styled and his hazel eyes scanned the papers in front of him. It had been fifteen minutes since he called for Wesker and Eliza. This deal with Umbrella was getting serious. Two facilities had fallen to Umbrella assaults. Some unknown group had destroyed three other labs. The only comfort he had was the fact that Wesker had retrieved some very important documents. In intercom buzzed. He pushed the button and answered. "What is it?"

"Sir," His secretary said, "Dr. Grant is here to see you."

"Send her in." He watched as a tall woman in a white lab coat and shoulder length, black hair entered. The tag on her coat read Brigit Grant. "Tell me doctor, how are things coming along?"

"Right on schedule." Brigit replied. "So far we are halfway done with recreating the T-Veronica virus. The papers Wesker got from Antarctica have helped a lot. We still require more time to finish."

A smile broke on Philips' face. "Good. Umbrella thinks they will be the next major power in the sale of bio-weapons, but we will control the market. Soon we'll have the ultimate weapon, more powerful than any weapon Umbrella could dream of making. And from what Wesker reported, anything infected with that little bug will be unstoppable."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call the virus a "bug". Brigit said. "It sounds like an insult to the beauty of the weapon."

"You scientists are all alike, bonding with your work." Philips said. "Just be careful, you wouldn't want what happened to William Berkin happen to you. Japan may have to bomb their own capital."

Brigit stared out the window at the Tokyo Tower. "I'm well aware of what happened in Raccoon City. If you ask me, Umbrella seems to hire assholes. Of coarse with families like the Spencers and the Ashfords as the founders of the company, you would expect that to be the case."

Philips chuckled. "Well said. Now if you would, please return to the lab and continue with your work. As they say in business, time is money."

"Understood." Brigit pivoted and left the office.

Brigit slid her ID card through the card reader and pushed the button for the lab level. "Time is money." She scoffed. "Little bug. He has no idea what that virus really is. It's perfect, that's what." When the elevator stopped she got out and made her way to her office. She entered, closed the door, and walked to her desk. She sat down and turned on her laptop. She then opened her E-mail program and typed in a message.

Dear Mom:

Sorry I haven't written to you recently. It's just been that I've been swamped with work.You know how things are in a pharmaceutical company. I'll write you again as soon as I can find time. By the way, here is a photo I took of Tokyo. I hope you like it.

Love Brigit.

Brigit attached a picture she had recently took and made it an attachment. However, in the photo she had encoded the following message.

New information: The T-Veronica virus is nearly complete. As soon as the virus is complete, I'll leave this company and return to virus to its rightful owners. Brigit out.

Brigit typed in an E-mail address and hit the send button. No one would suspect that she was a spy. She had worked her way through the company to a position of power. Now her mission was to get the T-Veronica virus and leave. All she needed was to complete one final step. She left her office and entered the main lab. She made her way to a small room where she found a man looking into a microscope. He was middle aged with graying hair and a stubby beard. "Hello Dr. Kennings." Brigit said.

"Please leave me alone." Kennings replied. "I'm a very busy man." He looked over at Brigit. "Dr. Grant. If this is about my progress, I told you that I can only work so fast. Besides, if you keep lecturing me as much as you can I won't any work done."

"I'm not here to lecture you." Brigit said.

"Then what did you come her to do?" Kennings asked.

Brigit leaned against the lab table. "I just wanted to talk. Tell me, have you ever thought about looking for a better job?"

Kennings went back to looking in the microscope. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you running another of Philips tests to see where my loyalty is? If you are then you can tell your boss to shove it."

"Hypothetically, what if some other company offered you a better position?" Brigit asked, inching closer. "What if that company offered you a top position instead of being a mere assistant? Wouldn't that entice you to go to that company?"

"I'm quite happy where I am now." Kennings replied, "Besides, Philips would have a major problem about it. Now are you done?"

Brigit chuckled. "That's what I like about you, you're so frank and dedicated to your work. That's why I'm willing to make you a deal."

Kennings looked up at Brigit. "Dr. Grant, what are you talking about? What deal?"

Brigit leaned in closer so she was whispering into Kennings ear. "I have a secret. I'm a spy."

Kennings eyes widened. "A spy?"

"Yes, a spy." Brigit said. "Don't ask who, just know that what I'm doing is very important. I have everything under control but I need someone to help me. I was hoping that you would be that person."

"You realize that if anyone finds out you will be killed." Kennings said. "And I'll be killed because you told me."

"That's why we must keep this a secret." Brigit said. "All you have to do is continue working. I'll inform you on what is going on. This is a very dangerous game, and I must have your word that you will help me. Do you understand?"

Kennings swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Good." Brigit turned and started for the door. "Keep up your work. You may get rewarded for your commitment."

Kennings watched her leave. He then leaned against the table. "My God, what have I become a part of?"

Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

It was early morning as Ada entered Mike's office. Hunk, Nicholai, and Mike greeted her. "I'm here. Now what is so important that I had to cut my vacation short?"

"Nice to see you too." Mike said, getting out of his chair. "As I told you over the phone, Mr. Umbrella called for you personally. If you have a problem, talk to him."

"I'll remember to tell Umbrella that you sent me." Ada said.

"Can we please stop this annoying squawking?" Nicholai said. "It gets on my nerves."

"Very well." Mike said. "As you are well aware Ada, this company has a couple of problems. One is the Genoas Corporation that is trying to muscle their way into our business. The second involves a small group of people that have been targeting some of our facilities. Lastly, the survivors from Raccoon City are still out there. I believe that this mystery group has rounded them up. If this is so, we can take out two birds with one stone. To do that we need your help."

Ada leaned against the door. "Then I'm not cut out for this assignment. My specialty is infiltration and recovery. I'm not a front line solder. Besides, I'm sure these two can handle the job by themselves."

"Ada's right." Hunk said. "Why do we need her? She'll just get in the way."

Nicholai nodded in agreement. "This isn't the job for a woman. You should let us men handle this operation."

"That is so sexists Nicholai." Mike said. "Have you no faith in her abilities?"

"She's a spy." Nicholai replied. "She doesn't belong in a battle."

"So what do you want me to do Mike?" Ada asked. "Get inside the group and tell you what their doing?"

Mike shook his head. "Not this time. You see I believe that sending you in is too much of a risk. I believe that these people will suspect us of doing that. Besides, I already have some very good sources to get information from."

"Who?" Hunk asked.

Mike laughed. "That's for me to know. Can't risk you getting captured and spilling the beans. All you have to know is that no matter where those people go, we will be able to find them. Once those pesky people are dead, we can turn our attention to our other objectives."

"And what would they be?" Ada asked.

"Simple." Mike answered. "We take out Genoas, locate Eliza Walker, and find and kill Albert Wesker."

Ada was stunned by this news. "You found Wesker?"

"The asshole turned on us." Nicholai said. "We believe that Wesker is working for Genoas. We also think it's possible that Walker defected with him."

"Now that you're up to speed, I believe that this meeting is over." Mike sat down in his chair and propped his feet on his desk. "Dismissed."

Ada sat down at the table in one of the employee break rooms. She stared out the window at the city. The sun was still on the rise, casting a warm glow among the buildings. Ada's mind began to wonder. The news she had just heard was shocking to say the least. The idea that both Wesker and Eliza could have switched sides was disturbing. However, the real thing that got to her was the fact that she would have to fight the survivors. That also meant that she would have to face Leon again. "Leon." Ada said softly. The memories of her encounter with him still played through her mind. Ever since she had escaped from Raccoon, the thought of her using him had gnawed at her conscience. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice Hunk take a seat across from her.

"Shocked, huh?" Hunk asked.

Ada snapped to. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that Wesker is alive and kicking." Hunk replied. "If you ask me, I thought he was going to kick it. The Tyrant got him good. And you know what else I think?"

"Enlighten me." Ada said.

"I think the reason Wesker switched over to the enemy was because of the way Mr. Umbrella chewed him out about failing his mission." Hunk took a sip of his coffee. "I don't see what the problem was. The evidence was destroyed; Irons kept the S.T.A.R.S. from going public, and even if they did they no one would believe them. Too bad he decided to leave us, he was a good operative."

Ada began to check her nails. "I'm more worried about these survivors. I bet they're all out for blood, especially those ex-S.T.A.R.S. This won't be easy."

"Is it true?" Hunk asked right out of the blue.

Ada looked at Hunk. "Is what true?"

"That that cop guy fell for you and in return you played him like a puppet." Hunk chuckled at Ada's reaction to the question. "Come on, I read it in your report. I believe his name was Leon Kennedy."

Ada stared out the window. "Yeah, whatever."

"Don't tell me you fell for him." Hunk said. "The last thing I need from you is to get all mushy when you see that guy. I need to know that when you do meet him, you'll point, aim, and shoot."

"We'll see when that times comes." Ada replied dryly.

Nicholai entered the room. "I thought I'd find you here Ada. You always 

Liked the view from this room."

"What the hell do you want Comrade?" Hunk asked.

Nicholai pretended that he didn't hear that. "Burns has some new information. He wants to see us immediately. We are to meet in Mr. Umbrella's office. I suggest that you don't be late." Nicholai exited the room.

"Someone should pull that stick out of his ass." Hunk said. "Come on Ada, don't want to keep the boss waiting." Hunk got up and left the room.

Ada closed her eyes, the memories of Raccoon coming back. "I'm sorry Leon." She said as she got up and left the room.

"This better be good Burns." Mr. Umbrella said.

"Oh, it is." Mike replied. "As you know I have a very good informant who had some valuable information for me. It seems that the people responsible for the destruction of several of our facilities are currently in Rome. I also found out from the source that several new people arrived just the other day. One guess as to who they can possible be."

"The survivors." Nicholai said. "So, this group did recruit the S.T.A.R.S. and their allies. This is most fortunate."

"I'll say." Hunk said. "One strike and half our enemies are gone. When do we attack?"

Umbrella lit another cigar. "Well Burns, this is your decision. What's your plan?"

"We won't be needing a large-scale strike." Mike began. "What we need is a lighting attack. This group doesn't know that we have their location. Therefore, they will be unprepared when we strike."

"Who goes in?" Ada asked, hoping she won't be one.

"Why our best solder." Mike replied. "Hunk, you will lead the assault. You will have about ten men, more than enough to complete your mission."

"It would be an honor." Hunk said. "These guys don't stand a chance."

Mike smiled. "I bet. If you could single-handedly survive Raccoon City and bring back a sample of the G-virus, you can surely handle a handful of people. Now get yourself to the roof, you leave now."

Hunk saluted and left the office. Mr. Umbrella puffed on his cigar. "Do you think it's wise to send just him Burns? What if he runs into problems?"

"I have everything under control." Mike said. "Even if they do escape, I can track them down no matter where they hide. They won't get away."

Hunk jumped into the waiting copter which was already filled with Umbrella solders. "Do you know where you're going?" He asked the pilot.

"Yes I do." The pilot replied.

"Good." Hunk took his seat and checked his weapon. "Time for them to meet the Death."

Genoas HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

Wesker and Eliza entered Philips' office and took their seats. Philips scratched the side of his face before beginning. "I'm sure Walker has told you why you have been called in."

"She informed me on the flight here." Wesker replied. "However, she didn't tell me exactly who the enemies were."

"I'll get down to it." Philips said. "For the past several weeks we have been hit by two opponents. One is Umbrella. The other enemy is as yet undetermined. However, from what we can piece together, they have been targeting Umbrella facilities as well. This may work to our advantage. If these two groups fight each other, we can sneak in and hit them when they're not looking."

"Maybe it's the survivors of Raccoon City and the remaining S.T.A.R.S." Eliza said. "They have a valid reason to go after Umbrella."

Wesker shook his head. "I think they may be some government strike team sent to eliminate Umbrella. The last time I heard, the survivors of Umbrella's accidents were scattered all over the place. "In fact I had the pleasure of running into the Redfields in Antarctica."

"You may both be right." Philips said. "Recently an incident happened in Paris yesterday morning. Seems there was a car chase through the downtown area. A red pickup was involved, along with four other vehicles. The truck crashed and a freelance cameraman got a few photos of the occupants, a man and two women. We identified the people as the Redfields and Jill Valentine. They were rescued by a black van. I think that this other group were the rescuers."

"So in other words, the survivors and this government group may be working together." Wesker said.

"Exactly." Philips said. "If that is the case, we have a major problem on our hands. The only godsend is that this group's main target is Umbrella. But that doesn't leave us out of the fire. You two used to work for Umbrella. Tell me who they would most likely have involved in this operation."

Wesker thought hard. "I would say that Nicholai Ginovaef and Hunk would be involved. They both survived Raccoon City and Nicholai had some experience dealing with Valentine and Carlos Olivera, a member of the U.B.C.S."

"I think that Ada Wong would be assigned to this too." Eliza added. "She would probably be sent in as a spy."

"Do you think that you two could handle these people?" Philips asked.

Wesker removed his shades. "I could kill them all by myself. And if Eliza underwent the same procedure that I did, we could be unstoppable."

Philips turned to Eliza. "Are you willing to go through the enhancement Walker?"

"Yes Sir. I am." Eliza replied.

"Good, then head down to the lab and see Dr. Grant." Philips said. "Soon we will be the leader in biological weapons and Umbrella will be no more."

Wesker and Eliza entered the lab and found Brigit checking over what appeared to be a Hunter, except parts of it were metal. "What is that thing?" Eliza asked.

"One of our new cyborgs." Brigit replied. "I was just making some final adjustments to it."

Wesker took a closer look. "Why would you need robots? The original bio-weapons are good enough. If you ask me, this is just a waste of time and money."

"These cyborgs are better than normal bio-weapons." Brigit said, her tone condescending. "The organic creatures are impressive, but have one major flaw. That flaw is that they can be easily killed. All one would have to do is shoot a B.O.W. in the head and that would be it. But these beauties are different. These creatures can take as much punishment as a regular B.O.W. and still remain strong. Nothing short of an EMP will take them out. So far we've made cyborgs of Hunters, Lickers, Chimeras, and Bandersnatches. This creature alone could easily dispatch a Nemesis."

"I very much doubt that." Wesker said. "This tin can may be powerful, but nothing can beat a good mind."

Brigit snickered at Wesker's remark. "That mind of yours didn't help you against Alexia, did it? From what I heard she beat you senseless. Of coarse, she was infected with the T-Veronica virus. Now are you just here to annoy me or is there another reason."

"I want to be enhanced like Wesker is." Eliza said. "It's for this mission."

"Very well." Brigit said. "Follow me. Since we preformed the procedure on Wesker we have perfected it. It should only take half as long now." Brigit led Eliza away, leaving Wesker to look at the cyborg.

"Perfect indeed." Wesker scoffed. "We'll see how perfect they are in battle." He looked at his watch. "Guess I have some spare time on my hands."

Wesker entered his office and stretched out on a black, leather couch. He didn't get much sleep on the flight to Tokyo. As he lay there his mind began to go over what he had learned. "So Chris, you and your sister survived Antarctica after all." He said to himself. "No surprise there. You always were a good solder." Wesker knew how good a fighter Chris was. He had seen many times Chris' combat skills. Chris was a little reckless at times, but he got the job done. Wesker also knew he would have to face the other surviving S.T.A.R.S. "This won't be easy, not at all." Soon his thoughts turned to another matter, his little secret and Eliza. "Should I tell her?" He asked himself. "I've already put her in danger convincing her to betray Umbrella. Now I may put her in more danger. But I can't leave her in the dark." Wesker had fallen for Eliza while he was in command of the S.T.A.R.S. and she was an assistant in the Spencer Mansion. People had always assumed that he only cared about himself and he had kept him feelings about Eliza a secret to maintain that image. It was only after She had saved him in the mansion that he had told her. He was delighted when she had confessed that she had a crush on him. Now he had doubts of getting her involved with what he was really doing in Genoas. "I have to tell her. Even if I don't she'll get involved anyway." Wesker closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Black Ops 6 base. Rome, Italy.

It was late afternoon and the team had just finished lunch. The kids were watching TV in the living room with Samantha and Ark while Jill was in the kitchen helping Claire clean the dishes. The others were in the lounge either playing pool or listening to Rebecca on the piano. Connors was sitting at his computer working. 

Chris walked up to Connors. "Ever since I got here you've been working. Don't you ever take a break?"

"We won't be able to complete our mission if we just sit on our asses." Connors replied. 

"Are you sure we can do this?" Chris asked.

Connors answered with a question of his own. "Are you having doubts about operation already?"

"Do you honestly think that you and your men can actually beat both Umbrella and Genoas? Even if you have our help, it still may not be enough. Those companies must have armies, not to mention the bio-weapons. You don't even know what they're doing right now."

"You're wrong." Connors said, grinning. "I do."

"How?" Chris asked.

Connors stood up and walked to the window. "I have some people on the inside reporting everything those two companies are doing. I know Umbrella has assembled a team to kill you. I also know that Genoas has some new weapon in development that's stronger than anything either company has made."

Chris crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You have spies."

"You could call them that." Connors said. "The fact is that I know what Umbrella is doing before they do." He turned to Chris. "How do you think I knew where you and your friends were? Umbrella had most of you pinned down. I admit finding Barry took a lot more work, but the rest of you were so easy."

"So who are these people?" Chris asked. "And how did you get them to go along with this?"

"That's one thing I can't tell you." Connors said. "But you will find out eventually. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink." Connors walked into the lounge.

Jill came out of the hall. "What was that all about? I heard you two talking."

"Nothing Jill." Chris replied. "Just that I have more question than answers. He says that he has spies in both Umbrella and Genoas, but wouldn't tell me who they were."

"That's standard procedure in a mission like this." Jill said. "That kind of information is referred to as need to know info. Only the commanding officer has access to it. Usually the grunts are only told what they have to do and not to ask any questions."

Chris chuckled. "This must bring back a lot of memories of the Deltas, doesn't it? Then again you've been used to this type of mission before. This is the first time I've ever been in a situation like this."

"Awe, isn't that just terrible." Jill said in a sad voice. She walked over to Chris and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll get use to it. It took me a while to adjust to how the Deltas did things. I used to drive my commanding officer nuts asking all sorts of questions."

"I bet you did." Chris said, moving in for a kiss.

"I'm gonna tell her." Carlos said to Barry. "I'm gonna tell Jill how I feel about her." He quickly finished his beer.

"Maybe you should wait until the alcohol wears off." Barry replied. "Cause I doubt anything you say to her will come out the way you want it too."

Carlos gave him a funny look. "I'll do just fine. She said she wanted some space and I gave her some. Now it's time to ask her. Oh, and I'm not drunk. I was a mercenary for quite a long time. Two beers won't impede my judgment."

"I'm more worried about how you'll take the news if she says no." Barry said.

"Why would she say no?" Carlos asked. "In Raccoon we just clicked."

Barry set down his glass. "She slapped you. I don't consider that clicking."

"That was just her way of telling me she liked me." Carlos replied.

"Do you know anything about women?" Samantha asked, sinking the 2 ball into a corner pocket. "For all you know, she could be in love with that hunk Chris."

Marcus chuckled. "Sam's right. From what I saw, Jill was very happy when she found Chris. Plus the fact that they spent the night in the same hotel kind of makes one wonder."

Carlos scoffed at Marcus. "Barry told me they're just partners."

"The question is," Marcus said, pointing his cue stick at Carlos, "what kind of partners are they?"

Carlos got off his stool. "I don't have to listen to this. I love Jill and she loves me. And when I prove that, you'll all feel like fools." Carlos left the lounge. As he stepped through the door to the computer room, he saw Chris and Jill finish kissing. Carlos turned red in the face and walked towards the couple. "BASTARD!"

Chris quickly turned around. "What?"

Carlos blasted Chris with a right hook. "You had to steal her, didn't you?" He growled.

Jill was in shock at what Carlos had just done. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Chris rubbed his face. He was more stunned than hurt. "Steal? What are you talking about?"

"That you stole Jill from me." Carlos spat. "She must have told you that she was in love with me and you decided to mess that all up."

Chris looked at Jill with a confused look. Jill in turn was glaring at Carlos. "In love with you? What made you think that I was in love with you? I told you plain and simple that I didn't want a relationship with you." By this time, the others had gathered around to see the spectacle. 

"I thought you meant that you didn't want to start a relationship then." Carlos replied. "I thought you needed some time."

"Time for what?" Jill asked.

"To see that you wanted to be with me." Carlos said.

Jill resisted the urge to give Carlos a pounding. "Carlos, did it ever occur to you at some point just maybe I wanted to find Chris for reasons other than the fact that he was my partner? Did you ever think that I had some personal interest in my search? Did you find it odd that I refused to give up until I found him? Did you ever wonder why I missed him so much? If you didn't get the message then, well let me fill you in now. I am in love with Chris. Now if you can't get that through your brain that's not my problem. Now I am grateful that you saved my life, but that doesn't mean that I love you."

Carlos was at a loss for words. He started to speak, but instead stormed out of the room and headed downstairs.

Chris stared at Jill in shock at what she had just said. "Damn, you really let him have it."

Jill turned to Chris. "How bad did he hit you?"

"Not to hard." Chris said. "My sister has hit me a lot harder than that."

Barry turned to the others. "OK guys, nothing more to see. Give these two some privacy." Barry walked over to Chris and Jill. "Damn, that guy was just about to tell you how he felt. Guess we all know where you two stand now."

"I can't believe he didn't get the message." Jill said. "I told him point-blank. How could he be so dense?"

"All I can say is he's lucky I wasn't my old self." Chris said. "Or his head would be through a wall."

"Well what do we do?" Barry asked.

Chris sat down in a chair. "Let him cool off. I'm sure he'll find some way of venting his anger."

Carlos was tearing apart the warehouse. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Carlos roared. "SHE! SHE!" Carlos sat down and leaned against a desk. "The one thing I wanted I can't have. Why didn't Jill have the same feelings I did?" Tears formed in his eyes as his anger turned to sadness. "Why?" Suddenly he heard something outside, like the sound of something landing. He made his way to a window and looked out. His eyes widened as he saw what made sound. "Fuck." He bolted up the stairs and burst through the door. "GUYS, WE GOT COMPANY!"

Connors walked into the hall, followed by the others. "What is it now Carlos?"

"Black helicopter just landed outside. Must be one of those silent ones. Saw an Umbrella logo on the side. I think it's safe to say that we've been found out." He looked at the sea of unbelieving faces. "If you don't believe me, then go see for yourself."

The sound of something being scattered came from downstairs. Connors took charge of the situation. "Carlos must be right. All right people, evacuation plan. Scott, get the guns from the bar." Scott nodded and ran into the lounge, retrieving two shotguns and three 45.s from the bar.

"Is there a back way out of here?" Barry asked.

"There's an escape chute towards the back of the lounge." Heather said.

"Marcus, Ark, get all the laptops." Connors said. "Get the children out first. There are a couple of vans parked out back. Make this quick people, we don't have much time."

Chris took one of the shotguns. "You'll need a distraction. I'll go hold them off." He pumped the shotgun and started for the door.

"I'll go with you." Claire said. She took a 45 and followed her brother.

Leon came from upstairs with his VP 70. "I'm in."

Scott tossed the shotgun to Heather and a 45 to Jill. He pulled back the hammer on his 45. "I'll help too."

"Good luck." Connors said. "All we need is a few minutes." He turned to the others. "Let's get moving."

Hunk watched his men finish breaking down the door to the warehouse. "All right men, listen up. Move in and wipe everyone out. I don't want any prisoners." He watched the first four men enter the building. He was just about to go with the second group when he heard shouting followed by gunfire. He rushed in to find the men either dead or injured. He looked up to see Claire aiming her 45 at his head. He dove behind a crate just avoiding the gunfire. He peeked around the crate to see that Chris and his friends had set themselves up in front of the stairs. The last six men entered, guns blazing. Leon fired his VP 70 at the approaching solders, catching one in the leg and hitting another in the shoulder. Scott fired his 45, killing one man before being forced to duck behind his cover. Hunk fired his rifle at Chris, who responded by firing several blasts back. Claire fired at one of the solders, nailing him in the head. Leon picked off another with a shot to the gut and Scott took down the last remaining solder with a shot to the throat. Chris continued to fire, but ran out of shells. Hunk saw this and rushed Chris, diving over some boxes and tackling him to the ground. Claire moved to help her brother, but was cut off by fire from one of the injured men. Scott quickly shot the man in the head, killing him. Meanwhile, Hunk had gotten to his feet and pulled Chris off the ground.

"I guess Burns underestimated you." Hunk said. "He said this would be easy." He hit Chris in the face with a right hook. "Looks like I'll have to kill you the old fashion way."

Chris responded with a right cross of his own, rocking Hunk. He then grabbed Hunk and rammed his right knee into his stomach. "Looks like you won't." Chris then threw Hunk into another crate. Hunk's back slammed into the wood, causing him to shout in pain. Chris headed for the stairs. "Let's get out of here." The group raced up the stairs, leaving the injured Umbrella solders behind.

Hunk pulled himself up and held his back. He looked around at the wounded men. Out of ten, only four were still alive. "The boss won't like this." He staggered over to his rifle and picked it up. "Who can still walk?" The man with the injured shoulder got up. "Good, follow me. The rest of you get back to the copter." Hunk and the other man ascended the stairs and entered the base. They searched the rooms but found nothing. Hunk heard the sound of engines revving and ran to a window. As he looked outside he saw two vans take off. "Come on. This mission is a failure."

The vans stopped at a vacant lot and everyone got out. Connors called everyone to attention. "That was a close one. Expect a lot more situations like that to happen."

"But how did Umbrella find us?" Rebecca asked.

"Someone must have followed us here." Heather replied. "I guess we have to find a new hideout."

Connors nodded. "That's just what we're going to do. I was planning on moving on shortly anyway. We're heading back to the U.S. I have another safe house near Nashville Tennessee. There's also another Umbrella plant near Montgomery, Alabama. Since Umbrella forced us to leave our hideout, I suggest that we destroy one of their plants." 

"What about the children?" Claire asked. "We can't put them in danger."

"We can send them to my house." Barry replied. "Kathy could use the company. I also want to see how she's doing."

"We're agreed then." Connors said. "We better get a flight now. No doubt that Umbrella will be checking the airports soon. Let's move out." The group got back in the vans and drove off, ready for some payback.

Author's Comments: We met the good guys in the last chapter, and now we've met the bad guys. What a crew. Hunk, Nicholai, Ada, and a new guy named Mike are looking to put a hurting on Black Ops 6. However, Genoas has their own team, headed By Wesker and Eliza. Add to the fact that Brigit Grant is working on the T-Veronica virus doesn't make things any easier. Also, looks like the spy games have begun. We have Brigit who's backstabbing Genoas. You have Burns, who has "contacts." You got Wesker, who has some secret, and finally you got Connors who has spies in both companies. Seesh, is this complicated or what? Add to the fact that both Ada and Wesker are going through some serious emotional distress. And to make matters worse, the Black Ops 6 team has just been run out of their hideout. And finally, all is not well with Chris, Jill, and Carlos. What will this little triangle do to the group? I can tell you this; things aren't going to be so simple this time.

In the next chapter things heat up. Brigit continues her mission, Mr. Umbrella sicks his men on the Black Ops team, Connor's crew assaults a plant, and Philips comes to a decision. Add to the mix the unveiling of a new weapon and you got a chapter you don't want to miss. The action picks up in Judgment Day: Chapter 3- Retaliation.


	3. Retaliation

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is sole property of Capcom. This story is sole property of me. Thank you.

Resident Evil Judgment Day

_Eight, take the head of a snake._

_Method Man- Judgment Day._

_ _

Chapter Three: Retaliation.

Twenty miles outside Montgomery, Alabama.

Eight figures moved silently through the trees, the early morning frost cracking under their feet. They were all decked out in combat fatigues and carrying assorted weapons. When they got to within fifteen feet of their target, the leader called them to a halt.

"All right," Connors said, "here's the plan." He looked over his group. The team was composed of himself, Chris, Claire, Jill, Leon, Carlos, Scott, and Rebecca. Barry, Ark, and Heather had gone to Canada to drop off Sherry, Lott, and Lily. Marcus and Samantha had stayed beck at the base to protect it. It had been two days since the Black Ops team had been in the U.S. Now they were making their first strike. "We get in the facility and head to the power room. We set the bomb and get out before the place goes up. Scott, you got the package?"

Scott tapped a black bag he had slung around his shoulder. "Yes I do. Enough C4 to turn that place into a pit."

"Good." Connors said. He turned to Jill. "Think you can get us inside?"

Jill dug her lock pick kit out of her back pocket. "Forced entry was my specialties in Delta. I should be able to get through any door in there."

Connors looked around for any guards. He saw two heading his way. "Chris, Claire, take them out."

The Redfields drew their Berettas, which had been fitted with silencers, and moved into position. Chris aimed and took out the rear guard. The other guard turned when he heard his partner hit the ground. Claire took aim and pegged the guard in the back of the head.

Connors motioned for the team to move out. They quickly made their way to a door and Jill went to work. It only took two seconds for her to pick the lock. Connors began to issue more orders. "Chris, Jill, Leon, you have point. Carlos, Claire, Rebecca, cover the rear. Make this as quick and as quiet as possible." The team moved stealthily down the halls, making it to a stairwell unnoticed. They descended two floors and stopped at door to B2. "Get your weapons ready." Connors said. Chris readied his SPAZ-12, as did Scott. Jill and Connors readied their M16s. Carlos readied his MP5. Leon drew his VP 70 and switched it to Auto. Claire checked her M203 while Rebecca loaded flame rounds into hers. "Let's go."

Chris eased the door open and checked to see if it was clear. He saw no one and gave the OK. The team moved down the halls, following the map Samantha had gotten a week earlier. As they moved through the facility, Chris began to whisper to Jill. "Has Carlos spoken to you yet?"

"No." Jill replied. "I don't think he's talked to anyone. I'm surprised he even came on this mission."

Chris glanced back at Carlos. "All he gives me are nasty looks. I don't think he likes me at all."

Leon stepped between the two. "Cut the chatter guys. You're both supposed to be watching out for guards."

"Sorry." Chris said.

The team made it to the power room and entered the room. A large generator sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by smaller generators and control panels. Power cables ran along the walls, hooking into circuit breakers and junction boxes. Scott walked up to the main generator and opened his bag. "I'll need a few minutes." Scott said. "Just watch my back." The others began to set up watch.

Rebecca became bored and started to follow the power cables. She followed on cable up to the ceiling. That's when she spotted a security camera staring straight at her. "Guys, I think we're on candid camera."

Claire walked over to Rebecca and looked to where she was pointing. "Oh shit. They know we're here. Scott, you better make it fast."

Scott quickly plugged in the wires and began to set the timer. "I'm almost there." Just as he said that, alarms started to blare.

"Take defensive positions." Connors said. "Scott, hurry up."

Scott finished setting the timer. "I'm set. As soon as I push the button we got ten minutes to get out of here."

"I think you better want to wait until we take out any guards that are coming." Leon said. The wait wasn't long. Eight guards poured into the room. Leon fired off three shots, taking down one. Two others fired at him. "Damn." He said, ducking behind a small generator.

"Don't use explosives." Connors called. "We can't risk closing off our escape route."

Chris ducked behind a consol with Carlos. Chris looked and found some more cover closer to the enemies. "Carlos, cover me. I'm going to try to get closer." He turned to find Carlos ignoring him. "Hey," Chris said, smacking Carlos on the shoulder, "cover me."

Carlos turned to him. "Fine." He spat.

Chris readied himself and took off. He soon realized that Carlos wasn't firing at all. Chris was halfway to his destination when Jill and Connors saw what was going on. They started to fire at the guards, but not before Chris got hit. He was almost to safe before a bullet grazed his right arm. He dived and rolled behind a power box, holding his arm.

Jill saw the guard that had shot Chris and fired at him. The guard was forced back into the wall as bullets riddled his body. Connors took out two more guards. Claire pulled out her Beretta and nailed another.

"Only three more." Scott said, moving next to Rebecca. He fired off a few round and brought down another guard. "Well, two more now."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked at Chris, who was still holding his wounded are. "We need to end this so I can get to Chris."

Meanwhile, Chris gripped his SPAZ-12 and made his move. He popped up from his position and caught the remaining two guards by surprise. He quickly pumped out several shots, taking his opponents down. Rebecca ran over to Chris and looked at his arm. "It's only a scratch." Chris said.

"Still, you need to have that wound taken care of." Rebecca replied. She opened her first-aid kit and took out some gauze.

As Rebecca was taking care of Chris, Jill was leering at Carlos, who was just sitting on the floor. She walked over and whacked him in the head. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? CHRIS ASKED YOU TO COVER HIM! HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"So?" Carlos asked. "You think I care?"

Jill resisted blowing his head off. "If this is about me, get over it. The next time I see you do something like that, I will kill you myself."

Chris walked over to Carlos, glaring at him. "I told you to cover me. Why the hell didn't you do that?"

Carlos didn't reply and turned his head.

"Hey, knock it off." Connors said. "We still have to get out of here. Whatever problems you have with each other can wait. Scott, set the timer."

Scott walked over and pushed a button on the bomb. "Time to get out of this place."

Connors started for the door. "Let's move out." The group left the power room and followed the same path they had taken before. As they exited the stairwell, several guards met them. "Claire, Rebecca, clear them out."

The two women burst out of the door and aimed their grenade launchers at the guards. Some of the men turned and ran. The women fired a shot each. The rounds exploded, killing or wounding the remaining guards. "All clear." Claire said.

As the rest of the group emerged from the stairwell, Scott caught up to Rebecca. "Nice shot Becky. I say I am impressed."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Rebecca replied, pulling away from him.

The group exited the building and ran into the trees. About three minutes later the building exploded in a huge fireball. Everyone was knocked down from the concussion wave. They then shielded themselves as debris raining down on them.

Chris turned to Connors. "What kind of bomb was that?"

"High yield C4." Connors replied. "It's what the military uses when they clear buildings." He picked himself off the ground and headed in the direction of the vans. "Come on, we have a lot of things to discuss. Barry and the others should get here in a couple of hours. We'll have our meeting when they arrive." The rest of the team followed Connors, leaving the smoldering remains of the former Umbrella plant.

Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Mr. Umbrella looked over the report for the third time. He still could not believe what had happened a few hours ago. "Those damn bastards. If they think they can destroy one of my facilities and get away with it, then they are seriously mistaken." He pressed the button for his secretary. "Where are those imbeciles?"

"They're on their way in." Came the reply.

Umbrella leered at the group as they entered. "I have been waiting fifteen minutes. What took you so long?"

"Well," Mike began, "we were eating lunch when we were called."

"And why is that an excuse for you being late?" Umbrella asked, his tone harsh.

"Because we were having our own meeting." Mike replied. "We were discussing the failed attempt to take out the survivors in Rome."

Mr. Umbrella turned his attention to Hunk. "And just how did you succeed in fucking up?"

"They knew we were there." Hunk said.

Umbrella slammed his desk with his fist. "You had the element of surprise. There should have been no way that they could have known you were coming. The should be dead instead of blowing up my facilities." He shook his finger at Hunk. "Do you have any idea what that facility produced. Vital chemicals, that's what."

"They must have had someone watching for trouble." Hunk said. "All I know was when my men entered that facility, all but four walked out, including myself. I tell you, if I didn't know better they must be military. They knew what they were doing. They even had an evacuation plan. I was totally unprepared for their abilities."

Umbrella retrieved a cigar from his desk and snipped off the top. "I knew it, the U.S. government did sent someone to investigate us."

"Not just any group." Mike said. "I just got word from one of my contacts. The people you sent Hunk to kill were part of the government's group. But it's not just any group, it's a Black Ops group."

"Jesus Christ." Nicholai said. "We're up against a Black Ops team. The U.S. only used those types of teams for the most important of missions. From what I heard, those teams always complete their objectives."

Ada leaned against the wall. "And the other people we're looking for are now part of that team. We won't be able to beat them now."

Mike looked at Ada and laughed. "The super spy seems to have lost her nerve. I only knew it was a matter of time."

Umbrella lit his cigar. "Listen up, we're going to kill them. We still have numbers on our side. I want Hunk, Ada, and Nicholai to go to the U.S. and put a stop to this Black Ops group once and for all."

"What about me?" Mike asked.

Umbrella stuck the cigar in his mouth and pointed at Mike. "I want you to stay here. If any of your contacts can pinpoint our enemies' location I want to be the first to know. I also want you to overlook the final development of our new weapon."

Mike shivered. He hated the bio-weapons. "Yes sir."

Umbrella flicked some ashes into his half-full ashtray. "And another thing, I got a message from one of our spies. Seems that Genoas has a couple of people in charge of handling us. From what I here, one of them may be Wesker."

"Wesker." Nicholai growled. "I knew he would be one of them. What about the others?"

"So far I don't have that information." Umbrella replied. "But what I do know is that after you take care of business of the U.S., you will deal with these people. Genoas is not going to screw me out of this business. We were here first and we will not back down for anyone. Genoas will have to learn that the hard way. Nor will they steal our research."

"What do you mean?" Ada asked.

"Let's just say that that information is none of your concern." Umbrella said, flicking still more ashes. "All you should concentrate on is destroying your enemies. Now go, you leave on a private jet in two hours. Report to me when you arrive at the base."

"And where is this base?" Nicholai asked.

"Northern Mississippi." Umbrella answered. "I suggest that this time you be prepared for anything. I don't want another repeat of Rome."

"Yes Sir." Hunk said. He left the room, followed by Nicholai and Ada.

"It's too bad that I won't be there to kill Chris Redfield." Mike said.

Umbrella put out his cigar. "Life is full of disappointments. Now get down to the labs."

Hunk held the small of his back as he walked down the hall towards the elevator. Nicholai walked up next to him. "Are you still hurting?" The Russian asked.

"The hell do you think." Hunk growled. "I got thrown into a wooden crate. Guy that kicked my ass, he looked familiar. About my size, black hair, brown eyes, I swear I saw him somewhere before. The girl that was there looked familiar too."

"Do you think it was Jill Valentine?" Nicholai asked.

"No, this girl had long hair tied in a ponytail." Hunk said. Suddenly it hit him. "Shit, she was the woman that got captured here a few weeks ago. Claire Redfield. And the guy, he must have been her brother. I got my ass kicked by Chris Redfield." He slammed the wall with his hand. "I can't believe it."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Nicholai said. "I though that Valentine was weak, but she surprised even me. However, the next time we meet them it will be different."

During the conversation Ada kept back. Her feelings had returned and continued to gnaw at her conscience. Now one question bounced inside her head. If and when she saw Leon, what would she do?

Black Ops 6 hideout. Outside Nashville, Tennessee.

"All right, let's get started." Connors had everyone seated around a large, round table in a meeting room. It was one of eight rooms on the first floor. The hideout was a large ranch that sat back from the main highway on its own dirt road. There were several parking spaces to the side of the house. A porch spanned the front of the house. The front door opened into a waiting room. Going clockwise the rooms ran as followed. A dining room, a good-sized kitchen, a living room with TV and VCR, a sitting room, the meeting room where the group was sitting now, a gun room, and finally a lounge where the laptops were. A staircase from the sitting room ran upstairs, were several bedrooms were. The sleeping arrangements had remained the same as before. The back door led out to a small porch and followed a path into the woods where two helicopters sat, ready for use in case of attack. Back in the house Connors was going over what had happened a few hours earlier. Barry, Ark, and Heather had arrived just an hour ago. "For the most part the attack went well. However, I have noticed several major problems. One involves Carlos, Chris, and Jill. Now whatever little drama you three have going on means nothing to me. But when it begins to cause problems during a mission and jeopardizes others I care. I don't care what you do; just make sure we never have a repeat of today. As for Leon and Ark, you better sort out your problem before you get someone hurt because you have a problem with each other. Scott, I don't care what woman you hit on, just don't do it during a mission. Face it; if we're going to do our job and take down both Umbrella and Genoas, we need to work as a team. That won't happen unless you settle any problems you may have with each other. We'll meet back here in one hour. Dismissed." The group left the room and split off. Connors watched them walk off.

Marcus approached Connors. "Not what you expected, huh Tom?"

"I never expected to have this much trouble." Connors replied. "I should have waited until these people sorted out their problems. We almost lost Chris today cause of what happened a few days ago."

"You seem very concerned with Redfield's safety. Why is that? "Marcus asked.

Connors got up and walked to a window. "He's one of the original S.T.A.R.S. members. He's very valuable to our cause. Besides, I'm worried about the safety of the whole group. You should know that I put the team before the mission."

"Like in Panama." Marcus said. "I remember that clearly. We could have destroyed the plant, but you chose to withdraw because Umbrella reinforcements were on their way. I assume you will do the same thing with our new group?"

Connors nodded. "I will. That's why I need these people to get along with each other. I just hope they can."

Carlos sat on one of the chairs set up on the front porch. He was thinking about what Connors had said and was going over the events in his head. At first he was glad that he did it, Chris had stolen Jill from him. But now he started to regret it. "Why did I do that? Chris could have gotten killed and Jill would have hated me for the rest of her life. God Carlos, you are so stupid." He heard the door open and looked over to see Chris walking over to him. "What the hell go you want?"

Chris took a seat in the chair next to Carlos. "About what happened today…"

"Don't start on it." Carlos said. "I know I shouldn't have done it."

"I was going to say that we should just forget about it." Chris said. "Besides, I wasn't hurt that bad. In fact, if I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Is that all?" Carlos asked.

Chris shook his head. "I wanted to talk about what happened in Rome between us. I kind of understand why you reacted that way."

"No shit." Carlos said. "How did you expect me to react? I saw someone I thought was in love with me getting kissed by another man. Did you expect me to be all happy about it? I felt angry and hurt."

"I guess we should have told you from the start." Chris said. "And if you really want to know, I did ask her if she was involved with you. I also would have backed off if she were. It would have killed me inside, but I would have done it for her happiness."

Carlos sighed. "And should have gotten the message. She told me flat out, and I thought she meant what I wanted it to mean. I guess I should accept it, but don't think for one minute this makes us friends."

"I'm not looking to be friends." Chris said. "All I want is to know that next time you'll cover my back. Connors is right; we can't let our personal problems get in the way of completing a mission. All I'm asking is that we let this thing go and forget about what happened. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try." Carlos replied. "But I'm not promising anything."

Chris nodded and got up. "I'm glad we straightened this out." Chris went back in the house, leaving Carlos alone once more.

Ark was sitting at his computer shifting through the files. He had decided to get a little work done before the next meeting. While he was working, he noticed someone's reflection in the monitor. He turned around and saw Leon standing behind him. "Hey Leon, what's up?"

"I have to know something." Leon replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were working for these people? How did you get working for these people in the first place?"

Ark rubbed his eyes before he started. "It was about two, maybe three weeks after I got out of Sheena Island with Lott and Lily. Umbrella had been after us that whole time. We had to keep moving from place to place just to stay one step ahead. It was really hard on the children."

"I know what you mean." Leon said. "Sherry and I had to do the same thing. Only difference is that we had to go through that longer than you had to. So when did you meet Connors.

"That's just it, I didn't meet Connors at first." Ark said. "We were in Naples when we were attacked. Umbrella had us cornered until Heather arrived. She saved us and took us to Rome. That's were I learned that these guys were looking for any survivors of Umbrella's accidents and discovered that I was one of them. I also found out that this group had been following me for some time. Connors offered me a job in helping him track down the other survivors."

"So why didn't you tell me this?" Leon asked. "You should have at least called me and told me that you were alive."

"I wanted to, but Connors said that contacting you was too risky." Ark replied. "He couldn't risk letting Umbrella know that we were looking for you. He wanted to keep our presence as low-key as possible. I'm sorry, but I had my orders. If Connors had let me, I would have called you the day I joined his group."

Leon understood Ark's situation. Now one more question had to be answered. "Were you the one that called me in Richmond?"

"No, that was Sam." Ark replied. "I was, however, the one that found out where you were. Umbrella had you under surveillance for a couple of days. I also found out where Barry was. Sam was already in the U.S. to pick up Barry when we found out that Umbrella was going in for you. Sam got sent to your apartment and I called Barry up and told him where to meet you and Sam. The fact that we got all of you at the same time was really dumb luck."

"I'm just glad that you're alive." Leon said, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "I guess I shouldn't have given you such a hard time. I should be glad that you found out where I was or Sherry and I would be dead."

"Don't mention it Leon." Ark said. "After all, what are friends for?"

"So, how exactly did you get pulled into this whole mess?" Claire asked Samantha, taking a sip of her iced tea. She, Jill, Heather, and Samantha were in the kitchen. They had decided to use the time to get better acquainted with each other. They were now discussing how they had each got involved in the battle.

Samantha leaned on the counter and tried to think were to start. "Well, I was in the FBI ever since I was twenty. I quit after a raid on some weapons smugglers went wrong and my partner got killed. I was soon approached by my old boss and was told that the Government had requested my services. Seems that the smugglers we tried to bust were linked to Umbrella. The company had turned to the black market for its weapons. Since I was in charge of the investigation and I was good at intelligence gathering, I was assigned to the team. Ever since I joined I have been gathering information on Umbrella. In fact, I got the map for the facility you guys hit this morning."

"How about you Heather?" Jill asked. "How'd you get stuck in this mess?"

As you know, I was a Navy SEAL." Heather said. "My father was in the Navy so I decided to follow. I was one of the best, and that pissed off a lot of the men in my team. After a while I started getting harassed. I left about two weeks after you got out of the Spencer Mansion. I got called in around the same time Samantha did. My job was basically infiltration. I also had the job of bringing in Ark."

"Hey Claire." Samantha said. "How did you get caught up in this?"

"I was starting my second year of college when I lost contact with my brother." Claire said. "I got to Raccoon City only to find it full of zombies and I escaped with Sherry."

"I believe she's the girl that was with Leon?" Heather asked.

"Yep." Claire replied. "Anyway, I continued to look for Chris and even broke into Umbrella's HQ. I got caught and was taken to Rockfort. I got out with another prisoner but we were sent to Antarctica were Chris came and rescued me."

"The other prisoner was Steve, right?" Jill asked. Claire nodded.

"What happened to him?" Heather asked.

Claire fought back tears. "Alexia turned him into a monster. I had to kill him."

Samantha put her hand on Claire's shoulder. "You did him a favor."

"I know." Claire said, feeling a little better.

Heather turned to Jill. "What's your story?"

Jill took a sip from her glass and set it on the counter. "Like you may know by now I was in Delta. I was also one of the most respected members in my squad. Around two years before this all started I was sent to the S.T.A.R.S. organization. I got put in Raccoon City and after that I was involved with the Spencer Mansion incident as well as the outbreak in Raccoon itself. After I escaped I started looking for Chris, just like Claire."

"You're lucky to have a stud like him." Samantha said. "He sure is handsome."

Jill laughed. "It's not just looks. I found that out in school. He's a nice guy. He's funny, caring, sweet, dependable, everything you could want in a guy." Jill turned to Samantha. "Are you interested in any guys?"

Samantha smiled. "You shouldn't be asking me, you should be asking Heather. I think she has a thing for Ark."

"I do not." Heather said. "I'm already taking crap from Scott. I don't need any from you."

The women continued their conversation, acting like a bunch of old friends.

Rebecca sat on the steps of the back porch, looking at the sky. Scott came out of the house and sat down next to her. "See any animals yet?" Scott asked playfully.

"A dog and a cow." Rebecca said sarcastically.

Scott clutched his chest. "That really hurt. You think you could take a joke. I'm just trying to be nice."

Rebecca turned to Scott. "I came out her to be alone. I don't want your company right now."

"Are you still bummed about what happened today?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Rebecca replied. "Chris got hurt today. Yeah, it was just a scratch, but it could have been worse."

"Things will be different next time." Scott said. "As soon as everything is fine we will take Umbrella apart and kick their ass for good. After that we destroy Genoas. Then we go to Disneyworld."

Rebecca sighed. "If you're trying to hit on me, you're doing a terrible job. You should really stop while you're ahead."

Scott scratched his head. "OK, so I'll stop trying to woo you. But I do mean it when I say that we will stop Umbrella." Scott motioned to the house. "Tom says he has all these spies that give him all this information. Before getting you guys, we took out several key facilities of both companies. Hell, we'll know what those pricks are thinking before they do. This will all be over before you know it."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you." Rebecca said. "I have a feeling things are going to get ugly."

Scott made a bold move and put his arm around Rebecca. "Don't worry Becky, I'll watch your back."

Rebecca got pissed and elbowed him in the side. "I think I'll be sleeping downstairs tonight." She got up and went back inside the house.

Scott stared at the back door, a little shaken up by what happened. "Why'd she go and do that for?"

Barry walked into the meeting room and sat down next to Connors, who was resting his head on the table. "Tom, I need to ask you something." 

Connors picked his head up and looked at Barry. "What is it?"

"What are we going to do now?" Barry asked. "Are we going to attack another facility or just lay low for awhile?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Connors replied. But I don't think that was what you wanted to ask me. I think you want to know how long this will last."

Barry was amazed by what Connors had said. "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Advantage of spending half your life in the CIA." Connors replied. "After a while you can tell what a person is thinking just by the way his voice sounds of his body language. Why do you want to know?"

"I told Kathy that I would call her tonight and tell her how long I would be away." Barry said. "I told my girls that I wouldn't be gone for long."

Connors took a deep breath. "Truth is I don't know how long this will go. May be a couple of weeks, may be a couple of years. When I took this assignment I was told that this mission might take a long time to complete. I suggest that you tell your family that you're not sure how long you'll be gone. Besides, I plan on letting you go back to your family periodically. Don't worry about it."

Barry felt a bit better. The news that he would be able to see his wife and kids from time to time was reassuring. "Thanks Tom." Barry said.

"Don't mention it." Connors replied.

Everyone settled down as Connors rose to speak. "All right, I have some more news. I found out that Genoas also has a team assembled to take care of Umbrella and us. I know who's on it, but I don't know they're going after Umbrella or if they're coming after us."

"Who's on the team?" Claire asked.

"The ex-S.T.A.R.S. should know the first man." Connors replied. "Albert Wesker.

Barry and Rebecca couldn't believe the news. "I thought Wesker was dead?" Barry said.

"He's alive and kicking." Chris said. "I ran into him in Antarctica. I thought the nuke I dropped on the base would have finished him off. Guess I was wrong."

"Who's this Wesker guy?" Heather asked.

"The asshole that betrayed our whole team in that mansion." Jill said. "He worked for Umbrella and was made head of the S.T.A.R.S. to make sure Umbrella's secrets in Raccoon stayed secret. I thought Wesker was dead too until Chris told me."

"So what happened?" Ark asked.

Chris decided to answer because he had seen what happened first-hand. "We were called to search the woods around Raccoon. Bravo's copter went down, probably sabotaged by Wesker. Alpha went in after. We were attacked by dogs and ran to the mansion. The only member of Bravo we found was Becky. After that Wesker locked Jill up, forced Barry to betray us by threatening his family, and shot Becky. I ended up confronting him in the main lab where he activated the Tyrant. While he was staring at the thing I tried to wrestle the gun from him. I failed and he was about to kill me when the Tyrant impaled him with its claw. Add to that the mansion blowing up and there seemed like no way that he could have survived. We were wrong because he showed up later in Antarctica, where I assumed that he was killed again."

"Bastard must have nine lives." Scott said.

"That's just one." Connors said. "The other is Eliza Walker, formally of Umbrella. From what I was told, she was a researcher in the Spencer Mansion. From this I believe that she helped Wesker escape. She also worked on several projects as a lab assistant. I wouldn't consider her as much a threat as Wesker. That's the only people that I was told about. I'm assuming that others will be added."

"Double trouble." Leon said. "What do we do?"

Connors looked out the window. "We wait and see who Genoas goes after."

Genoas Corp. HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

Wesker, Eliza, and Brigit were standing in Philips' office. Both Wesker and Eliza had on dark sunglasses. Philips was seated at his desk and began the meeting. "We have many things to discuss and not a lot of time." Philips said. "First thing is the progress with the T-Veronica virus. How soon till completion Dr. Grant?"

"Things are going slow but steady." Brigit replied. "A couple of more weeks and the virus should be ready to use on test subjects."

"Very well." Philips said. He turned to Wesker and Eliza. "As for you two, there is the matter of your job. Recently I found out that Umbrella had another of their facilities destroyed by this other group. The question is whether we strike Umbrella or this other enemy."

"I think that we should stick to Umbrella." Wesker said.

"And why do you think we should?" Philips asked.

"Simple concepts of military strength." Wesker began. "If we target this little army and crush it, we still have to deal with Umbrella who is very powerful. However, if we destroy Umbrella first, we'll only have to deal with a pathetically weak enemy that we can easily beat."

"I like your idea Wesker." Philips said. "Now I know why I got you. Very well, we'll concentrate on Umbrella. With two enemies attacking him, Mr. Umbrella won't stand a chance. His organization will crumble and I will take Umbrella's place. Victory will be ours. Dismissed."

The threesome left the office. As Wesker and Eliza were walking off, Brigit stopped them. "Tell me Eliza, how have you been feeling since your operation?"

Eliza removed her shades. Her eyes were exactly like Wesker's. "I feel fine. It took me a while to get used to me new strength but I'm getting the hang of things."

"Good." Brigit said. "Another success. You should be all set for your mission."

"One more thing." Eliza said. "I can wear contacts, right. I don't want anyone to know about what happened to me."

Brigit nodded. "If you want. I suggest that you think of doing that too Wesker. You look ridiculous in those glasses."

"You know, you're the only one that thinks that." Wesker said coyly. Brigit growled and walked away. "What a bitch." He muttered.

"It's not nice to say that Wesker." Eliza said, smiling ear to ear.

Wesker laughed. Eliza was already using her improved senses. "I have a feeling that you will adapt very nicely."

Underground parking structure. Genoas HQ.

Kennings nervously scanned the parking lot. He had been standing here for twenty minutes. "Where is she? She said she'd be here by now." Night was just setting and most of the employees had gone home. The parking structure was nearly vacant. "If she's not here in ten seconds I'm leaving."

"Don't you have any patience?" Brigit asked, walking up behind Kennings and almost giving him a heart attack.

"What the hell is wrong with you Grant?" Kennings said. "This is no time to play games."

"Settle down." Brigit said. "Philips has decided to attack Umbrella. I believe that our actions will be monitored for some time. Until things lighten up we better lay low for the time being. I'll tell you when we move."

Kennings grabbed her arm. "You better know what you're doing. I don't want to die."

Brigit knocked his hand off her arm. "Do what I say and you won't. Goodnight Dr. Kennings. I'll see you tomorrow." Brigit walked off towards her car.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Kennings asked himself. Looking around one more time, he started for his car.

  
Umbrella base, Northern Mississippi.

Ada sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of her. She was currently in the Umbrella base, which was a large farm. The farmhouse was small and had a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a few bedrooms and bathroom upstairs. Behind the farmhouse was a large barn. She, Hunk, Nicholai, and the other solders had arrived last night. It was decided that they get some sleep and conduct their business the next day. Nicholai, Hunk, and Ada had stayed in the farmhouse while the other solders slept in the barn. Nicholai had gotten up early and started to pinpoint possible locations of the enemy base with a map. Hunk had also gotten up early and was checking weapons. The solders were busy exercising, checking weapons with Hunk, or sitting around talking. Ada had distanced herself from the others, mainly because she wasn't used to military operations and assumed that she would just get in the way. The other reason was her feelings. She had had a nightmare during the night. In it she either had to choose Leon or her old self. She had chosen herself and was forced to shoot Leon. She had woken up just as the bullet hit his chest. She felt a tear slid down her check. She wiped it away as Hunk walked in. "Finally came in for something to eat?" Ada asked, trying to sound normal.

"I could really to for some bacon and eggs, but commando boy in there might disapprove." Hunk replied, pointing to the dining room.

"I heard that." Came Nicholai's irritated voice.

Hunk laughed and got some coffee. "That man is too uptight. He should really loosen up." Hunk noticed Ada's sorrowful behavior. "Still freaked out by that bad dream you had last night?"

"Huh?" Ada asked.

"Your nightmare." Hunk replied. "Don't feel bad, I've had then myself. Birkin almost did me in for good. I'm lucky to have survived that attack, let alone gotten out of the city. Don't worry, you'll soon stop having them."

"I'm more worried about when we attack that Black Ops group." Ada said.

Hunk chuckled. "Come on Ada, look at us. You got The Death, the Russian, and twenty men ready to go. All you have to do is stick by one of us and you'll be fine." Hunk started for the dining room. "Besides, it my take our fearless leader a while to even find their base." Hunk walked into the dining room, where Nicholai was hunched over a map covered with circles and lines. "How goes the search?"

Nicholai didn't bother to look up. "A lot faster if you did not bother me."

"You know, we could always wait until Mike calls and tells us where those Ops guys are." Hunk said.

Nicholai looked up at Hunk. "I heavily question Burns' informants. I believe that we shouldn't trust a couple of people who are doing this just for money. I also believe in traditional means of finding enemies."

Hunk chuckled. "The solder's solder. Man, you have to stop living in the past. This is the 90s. How do you think we even knew where those survivors were in the first place? We sure as hell didn't have some yahoo hovering over a map guessing where they might be."

"This time we don't have the luxury of following credit card receipts and airport records." Nicholai said. "All we know is that they attacked a certain place. There is only so far they could have gone by both air and ground. All we have to do is determine the maximum distance they could have traveled and search within that area."

"Unless the took a plane and flew out of the Southwestern part of the country. For all we know, they could be back in Europe."

Nicholai shook his head. "A check of all the airports in this region shows that no large group left the country recently."

"Come on Nicholai." Hunk said. "They may be gone and we're wasting our time."

Suddenly one of the solders came running into the farmhouse. "Sir, we have a message from Burns. He said that he learned of the location of the enemy. It's a large ranch outside of Nashville. We have the coordinates and the go-ahead from Mr. Umbrella to attack."

Hunk turned to Nicholai, a big grin on his face. "What do we do Nicholai?"

Nicholai threw down his pencil. "We go in." He walked to the kitchen. "Ada, get ready. We're going to attack."

Ada nodded. She waited until the men left before slowly getting up. "What am I going to do?" She left the house to join the others.

"So what do we do?" Hunk asked. He, Nicholai, and Ada were sitting in the back of one of two military trucks. "Do we have a plan or are we just improvising?"

"We storm the front of the building and place men in the rear to prevent escape." Nicholai said. "You can kill whoever you like, but leave Valentine and Olivera to me. I have some personal business with them."

Hunk turned to Ada. "Ada, stick by me and do what I say. Got it?"

"Yes." Ada replied. "Are we taking any prisoners?"

Nicholai shook his head. "Are job is to kill all of them. There will be no mercy."

  
Black Ops 6 hideout. Outside Nashville, Tennessee.

Scott walked down the stairs and stretched. He walked through the living room to get to the kitchen and saw Rebecca stretched out on the sofa. As he entered the kitchen he found Chris, Claire, Samantha, Marcus, and Jill, who both looked as if they had just ran a mile, sitting at the kitchen table. "I see Rebecca slept downstairs last night."

"She did." Samantha replied. "So that leaved one question, what the hell did you say to her this time?"

"I just tried to lift her spirits." Scott said. "She just took it the wrong way."

"Sure." Marcus said sarcastically. "And what pick-up line did you use this time?"

"Are you trying to hit on Becky?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Scott replied. "But come on, she's a knockout. And in the past few days I found out that she's nice and caring and funny and smart. She's all I've looked for in a girl. Don't tell me you two guys wouldn't be making passes at her."

"I'm not going to answer that question." Chris said. "I've already been through that."

Jill giggled. "That's because Becky had a crush on Chris. The first time she saw him I though she was going to faint. I'll admit that the way she looked at him made me jealous."

"Maybe that's why she's shooting you down." Claire said. "Poor Becky hasn't gotten over the fact that Jill got Chris instead of her."

Scott sighed and walked over to the counter to get some coffee. "So what's up with you two?" He asked, pointing to Jill and Marcus. "You guys look like you ran a marathon."

"I decided to have a little race with Miss Delta down the driveway." Marcus said. "I do believe that I won."

"I let you win." Jill said. "I could have been heading back by the time you got to the end of the road."

Scott got his coffee and headed for the porch. No sooner had he left that Rebecca shambled in. "Hi guys."

"We were just talking about you." Samantha said.

"I know." Rebecca said. "I heard."

"So what exactly did he say?" Marcus asked.

Rebecca opened the refrigerator and got out some orange juice. "It's not what he said, it's more like what he did." She got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some juice into it. "He put his arm around me and I hit him in the ribs."

Claire stared blackly at Rebecca. "You're pissed at him for putting his arm around you? I've kicked guys asses for doing worse."

"You've kicked guys asses for doing less." Chris said.

"Shut up." Claire snapped back. "Anyway, you should be flattered that he's paying attention to you. And if you can't handle him making passes at you, you won't survive the real world where guys will be hitting on you constantly."

"It's not like I don't like it, but I just think it's the right time." Rebecca said. "I should really apologize for hitting him."

"If you want him, I think he went out on the porch." Samantha said.

Rebecca left the kitchen and went out onto the porch. She found Scott standing at the steps staring down the road. "See any animals yet?"

Hey Becky." Scott said. "I didn't expect you to be talking to me so soon."

"I thought that I should have apologized for hitting you. Do you really think I'm a knockout?"

Scott froze. "You heard that?"

"Yea." Rebecca said. "I'm a light sleeper."

"I have two things to say. One, I forgive you. Second, I do think you're a knockout." Scott took a sip of his coffee and stared out at road again.

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks for both. You know, when I was in the S.T.A.R.S. all the guys would pay attention to Jill. They never even looked at me. The only ones who did were Chris and Barry. That's when I got a crush on Chris. He was so nice to me. I'm kind of disappointed that Jill got him instead of me. Oh well, there's plenty more fish in the sea." She waited for Scott to say something, but he didn't. She began to get mad. "Are you listening to me?" She turned to Scott and saw him still staring down the road. This time his eyes were wide open and his breathing had quickened. "What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"Get back in the house and wake up the others." Scott said. "I think we may be having company."

Rebecca looked down the road and saw nothing. Then she heard it, the sound of motors coming towards the house. Rebecca ran back inside the house followed by Scott, who headed for the stairs. She burst into the kitchen. "Someone's coming. I don't know who, but I don't think they're friendly."

"I'll go start up the helicopter." Marcus said. "That way if there is trouble we can get out pronto." Marcus ran towards the back door while the others got up and ran to the gunroom. By the time Connors and the others had gotten down, Chris, Jill, Samantha, Claire, and Rebecca had taken defensive positions at the windows.

"What's going on?" Connors asked.

"Becky and I were on the porch when I heard vehicles approaching." Scott said.

"Marcus went out to start the copters." Rebecca added.

Connors took a MP5 and slammed a clip into it. "Someone cover the back of the building and some of you get upstairs." Connors turned to Rebecca and Scott, who were huddled together by a window. "Nice jobs guys."

"Thanks." Scott said.

The trucks roared up to the house. One stopped in front and the other circled to the back. The trucks stopped and the men unloaded. Nicholai, Hunk, and Ada jumped out of the truck that pulled up behind the house and took cover behind it. "Looks like we have them by surprise." Nicholai said. "ATTACK!" The men rushed the building, firing their weapons. Their fire was answered by a volley of gunfire from the house, taking out two men from the group attacking the front and three from the group attacking the back. "Dammit." Nicholai spat.

"They must have heard us coming." Hunk said.

"Wait until our men enter the house." Nicholai ordered. "I'll wait outside in case they try to run."

By this time the Umbrella solders had reached the house. The four men entered the front door. Chris and Jill upended the dining room table to use as a shield. The ducked behind it as the Umbrella solders fired at them. Chris returned fire with his MP5 and took out one. Jill fired her M16 and took out another. Jill got back behind the table and caught movement from outside the window. She turned and fired, taking down two more solders.

"Good one Jill." Chris said.

Jill smiled. "It was nothing."

On the other side Scott and Rebecca were in the lounge busy fending off the remaining solders. Becky was crouched behind a chair set against the window while Scott took cover to the right of the door. Rebecca fired her Beretta and hit one solder in the shoulder. Scott popped out and took down the solders with close-range blasts from his SPAZ-12.

"Did we get them all?" Rebecca asked. Suddenly an Umbrella solder dived through the window and tackled Rebecca.

"GET OFF HER!" Scott yelled. He cracked the man in the head with the butt of his shotgun and fired a blast into the man, killing him. "You OK?" Scott asked Rebecca, helping her up. She responded by pointing her pistol at him and firing, the bullet flying by his head. He turned and watched the final solder drop, a hole in his head. "Nice one."

"Thanks." Rebecca replied.

Meanwhile, the other solders had breached the back door. Three men ran up the stairs while the others stayed downstairs. Two of them went after Claire and Samantha. Not finding any cover in the living room, that women ran into the kitchen. Samantha took position to the right of the door while Claire ran for the refrigerator. She pulled open the door and ducked behind it, using it as a shield. The two solders fired at Claire, their bullets pinging off the refrigerator door. Claire waited for a lull before opening the door the rest of the way and firing her Beretta. She hit one of the men in the chest, dropping him. She pulled the door back as the other man reloaded and firing. He then ran into the kitchen, only to have Samantha take off his head with a shot from her .45.

"Nice trick with the door." Samantha said.

Claire shut the battered door. "Saw someone do it in a movie once."

The other two men stormed the meeting room. Connors took cover behind a bookcase set against the wall. Carlos ducked into the gunroom. Both men fired at Connors, bullets ripping apart the bookcase. Carlos dove out of the gunroom and landed behind the table. He fired his M16 at the enemies' legs, hitting both men in the knees. The men dropped their weapons and clutched their leg wounds. Connors stepped out from behind the bookcase and cut down the men with his MP5. 

Connors changed his clip. "Marcus better have those helicopters ready to go. This may only be the first wave."

"You may be right." Carlos said, picking himself off the floor. "But if any more come in, we can take em."

The remaining three solders raced up the stairs. At the top of the stairs a banister rounded the stairwell and two halls shot off to the left and right. One man took the right hall and the other two took the left hall. The lone solder made his way down the hall, opening doors and checking the rooms. He was about to open a door when it opened itself. The man stood there staring at Ark and Heather, who were armed with shotguns.

"Hi." Heather said as she and Ark leveled their shotguns at the man's chest and fired. The man was sent backwards where he fell and slumped against the opposite wall, his chest shredded.

The other two solders turned to see what happened. As they did Barry emerged from a room and shot one in the head with his magnum. Leon came out of another door and took the second man out with his VP 70.

"That was easy." Barry said.

Leon heard someone else coming up the stairs. "We got more company." He, Barry, Ark, and Heather ducked back inside their rooms, just as Ada and Hunk reached the top of the stairs.

Hunk saw the bodies of the dead solders. "This looks bad. Be careful." He readied his M4A1 and headed down the right hall. Ada gripped her Sigpro and went down the left hall. Ada made it to the first body and bent down to look at it. She heard a door open and someone aiming a gun at her. She sprang up and pointed her gun at her enemy, only to find Leon looking at her.

"Leon." Ada gasped.

Leon was shocked as well. "Ada, you're alive. I thought you were dead."

Barry emerged from his room and saw Leon and Ada pointing guns at each other. "What the hell? Leon, shoot her."

Hunk turned and saw the standoff. "Shoot him Ada." He said.

Ada slowly pulled back the hammer and pressed her finger against the trigger. Her hands began to shake. Her eyes began to tear up as she wrestled with her emotions.

"ADA," Hunk yelled, "MAKE YOUR CHOICE, HIM OR THE MISSION!"

"Ada, don't do this." Leon said.

Ada took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She turned and pointed her gun at Hunk. "But I'm through with this mission and Umbrella."

Hunk leered at Ada. "So be it Ada. You just dug your own grave." He aimed his rifle at Ada as Heather walked out of her hiding place. Hunk grabbed her and held her in front of him. "First I'll kill her, then you."

"Like hell you will." Heather said. She stomped hard on his foot. He screamed in pain and let her go. He went to shoot her, but Ark ran out of his room and nailed Hunk in the back of the head with his shotgun. "Thanks." Heather said.

"Now we're even." Ark replied.

Ada lowered her gun and turned to Leon, crashing into his arms. Leon wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you were dead."

"I should have been." Ada said softly.

Barry scratched his head. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

Leon let go of Ada and turned to Barry. "This is Ada Wong. I met her in Raccoon City."

"It's just Ada now." Ada said.

"HEY!" Ark called. "What do we about this guy?" Ark kicked Hunk, who was out cold. "Should we kill him?"

Ada shook her head. "Facing Mr. Umbrella is a fate worse than death. I say we get out of here."

Leon nodded. "Let's go. The others should have handled the rest of the solders by now." The small group left for the stairs, leaving Hunk unconscious.

The others had gathered around the stairs, waiting for the others. Leon came down with Ada behind him. Carlos recognized her. "Hey, she was the woman that ran up the stairs with the other guy. Is she our prisoner?"

"No." Leon replied. "She switched sides."

"Whoa." Samantha said. "I know that woman. Her name's Ada something. She's one of Umbrella's best spies. This might be a trick."

"It's not." Ada said. "I'm done with Umbrella."

"She's coming with us." Leon said.

Connors turned to Leon. "Fine, but since you insist, she your responsibility. Let's get out of here. Jill, Chris, you two take point."

Jill and Chris exited the door, only to have Nicholai bury the butt of his rifle in Chris' stomach and then pointing it at her head. Nicholai smiled as he saw the look of fear in her face. "It's been awhile, Miss Valentine. You may have beaten my troops, but you won't survive me. Now drop your weapon."

Jill complied and glared at Nicholai. "I should have known that you would wait until your solders did the dirty work. You should have been the first one in, but instead you hid like a coward while the others died, just like you did in Raccoon."

"Shut up." Nicholai spat. He peered inside at the others, who were helpless to do anything. "Won't it be a shame that all your friends will watch you die?"

"As soon as you kill her, you'll be next." Chris growled, holding his stomach.

"No I won't." Nicholai said. "I'll have you to kill next. I shall get rewarded for bringing down both you and Valentine. You two have been the most annoying, next to your sister and Mr. Olivera. Speaking of which, where is he?"

The window behind Nicholai exploded as Carlos crashed through. He rolled into a ready position and took aim. "Right here you son-of-a-bitch."

Nicholai turned and aimed his rifle. Carlos shot first, hitting Nicholai in his right leg. Jill picked up her M16 and whacked him in the back with it, sending him into the railing. Chris then got up and spun Nicholai around. He gave Nicholai a shot to the gut and a right cross. Nicholai fell to the ground, clasping his wounded leg.

Jill pointed her M16 at him. "Should we kill him?"

"Leave him." Connors said. "We better get out of here before any more solders arrive." The group quickly left the house and ran into the woods.

Nicholai pulled himself up and looked around. He then heard and saw two helicopters lift out of the trees and fly away. "Great." He moaned. He got to his feet and limped into the house. He wandered through the rooms, finding all the solders dead. He then climbed the stairs and saw the bodies lying on the floor. He then saw Hunk and walked up to him. "Not you too." He then heard Hunk moan. "Hunk, you're alive."

Hunk opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "That bitch betrayed us."

"Who?" Nicholai asked. "Ada?"

"Who else." Hunk said. He got up and leaned against the wall for support. "I knew she would turn on us. When I talked to her in Paris I knew right then. I was all because of that cop."

Nicholai glared at Hunk. "That was something that could have been brought to my attention before we left the base."

"I'm sorry." Hunk said. "I would have had both those assholes if their friends didn't jump me."

"There's no use staying here." Nicholai said. "I suggest that we get back to base and report in." Nicholai watched Hunk descend the stairs. "Valentine, Olivera, Redfield, I swear, I will make you both pay for what you did to me, all of you." With that said, he descended the stairs.

  
Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Mr. Umbrella groaned as he hung up the phone. He had just received a report from Nicholai telling him that the operation was a complete failure. "I can't believe this. Not only are all the solders dead, Ada defected to the enemy. Can anything get any worse?"

"It appears that this Black Ops team aren't a couple of pushovers." Mike said.

"Can it Burns." Umbrella said. "I don't have time for any of your pathetic jokes. This latest loss is serious. Ada could tell them about our whole operation."

"I'm just saying that maybe for once we have adversaries worthy of battling." Mike said. "And besides, Ada knew jack shit about the whole operation. She just knows that we're making a new weapon. What she doesn't know is what. She won't be able to supply them with any information that could be useful. It might be stuff they already know."

Mr. Umbrella rubbed his forehead. "Speaking of our new weapon, I want you to go down to the lab and see how things are going."

"Yes Sir." Mike said. He left the office and started for the elevator. "I hate those fucking bio-weapons."

Mike entered the lab and wandered around. He came up to several cryo-tubs covered with frost. He stared at the labels under the glass. One read Hunter Beta. "Why the hell do I have to look after these freaks?"

"Because that's you job." Mike turned and stood in shock. Before him was a man in a white lab coat with brown hair and glasses. An ID card that was clipped to his coat read Professor. O'Riley. But that wasn't what shocked Mike. It was the thing standing next to O'Riley. It was a Tyrant that looked similar to a Nemesis, except its face was that of a Mr. X. O'Riley finished studying the chart he held in his hands. "Ah, Mike Burns, Umbrella's resident hit man. I suppose you can to check on my progress?"

Mike nodded. "So this must be the new weapon?"

"This is not a weapon." O'Riley said. "This is an incredible creature. It's perfect in every way."

"Too bad Umbrella spent so much time and effort for a big, disposable unit." Mike said.

O'Riley chuckled. "This Tyrant is not disposable. Those," He said, pointing to the cryo-tubes, "are disposable weapons. Hunters, Bandersnatches, Lickers, they are all mass-produced and sent out to be killed, only to be replaced by more. Even the other Tyrant classes were designed to fight until killed. But my Tyrant is different. It has one thing the other bio-weapons do not have, intelligence."

"So did the Nemesis." Mike said.

"Sure, the Nemesis had some intelligence." O'Riley said. "It knew who to go after. But still, all it knew how to do was attack until either it or its target was dead. This creature has true intelligence. It knows when and where to attack. It can evaluate the situation and act accordingly. It knows who its enemies are. When outnumbered it knows when to retreat. In other words, it can think and respond like a normal human."

Mike looked at the Tyrant. It stared back at him with an unfeeling stare. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have my creation just standing around." O'Riley said. "I would have it in cryostasis. For someone so smart, you ask the dumbest questions. Of coarse, to be a killer you don't have to be so intelligent."

Mike was beginning to get ticked off by O'Riley's remarks. "What I do is my business. I don't need some scientist to criticize me." Mike got in O'Riley's face. "In fact, I should beat the hell out of you for your rude comments."

The Tyrant growled at Mike. "I wouldn't suggest that." O'Riley said. "This Tyrant is a tad bit protective of me. If anyone dares to harm me this Tyrant will defend me. Plus, it will obey my commands. And in case you're questioning its combat efficiency, it can more than hold its own. It has enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes than the other Tyrants. In both palms there are tentacles, similar to the Nemesis. It also has tentacles attached to its right arm. In its left forearm are two two-foot claws that it can extend at will." He turned to the Tyrant. "Demonstrate."

The Tyrant raised its left are and clenched its fist. Soon two large claws erupted from its arm just above the wrist. The claws then shot back into its arm.

"As you can see, this Tyrant is perfect. I still need to finish some tests, but after that my creature should be ready for duty." O'Riley said.

Mike looked at the Tyrant and back to O'Riley. "You seem to have a very powerful creature at your control. You aren't planning on doing anything that could be considered traitorous, are you?"

O'Riley gave Mike a cold look. "Listen here, I know you don't trust me because of my comments regarding recent events. Well tough. I can't help it if I see something terribly wrong with this company committing blunders that led to the deaths of thousands of innocent people. I also can't help it if I see something morally wrong with extracting brain fluid for living children just for the purpose of making Tyrants. Just because I work for a company that makes biological weapons doesn't mean that I don't have a soul. And just to set the record straight, I don't trust you either. Anyone who takes pleasure in killing people is no better than the bio-weapons we produce. Now if you don't have anything else to say, please leave."

"I already found out all that I needed to know." Mike said. He turned and left the lab.

O'Riley turned to the Tyrant. "That is exactly the type of person I don't want you to be. Do you understand?" The Tyrant nodded its head. "Good. Now then, let's get something to eat. You are a growing boy."

Mr. Umbrella laughed to himself as he read the message. "Good, finally some welcome news." He looked up as Mike entered the room. "Burns, what is the word on the new weapon?"

"O'Riley still needs time to run a few tests." Mike replied. He noticed Umbrella's cheerful behavior. "My I ask why you're so happy? Just a minute ago you were fuming."

Umbrella waved a piece of paper. "I just received some very good news. My plant within Genoas has told me that things are going smoothly. We may be able to salvage this situation with Genoas and this Black Ops team yet."

"So what's the news?" Mike asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Umbrella replied. "All you should focus on is getting rid of this Black Ops group. Soon I will have the power to seek revenge on all those that are attempting to stop me. And when that time comes, Umbrella will be unstoppable."

Author's Comments: A lot more action than in the last chapter. Things are getting interesting. Ada has switched over to the good guys, Umbrella has forced the Black Ops team out of another hideout, Brigit continues to scheme, Eliza is just like Wesker, and Umbrella has a new Tyrant. Whoa! How are these developments going to impact future events? You'll just have to wait and see. And what about the new Tyrant? If this thing can do what O'Riley says it can do, someone is going to get fucked. Can the team trust Ada and how did Umbrella know where the Black Ops team was? And what about the team's problems? These questions will be answered as the story progresses. But the most important question is whom does Mr. Umbrella have in Genoas? It can either be Wesker or Brigit, or maybe someone else. Told you this would get complicated.

In the next chapter Umbrella and Genoas will go at it in an initial bout. This will leave Black Ops 6 to watch from the sidelines. But everyone knows that this is no spectator sport and Black Ops will get back into the mix. Plus, other things happen that will make this story all the more interesting. The bullets fly in Judgment Day: Chapter 4- Conglomerate Wars. See ya later.


	4. Conglomerate Wars

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Resident Evil. Capcom has that honor. I do own this story and all new characters that are in it.

Resident Evil Judgment Day

Seven, behold Armageddon Method Man- Judgment Day 

Chapter Four- Conglomerate Wars.

Genoas Corp. HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

Wesker and Eliza entered Philips' office. "You wanted to see us?" Wesker asked.

"Yes." Philips replied. "I'd like you to meet your new teammates." He motioned to two people standing to the left of his desk. One was a tall man with short, brown hair and a stern look on his face. The other was a woman, about Eliza's height, with long, blond hair. "Their names are Tim Wolf and Stacy Coors. I trust that you will get along with them."

"What experience do they have?" Wesker asked, checking them over.

"These two have been responsible for bringing down two Umbrella facilities." Philips said. "I believe you will find their talents useful in your next mission."

"What is it?" Eliza asked.

"We're going to attack Umbrella's main headquarters." Philips replied.

Wesker didn't want to believe what he heard. "You want us to attack Umbrella's HQ? How many people are going in?"

"So far just you four." Philips said.

"That's suicide." Eliza said.

Philips chuckled. "Why should you two be worried? You have enhanced senses and reflexes plus fast healing. You can handle anything Umbrella throws at you. And these two have experience breaking into heavily fortified structures. Finally, as I do recall Claire Redfield managed to infiltrate the building all by herself. You should have no problems."

"What's the matter Wesker?" Tim asked. "Are you scared?"

Wesker shot Tim a dirty look. "I think this is a stupid thing to do. How do you expect four people to bring down Umbrella?"

"You're not going to bring down Umbrella." Philips said. "Your objective is to gather any information on Umbrella's newest experiments and to sabotage any that are currently in progress. You get in and out, simple as that."

"And what if we run into any trouble?" Eliza asked.

"We'll take care of anything we run into." Stacy said. "The only question is how we're getting in. I suggest a roof-top landing."

Wesker shook his head. "No, I know the layout of the building. The best way would be through the sewers. Umbrella would suspect an attack from the roof but doesn't believe that anyone would go through the basement. In fact, I know a way in that will put us right in the main lab."

"Good." Philips said. "That should do nicely." There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Philips called.

The door opened and Brigit stepped inside. She had been waiting outside and heard everything. "I believe you want me to help with this scheme of yours."

Philips snickered. "I see that I don't have to fill you in on the situation. I need to know if any of the cyborgs are ready for battle. I'd like at least a few to accompany Wesker's team. Are there any ready?"

"A few." Brigit replied. "I have a Hunter, a Hunter Gamma, and a Chimera ready. The others still need work before they're operational."

This pleased Philips. "Very well. With the combination of the cyborgs and your men, you should have no problems Wesker."

"When do we go in?" Wesker asked.

"You will take a private jet to an airport in Southern France." Philips said. "From there you will go in by helicopter. It should take you at least 24 hours to get to France and another six to get to Paris. Any other questions?" The others shook their heads. "In that case get ready. You leave for France in five hours."

Brigit quickly made her way through the lab to Kennings' office. She opened the door to find him typing up a report. "We have to talk." She said.

"What is it now?" Kennings asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Brigit closed the door and walked over to him. "I think it's time to discuss when we leave."

Kennings looked at her with a panicked look. "They don't suspects us, do they?"

"No." Brigit replied. "Wesker and his team will be assaulting Umbrella soon. Chances are that we will be under heavy surveillance soon. Our cover may be blown and our chances of escape cut in half. I need to know that you'll be ready to leave when I tell you."

"Yes, I will." Kennings said shakily. "Just be sure that we won't get killed."

"You won't." Brigit said. "And you will not regret this. I swear."

  
New Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

Connors sat at his desk working with one of the battered laptops, checking to see if he could salvage anything from the hard drive. It had been two days since the team had arrived at their new base. They were currently in an abandoned warehouse set out in the woods and refitted to suite their needs. It wasn't as nice as the other hideouts, but it served its purpose. The downstairs was divided into four large rooms. A large dining area complete with appliances and a table was at one end of the building, followed by a computer room where Connors was now, an operations room, and finally a rec. room. A set of stairs in the back of the rec. room led upstairs to twenty smaller rooms that had been converted to three bathrooms and several bedrooms. Another set of stairs in the rec. room descended to the basement where there was an armory, the boiler room, and a few holding cells for prisoners. To the front of the warehouse a road stretched out into the woods. A tan jeep and a white van were parked to the left of the front door. Out back sat the helicopters. A little ways away a small brook ran past the place. As it was every January snow covered the ground, turning the whole woods into something out of a Christmas card.

Connors sighed as the laptop was too damaged to get anything from it. "Two months of work down the drain."

Scott walked into the room from the dining area holding an apple. "What's the news?" He asked, taking a bite.

"Two of the four laptops got ruined." Connors replied. He pointed to two PCs set against the wall. "I loaded the other information from the good ones into that. Sad thing is over half the data we collected is gone." Connors rubbed his forehead. "We're going to have to get some more information."

"You think that Ada chick could tell us something?" Scott said. "She was after all Umbrella. We could also try asking Carlos."

"We could, but they may not know that much." Connors replied. "For one, Carlos was just a mercenary. I don't think he was privy to vital information. As for Ada, she may know only what she was told, and that may not be much. Without enough evidence we can't take Umbrella to trial. Plus, we can't continue to with our hit and run tactics. Umbrella has more resources than we do. Our only hope is that Umbrella and Genoas take each other out."

"Shit." Scott murmured. He then heard a vehicle pull up outside, crunching through the snow. "Looks like the guys are back." He exited the building and saw Barry and Carlos get out of a dark green pick-up. "What took you so long?"

"The nearest town is an hour from here." Barry said. "And there had to be two feet of ice on the road. Good thing this truck is four-wheel drive. Now make yourself useful and help us take this stuff in." He walked to the bed and opened the tailgate.

Scott walked up to the truck and looked at the brown paper bags in the bed. "Did you guys buy out the supermarket?"

"Ha, ha." Carlos said. "We do have an army to feed. Now grab a bag so we can get this over with."

Connors stared at the computer screen. He had just finished getting the computer hiked up to the Internet when Barry, Carlos, and Scott entered the building, their arms full. "Back from the store?"

"How'd you guess?" Barry replied, walking into the dining area.

Chris entered the room from the operations room. "How are the laptops?"

"Half of our stuff is gone." Connors said. Suddenly YOU GOT MAIL flashed on the screen. "What's this?" Connors asked, opening his mail program. "Yes!"

Chris walked over for a closer look. "What is it?"

"Something I've been waiting for for quite a while now." Connors replied. "Get the others, tell them to assemble in the operations room." Connors skimmed through the message. "Tell them it's very important."

Connors stood at the head of a large, rectangular table. The others were seated and staring at him. "I can guess that you are all thinking just what is so important that we have to have this meeting." He held up a piece of paper with printing on it. "This is why. I just received news that Genoas is going to attack Umbrella's HQ. The goal of the attack is to secure any information on what Umbrella is up too. I also know that Wesker is in charge of this little operation. Wesker's little team should be there by tomorrow night."

"How the hell did you learn about this?" Leon asked. "And how can you trust that this is true. It may be a trick to get us to lower our guard."

"I know it's true because it came from one of my moles." Connors said. "As I told Chris, I have several moles who keep me up to date."

"We've known that Connors had moles for a while." Samantha said.

Claire turned to Samantha. "Do you know who they are?"

Samantha shook her head. "Only Connors knows. He does that so if any of us got caught we wouldn't give the names away."

"Who are they?" Chris asked. "And how many do you have?"

Connors chuckled. "I can see you're still curious Chris. All you need to know is that I have some in both Umbrella and Genoas. The number and names are not important. What is important is that we watch and see what happens. This will be a good opportunity to find out what each side has up their sleeves."

"I don't know." Barry said. "How can you be sure your moles haven't been caught or switched sides?"

"Because I trust them." Connors said.

"Trust can be a dangerous weapon." Jill said. She looked over at Ada. "Sometimes it can be more deadly than a gun."

Ada gave Jill a dirty look. "Maybe, but sometimes it's the only thing you may have."

Marcus let out a gruff laugh. "I'd never expect you of all people to say something like that. You've made a career out of using people. In fact, didn't you use Leon?"

"Shut up." Leon snapped. "She could have killed me, but she didn't. Don't you think it's possible for people to change?"

"As far as I'm concerned, once a spy always a spy." Marcus replied.

Connors hit the table to get everyone's attention. "Now is not the time for this. We have more important matters to deal with. All this meaningless babble will get us nowhere. Beside, I think we should take this opportunity to relax. Chances are we won't get another chance like this for quite some time. Dismissed." The rest of the group left the room, heading in their own directions. Chris, Claire, and Barry choose to stay behind. "What do you guys want?"

"Since we're talking about moles," Chris said, "how can you be so sure that we don't have moles here?"

"That's ridicules." Connors said.

"Think about it." Claire said. "Umbrella found us two times. I think that's more than coincidence. Someone had to tip Umbrella off."

Connors scratched his head. "Who do you think it could be?"

"It could be Carlos. He was in Umbrella, but the way he reacted to Nicholai kind of shoots that down. I hate to say this, but it could be Rebecca. I'm tempted to say Ada, but she just joined us. Only other thought is that maybe it's one of the people in your team."

"I doubt for once it's Becky, but I'm sure it may be one of your men." Chris said.

"You're wrong." Connors replied. "I know each of my men and I also know that none of you could be a spy. I think you're getting a little paranoid."

"We're just stating what we think." Claire said. "We may even be wrong. Regardless, we should be careful of anyone else we have join our group. You should also be careful about how much trust you put into your spies. They may be using you."

"I'll take that into account." Connors said. "Now I suggest you make the most of this break of ours, it may be a short one."

  
Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Mike walked into Mr. Umbrella's office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes." Mr. Umbrella said. "I just got a message from my plant. It seems as if Genoas is sending someone over here to attack us. This is something we cannot allow."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Mike asked.

Mr. Umbrella lit a cigar. "I want you to recall Hunk and Nicholai and have them return here."

"But those two are searching out the Black Ops group." Mike said. "Shouldn't they stay in the U.S.?"

"This is more important." Umbrella replied. "Get them here and make it quick. That group should be here by tomorrow night. I want you to set a trap for them."

"Very well." Mike said. "Is there anything else?"

Umbrella flicked some ashes from his cigar. "Go down to the lab and see if O'Riley has that Tyrant ready yet. It may prove useful in this little endeavor."

Mike nodded and left the room. He got to the lab and located O'Riley. "Professor, that Tyrant ready for battle?"

O'Riley turned to Mike. "Why do you ask?"

"Mr. Umbrella has found out that we're going to be attack." Mike replied. "He wants the Tyrant to participate in destroying the enemy."

"Well isn't that terrible." O'Riley said. "I'm sorry to inform you that my Tyrant is not ready. Why don't you try testing out the other bio-weapons? Such a pathetic operation is a complete waste of my Tyrant's skills. Beside, I though your security team is more than capable of handling an attack of this building."

Mike growled and turned to leave. "I'll tell Umbrella, but I don't think he'll be pleased."

O'Riley watched as Mike left the area. "One of these days someone will shut you up. And when that day comes, you'll realize that you will have brought it upon yourself."

Nicholai limped into the kitchen. Even after two days his leg still hurt. "Damn you Olivera, I'll make you wish you never shot me."

"Still pissed about your leg?" Hunk asked, entering the kitchen.

Nicholai glared at him. "Shut up Hunk, I'm not in the mood. We had them right where we wanted them. Umbrella is going to have both our asses when we get back."

Hunk sat down at the table. "Yeah, he'll really be mad. He'll probably blow his top when he finds out that Ada turned on us."

"If only I had killed Olivera in that hospital, Valentine would be dead." Nicholai groaned.

"But the others would still be alive." Hunk said. "Life sucks, deal with it."

Nicholai resisted the urge to hit Hunk, but the phone ringing caught his attention. He walked over to it and answered. "Nicholai here."

"Nicholai," Came Mike's voice, "you and Hunk are to return to Paris immediately. Your plane is waiting at the same airport you arrived at right now. Mr. Umbrella wants you here by tomorrow morning."

"Did he say why he wants us back?" Nicholai asked.

"You'll find out when you arrive." Mike replied. "I suggest that you get on that plane pronto. See you soon." Mike hung up.

"Who was that?" Hunk asked.

Nicholai hung up the phone. "Burns, he said to get to the airport. We're going back to headquarters."

"Shit. We are going to get racked through the coals for sure." Hunk said.

Nicholai started for the door. "We better get going. I don't feel like getting yelled at for being late."

Hunk got up and followed Nicholai. "This is not going to be good."

  
Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

Leon climbed the stairs and walked to his room. Unlike the other hideouts, everyone had his or her own room. Leon leaned against his door a sighed. He had been looking all over for Ada. After the meeting ended Ada had disappeared. He had spent the last two hours searching the whole area. He had even asked the others, but they either didn't see her or didn't care. The only ones who had given a damn were Ark, Heather, and Chris. Ark had suggested that he go and rest, so that was what Leon was doing. He was about to turn the knob when he heard the sound of someone crying softly. He followed the sound to the room Ada had taken. He creaked open the door and found Ada crying into her pillow. "What's wrong?" Leon asked in a gentle tone.

Ada slowly sat up and wiped her eyes. "No one wants me here." She choked out.

Leon walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "That's not true. A lot of us want you here."

"You heard what they said." Ada said. "They don't trust me."

Leon wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her neck to him. "You just have to give them time. Look, they trust Carlos and he used to be in Umbrella too."

Ada rested her head on Leon's shoulder. "Carlos was only a solder. As Marcus put it I've made it a career out of using people. They all think I'm going to betray them."

"Then prove to them that you're on our side." Leon said. "After a while they'll come around."

Ada pulled away from Leon and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you trust me?"

"Because I know you." Leon replied.

"Know you don't." Ada said. "You don't know me at all."

Leon took her hands in his. "I know that you're caring, compassionate, brave, and reliable. I saw that in you in Raccoon."

Ada shook her head. "You just think I was. That was just my of getting you to trust me."

"I know you love me." Leon said. "You told me after you were hurt by that Tyrant."

"I thought I was going to die." Ada replied. "I wasn't thinking that I was going to get out of there. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You could have killed me. You didn't. If that doesn't say something I don't know what does." Leon stroked her hair. "To tell you the truth, I love you too."

Ada pushed away from Leon and moved to the end of the bed. "Leon, don't."

"Why not?" Leon asked.

"You only think you do." Ada replied. "You're in love with Ada Wong. Well I'm not Ada Wong, she was only my cover. You don't even know who I am."

"Then who are you?" Leon asked. "What's your real name?"

Ada stared at the floor. "I don't know anymore. I've been so many different people that I've forgotten. Not even Umbrella knows my real name. They call me by a number."

Leon inched closer. "Then why did that other man call you Ada?"

"Because I asked him to." Ada looked at Leon, tears in her eyes. "That's what I always do, until I take on a new identity. Every time I do that, I make everything up. What you saw in Raccoon was someone else."

"If that was someone else, then why didn't you shoot me?" Leon asked. "What stopped you?"

"I don't know." Ada said. "Before I found it so easy to become someone else. For some reason, I couldn't let go of Ada Wong. I don't know why."

Leon moved closer and put his arm around her again. "Maybe because you didn't want to let her go. Maybe you liked being Ada." Leon looked into her eyes once more. "And you don't have to. You're not in Umbrella anymore. You don't have to change. To me you'll always be Ada, and nothing will change that."

"But I used you." Ada said. "Nothing I do can make up for that."

"And I thought you were dead." Leon replied. "The way I see it, it looks like we both got a second chance to be together. And even if I don't know who you ready are, then I'll just have to find out."

Ada managed a weak smile. "Maybe." Ada rested her head on Leon's shoulder. "Maybe we do."

Claire sat on the edge of the stream bundled in a heavy coat, throwing rocks into the half-frozen water. It had been a while since she had time to herself. With all the recent activity she enjoyed a moment of peace. However, the only thing she could think of right now was thoughts of Steve. Her recent talks with Samantha and Heather had brought those old memories to the surface. Also, she had had one of her nightmares again. Thankfully she hadn't woken up screaming like the other times. She also had to watch as the others began to get into relationships. Now she sat by the stream, missing him more than ever.

Carlos walked out of the back door and took in the snowy woods. The cold air also hit him. He shivered and looked around. He spied someone sitting on a rock chucking stones into the stream. Breathing into his hands he walked up to person. "Hey, I don't think it's a good idea to be sitting outside right now. The last thing we need is someone catching a cold." He then recognized who it was. "Hey Claire."

Claire looked up at Carlos. "I've been through Antarctica with less on. I'll be fine."

Carlos picked up the sadness in her voice. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"You sound sad." Carlos replied. He took a seat next to her. "So what's troubling you?"

"I don't really want to take about it." Claire said, throwing another rock into the stream. The rock hit a piece of ice and shattered it. "Besides, you have more to worry about than my problems."

"I believe you're talking about Ada." Carlos said. "That's one messed up situation right there. I'm just worried that those guys will begin to suspect me. I don't even think your brother trusts me."

"Speaking of which," Claire said, glad to have something to take her mind off Steve, "did you two sort everything out?"

"For the most part." Carlos replied. "I don't like it, but I'll have to live with it. You have no idea what it's like to loose someone."

Suddenly memories of Steve came flooding back. "Yes I do. I lost someone I cared about very much." Claire closed her eyes. "His name was Steve. I met him in Rockfort. He was a prisoner like me."

"Sorry." Carlos said. "I didn't know. What happened to him?"

"Alexia Ashford got a hold of him and turned him into a monster." Claire said. "She then sent him after me. I was forced to kill him. The bad part was that he fell in love with me and so did I. I never told him until it was too late. In fact I was the one who got my brother and Jill together. I saw the way they were looking at each other and new there was something there. I convinced Chris to tell Jill how he felt about her. I guess I didn't want him to go through what I did."

Carlos stared at her in disbelief. "So you got them together."

"Yeah." Claire replied. "Don't tell them this, but I listened in on them."

Carlos hesitated before asking his question. "Did Chris ask about me?"

"One of the first things he asked Jill was if you two were together." Claire said. "He even said that if you were he wouldn't get in the way. Then she told him she was in love with him for a long time." Claire saw that the news was making Carlos depressed. "Look, she still considers you a friend. She was really worried about you."

Carlos hung his head and covered his forehead with his hand. "Do I do feel like an idiot. I was only hearing what I wanted to hear. And after what happened at that lab she may never forgive me. I don't even know why I tried. She was already in love with Chris."

"Life is full of disappointment." Claire said. "At least Chris has Jill. I don't have anyone, and the only person I'll probably ever love is dead."

"Look," Carlos began, "if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen. Maybe we can help each other deal with our problems."

"Thanks." Claire said. "Maybe Jill's right. Maybe you are a nice guy."

Carlos chuckled and looked around. "Come on, we better get inside before we freeze to death out here. The last thing I need is to go out a Popsicle." Together Carlos and Claire headed back to the warehouse.

Jill, Heather, Ark, Marcus, Samantha, and Rebecca were sitting in the rec. room watching some TV. Jill was seated in a chair next to the stairs. Heather and Ark were sitting in a red sofa, while Rebecca sat by herself in an orange sofa. Marcus sat opposite Jill in a recliner while Samantha was lying on her stomach on the floor. Heather glanced at the stairs leading upstairs. "I hope Leon finds Ada soon. He looked like a wreck trying to find her."

"And we give a damn because?" Marcus asked, leaning back in his recliner.

Ark leaned forward. "Because if she's not in the building, then we'll have to go looking for her outside in the snow."

Jill stared at the floor, feeling a little guilty. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on her."

Samantha ran her finger through the rug. "You think we would be happy if someone from Umbrella came over to our side. And what happens when someone does? We act like fools and give the person the third degree. I wouldn't be surprised if Ada went back to Umbrella."

"Why do I feel that I'm the only one in this room who thinks that maybe Ada is a spy." Marcus said.

"I don't trust her." Rebecca said. "But maybe we should give her a chance."

"That's exactly what I would have said." Scott said, walking into the rec. room and munching on a bag of potato chips. He spied Rebecca and plopped down next to her. He pointed the bag at her. "Want some?"

Samantha rolled over. "Jesus, you don't know when to stop, do you?"

Rebecca smiled and grabbed some chips. "Thanks."

"No problem." Scott replied, smiling at Samantha.

"Don't even start with me." Samantha replied.

Rebecca nuzzled up next to Scott. "You're so sweet."

Marcus stared at the couple in amazement. "You didn't drug those chips, did you?"

"What can I say?" Scott said. "That morning on the porch Becky and I just clicked. You two are just jealous because you don't have someone."

"Whatever." Samantha said, rolling back over to watch TV.

"I think they look cute together." Jill said.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

Jill nodded. "You two look almost as cute as Heather and Ark."

"Speaking of which," Marcus said, "are you two together or just friends?"

"Don't start with that now." Heather said. "We're getting tired of you and just about everyone else butting into our business."

"How would you like it if we spouting off how good you and Sam look together." Ark said.

Samantha rolled over. "I'm insulted by that remark."

"Insulted." Marcus said. "There are tons of women you would died to be with me."

"Your fantasies don't count." Samantha shot back.

Scott and Rebecca started to giggle as Samantha and Marcus continued to fire back insults.

Barry walked into the computer room and found Connors sitting at his computer in case any more messages arrived. "Tom, we need to talk."

"Is this about the discussion we had earlier?" Connors asked.

"Sort of." Barry sat down next to Connors. "All this talk about spies has me worried about Kathy and the girls. I'm afraid that if we do have a spy here he or she may tell Umbrella where my family is."

Connors saw Barry's concern. "I think you should have them move somewhere else. Do you know of a place that they could go to?"

"Kathy's parents." Barry replied. "They live down in Huston. I'm sure Kathy can stay there. Her parents love children so they should have no problem with Sherry, Lott, and Lily."

"OK." Connors said. "Call them now. We'll keep this between you and me. That way we know they'll be safe."

Barry felt much better. "Thanks Tom."

"Hey, I have family I'm protecting too." Connors said.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"A niece and nephew." Connors said. "Pretty much the only family I have left. Taking this mission was the only way I could make sure they'll be safe."

"The hardest part of this whole thing is not being with my family." Barry said. "This whole time has been really hard for them."

"Hopefully this will all be over soon." Connors said. He turned back to his computer. "Hopefully Umbrella and Genoas will destroy each other."

  
Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Mr. Umbrella took a puff from his cigar and watched his men enter his office. "I heard that you had some trouble exterminating the Black Ops team. What happened?"

"They must have heard us coming." Nicholai said. "When we attacked, they returned fire."

"Please Nicholai, tell us about your leg." Mike said, pointing out Nicholai's limp.

"I had Valentine at my mercy when Olivera interfered." Nicholai replied. "I was lucky that was the only body part he hit."

Mr. Umbrella took another puff. "What happened to Ada?"

Hunk took a deep breath. "It appears as if Ada has turned on us. She went with the enemy."

Mr. Umbrella put out his cigar. "Perfect. Not only did you two fail, but now that Black Ops group as one of our best agents. Not only that, but Genoas is sending a team over here as we speak. From what I know, the team should be here in five hours. That does not give us a lot of time to set up."

"Is this why we're here?" Nicholai asked.

Mr. Umbrella nodded. "Precisely. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourselves. The team is going to attempt to break in from the basement. I want you to let them get to the lab. There is where you will attack."

"Just who is Genoas sending to attack our lab?" Hunk asked.

"Our two turncoats Wesker and Eliza." Mr. Umbrella replied.

Mike laughed. "Looks like we won't have to search for them. They're coming here."

"Don't underestimate Wesker." Nicholai said. "He didn't get appointed as Captain of the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. for being weak. He is very intelligent and very dangerous. The man cares about no one but himself."

"I never liked the guy." Hunk said. "He gave me the creeps."

"Nevertheless, I want you to take him out." Mr. Umbrella said. The buzzer on his desk went off. "What is it?" Mr. Umbrella asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"You have a message." The secretary replied. "Do you want it?"

Mr. Umbrella smiled wickedly. "Bring it right in." Umbrella's attractive secretary walked into the room with a piece of paper. Both Hunk and Mike eyed her as she handed the paper to her boss. Their eyes followed her as she left the office. Mr. Umbrella glared at the men. "If you two could keep your thoughts out of the gutter we can get on."

"Sorry." Hunk said. Mike just turned back to his boss.

Mr. Umbrella sighed and read the message. "Genoas team is on their way. Four hours until they arrive. Get down to the lab and prepare to battle. Don't screw up this time."

The three men saluted and left the office.

Mike and the other men entered the lab. "Alright, everyone is free to go home early today. Consider it a reward for your hard work." The lab workers began to talk excitedly and began to leave the lab. It took twenty minutes for everyone to leave. When the workers were gone, Mike walked over to where O'Riley was standing. "Let's see these new B.O.W.s."

"Fine." O'Riley replied. "Follow me and don't touch anything." He led the men to a room with large metal cages. "We just got done bringing them out of cryogenic slumber. They should be very hungry."

The men gazed at the creatures secured in the cages. In one were three large lizards about the size of a large dog. Sharp spines ran down their backs. A nametag that read "Iguanous" was fixed to the cage. In the second cage were two large crabs, snapping massive claws at the men. "Cancer" was written on the nametag. The third cage held four rotting vultures. A nametag bearing the name "Wrath" was fixed to the cage. The fourth cage held a large creature that looked like a Hunter, only it looked like a cross between a crocodile and a gorilla. "Hunter Omega" appeared on the tag. The final cage contained four giant rats, also rotting. A nametag with the name "Demon Rat" Was fixed to the cage.

Hunk looked at the creatures in disgust. "Not the prettiest things I've seen, but then again nothing we make is pretty."

"Why are there so few B.O.W.s?" Mike asked.

"Because we're testing these creatures out." O'Riley said. "Unlike the Mansion and Raccoon City we don't have a large town to let these things loose in. And in case they are successful in eliminating the intruders, the fewer we have to deal with the better. Besides, we only have a few Omega Hunters. We can't use all of them."

"I believe these should be enough." Nicholai said. "Where are we going to be?"

"Safe enough." O'Riley said. "We'll have my Tyrant to protect us."

"I thought your Tyrant wasn't ready." Mike said.

O'Riley straightened his glasses. "Hopefully he won't have to fight. Now let's go." He held out a small remote. "Once I push this button the cages will open. I don't think we should be out in the open when the creatures are released."

  
Genoas Corp. helicopter, en route to Umbrella HQ.

Wesker checked his rifle one more time. Tim looked at him and snickered. "Why the hell are you so worried about your gun. From what I hear, you done need it."

"I can still die." Wesker replied without turning his head. "What you heard about me was probably exaggerated. I may be superhuman, but I'm not invincible."

"That's the last thing I'd expect to hear from the great Albert Wesker." Stacy said.

"You don't know anything about me." Wesker replied. "I'm more complex than you think."

Eliza nervously looked out the window. "Are you guys sure we can pull this off?"

"Having doubts are we?" Stacy asked.

"No." Eliza said. "I'm just anxious about this mission. The is the first time I ever did anything like this."

"Oh great." Tim moaned. "We have a newbie in the team."

"Shut it Wolf." Wesker snapped. He turned to Eliza. "All you have to do is stick by me. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"We're coming up on the landing zone." The pilot said.

Tim grinned and clutched his rifle. "Good. I can't wait to get in there."

"Relax Tim." Stacy said. "This is a recovery mission, not search and destroy."

"We do this as quietly as possible." Wesker said. "I don't want to run into trouble unless necessary. Now from what I remember most of the employees will be gone. The only security we will have to worry about is the night shift. Those guys are always half asleep so we'll have an easy time moving around undetected."

The copter landed with a thump. "We're here." The pilot reported. "If you're not back in one hour, we're ordered to leave. Got it?"

"We'll be back way before then." Wesker said. He opened the door and the team jumped out. The copter had landed near an abandoned factory. The group quickly made their way to a manhole that Wesker opened with little difficulty. "Ready for a trip through the sewers?" He asked, smiling slyly while removing his shades.

  
Umbrella HQ, B2.

Everything was quiet in the boiler room. Large boilers filled the room, providing the building with hot water. The climate was humid and condensation clung to the pipes, walls, and pretty much everything else in the room. Some of the pipes had leaks from which water dripped. That water ran into several drainage grates set into the floor, which connected to the sewer system. Two of hands reached up through one grate and grabbed on. The grate was then torn from the floor, the sound of the boilers drowning out the sound. Wesker raised his head up and looked around. He then climbed out and helped the others out. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Tim looked at his pants, soaked from having to crawl through several pipes. "That's the last time I ever do that."

"Get used to it pal." Stacy said. "We probably have to go back this way. I'm just glad they decided to make the pipes big enough for people to crawl through."

"How do you think Umbrella keeps them clean." Eliza said. "There are guys here that spend their whole day mucking around down there."

"Where are those robo-things?" Tim asked. His question was answered by the three cyborgs climbing out of the grate. "These things better be worth it."

Wesker started for the door. "We can talk about this later. We have a job to do."

  
Umbrella lab.

Wesker's party entered the main lab, leaving the cyborgs outside. No matter how many times he had been in it, Wesker was still amazed. The central area contained many pieces of equipment, including an assortment of computers, microscopes, and scanners. Along the sides of the lab were several smaller rooms where other research was conducted. Two catwalks that led to the floor above connected a second story of rooms. To the back of the lab were the holding cells and testing areas for the bio-weapons. Above those rooms was a large observation room that could be used to monitor all work being done. Wesker scanned the room for any people. It bothered him that there was no one around.

"Is this place supposed to be this disserted?" Tim asked.

Stacy was a little nervous too. "We haven't seen anyone, not even any security guards. This looks funny."

"What do you think?" Eliza asked. Suddenly she heard something run across the floor to her right. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Tim asked, looking around. It then hit him. "Oh yeah, your hearing's better than mine."

Wesker raised his hand. "Quiet." He tried to pick up the noise, only to hear several things moving about. "We're not alone."

"Correct." Came Mike's voice. Wesker's team looked up to see Mike, Hunk, Nicholai, and O'Riley at the window of the observation tower. Mike leaned over a spoke into the mike. "Consider yourself luck. You will be the test subjects for our new weapons. Have fun."

"Shit, it was a trap." Wesker sneered. He heard something tip over to his left. He looked over to see two Demon Rats and a Cancer approaching.

"Giant rats and crabs." Tim said. "Those are Umbrella's new weapons. Let's wipe these bastards out." He fired his rifle, taking out one of the rats. The other rat leapt onto a table and began to run at its target.

Stacy aimed at the rodent. "Time for a little pest control." She fired her rifle at the rat, hitting it along its side. It fell from the table and twitched on the floor before dying.

Meanwhile, the Cancer quickly approached Wesker and tried to clamp on with its claws. Wesker was too fast and grabbed the pincers. He then brought up his foot and stomped hard on the shell, breaking through and killing the crab. He looked up at the observation room. "Is this the best you can come up with? You'll need something a lot better than these weaklings."

"Oh, we have plenty more friends for you to play with." Mike said. "Maybe you should look up."

Eliza heard a flapping sound and looked up just in time to see a Wrath come zooming towards her. She ducked, just avoiding the talons. "We have birds." She said.

"And lizards." Stacy added, pointing to the right side of the lab. The three Iguanouses emerged from their cover and lumbered towards the group. "This is getting better and better." Stacy said.

"And it just got worse." Tim said. He had spied the remaining Cancer and Demon Rats heading towards the group.

Wesker retrieved his remote. "Time to call in our reinforcements." He pushed a button, calling the cyborgs. The three cyborgs rushed into the lab and headed for the bio-weapons.

"Damn." Hunk said. "They got new weapons too."

Nicholai stared at the robots as they went to work on the B.O.W.s. "We may have more trouble with Genoas than we thought."

Down in the lab the cyborgs had begun battle. The Hunter had leapt at the Iguanouses and tore out the throat of one. One of the others swiped at the Hunter with its tail. The robot responded by driving its fist through the monster's stomach. The remaining Iguanous jumped on the cyborg's back and knocked it to the ground. The lizard then proceeded to rip and tear at the robot's back, deactivating it.

"So much for the tin can." Tim said. He aimed and fired at the Iguanous, blowing its head off. He then ducked an attack from a Wrath. Stacy took down the vulture with a well-placed shot. "Thanks." Tim said.

"Don't mention it." Stacy replied.

The Chimera was ripping apart one of the Demon Rats when the Cancer locked one it its pincers around the cyborg's leg. It squeezed its claw, crushing the leg. The Chimera drove its hook-arms into the Cancer's head, felling the creature. Meanwhile, the Hunter Gamma was battling its opponent. The last Demon Rat leapt at the robot. The Hunter Gamma caught the rat in mid-air and proceeded to bite its head off. Just then, a Wrath dive-bombed the robot, pulling out one of the tubes in the robot's head. The vulture then came back for a second pass. This time the cyborg was ready and speared the bird with its claw. It threw the Wrath across the room, sending the carcass through a window. However, the cyborg was quickly loosing hydraulic fluid from the torn tube.

Wesker followed the Wrath and waited until it came in for an attack. "Bye, bye birdie." He sneered before taking it out. Eliza did the same, dropping the last Wrath. "Good work Walker." Wesker said.

"I guess that's all of them." Eliza said. Suddenly the Hunter Omega dropped from the catwalk overhead and landed right in front of Eliza. It raised its claw to strike, but Wesker dove and knocked Eliza out of harms way. They rolled to safety as the creatures claw slammed into the spot where Eliza was just stand. "I guess I spoke too soon."

The Hunter Gamma robot moved in to attack, but the loss of fluid had slowed it down. The Hunter Omega easily dodged the attack and drove its claw into the side of the cyborg's head. The Chimera had better luck, catching the creature off guard. The robot latched its hook-arms into the Omega Hunter's body. The Omega Hunter responded by clamping its mouth around the robot's head.

"Look's like that thing's hungry." Stacy said.

"Then let's give it something to chew on." Wesker said. He took out the remote and held his finger over a red button. "Find some cover." Everyone hid behind a table as Wesker pushed the button. All three cyborgs exploded, the Omega Hunter getting blown apart in the process. "Let's get out of here before we have any more company." Wesker said. His team ran from the lab and headed back for the boiler room.

"Should we go after them?" Nicholai asked.

Mike shook his head. "Let them go. We'll get another opportunity to kill them soon enough."

"Too bad they destroyed the cyborgs." O'Riley said. "Oh well, at least the weapons proved to be useful."

"What now?" Hunk asked. "We definitely know that both Wesker and Walker are working for Genoas. Plus we know what their new weapons are. So what's the next step?"

"We report to Mr. Umbrella." Mike replied. "Now that we know the strength of both of our enemies, we can pick which one to eliminate. For now though, we better have maintenance clean up the lab."

The team climbed out f the manhole and found the copter waiting for them. They climbed in the copter and Wesker told the pilot to lift off. Wesker threw down his rifle. "They knew we would be there."

"How could they have known?" Tim asked, obviously pissed off.

Eliza tried to think of an answer, but the more she thought about it the more she was puzzled. "They shouldn't have, unless they were tipped off. But who told Umbrella what we were going to attack?"

"This is bullshit." Stacy said. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll think about that when we get back to base." Wesker replied. "For now we can't do anything." Wesker looked out the window. "A spy. This is just what we need."

  
Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

"How long are you going to sit in front of that thing?" Scott asked. Connors had been watching his computer ever since he had gotten the message from his mole. "Jeez Tom, I'm surprised that your butt hasn't fallen asleep yet."

"I need to be ready in case my mole sends me another message." Connors replied.

Scott looked at his watch. "It's one here. That means that it should be around ten over in Paris and morning over in Tokyo. I seriously doubt that anyone is going to send anything soon. For all you know, your informants could be sleeping or drunk off their ass."

Connors gave Scott a sharp look. "Now is not the time to be joking around. The result of the battle between Umbrella's and Genoas' forced could decide what coarse of action we take and tell us how powerful our enemies are. However, we won't know that until my moles report to me."

"Why did we even start with this spy shit?" Scott asked. "Why didn't we just straight out kick their collective ass? If you ask me, this cloak-and-dagger shit is for the birds."

"Knowledge is power." Connors replied. A flashing "You got mail" message caught his eye. "You were saying what about my mole being asleep or drunk?"

"I feel so much like an idiot." Scott said sarcastically. "Is it from the same person?"

Connors checked the sender. "No, different person."

"What does it say?" Scott asked, leaning over Connors' shoulder to get a better look.

Connors pushed Scott away. "Looks like things didn't go the way Genoas planned. I better tell the others. Where are they?" 

"Doing what you should do." Scott said. "Eating."

Connors got up and walked into the dining area. "I have an announcement to make. I just got word from one of my contacts that the attack on Umbrella's HQ was a failure. Umbrella knew Wesker's team was coming and set a trap for them. Seems that both teams showed off their new toys. Umbrella had some new bio-weapons and Genoas has cyborgs."

"You don't mean like Terminator 2 cyborgs, do you?" Ark asked.

"I'm assuming so." Connors replied. "The main fact is that Umbrella knew of the attack."

"I guess Umbrella has spies too." Jill said.

Barry looked around the table. "Great, more spies."

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked.

"We go as planned." Connors replied. "There's an Umbrella facility I was planning on hitting. We'll attack that place while Umbrella is still occupied with Genoas. We'll do the same thing we did in the last mission. Since Umbrella has no clue that we're here everyone is coming."

"Including Ada?" Marcus asked.

"Even Ada." Connors replied. "We attack tomorrow night, that way we can use cover of darkness. Make no mistake; this war has just turned to our favor. Umbrella and Genoas are now focused on each other. I say we make the most of this opportunity and strike."

Author's Comments: Cyborgs, spies, and bio-weapons oh my! Things sure are getting better by the second. It seems that everyone is having problems. Umbrella just lost their best spy, but no one except a few people trust poor Ada. Brigit is getting worried that her cover may be blown. Wesker's team had their ass handed to them on a silver platter. Add to that Connors' plan to attack another Umbrella facility. And what about the relationships beginning to blossom? Leon and Ada are starting over again with their relationship, Claire and Carlos seem to be getting along well, and Scott and Rebecca are getting very close. Too bad Chris, Claire, and Barry are worried about spies in the Black Ops team. In fact, they may be closer than they know. (Add foreboding music here.) And just who the hell are Connor's spies? Better start guessing now. And what is Genoas going to do? They seem to have a lot of problems to deal with. Anyway, on to the next chapter.

In chapter five Black Ops 6 launches an assault on Umbrella's Minnesota facility. BUT, it seems that something is afoot and a terrible secret will be revealed, but can it true? You'll have to see in Judgment Day: Chapter 5- Backlash.


	5. Backlash

Disclaimer: Capcom owns resident Evil. I own this story. I do not intend to make any money off of this story. I am writing this for my own amusement.

Resident Evil Judgment Day

Six, ain't no love for the rich Method Man- Judgment Day 

Chapter Five- Backlash.

Umbrella HQ Paris, France.

Mr. Umbrella sat in his chair in quite a pleasant mood. Genoas' team had been defeated and the lab safe. For once, things were going his way. "I knew you men would do me proud. Now that Genoas' petty attack has failed, no doubt they will think twice before moving against us. You all did a good job."

"Thank you." Mike said. He, Hunk, and Nicholai stood in front of Mr. Umbrella's desk. O'Riley stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. Mike motioned to O'Riley. "I do say that we couldn't have done it with out O'Riley's bio-weapons."

Mr. Umbrella nodded. "From what I hear, your new weapons handled themselves quite well. Too bad the robots were destroyed."

"In my opinion, those creatures are nothing compared to my Tyrant." O'Riley said.

"Then it will be a magnificent day when your Tyrant is ready for battle." Mr. Umbrella placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Soon no one will be able to stand in our way. Genoas will be crushed and Black Ops will be defeated. I can safely say that we are now in complete control of this little situation. No matter what either of our enemies do we shall be one step ahead. Nothing can stop us from fulfilling what the founding families of this company envisioned."

"Speaking of which." Hunk said. "What are we going to do now sir?"

"Genoas has been dealt a major blow." Mr. Umbrella said. "They won't dare make another move for awhile. I believe we should now concentrate on eliminating the Black Ops team. Burns, I want you to get a hold of those contacts of yours and find out where those pests are."

Mike chuckled. "I have something better. I have a spy in the team. In fact, that spy has been so gracious as to inform me that those fools plan on destroying another one of our facilities. I also know who there leader is."

"Who is it?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

"Thomas Connors." Mike replied.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

"Because we, or more precisely I, had to deal with him a long time ago." Mike said. "Thought I fixed that little problem, but now Connors wants another chance."

"So what's the place and when are they going to attack?" Nicholai asked.

"Northern Minnesota." Mike said. "Within the next 24 hours. What's more, the whole team will be there. One shot and one of our problems is finished."

Mr. Umbrella lit a cigar. "Good. Burns, get a team over to that base and set up a trap. Take Hunk and Nicholai with you. O'Riley, I want you to sent along some bio-weapons to back the team up. I want no mistakes this time, do I make myself clear."

"Crystal, Sir." Mike replied. The group left the office and started down the hall.

"Hey Mike." Hunk said. "That spy you have in that Black Ops group, it isn't Ada is it?"

"That's one secret I plan on keeping for myself." Mike replied. "Listen, I don't care who you guys take out, just leave Connors and the Redfields to me."

"Why do you want to kill them so badly?" Nicholai asked.

"A mistake I made a long time ago that I intend to correct." Mike said.

  
Genoas Corp. HQ. Tokyo Japan.

"They what?" Philips asked.

"They knew we were coming." Wesker said. "They had a trap laid for us."

Philips still couldn't believe what he had heard. As soon as Wesker's team had gotten back they had reported to his office and gave their report. "How the hell did they know you were coming?"

"I don't know." Wesker said. "The only people who had any idea what was going on were my team, you, and Dr. Grant. It can't be anyone from my team. We were all together from the time we left this office to the time we got on that plane. That leaves Dr. Grant."

"It can't be Grant." Philips said. "She has worked for me for the past several months. I trust her completely."

"Maybe someone bugged this office." Tim said. "Or maybe someone was listening outside the door."

Wesker shook his head. "No, I think Grant may be our spy. I suggest that we at least leave her out of any more meetings and search her office. If she is the spy, then we have a lot more at stake than Umbrella knowing what we're doing."

"I see your concern." Philips said. "If you're right our T-Veronica research may be in jeopardy. Very well. Tim, Stacy, go have a talk with Dr. Grant. Wesker, I want you to prepare your official report and have it done within the hour. Things had gotten serious and I don't want any screw ups."

Outside the door Brigit listened intensely. "They know." She muttered. She quickly left for her office and disappeared around a corner just as Wesker's team emerged.

"Eliza, can you help me with my report?" Wesker asked.

"Sure." Eliza replied. She and Wesker made their way to Wesker's office. As soon as they entered, Wesker shut the door and locked it. "Why did you do that?" Eliza asked.

Wesker approached Eliza and held her shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

Eliza was taken back by the question. "Why are you asking me this? You know I trust you. I wouldn't have left Umbrella with you if I didn't."

"I need to know, do you trust me completely?" Wesker asked, his tone serious.

"Yes." Eliza replied.

Wesker walked over to his desk and sat down. "I was hoping that I didn't have to involve you, but I see now with all that's happened that I have no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked. 

Wesker closed his eyes. "I'm a spy."

Eliza stood in shock. "You were the one that told Umbrella we were coming."

"That wasn't me." Wesker said. "My job was only to provide information. It was never my intention to interferer with any operation I was involved in. People only suspect you're a spy when things like this happen."

"Are you spying for Umbrella or someone else?" Eliza asked. "And would you have even told me?"

"Who I'm working for is none of your concern." Wesker replied. "All you have to know is that when the time for me to leave comes, I want you to come with me. If I leave without you Philips will probably treat you as a spy and kill you. Also, you cannot tell anyone about this. I asked if you trust me. Now I'm asking you if I can trust you to keep this a secret."

Eliza stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. She looked up at Wesker. "Yes, I will."

"Good." Wesker turned on his laptop. "Then let's get this report done. We don't want to keep Philips waiting."

Brigit glared at Tim and Stacy. "How dare you call me a spy? I have the right mind to slap that accusing look right off your faces."

Stacy crossed her arms and continued to give Brigit a stern look. "You were the only other person who knew of our plan and had time to tell Umbrella. That makes you a good suspect."

"Then what about Wesker, or Eliza?" Brigit said in defense. "Those two could be double-crossing this company as we speak. Do you even know where they are now?"

"In Wesker's office." Stacy replied.

"Are you sure?" Brigit asked. "How do you know he didn't send that message?"

"Because we were all together." Tim said. "Wesker never left our sight. And you know what, I would expect a spy to try and blame someone else when questioned. You seem to be doing just that."

"If you have no evidence I suggest you leave now." Brigit said.

Stacy walked to the door. "Just remember this. We will be watching you closely. For your sake, you better not try anything stupid."

Brigit waited until her accusers left before going to her computer. She quickly sent another coded message that read the following.

'I fear that my cover is compensated. Philips and his men suspect who I am. By the time you read this I shall be gone with Kennings and the research. This is the last message you will receive from me. Brigit out.'

Brigit sent the E-mail and picked up her phone.

Kennings finished packing up everything he needed. He looked towards the door to see Brigit enter his office. "It's about time. I was starting to suspect that you were caught or detained."

"Do you have everything we need?" Brigit asked quickly.

Kennings nodded. "All the research and test results on the T-Veronica virus. I hope what you're doing works."

Brigit smiled at Kennings. "Don't worry. In the end what we do will be worth it. All we have to do is stick to my plan and everything will work out fine. Now let's go before the guards catch us." With that, Brigit and Kennings left the office.

  
Black Ops 6 base. Northern Washington.

The team gathered in the operations room, decked in black sweat clothes and black wool winter caps. Connors looked over the map one last time. OK, listen up. Here's the plan. The facility we're attacking is located in Minnesota near Bemidji. We enter through the front door and take out the security guards. After that, we use the computers at the front desk to cut off security. We then head to the main storage room and set the charges."

"Why don't we do what we did last time a set the bomb in the generator room?" Claire asked.

"Because this lab produces chemicals that are used to make Umbrella's little bugs." Scott replied. "And those chemicals happen to be very volatile. That means one little blast and the whole place goes up in a fireball, or at least the major parts."

"These will be the weapon assignments." Connors said. "We go with the same weapons as last time. Marcus, you get a MP5. Heather and Sam get a pair of Uzis each. Barry gets a Desert Eagle and Ark gets two .45s. Ada gets a Glock. Is everything clear?"

"Shouldn't Ada get something a bit stronger?" Leon asked.

Connors shook his head. "That's all she's getting. We still have our doubts about her."

Ada looked at the floor and fought back tears. "I'll be fine."

Leon gave the group a mean look and walked over to Ada. "Don't worry, I'll cover you."

"Thanks." Ada replied softly.

"If we're set, meet out by the copters in ten minutes." Connors said. The team began to ready their weapons. Chris walked over to Connors. "What is it Chris?"

"Why did you wait until now to tell us about the mission?" Chris asked. "And why didn't you tell us this yesterday?"

"My own personal reasons." Connors replied. "I couldn't risk having what happened to Genoas' team happen to us."

"You're worried that Ada's a spy." Chris said.

Connors nodded. "If she is, she knew that we were attacking an Umbrella plant, but she didn't know which one."

Chris started to walk away from Connors. "Maybe you should consider that someone else could be a spy." We walked into the rec. room where Ada and Leon were looking out the window. "Ada, I have to ask you something."

Ada turned to Chris. "What do you want to know?"

Chris could tell Ada had been crying. He could see the red streaks on her face. "I need to know how long you and the others were in this country before you found our last base."

"You don't have to answer him." Leon said.

"No, I think I should tell him." Ada said. "We arrived at night and the next morning was when we learned where your base was."

"One night?" Chris asked. "You were only there for a night and you found out where we were?"

Ada nodded. "Thing was, we were told where you were by Mike Burns."

"Who's Mike Burns?" Jill asked, walking into the room.

"The one in charge of handling you guys and Genoas' team." Ada replied. "I don't know much about him except he gives me the creeps. He called us and told us where to attack."

Chris smiled. "Thanks Ada. By the way, I don't think you're the spy."

Ada smiled. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

Chris walked back to the operations room. Jill grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the stairs. "What was that all about? And why are you being so paranoid?"

"I just think that the way things are going that something's up." Chris replied. "With all this secrecy I just have this bad feeling that things are going to get worse."

"And what about Ada?" Jill asked. "Why did you ask her that? Umbrella's team was in this country for one day, so what?"

"It was one night." Chris said. "Plus this Burns guy told them where we were. How did he know that?"

Jill gave Chris a blank look. "You're asking me?"

Chris growled in frustration. "Look, I think that someone here is not who they appear to be. Any one of us could be a spy. I also think that whoever the spy is wants us to suspect Ada."

"So you're accusing me?" Jill asked.

"No, my suspicion is that it's one of Connors' people." Chris said. "I don't know who, but I have this feeling that we'll find out soon enough."

"Well, if I was you, I'd keep those suspicions to yourself." Jill said. "Come on, I think it's time to leave." Jill left for the operations room. Chris took a deep breath and followed.

"Move it." Marcus said. He watched as the team boarded the helicopters. He turned to Connors. "Everyone's here. We're set to lift off."

"Good." Connors replied. "Let's do this as quickly as possible." He and Marcus boarded the copter. In a few minutes both helicopters were airborne and heading for their destination.

  
Umbrella facility. Upstate Minnesota.

The team made their way quickly through the dark to the front of the building. Barry made his way up to Connors. "Why aren't we going in the back way? Why are we going through the front door period?"

"They won't suspect a frontal assault." Connors replied. "And the only other entrance is through the loading docks, and that entrance has several surveillance cameras. Don't worry, this will be easy."

"I don't like this." Carlos said. "The minute we go through the door guards will be all over us."

Marcus chuckled. "I doubt that. The hall to the lobby is bottleneck. We'll be able to hold off the guards without any problems."

The team stopped in front of the double glass doors. They readied their weapons and barged in. However, something was very wrong. "Where the hell is everybody?" Scott said. The lobby was empty. The only light came from the monitor at the front desk. Ark ran over to the desk while Carlos found the light switch and turned on the lights.

"Hey Tom," Ark said, looking at the monitor, "the security system's shut off. Maybe this place is closed today."

"Today's Wednesday." Connors said. "This facility should be full of people."

"Must be a holiday or something." Leon said.

"Regardless, we better finish the mission and get out of here." Connors said. The team made their way to the main storage room. As they entered, they were surprised to see charges already set on the tanks. "What the hell is going on?" Connors asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Burns' voice said, echoing throughout the room. "We did the work for you. I think you would be grateful."

"Burns." Ada said.

"Why if it isn't Ada." Mike said. "Or is it some other name now? I really can't be sure, since you keep changing your whole identity. And if it isn't the Redfields? I've heard a lot of things about you. You two have been quite a pain in the ass for Umbrella."

"I should be honored that my sister and I are so famous." Chris said.

Mike laughed. "Just the kind of attitude I would expect from you. To be honest, all of you have caused this company a lot of trouble. Too bad this is where your lives end." Soon a set of four Hunters emerged from behind the tanks. "Oh, and you only have fifteen minutes before the bombs go off. Good luck."

"We can't fight these things here." Connors said. "We may hit the tanks."

"I can take them." Chris said. He drew his Beretta aimed at the Hunters. "I didn't win all those marksmanship trophies for nothing." He fired off a shot at each Hunter, hitting each one between the eyes.

Connors patted Chris on the shoulder. "Nice shooting." He turned to the others. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Mike watched the team leave the storage room. "I say, now I know why Chris is considered a major threat." He turned to Hunk and Nicholai. "Did you release all of the B.O.W.s?"

"Yes." Nicholai replied. "We should go now if we hope to get out before the building explodes."

"You two get topside and start the helicopter." Burns said. "I think I'll wait in the lobby for our friends, if they survive. There's something I need to get off my chest." Mike left the room, leaving Hunk and Nicholai behind.

"What the hell is he going to do?" Nicholai asked.

"Who cares?" Hunk said. "Let's get up to the roof and start up the copter. I don't feel like being around when this place goes up."

The team made their way down the hall towards the lobby. "How did Umbrella know we were coming?" Connors said. I was so careful about this mission. They had to have known in advance."

"Who knew about this mission?" Barry asked.

"My team knew we were going to hit some Umbrella facility, but only I knew which one." Connors said.

"I suggest we talk about this after we get out." Jill said, looking at her watch. "We only have twelve minutes left."

Suddenly two Hunters dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of the team. "Great." Scott said. "First bombs, now walking lizards."

"Don't look now, but we have some more company." Ark said, staring at three Gamma Hunters approaching from behind.

Rebecca raised her grenade launcher. "I'll take care of these guys." She fired a round at the creatures, getting the one in the middle. The other two began running at the group.

"I think they're pissed." Ark said. He drew is .45s and began shooting at one of the Hunters. Heather joined in with her Uzis. Leon and Ada began shooting at the other Hunter. The Hunter Ark and Heather were shooting fell dead, but the other got within striking distance of Leon. It reared back its claw and opened its mouth to shriek.

"DOWN!" Scott yelled. Leon ducked as Scott stuck the barrel of his shotgun in the creature's mouth and pulled the trigger. The back of the Hunter's head exploded. "Chew on that bitch." Scott growled.

"Thanks." Leon said, looking at the creature.

Meanwhile, the other Hunters were rushing the group. "We don't have time for this." Connors said, firing his M16 at the Hunters. Jill, Carlo, and Marcus joined in and quickly cut down the monsters. "Come on, we have to go." The team continued running for the entrance. 

As Claire rounded a corner, she slipped and fell. Chris saw his sister go down and ran back to her. "You OK?" He asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah." Claire replied. By then the others had passed by. "We better haul it before we get left behind."

Chris nodded and started to run. He looked back to his sister to see Claire slightly limping on her right leg. "Damn, you are hurt. Let me help you." He had Claire put her right arm around his neck and the siblings quickly made their way down the hall. "We're almost there." Chris said. "A few more feet and we'll be out of here." He looked at his watch. "Shit, eight minutes. This is gonna be close."

The team broke out the door and headed for the copter. Jill noticed that Chris and Claire were missing. "Whoa, we have to wait for Chris and his sister." Jill said.

Connors looked at his watch. "Everyone, get to the copter. Jill and I are going back for the Redfields. If we're not back in four minutes lift off and get out of here." Connors and Jill started back to the building just as Chris and Claire came into view.

Chris saw Jill and Connors running towards the building. "We're almost there."

"Well, well, isn't this a pitiful site?" Chris turned to see Mike emerge from a supply closet. "Looks like Claire has gone and hurt herself."

Chris drew his Beretta. "You must be Burns." Chris growled.

Mike chuckled. "Do you think you can shoot me and support your sister at the same time?" He looked Chris and Claire over. "Like father like son. Or should I say mother. You two sure look like your parents, and from what I can see, act like them too."

"What are you taking about?" Claire asked. "What do you mean we're just like our parents? How do you know about them?"

"I know that they died rather tragically." Mike said. "Wasn't it a car crash? I seem to have a hard time with old news."

Chris glared at Mike. "Shut the hell up."

"How temperamental." Mike replied. "I see you have your parents temper too. You know, you should really learn to control it."

"BURNS!" Connors roared, running into the lobby with his M16 aimed at Mike's head.

"Guess it's time to leave." Mike ran to the elevator and hit the call button. The doors opened and Mike rushed in. The doors closed just as Connors opened fire.

Jill ran up to Chris and Claire. "What happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." Claire said.

"Let's go." Connors said. "We have less than five minutes." Jill helped Chris carry Claire out of the building as Connors covered them. One of the copters landed in front of the building. Chris and Jill helped Claire into the copter and jumped in themselves, followed by Connors. "Let's go now."

Barry nodded. "The others are on their way home. We decided to swing around and pick you guys up." Barry lifted the copter off the ground and pulled away from the facility.

Nicholai watched the helicopter leave. He heard the elevator open and turned to see Mike rush towards the copter. Mike dove in and Nicholai lifted off. "Should we follow them?"

Mike shook his head. "No, let them feel safe. It won't really matter. Soon those fools will be dead."

Hunk looked out the window as the middle of the facility exploded, sending flames out of all the windows. "Why are we being so easy on them? We should hunt them down and kill all of them."

"A little trigger happy?" Mike asked.

"No. I just want to pay them back for kicking my ass twice." Hunk said. "And I especially want to personally kill that bitch Ada."

Mike laughed. "I don't think you should be worried about Ada. I have a feeling that she won't make it through the night."

"How can you be so sure?" Nicholai asked.

"Because this was part of my plan." Mike said. "I knew well in advance that Ada would turn. I could tell something had happened to her in Raccoon City. If all goes well, not only will Ada not be a problem but my spy's identity will be secured."

Nicholai chuckled. "You are very cunning, aren't you?"

"I know." Mike replied. "And soon both Connors' little pack and Genoas will find out how much they have been played."

  
Black Ops 6 base. Northern Washington.

Rebecca looked over Claire's ankle. "You'll live. Just try to stay off your feet for a while. It should be fine by tomorrow."

"That's a relief." Claire said. She turned to Connors. "So that was Burns. You seem to know him. What's your story?"

"And how did he know about our parents?" Chris added. "How did he know they died in a car accident?"

"He knew because he's Umbrella's professional hit man." Connors said. "He probably knows what grades Claire got in college and what brand cigarettes you smoked. I wouldn't be surprised that he knows everything about everyone in this team. That's what the assassins in the CIA do. They learn everything about their target."

"Then what's your connection to that guy?" Claire asked. "You tried to blow his head off."

Connors stared off. "I dealt with him a long time ago."

"I know you two have questions that Burns guy, but we have more serious things to deal with." Barry said. "Like how Umbrella knew we were coming? They had to have known in advance. There's no way they could have set up that trap in such a short period of time."

Leon noticed several of the people looking at Ada. "It couldn't have been Ada. She found out when the rest of us did."

"I think you're wrong." Marcus said. "She knew well in advance." He, Scott, and Samantha walked in from the rec. room. Marcus threw down a blue folder on the table. "In fact, I think she knew everything."

Connors recognized the folder. "Those are my personal papers. All my plans are in there. I couldn't find them last night. Where did you find them?"

"In Ada's room under her bed." Samantha said.

"And we found this in her drawer." Scott said, pulling a small radio transmitter from his pocket. "I'd recognize this anywhere. It's a powerful radio that links to a satellite. Made specifically for covert operations."

Everyone turned to Ada, who had a shocked look one her face. "I didn't have that on me."

"That's because it's one of ours." Scott replied. "When I was down in the armory I noticed that one was missing. I was wondering where it went. Now I know."

Ada shook her head. "I don't know how those things got into my room. I didn't even know where those things were. You have to believe me."

"I believe what I see." Barry said, drawing his magnum. "And from what I see, you're guilty as hell."

Carlos aimed his rifle at Ada. "I say we shot her right here." The other except for Chris, Connors, Ark, and Heather began to follow, aimed at Ada.

Leon drew his gun. "You shoot her you'll have to go through me first."

"Get out of the way." Jill said.

"Yeah." Scott said. "Unless you want to die too."

Chris turned to Connors. "Tom, stop this now."

Connors looked at the scene that was unfolding before him. "LOWER YOUR WEAPONS, ALL OF YOU! WE'RE NOT KILLING ANYBODY!" Connors watched as the team holstered their guns. "We're not a bunch of murderers. Lock Ada up in one of the cells downstairs. We'll deal with her when the time comes. We're all stressed out from what happened, but that's no reason to kill anyone."

Ark stepped forward. "I'll lock her up." Ark took Ada by the arm and led her out of the room. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you."

Leon watched Ada and Ark leave the room. He then turned to the rest of the group, a scowl on his face. "I can't believe you people. Those things could have been planted there by anyone of us. Just because of who she was you automatically assume she guilty."

"You mean who she is." Carlos said. "If you didn't have a hard-on for her, then maybe you would see what's going on."

Leon glared at Carlos. "Any one of us could have planted those things in her room. For all we know that person could have been you. Last time I checked, you used to be in Umbrella too."

"Don't be trying to pin the blame on me." Carlos growled. "Ada's guilty. We have all the proof we need."

"Then you're all a bunch of idiots." Leon said. He stormed off towards the stairs, almost knocking Ark over in the process.

"Leon." Ark said. He got no response and walked back into the operations room. "She's locked up. I think we should get her some blankets. It's already freezing down there."

"Let her freeze." Samantha said. "She deserves it."

"Do it." Connors said. "She won't be able to stand trial if she's dead."

"I guess we were right." Claire said. "There was a spy, right Chris?"

Chris stood in the corner working things out in his head. He looked at the group. "I don't think the spy is Ada. This is just too perfect. Something's not right about this."

"What's not right?" Barry asked. "We have the proof right here."

"Exactly." Chris replied. "Do you really think that if Ada was the spy that she would be this sloppy, especially when everyone is already suspecting her? If I were a spy I wouldn't have kept everything in my room. From what I've heard, she's supposed to be one of the best spies Umbrella has. I doubt that she would make this kind of mistake."

"It seems damn obvious that Ada's the spy." Jill said.

"Nothing is what it seems Jill." Chris said. "Remember how I had this bad feeling before we went to that mansion. Remember how paranoid you all said I was. Well I have the same feeling about this situation that I had in Raccoon. I knew something bad was going to happen, and I was right. Sad thing is you didn't believe me then and you don't believe me now." Chris walked out of the room and headed for the basement.

Ada sat on the mattress in her cold cell crying to herself. What had just happened played itself in her mind. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I didn't do anything. Now they all hate me."

"I don't hate you." Leon said, looking at Ada through the cell door. "I think I'm one of the only ones that think this is bullshit."

Ada got up and walked over to the door. "You have to believe me, I didn't do it. I never saw any of that stuff. I didn't even know Connors had those papers. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"They just need someone to blame." Leon said. "You're just an easy target because of what you did for Umbrella. If you ask me, what they found means nothing."

"But that doesn't matter." Ada replied. "The others wanted to kill me." Ada shivered both from the cold and the thought of being executed.

Leon saw Ada shiver. "Jesus, you're freezing." Leon took the key to the cell that was hanging on the wall and opened the cell. "I know I'm going to get hell for this, but I don't care." He wrapped his arms around Ada and held her close. 

"What's going to happen to me?" Ada asked.

"I don't know." Leon said. "Hopefully we can straighten this out and prove that you didn't do it."

Ada closed her eyes rested her head on Leon's shoulder. She felt safer in Leon's arms. "Thank you for believing me Leon."

"No matter what anyone says, I'll always trust you." Leon said. "I love you."

Ada looked into Leon's eyes. "I love you too." Leon moved in and they started to softly kiss.

Chris walked into the room and saw Leon and Ada kissing. They heard him enter and turned to him. "You two want to be alone?"

"Why are you down here?" Leon asked, holding Ada tightly.

"Because between me, you, and Ark, Ada doesn't have that many friends." Chris replied. "I also wanted to tell Ada that I believe that she's innocent."

"Why?" Ada asked. "You saw what they had. I thought you would be the first to accuse me."

"Let's just say I have a feeling." Chris said. "Something about this doesn't fit. I need to know, if you were a spy how would you have done it?"

Ada thought for a minute. "First I would find out where Connors kept his files. I would read what I had to and then report to Umbrella. Either I would use one of those radios from the armory or make a phone call from a cell phone. I sure as hell wouldn't hide the stuff in my room, that would have been stupid."

Chris nodded. "I figured as much. I would have done the same thing. This was just too easy. Besides, I wonder why those guys went to your room as soon as we got here. It's like they almost knew."

Leon could see where this was going. "You're saying that those guys could have known Connors stuff in her room."

"Or they planted it there." Chris said.

"Better be careful of what you say, or you could be sharing a cell with her." Ark said, walking into the room with a heavy quilt.

Heather walked in behind him. "Why do you think it was one of them?"

Chris closed the door to the holding cells. "Something Ada told me. She said that Umbrella's little team got to the U.S. the night before we were attacked. That morning they got a call from Burns telling them where we were. Now two times Umbrella found us. It was possible that Umbrella followed us to the hideout in Rome, but to find us in Tennessee so quickly would be impossible unless there was an inside man telling Burns the location of our base. Now I have my suspicions that it has to be either Samantha or Marcus. Scott is out because he was the one that warned us and he was scared as hell. Samantha and Marcus were the only ones up that morning besides, Jill, Becky, Claire, and myself. Now Sam stayed in the house, but Marcus ran off to the helicopters. Also, those two were at the base alone while the rest of us were either taking the kids to Kathy's house or attacking the Umbrella lab, so that gave both of them opportunity."

"What about us?" Ark asked. "Why don't you suspect any of the others?"

"Because the rest of us Umbrella wants to kill." Chris replied. "I'm responsible for the destruction of three major Umbrella facilities, as is my sister. Jill, Barry, and Rebecca are responsible for the Spencer Mansion and Jill and Carlos Raccoon, as did Leon. You were responsible for one facility going up in flames. Plus Heather hasn't left your side the whole time I've been in this team. And from the reaction Tom had with Burns, he's off the hook."

"Then why go through all this with setting me up?" Ada asked. "If Sam or Marcus is the spy, then they did a good job at hiding."

Chris scratched his head. "I'm guessing that you happen to be the perfect person to take the fall. They convince us that you are the spy, and then no one will suspect them. Simple as that."

Leon was impressed with Chris' reasoning. "I didn't think you were so smart. From what I saw, you tend to react more than act."

Chris smiled. "A wise man once told me that one can hide his true intelligence if he acts like a fool. I'm not as dumb as I act."

"So what do we do?" Ada asked. "I don't think anyone will believe you. Besides, all this is based on speculation. You can't prove any of this."

Heather looked at the floor. "I hate to say this, but everything you said makes sense. Only thing is we're the only people who will probably believe you. And if we say anything, we may be accused as spies."

"I think we better lay low for now and see what happens." Leon said. "Maybe one of those two will make a mistake."

"They better make one soon." Ark said. "When we came down here they were talking about what to do to Ada. I heard everything from hanging to firing squad."

"Look, I'm going to stay down here and watch Ada." Leon said. "I don't want anyone to do anything to her."

"We'll stay too." Ark said. "It'll be better if there were three people down here."

Chris nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. If no one goes upstairs, people might get suspicious." Chris left the cells and made his way through the basement. He stopped in the armory and took one of the Glocks. He hid the gun under his shirt and walked upstairs. Most of the team was assembled in the rec. room watching TV. Chris walked over to the stairs leading upstairs without look at his teammates, though he could feel them staring at him. He climbed the stairs and entered his room. Locking his door he cocked the Glock and set in one the nightstand next to him bed. Taking off his boots, he laid down on his bed. "Enjoy this victory, it'll be one of the last you have."

  
Genoas Corp. HQ. Tokyo Japan.

Wesker briskly walked to Philips' office. He had been eating lunch when he was called to an important meeting. He entered the office to see the others already there. "What's the matter?"

"You were right Wesker." Philips said. "There, I said it."

"Right about what?" Wesker asked.

"Right about that bitch Dr. Grant." Tim replied. "She and Dr. Kennings didn't come into work today. We sent some people over to both their apartments but no one was home."

Wesker smiled. "I guess next time I say something you'll all listen."

"Get off your God damn horse." Stacy said. "That's not the worse part."

Philips slammed his desk. "The research for the T-Veronica virus is missing. That could only mean that Grant convinced Kennings to help her steal the viral research for Umbrella. She was double-crossing me from the start."

Eliza spoke up. "Don't you have a backup copy of the research?"

Philips shook his head. "They took it all."

"That's just fucking great." Tim said. "Now they can make the virus and we can't."

"What are we going to do?" Wesker asked.

"It's true that Umbrella may have the research for the T-Veronica virus, but the game isn't over yet." Philips said. "Umbrella can't make the virus if they don't have the chemicals to do it. I recently learned that Umbrella has a large plant in Mexico that specializes in producing chemicals to make viruses. We hit that plant and we'll cripple Umbrella long enough to try and retrieve the research."

"When do we leave?" Wesker asked.

"You leave tonight." Philips said. "When you arrive, you will wait until noon the next day to attack. The reason is because the plant is going through a little check. Security will be low so it'll be easier to make it into the building. Don't fail me, this is too important to miss."

Wesker nodded. "Understood Sir. We'll blow that place sky high."

  
Black Ops 6 base. Northern Washington.

Chris and Leon stood next to the brook, which had frozen solid. All morning everyone ignored them, except Connors, who had tried to apologize for the team's actions. In the end, the two men had chosen to distance themselves from the others. Ark and Heather remained downstairs with Ada for fear that someone would try to hurt her. "When do you think they'll start talking to us again?" Leon asked.

"I don't know." Chris replied. "I don't know what's worse, knowing there's a spy running around here Scott-free or the fact that Jill and Claire are avoiding me like the plague."

"And least you don't have people cursing you from behind your back." Leon said.

Barry exited the building and approached the men. "Hey, Connors has called a meeting. He wants everyone there, including you two."

"Is it about Ada?" Leon asked.

"No." Barry replied. "Something more important. He won't say what, so get in here."

Reluctantly Chris and Leon walked into the base. They moved next to Ark and Heather, who were standing by themselves in the corner. Connors entered the room with a map in his hand. He set it down on the table. "Alright people, listen up. I just learned that a major Umbrella plant in Mexico is going through an inspection. What that means is that security will be light and it will be easier to get in. We destroy this plant and we'll deal Umbrella a major blow."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because this plant makes chemicals that are used to make the T and G viruses, as well as B.O.W.s." Connors said. "The plant will have its inspection tomorrow. We go in and blow this place."

"How did you find this out?" Chris asked. "And why are we suddenly attacking this place?"

"Classified information." Connors replied. "From now on everything you will be told will be on a need to know basis. We leave tomorrow morning, so be ready. Hopefully this mission will go without a hitch."

Author's Comments: Is it me, or is Umbrella the only one that made out good in this chapter. They upset Black Ops, they might have the T-Veronica virus, and Burns' plan is working. Speaking of which, poor Ada sure got rung through the ringer. If no one trusted her before, they sure as hell aren't going to trust her now. Too bad she is innocent. But the fact remains, who is the spy? Chris seems to have a good idea, and if you think about it, it all makes sense. The only question is if he's right. And how about that strange coincidence that BOTH Genoas and Black Ops 6 are attacking the same exact facility at the very same time. This could get interesting. What the hell was Burns babbling about to Chris and Claire? How did he know so much, and why did Connors want him dead? That's another little riddle to be solved later. And Wesker's suspicions were correct, Brigit was the spy, but you already knew that. The major question is whom is she working for? You'll just have to find out.

In the next chapter is the proverbial major cliffhanger of the story. Lies, deceit, surprises, and lots of gratuitous language and violence. Pasts will be revealed, spies unmasked, and revelations will come to light that will rock the foundation of everything you thought you knew. The action heads south of the boarder in Judgment Day: Chapter 6- Revelations. Prepare yourself.


	6. Revelations

William Normal William 2 2055 2001-11-01T17:56:00Z 2001-11-01T17:56:00Z 25 10367 59096 492 118 72574 9.2720 

            Disclaimer: This story if of my own design. Any new characters or creatures are mine. All other characters and creatures as well as the background storyline belong to the folks at Capcom. 

Resident Evil Judgment Day Five, only the strong will survive Method Man- Judgment Day 

Chapter Six- Revelations.

Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Mr. Umbrella watched as the last of his men entered his office. "I here the last mission was somewhat of a success." He said. "It's a shame they all escaped."

Mike chuckled. "I was expecting them too."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

A sick smile spread across Mike's face. "Only that Ada has been accused of being the spy and everyone bought it, all except Chris, Ark, Heather, and Leon. From what my spy told me the team was ready to kill her. Unfortunately Connors had Ada locked up."

Mr. Umbrella lit a cigar. "Good. I take it that means that your spy is still safe."

Mike nodded. "Those people are so easy to fool." He looked over at Hunk and Nicholai. "I can see why Wesker had such an easy time deceiving the S.T.A.R.S. Of coarse, that raises the question of why these two couldn't finish off their targets."

"Just remember that you said that Redfield, Kennedy, Thompson, and Mansfield didn't buy it." Nicholai said. "And your spy won't be able to fool them for long. He or she will be unmasked."

"Not before they're dead." Mike replied. "My spy told me that the Black Ops team plans on attacking our facility in Mexico within 24 hours. They plan on attacking during the inspection. What's more, Genoas will attack the facility at the same time. Connors purposely timed his move to coincide with Genoas' assault. The only thing my spy doesn't know is why."

"Maybe he thinks that while we're busy with Genoas' men, they can slip in unnoticed and blow the place while everyone's still inside." Hunk said. "Maybe he's counting on us being there."

Mr. Umbrella clamped his teeth on the cigar. "In any case, I want you men there. If both those groups think they can honestly beat this company, they have another thing coming."

"Speaking of spies," Hunk said, "how do we know that we don't have any among us? If it's so easy to have one of our people infiltrate both Black Ops and Genoas, then what's stopping them from planting a spy here?"

"Nonsense." Mr. Umbrella said. He took hid cigar and flicked ashes into his ashtray. "No one in my company is a spy. I made sure of that myself. Every one of my employees I can trust. Besides, who could be a spy?"

"O'Riley." Mike replied. "There's something about him I don't like."

Hunk chuckled. "Looks like someone wants to get someone else in trouble."

"Look, I know that you don't like the man," Mr. Umbrella said, "but that doesn't give you the right to accuse him of being a traitor. He has worked for me for the past year and throughout that time he has proven his loyalty. If you are going to accuse someone, then think of someone else."

"Fine." Mike said.

"Now, on to other matters." Mr. Umbrella took a puff from his cigar. "As you are aware, I had a spy in Genoas. Unfortunately, because of what happened here several nights ago the spy had to leave. However, my spy met her objective and brought along another person to join our happy family." He hit the call button on his desk. "Send them in." He ordered.

"Remember to do what I told you." Brigit said. "If you do, you will be just fine."

Kennings' hands were shaking. "Are you sure?"

Brigit nodded. She opened the door and stepped inside Mr. Umbrella's office. "We're here Sir."

"Aw, Dr. Grant, it is an honor to have you back." Mr. Umbrella said. "And Dr. Kennings, nice to have you join us. I take it you found your reception quite warm?"

"Quite." Brigit replied. "For a minute I thought I was a dead woman. Wesker had figured out who I was. He had Philips send his two goons to grill me. In the end I managed to talk myself out of my little bind and escape with Dr. Kennings. I you just love to see the look on their faces right about now."

"So what is so important about her being here?" Nicholai asked.

"I expected as much from you." Brigit said to Nicholai. "Still haven't gotten the idea that maybe a woman can be as good as a man. I say that is rather chauvinistic if you ask me."

Nicholai growled. "I can see that you are a condescending bitch."

"Enough of this." Umbrella said. "Dr. Grant has been kind enough to bring us a very important piece of information. I believe it's something that we lost and Wesker found. If you would please."

Brigit took the briefcase that Kennings was holding and set it on Umbrella's desk. "This is all the data on the T-Veronica virus."

"You don't mean the virus the Alexia Ashford was working on for the last twenty-something years?" Mike asked.

"The same virus." Brigit replied. "Wesker retrieved the files for the virus when he attacked Rockfort and Antarctica. From what I was told, this virus is powerful. Alexia injected herself with the virus and put herself in cryostasis for fifteen years. When she emerged she was stronger than Wesker."

"Stronger than Wesker?" Hunk asked. "Is that possible? I heard he was super-human."

"He is." Brigit said. "And so is Eliza Walker. I should know, I treated both of them. However, they can still be killed. Wesker was seriously wounded when he returned from Antarctica. There is a chance to kill him, abet a slight one."

"Speaking of Wesker, I hear that Genoas is attacking one of our labs." Mike said.

Brigit grinned wickedly. "Ah yes, I remember Philips saying that he was planning another raid before I left. The man wants revenge for what happened the last time. No doubt Wesker and Eliza will be on that team, as well as Tim and Stacy."

"Who are they?" Hunk asked.

"Philips' best solders." Brigit said. "Those two managed to destroy two of your facilities."

"One shot and we can eliminate two threats at the same time." Nicholai said.

"This is a golden opportunity." Mr. Umbrella said. "Two birds with one stone. We can crush this Black Ops group and take out two of Genoas best solders." The intercom buzzed. "What is it?" He asked.

"Professor. O'Riley is here to see you." The secretary replied.

"Send him in." Mr. Umbrella replied. 

O'Riley entered the room and saw Brigit and Kennings. "What's going on here? Why was I called, and who are they?"

"Professor." Mr. Umbrella said. "Meet the new members of your team. Dr. Brigit Grant and Dr. Jonathan Kennings, formerly of Genoas. They have something that will make us unbeatable, the T-Veronica virus."

O'Riley's eyes widened. "I thought that virus perished in Antarctica. How do they even have the knowledge to recreate it?"

"Wesker got it from the base before it was destroyed." Brigit said.

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't make it." O'Riley said. "That virus is too dangerous and any monsters it produces will be far too destructive for us to deal with. Do you want to create another Birkin?"

"I intend for you to perfect it." Mr. Umbrella said. "Make it more stable. I want to be able to use it on humans to create unstoppable solders."

O'Riley shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"Lost your nerve?" Mike asked.

"You can do whatever you want with that virus, but I'm not going to be involved." O'Riley said. "Besides, I have my Tyrant to take care of."

"About your Tyrant." Mr. Umbrella said. "I understand that all the tests are complete."

"Yes." O'Riley replied. "What do you want to do with him?"

Mr. Umbrella took another puff. "It seems that both the Black Ops team and Genoas' little team will be attacking our plant in Mexico. I think it's time for give this Tyrant a little test run. I want to see just how powerful this new weapon is."

"He's not a weapon." O'Riley said. "And he will go, but only if I go with him."

Umbrella put out his cigar. "Good, it's agreed. You leave immediately. I want several squads of UT commandos to accompany you. O'Riley, take Dr. Grant and Dr. Kennings down to the main lab and get your Tyrant. This will be our greatest victory."

The team left the office. As O'Riley walked out Mike grabbed his arm. "You have a lot of guts to say what you did to the boss. That makes me very suspicious of you."

"Is there some point to this talk?" O'Riley asked.

"Don't slip up." Mike replied. "If you do, I will personally see to it that you suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

O'Riley nodded. "Don't worry. I won't let you down." O'Riley turned and continued to escort Brigit and Kennings down the hall.

"That was pleasant." Hunk said. "I can tell that this will be a very interesting mission."

Mike smiled evilly. "Oh, you have no idea how interesting things are going to get. You have no idea at all."

  
Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

Chris sat at the dining table, thoughts running rampant through his head.  In only an hour the team was set to leave. He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Claire came into the dining area, walking better than the night before. "Your foot OK?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Claire replied. She hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to her brother. "I don't care what the others say, I'm not going to treat you like shit. You're my brother."

"At least you're taking to me." Chris said. "Man, I wish everyone wouldn't be so narrow-minded. There's a good reason that Ada is not the spy."

"Then who do you think it is?" Claire asked.

Chris scratched his head. "I have a good idea, but I don't think I should say anything without proof. This must be so rough on Ada and Leon. I think they care a lot about each other."

Claire signed. She was having guilty feelings about pulling her gun on Ada. "I can't believe things got to the way they were. We almost became as bad as Umbrella." Claire took a deep breath. "That reminds me, what did that Burns guy mean about our parents?"

"I don't know, but it's been bugging me too." Chris replied. "I think we should get some answers." Chris and his sister got up and started to look for Connors. They found him in the computer room. "Tom, we need to talk."

"About what?" Connors said. "This better not be about Ada. I think you got your point across last night."

"This isn't about Ada." Chris said. "This is about Claire and I. What did Burns mean about our parents? What does he know?"

Connors took a deep breath. "I don't think this is the time to discuss this."

"Then when is?" Claire asked.

"After the mission." Connors replied. "When we get back we'll have a talk. Right now I think we should focus on the task at hand."

"I'll hold you to that." Chris said, walking towards the rec. room.

Connors turned to Claire. "Are you fit to go?"

Claire nodded. "I'm fine. I just hope things go differently than last time."

"So do it." Connors said. He turned to see Leon walk towards him. "What is it?"

"I need to know." Leon said. "What are we going to do about Ada?"

"She stays here." Connors said. "I think it's the best thing to do considering the situation."

"Then I stay too." Leon said. "Someone has to stay behind and watch her. Judging from the reaction last night, I don't trust anyone else with her."

Connors nodded. "Very well, but hear this. If she escapes or causes any more trouble, you will be held responsible. Got it?"

Leon nodded and left the room. As he headed for the stairs to the basement, Ark and Heather walked up to him. "Guess what guys, I'm not going with you. I'm staying with Ada."

Ark nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I thought as much. Mind if we go downstairs with you."

"Not at all." Leon said. The trio made their way downstairs, where Scott, Rebecca, Barry, and Marcus were busy gathering weapons for the rest of the team. When they got to Ada's cell Leon walked up to the door. "Hey Ada."

Ada was sitting cross-legged on her cot. She looked over to Leon. "Good morning. Are you coming to say goodbye?"

Leon shook his head. "I'm staying here with you. It's too lonely here to be by yourself. Besides, if things go bad at least I'll be here to make sure you don't starve."

Ada managed a weak smile. "Thank you. I feel so much better now."

Leon took the key and unlocked the cell door. "Listen guys, don't tell anyone but I'm going to let Ada leave the cell while everyone else is gone. There's no need for her to stay down here."

"Don't worry, we won't." Ark said. "We'll see you later."

"Wait." Leon said. He pulled out his VP 70 and handed it to Ark. "Take my gun. It's set on auto, just pull the trigger. You may need it."

Ark took the gun. "I hope I don't have to use it." Ark smiled at Ada. "Don't worry, I bet everything will work out fine for you."

"Thank you." Ada said. "You know you didn't have to believe me. I'm sure the others are mad at you for being nice to me."

"There's such a thing as being innocent until proven guilty." Heather said. "I'm sure we'll get the proof we need to clear your name." Heather left the cells with Ark in tow. They got half-way through the boiler room when she stopped Ark. "Ark, there's something I want, no, need to say."

"What is it?" Ark asked. He had an idea of what Heather was going to say. He had been thinking about it too.

"About us." Heather said. "With all the other people getting close, I was wondering if maybe, no, just forget it."

Ark was surprised by Heather's words. "Forget what, that we may get close too? You know, ever since we met I was wondering if maybe we were right for each other. The kids adore you and Lily even asked if you and I were together. No matter what happened, you were always by my side. If that doesn't say anything, I don't know what does."

"It's just that I'm scared that we'll get close and then you'll die." Heather said. "I don't think I could go on if that happened. I also doubt that if I died that you could go on living. I don't want to put you through that."

Ark looked into Heather's green eyes. "I care about you very much. And I know that if I lost you now, I'd be broken. I have a bad feeling about this mission. I just want to know that you care about me the same way I care about you."

Heather took a deep breath. "I care about you too, but I think we should wait before we commit to each other. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

"Then I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." Ark said. He put his arm around Heather and walked her out of the boiler room. He was surprised to see Chris attaching a pair of automatic pistols to his back. "What are you doing? I thought you already got your weapons?"

Chris strapped a set of pistol holsters around his abdomen and put two Glocks in them. "Added insurance. I never go into a situation like this without something for backup." He secured another set to his belt and put two .45s in them. He then strapped his knife that Jill had returned to him in Paris to the side of his right calf. "I have a feeling that we'll run into plenty of trouble on this mission. I plan on being ready."

"Are you always this paranoid?" Heather asked. The look Chris gave her answered her question. "Of coarse. With all that's happened we all have a right to be." She took one of the M16s and strapped it to her back. She then fixed a set of holsters around her waist and placed two Glocks in them. "I think we should play it safe too."

Ark strapped a Remington shotgun to his back and got a holster for Leon's gun. He also got a Desert Eagle and holster for it and strapped it to his back. "So what do you think will happen Chris?"

"When I was in the S.T.A.R.S. we had a saying." Chris said. "It went expect anything. In other words, always expect something to go wrong. I'm expecting everything to go wrong, even if the others don't." Chris grabbed his navy blue jacket and put it on. The jacket did a good job at concealing the guns. He grabbed a M16. "Let's go, we should be leaving soon."

Ark watched Chris leave the room. He then turned to Heather. "For our sakes, I hope he's wrong."

"So do I." Heather replied.

Claire made one last check of her grenade launcher. Satisfied, she slung it over her shoulder and headed for the rec. room. As she stepped on her right foot, a ting of pain shot up her leg. "Ouch!"

"You OK?" Carlos asked, walking up to her. "I don't think you should be going with us."

"Nonsense." Claire said. "My foot's fine. At least I can walk on it."

"But can you run?" Carlos asked. "You won't do much good if you can't get out of danger fast enough."

Claire chuckled. "You sound like my brother. He asked me the same thing a while ago. I bet he doesn't want me to go either, but I seem to have a bad habit of not taking his advice."

Carlos picked up his MP5 off of the table, where all the rest of the weapons were laying. "I can kind of see why. With your parents dead you're the only one he has left. If I was in his shoes, I wouldn't want you to go either."

"At least he doesn't try to control my life like he used to." Claire said. "At least he hasn't tried to tell me what to do during the past few days. I hope he doesn't start now."

Carlos put his hand on Claire's shoulder. "Look, in case Chris asks I'll watch your back. If your foot gets messed up again I'll get you to safety."

"Thanks Carlos." Claire said.

Jill stared into the mirror next to the front door and finished straightening her beret. She had earned it after only a month in Delta. Time had begun to show, as the beret looked worn and beat up. She had made it a habit to wear it in all her S.T.A.R.S. missions. Most of the guys had said she looked cute in it. Only Wesker, Barry, and Chris were the only ones that didn't say that. She had figured that because Barry was in S.W.A.T. and Chris the Air Force that they knew what it meant. Wesker seemed to never care that she wore it. It was almost by reflex that she took it with her when she escaped from Raccoon. Now this was the first time since being in the S.T.A.R.S. that she had worn it. 

"Funny how much that reminds me of being in the Rangers." Marcus said. 

Jill smiled as she saw the reflections of Samantha and Marcus behind her. "I thought it was time to start wearing it again."

Samantha held up her Uzis. "I can't wait to get to that base. I intend on paying Umbrella back for the last time. Too bad they lost their spy."

"That's not what Chris thinks." Jill said. "Nor do Leon, Heather, and Ark. They seem to believe that Ada's innocent."

"How much more proof do they need?" Marcus asked. "We found everything in her room. Now tell me how they can still believe her? And what's up with Chris? I never thought he would be defending someone from Umbrella."

Jill turned to her friends "He's always been like this. For as long as I've known him he always looks into things way too much. He also has the tendency to make up his own mind. Scary thing is he did the same thing before we went to that mansion that he's doing now. I'm starting to think that he may be right."

"The man's paranoid." Marcus said. "This whole mess with Umbrella must be getting to him. If he thinks that the spy is someone else, after today he will see that he was wrong. We'll go in and pull this off as perfectly as Tom told us we would."

"Sad thing is Umbrella will have no idea this time." Samantha added. "It'll be a cake-walk. But just in case, I'm ready."

"As am I." Marcus said. "In fact, I hope we do run into trouble. I didn't get a piece of those Hunters the last time."

Jill laughed. "Expect someone from the Army to want to get in a fight." Jill looked back at the mirror. "I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. I've always been taught to never take things for granted. If it looks too perfect, it is. I think we should be careful."

Samantha patted Jill on the back. "That's just your past experiences talking. I can see why you would be worried, but whatever happens we can deal with it. Come on, I think we leave soon."

Jill watched Samantha and Marcus leave. She took one last look at herself and followed.

"Where are Chris, Ark, and Heather?" Connors asked. 

"Still downstairs." Barry said. "I saw them go down with Leon."

"They better get their asses up here now." Connors said, looking at his watch. "We leave now."

Just then, Chris, Ark, and Heather walked into the room. Chris grabbed his SPAZ- 12. "We're ready."

Connors watched Ark and Heather take their guns. "I think you three are being a little prepared. There won't be that many people there."

"Taking into consideration the events of the past week we want to be ready for anything." Ark said.

Connors shook his head. "Alright, listen. This mission will be different from the last one. Instead of planting a bomb, we'll set off the self-destruct mechanism in the plant. Every plant has one located somewhere on the premises. This plant's mechanism is located on the first floor past the main storeroom. When we start the countdown, we'll have a half hour to get out. I know where to go, so follow me." Everyone nodded. "Let's move out." Connors exited the door and headed for the copters. The other began to file out.

Jill waited by the door for Chris. "How many guns do you have?"

"Enough." Chris replied.

"Look Chris…" Jill began.

Chris cut her off. "Now's not the time. After the mission we can talk. Jill, I want you to stay by me. I have a funny feeling about this."

"So do I." Jill said. "I hope I'm wrong."

The couple reached their copter and climbed in. In a few minutes both copters were in the air and heading to Mexico, carrying their cargo into a deadly trap.

  
Genoas Corp. copter, en route to Mexico lab.

Wesker stared out the window of the copter. It had been almost two days since his team had left Tokyo. Now they were ready to assault the plant. "Are you ready?" He asked the others.

"What do you think?" Tim replied. "I'm ready to kick some Umbrella ass. I still can't believe that Grant was a spy."

"Welcome to reality." Stacy said. "Didn't Philips expect that Umbrella would pull something like this?"

"He trusted Grant too much." Eliza said. "I guess he never suspected that one of his best people would betray him."

"Like Umbrella didn't expect Wesker to turn." Tim said.

Wesker looked at Tim. "I had my reasons. After the way they treated me after the mansion I had every good reason to leave. They were probably going to fire me anyway."

"Yo guys, I think we should think about this mission." Stacy said. "Now what is it that we do?"

"We sneak in and set off the self-destruct system and get out." Wesker said. "From the plans Philips got, the room should be passed the main storeroom. I also remember that we get thirty minutes before the place goes, unless they changed it. By the way, don't go shooting anything unless you have to. We don't want to attract any unnecessary trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." Tim said. "Quiet as a mouse. And if we do run into trouble?"

"Then deal with the threat as quickly as possible." Wesker replied. "Hopefully that won't be the case."

Eliza tried to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, this time things will go right for sure. We'll finish this mission without a hitch and then we can all celebrate."

Stacy chuckled. "You're right Eliza. Umbrella has no idea that we're coming. What could possibly go wrong?"

  
Umbrella lab, Mexico.

Mike checked over the storeroom. The room was like a hub for the complex. Three doors, one on the south wall, another on the west wall, and the last on the north wall led to the rest of the plant. On the east wall was a large frigate elevator that led downstairs to the underground loading docks. Drums full of various chemicals were stacked together on pallets while smaller wooden crates loaded with boxes of chemicals lay in their own stacks. Other materials lined the walls. Mike saw that there were many places to hide his men. "This is perfect."

"This is stupid." Hunk said. "Why are we going to sit around here and wait for them? Why don't we just sit outside and take them down with a few rockets?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun." Mike said. "And you'd kill my spy."

"There's also a possibility that they will see us and escape." Nicholai said.

Mike nodded. "Exactly. I want both groups in here so we can be sure to finish them off." Hw turned to O'Riley. "Your Tyrant ready?"

O'Riley nodded. "Tyrant is ready to go."

"This is it." Mike said to the group. "This is the day Umbrella has been waiting for, the day that we crush our enemies in one fell swoop. Both groups will have to come through here. When they do, it will be the last action they ever take. Hide yourselves and wait for my signal. After we kill them, I want you to take the bodies outside and burn them. Do I make myself clear?"

"And what if any of them escape?" Hunk asked.

"Then we destroy the plant." Mike replied. "Now get in position. This is going to be entertaining."

The copter hovered above the ground. Wesker pulled open the door. "COME BACK HERE IN ONE HOUR! IF YOU DON'Y SEE US, THEN RETURN WITHOUT US! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He roared over the sound of the propellers. The pilot nodded. "GOOD, LET'S GO! Wesker's team jumped out of the copter and made their way to the facility. It took them ten minutes to reach the parameter. They approached a chain-link fence and Tim proceeded to cut a large hole in it. As they got closer, they saw two guards. Stacy and Wesker took aim and shot down both men. Wesker motioned for the team to move on. They got to the front door and Eliza peered in.

"There's no one inside." She said.

"They must be taking some sort of test." Tim said.

Wesker pushed open the door and entered. The rest of the team followed. "Keep your guard up and watch out for security personnel." He whispered. As they made their way down the halls, Wesker heard footsteps coming towards them. "Hide." He said.

Tim and Stacy ducked inside a door to their right. Eliza and Wesker ducked into a door on the opposite side of the hall. Two security guards rounded a corner and walked down the hall, chatting about a recent football game. As soon as they past the doors, Wesker snuck up behind them. He quickly grabbed one man's head and snapped his neck. And other man turned around, only to have Wesker drive a knife into his chest. The others emerged and continued down the hall.

"Nice one Wesker." Tim said.

Wesker wiped the blood from the blade. "They never had a chance."

The copters landed behind some trees and were shut down. Connors got out and waited for the others to unload. "Move it out. If we run into any guards, take them out quickly. This time we should have surprise on our hands." The team quickly made their way towards the plant. As they approached the fence, Scott saw the hole Tim had made.

"Uh, Tom." Scott said, pointing at the hole. "I think we have a little problem."

Barry checked the hole. "Looks like some else has the same idea."

Connors thought for a minute. "This could be good. If there is another team here, then we can use that to our advantage. While Umbrella's guards are busy with that team, we can go around and complete our objectives."

"Considering the other people don't flip the switch first." Ark said.

"I don't like this." Claire said. "What if we run into them?"

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Connors replied. "Let's move."

The team continued and came across the bodies of the dead guards. Rebecca checked the bodies. "They're still warm. They couldn't have been dead for too long."

"Great." Carlos said. "How long?"

"Maybe five minutes, maybe an hour." Rebecca replied.

Jill looked at the bullet wounds. "These men were killed by professionals. These holes are too accurate to be made by someone else."

"Great, we may be dealing with Genoas' team." Chris said.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Connors said. "For all we know, it may be someone else who have a grudge against Umbrella. Let's keep on going. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." The team continued inside the building.

"No one home." Heather said. "Just like the last time."

"Maybe whoever's here killed them and stuffed the bodies in some closet." Marcus said.

The team moved on, coming up on the bodies of the men Wesker had killed. Samantha knelt down and looked at the stab wound. "Wound's still leaking. Those two men outside could have been killed a while ago, but this was done a few minutes ago."

"This man's neck was broken." Rebecca said, checking the other man. "I don't think he even saw it coming."

"Now what?" Chris asked, getting more nervous by the second.

"We move on." Connors said. "Hopefully these guys who did this are friendly."

"And if they're not then we're in trouble." Barry said. The team moved on.

Wesker's group entered the storeroom. They walked to the center and looked around. "So now what? Do we chose door number one, door number two or door number three?" He asked, pointing to the doors.

"The last one's an elevator dumbass." Stacy said.

"Well, we only have two to chose from." Eliza said. "We have a fifty-fifty chance of picking the right one."

"We split up and check both doors." Wesker said. "Tim, you're with me. Stacy, go with Eliza. In five minutes report back here. If you find the room, come back and wait for us, we'll do the same."

Eliza nodded. She then heard what sounded like heavy breathing. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stacy asked. "I don't hear a thing."

"You can't." Tim said. "You don't have hearing like these two do."

Wesker listened carefully. "I hear it too." He then picked up another sound. "Someone's coming from the way we came. We better hide. Some other security guard must have found the bodies." Wesker's group hid behind a stack of crates.

"All we have to do is go straight through this room and we should be there." Connors said. He opened the door and looked inside. "Clear." The team filed in and looked around.

"There sure are a lot of barrels here." Samantha said.

"Just think, this stuff will be used to make viruses." Rebecca said. "Kind of amazing how a few harmless chemicals can make something so horrible."

Chris looked around. "I don't like this. There are too many places to hide. This could be a setup."

"Don't be so jumpy." Carlos said.

Heather readied her Uzis. "Chris is right. This is the perfect place for an ambush."

Jill nodded. "I think we should find another way around."

"This is the only way to get to the self-destruct mechanism." Connors said. "Just keep your guard up. As soon as we get through this room we should be safe." The team cautiously moved down the room, weapons drawn. As soon as they came up on Wesker's position, his team sprang out from behind the crates.

"What a pleasant surprise." Wesker said. "I didn't think that we would have someone else attacking this place."

"Wesker." Chris growled.

Wesker saw Chris and the rest of the ex-S.T.A.R.S. "Redfield, how nice to see you. If you and your friends are part of this group then you must be the other team causing Umbrella so much trouble."

Connors nodded. "We're Black Ops 6. Now lower your weapons and come with us."

"You think we're that crazy?" Tim said. "Fuck you."

"I suggest you listen to the man." Marcus said. "From what I see, we outnumber your party three to one. You want to start a fire-fight fine, but you'll loose."

Eliza leaned over to Wesker. "I think we should listen to them."

Barry aimed his Colt Python at Wesker's head. "I say we kill Wesker now."

Stacy aimed her rifle at Barry. "Go ahead bitch, I dare you."

"Although I would love to watch you kill each other, I want to reserve that pleasure for myself." Mike stepped out from hiding place and leered at the team. "Isn't this nice, both Genoas and Black Ops paying a visit to the same place. What a coincidence." Hunk, Nicholai, and about twenty-five UT solders emerged from behind the crates and barrels. "I thought I would take it upon myself to throw you all a welcoming party. It's going to be a killer." He looked at Connors and smiled. "Well if it isn't my old buddy Tom. We really have to stop meeting like this. Of coarse, you always were a pain in my ass."

"Burns." Connors said. "How did you know we were coming? We locked Ada up."

Mike laughed. "You locked poor Ada up? I'm disappointed that you didn't shoot her, but you are soft. After all, the girl's innocent. She never was my spy. My spy has been with your team before Ada even entered the equation. In fact, you could say that you know the spy very well Tom."

Connors looked at his team. Somewhere in his team was the spy. He turned back to Mike. "Who is it?"

"Since you are going to die, I might as well show you." Mike said. He beckoned for his spy to come to him.

Marcus lowered his rifle and walked over to Mike. He turned to his shocked teammates and grinned. "Surprised, huh?"

Connors couldn't believe it. "Marcus, I trusted you. How could you be working for Umbrella? I checked your background."

"Come on Tom. If Umbrella could place someone like Wesker in a position of power in the S.T.A.R.S., then isn't it possible for them to plant me in the Army?"

"Umbrella has more pull than you realize. All it took was creating a false background, substituting his record in Umbrella for a record in the Army, and he was set to go. Too bad you didn't ask enough questions, but even if you did you would have been talking to someone from Umbrella." Mike's grin widened. "What's more, he provided us with valuable information concerning your friends."

"What information?" Connors asked.

"How else did Umbrella know where the survivors were?" Marcus said. "You honestly think it was a coincidence that Umbrella knew where both Leon and the Redfields were. And do you think Nicholai knew that Carlos was following him? Simple, I told them everything."

"Of coarse I had it so that your team would rescue them just in time." Mike said. "And as for knowing where you were, about your attack on the last facility, and that you would be here, that was all Marcus."

"Don't you feel like an ass?" Marcus said. "You trusted me the most out of all the others. You told me about all your plans and told me all your worries. Hell, you would suspect Scott or Sam before you suspected me. Oh, and as for finding the evidence in Ada's room, I planted it. You should never have told me where you kept those papers. It was so easy to sneak in and take it. It was also easy to take that radio too. And for the record Ada is such a heavy sleeper. Guess all those missions in Umbrella gave me the skills to pull this all off. You should have listened to Chris and Leon, they were right about Ada all along."

"And Chris was right about you." Heather spat. "He figured that it was either you or Sam, but he suspected you more."

"Well isn't he a smart cookie." Mike said. "Speaking of which, I bet you had a lot of questions for Tom about what I said. About your parents."

Chris glared at Mike. "What do you know about my parents?"

Mike looked at Tom, then at Chris. "Didn't Tom tell you the truth?"

Chris looked at Connors, who hung his head in shame. Claire moved next to her brother. "Tom, what is it you're keeping from us?"

"Allow me to explain." Mike said. "You see, Tom knows a great deal about what happened the night your parents died. So do I. You see, I was there when they had that accident. In fact, I caused it. In other words I killed your parents and left you orphans. As to why is something you'll have to ask Tom."

Claire was speechless while Chris leered at Mike. "Is he telling the truth Tom?"

Connors looked at Chris and Claire. "I'm sorry Chris, I was hoping that you never had to know."

Wesker watched dumfounded. "What the hell?"

"Looks like that guy one-upped you on screwing over the Redfields, huh." Tim said.

"Did you know about this?" Stacy asked.

Wesker shook his head. "I never knew."

Mike chuckled. "As much as I find this drama amusing, I think it's time to end this. O'Riley, bring it out."

O'Riley stepped out from behind some drums and approached the team. "Come." He said. The Tyrant lumbered out from behind the same set of drums and stopped next to O'Riley. It balled its left fist up and its claws popped out from its forearm. At the same time the tentacles on its right arm extended. The tentacle in its right palm shot out and twitched before shooting back in.

"What the hell is that?" Stacy asked, terrified of the beast she was looking at.

"A Tyrant." Eliza replied, equally terrified.

"Oh my God." Jill said, looking at the monster.

Samantha took a step back. "That's a Tyrant?"

"Yes." Barry said. "But I've never seen one like that."

"It's like that Nemesis thing Jill and I fought in Raccoon City." Carlos said. He moved next to Claire. "Stay behind me, this could get ugly."

O'Riley nodded. "Yes he is, but much better."

"Professor, have your creature finish all of them now." Mike said. "I so do want to see what it's capable of."

O'Riley looked at his monster. "Tyrant, will you kill them?"

The Tyrant looked over both groups with a stony stare. The Tyrant then did something no one expected, it retracted its claw and turned to Mike. "No." It said in a low voice. Everyone present except for O'Riley stood in shock at what happened.

"That thing didn't just talk, did it?" Hunk asked.

"What did it just say?" Mike asked, half stunned and half furious.

O'Riley turned and faced Mike. "In case you had a hard time hearing he said no. And in case you're wondering why, it's because he doesn't want to kill them."

Mike glared at O'Riley. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I told you my Tyrant was intelligent." O'Riley said. "He knows who the real enemy is. I taught him that. You see, you were right to suspect that there was a spy in Umbrella. Just as Dr. Grant secured Mr. Philips trust, I secured Mr. Umbrella's. For a while now I had been supplying Connors' team with information. Sadly I was unable to warn them of your little setup."

"Why?" Mike growled.

"Because what Umbrella is doing makes me sick." O'Riley replied. "When I first joined Umbrella I though I was going to help save lives, not end them. I expected that I would make vaccines for viruses and end disease. Instead I found myself helping to make viruses and other abominations. After Raccoon City I decided that enough was enough. I figured that if I couldn't destroy this company myself that I would simply assist those who could. I got in contact Connors and became his inside man in Umbrella. What more, I used my position as head scientist to create my Tyrant. Now he stands before you, a creature of your own undoing. You were expecting a weapon. Instead he is far more. He will be an instrument of justice who will help in bringing you down and making you pay for your sins."

"You talk of it as if it's human." Mike said.

"He's more human than you are Burns." O'Riley retorted. "Out of all the people in Umbrella, I find you to be the most repulsive. You have no conscience or compassion. You kill for enjoyment and revel in the suffering of others. You are no better than the monsters this company creates. One of these days the sins you have committed will come back to destroy you. I only hope I am there to watch you fall."

Mike seethed with rage. "Then you will have to watch from hell." Mike pulled his pistol and shot O'Riley square in the chest. O'Riley fell back and clutched his wound, blood flowing from it.

Connors rushed to O'Riley's side and grabbed his hand. "Will, you're going to make it. We'll get you out of here."

O'Riley looked at his hand, which was covered in blood. He then looked at Connors. "No Thomas, it's too late for me. It's only a pity that I won't be around to see that bastard fall. He's caused your family too much pain already. Take my Tyrant. He will help you put an end to Umbrella. That is the real reason I made him." O'Riley turned to the Tyrant, which knelt down new to him. "Tyrant, go with Connors' men. Help them in their mission. Do not forget what I taught you. You are not a weapon, you are whatever you make yourself to be."

"Don't go William." The Tyrant said, its voice filled with sorrow. "Don't go."

"You were like a son to me. Now go avenge your father's death." O'Riley's eyes closed as his body went limp. Connors closed his eyes and let go of O'Riley's hand while the Tyrant stayed motionless.

Mike lowered his gun. "Don't worry Tom, you and your friends will be joining him soon."

Connors looked at Mike, his face twisted in rage. "You'll pay for this."

The Tyrant stood up and turned towards Mike's men. Its claw shot out and it roared in rage. It then bolted straight for Mike's men. The solders began to fire at the monster, their bullets not having any effect. It slammed into Hunk, sending him flying. It then impaled one of the UT solders with its claw. Meanwhile, Wesker and Connors' teams took cover as the rest of Mike's men opened fire.

"NOW WHAT DO WE DO?" Barry yelled over the gunfire.

"WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Connors replied.

Chris fired at Mike with his M16. Mike ducked behind some crates, barely avoiding the bullets. Two UT solders fired at Chris, forcing him to take cover behind some barrels. Chris waited for the solders to run out of bullets before returning fire. He took down one UT, but missed the other. Jill moved next to Chris and took out the other one. Chris continued to fire until he ran out of bullets. He pulled back and threw down the rifle. He then drew his twin Glocks.

"Just about how many guns did you bring with you?" Jill asked. Chris didn't answer and continued to fire at Mike. Jill sighed and covered Chris.

Wesker watched the Tyrant take down three more UTs. One of the UTs shot at him, almost hitting him. Wesker returned fire, killing the man. "This is not what I intended to run into."

"What do we do?" Eliza asked Wesker, huddled next to him.

"We get the hell out of here." Wesker replied. Wesker's team rushed through the west door and ran down the hall.

Stacy looked back at the battle. "Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Don't look at me." Tim said. "Yo Wesker, you were in Umbrella. Is what Burns said true?"

Wesker shook his head. "I never made it my business to get involved with other peoples affairs. All I know is that that man has taken out more people than I can count. Right now I think we should concentrate on getting out of here."

As the group rounded the corner, they came up on four UT solders. They immediately ducked back as the UTs opened fire. Tim waited for a lull in the gunfire before rolling into the open and firing. He took down two UTs before his clip ran out. As the remaining UTs took aim Stacy and Eliza ran out and took them down.

"Thank you ladies." Tim said, changing clips.

"No problem honey." Stacy said.

Wesker continued down the hall. "Let's go. There may be other solders running around and I don't want them to catch up to us." The rest of the team followed Wesker past the disintegrating UTs.

Back in the storeroom the battle raged on. Samantha, Claire, Scott and Rebecca were set behind a group of barrels. Scott gripped his .45, his shotgun useless at long range. He popped out and fired, taking out an UT solder. Samantha followed and let loose with both her Uzis. She managed to nail two more. Several UTs, including Marcus, fired on them. Samantha and Scott dropped back down.

"This is bad." Samantha said. "There's too many of them."

"It could be worse." Rebecca said. "That Tyrant could be tearing us apart."

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" Marcus yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE BETTER THAN THIS!"

"YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN HELL MARCUS!" Scott roared.

Marcus laughed. "WE'LL SEE, WON'T WE?"

Claire looked at the barrels she was hiding behind. "Hey Becky, do you think these chemicals are flammable?"

Rebecca thought for a moment. "I think so. What are you planning to do?"

"Blow some shit up." Claire said. "If we do this right, we may send both Marcus and Burns straight to hell. Aim for the barrels to the left of where Marcus is and hit them with a grenade."

Rebecca nodded and readied her grenade launcher. "Ready." The two women fired their grenade launchers. The explosive rounds hit the barrels and exploded in a huge fireball, taking out two UT solders and sending Marcus flying back. "Got them." Rebecca shouted, returning to her cover.

"You sure blew them away." Scott said.

Marcus sat up and rubbed his back. Before he knew what was happening, Hunk grabbed him and pulled him behind a stack of crates. Hunk looked back and saw the Tyrant drive its tentacle through on UT's skull and decapitate another. He turned back to Marcus. "I see you got fucked up too."

"Wait until I get my hands on those assholes." Marcus said.

"Right now we better think about surviving this." Hunk said. "If it wasn't for that Tyrant we would be winning."

Mike ran over to Hunk and Marcus. "I think it's time for a little retreat. While Connors' men are busy, we'll initiate the self-destruct sequence and escape. Hopefully we'll kill our enemies in the process." Mike turned to Nicholai, who was under heavy fire from Carlos. "NICHOLAI, SEND SOME MEN TO FLANK CONNORS' TEAM! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Nicholai nodded to Mike. He motioned for one of the UT solders. "Take some men and hit our enemies' left flank." The man nodded and called seven of the solders to him. As the squad moved out, Nicholai made a dash for Mike. He reached the others and dove behind the crates. "Now what?"

"We leave." Mike said. "Let's go." The four men ran for the north door.

Chris saw Mike heading for the door. "Oh no you don't." He growled. He threw down his Glocks and pulled out his automatic pistols. He ran towards Mike, firing both guns. Jill saw Chris take off and ran after him. She grabbed him around the waist and pulled him behind some crates just as several of the UTs fired at him.

"What are you trying to do?" Jill said.

"What does it look like?" Chris replied. "I'm trying to get Burns."

"You can't do that if you're dead." Jill said. "We'll get all of them later. Right now we have to get out of here."

Chris peered around the barrels and saw Mike and the other three men disappear through the door. He turned back to Jill. "Tom has some explaining to do."

"Believe me, he has a lot to tell all of us." Jill said. She heard movement to her right. She looked over to see the squad of UT solders moving in. "WE GOT INCOMING FROM THE RIGHT!" She yelled.

"GOT EM!" Ark yelled. He and Heather ran to some crates, firing as they did. Ark managed to take down one UT with his Glocks. Heather dropped two with her Uzis. They ducked behind the crates and discarded their empty weapons. Ark drew Leon's VP 70 and Heather pulled out her Glocks. Carlos and Connors ducked out from their cover and drew the UT's fire from Ark and Heather. Ark rolled out from his cover and fired off a quick burst, taking down one. Heather popped out and took down another. Chris tossed his automatics and pulled out his .45s. He jumped the remaining UTs and quickly took them down. 

"Let's get the hell out of here." Connors said. "I think Burns intends to set off the self-destruct device."

"What do we go about tall, dark, and ugly?" Scott asked, pointing to the Tyrant. "Do we leave it?"

"I say we do." Jill said, heading for the south door. The others began to follow.

Connors took one last look at O'Riley's body and followed his team. The Tyrant finished off the last UT solder and turned to the group. Seeing the last Black Ops members exit the room, it began to follow.

The team quickly made their way down the hall. Barry turned to Connors. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I believe you're referring to O'Riley." Connors replied. "He was one of my moles. After Raccoon City was destroyed and this team was created, O'Riley contacted us and offered to help. I guess he found out about us. For the last few months he supplied us with valuable information."

"And what about that Tyrant?" Carlos asked. "Did you know about that?"

Connors shook his head. "I had no idea what he was working on. All he told me was that he had something that would be very useful in our fight against Umbrella. I didn't expect him to create a bio-weapon for us."

Suddenly an alarm sounded and a familiar voice echoed throughout the halls. "ATTENTION, FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION. PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

"Time to move." Scott said. The team ran down the halls, but were stopped as a metal door cut them off. Scott slammed the steel. "Shit, must be part of the self-destruct sequence."

"Get out of the way." The team turned to see the Tyrant standing behind them. "I will take care of the door." Everyone complied and backed against the walls. The Tyrant charged the door and slammed into it full force, taking down the door and the frame with it.

"We better take it along." Connors said. "It might be useful in case we run into any more doors." The others agreed and continued down the hall, the Tyrants taking down all the metal doors they encountered. They got outside just in time to see Genoas' copter fly away.

"How much longer do we have?" Ark asked.

"Probably five minutes." Connors replied. "We better move before this place goes." The team ran from the building and headed for their copters.

Stacy took a deep breath. "Well, I can safely say this situation has gone straight from bad to hell."

"At least we made it out alive." Eliza said. "I also think I know one of those guys."

"Who?" Stacy asked.

"The guy that was Burns' spy, that Marcus guy." Eliza said. "I swear I've seen him somewhere before, but I can't place it."

"Well we have more important things to deal with than that. How do you think Burns knew we were coming?" Tim asked. "Don't tell me we have another spy in the company."

Wesker looked out the window at the plant. "That bitch Grant must have found out and told Burns. Looks like she managed to screw us over one last time."

"What are we going to tell Philips?" Tim moaned. "He's going to flip if we tell him the truth."

"I can't help but feel sorry for the Redfields." Eliza said. "I can't imagine what must be going through their heads."

"And the way Burns just killed that man." Stacy said. "He looked like he enjoyed it."

Wesker sighed. "That's none of our concern. All we have to focus on is what our next move will be."

"You sure are cold Wesker." Tim said.

"To me, this is nothing but business." Wesker said. "And I'm just doing my job." The rest of the trip continued in silence.

Connors watched the plant explode in a gigantic fireball. He turned back to the people in his copter. Chris, Claire, and Jill were next to each other against one wall. Carlos sat against the other wall. The Tyrant sat motionless in the back of the copter. Barry was busy flying the copter. "I'm sorry for what happened. I should have listened to you Chris. We all should have. And I guess I should have been more honest with everyone."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Chris said. "You tell us everything you know about our parents."

"And I think we need to know just how well you know Burns." Barry said.

Connor nodded. "I'll tell you everything when we get back." Connors turned back around and stared out the window. "This is one day none of us will ever forget."

Mike stood in the engine of the escape train and watched the scenery pass by. "I think today went rather well, didn't it Nicholai?"

Nicholai stood at the controls. "We lost the facility, our enemies escaped, and that Tyrant is lost to Connors' team. I say this battle was a major defeat."

"Not so." Mike said. "The Black Ops team has been dealt a major blow. Connors has lost his spy in our company. I doubt the others in his group will want that Tyrant around. Lastly, Connors will have to tell everyone the truth. I doubt that they'll take it well. Some of them may dissert. Also, they know that we know where they are."

"Then why don't we pay them a visit?" Marcus said, entering the engine.

"They'll be expecting us to attack their base." Mike said. "I think we should let them be for a while. We severely damaged their will to fight. After today I would be surprised if we didn't hear from them for quite some time."

"Either that or give some of them a new reason to fight." Nicholai said.

"Just how do you know Connors?" Hunk asked, leaning against the wall. "And what about the Redfields? Did you really kill their parents?"

Mike chuckled. "Let's just say that Connors and the Redfields have more in common than anyone knows. It's a long way back to Paris. I suppose a little story is in order to pass the time. And I do believe it is the same story Tom will be forced to tell his group. I'll tell you everything on the plane." Mike turned back to the window and laughed to himself as the train went on.

  
Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

Leon and Ada were sitting on the couch when they heard the other enter. "I think it's time I go back downstairs." Ada said.

"I think you're right." Leon replied.

Ark ran into the rec. room. "Ada, the others want to see you. We found out who the spy was."

"Who was it?" Leon asked.

"Marcus." Ark replied. "He planted the stuff in Ada's room. He was playing all of us from the start."

Leon and Ada walked into the operations room, followed by Ark. The others were gathered around the table. Connors looked at Ada with a solemn face. "I speak for everyone when I say we are all sorry for accusing you of being a spy. We shouldn't have been so hasty."

"And we should have listened to Leon and Chris a little more." Samantha added.

Ada looked around the room. "It's OK. Ark told me the spy was Marcus. He fooled most of us."

Chris turned to Connors. Now that we got that out of the way, I think we have more important things to deal with. What really happened to our parents?"

"And what's your connection to Burns?" Scott asked. "How does he know you?"

Connors swallowed hard. "This isn't the first time Umbrella has been under investigation. As you know I was in the CIA. I was assigned to a case involving illegal arms deals with some individuals in the Military. In the papers we found were references to biological agents. After a little more digging we found that the name Umbrella popped up. We began an investigation on Umbrella. I was in charge of the case along with one of our best agents and her husband. We gave them a cover so they could get inside Umbrella. During the coarse of two years they found a great deal of information about Umbrella's experiments with something called the Mother virus. Unfortunately Umbrella found out and sent their favorite killer Mike Burns to eliminate them. One night they were driving home when Burns ran them off the road and shot them." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I remember that night all too well. It was June 23, 1986."

Chris immediately recognized the date, as did Claire. "That was the night our parents had that accident."

"So Burns was telling the truth." Claire said.

Connors nodded. "Yes. He was the one who killed both of them. Their names were John and Deborah Redfield."

"So Chris' parents worked for you." Barry said. "Chris never told us that."

Connors took a deep breath. "It was best thought that Chris and Claire shouldn't know what their parents did. Deb was worried that by telling her children they would be put in danger. I agreed with her. I was very close to the whole family."

"Is that why you want to kill Burns?" Samantha said. "Because he killed your friends?"

"That's half the reason." Connors replied. "You see, before Deb was married her name was Deborah Connors, my sister. In other words, I'm Chris and Claire's uncle."

Everyone was stunned, especially Chris and Claire. Claire just stared at Connors, her jaw hanging open. Chris was trying to comprehend what Connors had just told him. The others just stood dumbfounded. It was Claire who broke the silence. "You're my uncle?"

"Yes." Connors said.

"Then why didn't our parents ever tell us about you?" Chris asked. "And why weren't we told the truth?"

"First, it was decided that you were to never know about me. In fact, only my boss and a few others in the CIA knew that Deb was my sister. That was because I was involved in a lot of important investigations and none of us wanted to run the risk of someone using my sister or her family to get to us." Connors said. "Second, I made a promise to your mother. When I got there Deb was still alive. She made me promise that you would never know the truth. She was afraid that if you knew, Umbrella would target you two. Therefore the details of the incident were changed to protect you. I saw to it personally."

The events of that night played back in Chris' mind. Suddenly he realized something. "You were there. While the police were talking to my sister I looked outside and saw you standing by one of the cars, looking at the house. You could have told us everything that night. Instead you just stood there."

Connors nodded. "I wanted to tell you, but I gave Deb my word. That was the hardest night of my life. A few months later I quit the CIA. However, I made sure you two were taken care of. I made sure you were sent to the same orphanage and weren't separated." He pointed to Chris. "I made sure you got accepted into the Air Force." He then pointed to Claire. "And I made damn sure you got into the college that you wanted. I looked after you for so long. I hoped that you would never find out what happened to your parents and get caught up. It seems that fate has a twisted sense of irony. You two did end up getting involved with Umbrella. When I found out, I made it one of my top priorities to find both of you."

"That's why you were so concerned with Chris and Claire." Heather said. "You wanted to protect your family."

"And that's why you took this mission." Jill said. "You want revenge for what Umbrella did to your family."

Connors sighed. "Yes. But I also knew that Burns would find out and try to finish the job. It seems that he hasn't forgotten about my family. He took care of the parents, now he wants to kill the children."

Tears began to well up in Claire's eyes. "All this time I thought Chris was the only family I had left. Now I have an uncle." Claire ran to Connors and crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him. Connors returned the hug.

Chris watched his sister and uncle hug. Part of him was mad at Connors for not telling him the truth. The other part of him knew that the reason Connors hadn't of told him was justifiable. Connors was keeping a promise and the truth would have done even more harm to both him and Claire. Chris walked over to Tom. "I always hoped that I would find some other family. Guess I did."

Connors let go of Claire and patted Chris on the shoulder. "Your parents would be proud of both of you. You don't know how much I miss them."

Chris nodded and gave his uncle a hug. "At least I know Claire and I have someone else now."

"I hate to ruin this, but what are we going to do about our new friend?" Carlos asked, pointing to the Tyrant. 

The creature had silently in the corner the whole time. Its head was lowered, mourning the lost of O'Riley. It looked up at the group. "I will help you."

Barry stroked his beard. "He did take out all those Umbrella solders, and we could use some extra muscle. Plus that doctor did say it was smart. Maybe it could help us."

Leon and Ada had just become aware of the Tyrant. "Are you guys insane?" Leon asked. "Why are you talking about keeping something like that?"

"And why did you even bring it here?" Ada asked, holding her hand over her scar.

"Long story." Scott said. "You two missed a lot of shit."

"Maybe we should keep it." Heather said.

Jill glared at the Tyrant. "I say we kill it now."

"I think you may not be thinking too clearly." Ark said.

"I am." Jill replied. "Kill it now before it kills us."

Rebecca gawked at Jill. She had rarely seen Jill act this way. "Jill, Burns told it to kill us and it said no. Then it attacked Burns' men. Maybe O'Riley is right, maybe this Tyrant can help us."

Jill gave Rebecca a dirty look. "How can you be defending that monster? How can any of you defend that thing? All Tyrants are made for is to kill. They're all weapons. Who knows when that thing will attack us? If you don't kill it, I will." Jill grabbed a M16 and aimed it at the Tyrant's head.

"Jill, drop that rifle this instant." Connors ordered. "We won't kill it. I gave O'Riley my word that I would take his Tyrant and have it help us take down Umbrella. From what I saw, this creature is valuable to us. Unless it shows any hostile action towards us, it is part of our team."

Jill didn't lower the rifle. "Bullshit. This thing shouldn't even be alive."

"Jill, I'm not the Nemesis." The Tyrant said. "I know how much it hurt you. William told me the whole story. I will not hurt you or your friends. I'm not like those monsters."

Jill's hands began to shake. Before she knew what happened, Chris snatched the rifle out of her hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Jill growled.

"Stopping you from making a mistake." Chris said.

Jill stared angrily at Chris and then stormed out of the room.

"Great, now we have to worry about Jill trying to blow that thing's head off." Scott said.

Chris set down the rifle. "I'll go try to talk to her. She may listen to me." He ran out of the room after Jill.

"So now what?" Barry asked. "Do we stay here or get the hell out?"

"Right now we should stay put." Connors replied. "Umbrella won't make a move knowing that we have a Tyrant. I think we should use this time to try and recover. We had a rough day."

Chris walked into Jill's room. He found her staring out her window. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Go away." Jill said.

Chris walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I think we should talk about what happened."

Jill knocked his hand away and turned to him. "Why didn't you let me kill it?"

"Think Jill, during our fight that things was taking shots from several of Umbrella's men, and maybe some of our own." Chris said. "And during that time it took out ten guys easily. If we couldn't take down the first Tyrant without that rocket launcher Brad threw us, do you really think you could take that Tyrant down with a M16?"

"I was going to shoot it in the head." Jill said.

"I shot a Tyrant in the head." Chris said. "All of us shot a Tyrant in the head at some point. It wouldn't have done anything."

Jill walked over and sat on her bed. "It's just that this whole situation is insane. We brought a Tyrant into our base. Now Tom wants to make it a part of the team. I can't believe this is happening."

Chris sat down next to her." Look what happened to Claire and me. We just found out that Burns killed our parents and that Tom is our uncle. Who would have thought that would happen?"

"Compared to what happened with you, my problem isn't that bad." Jill said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Chris said. "Now that I know the truth, the only thing to do is kill Burns. I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to my parents or my family."

Jill wrapped her arm around Chris' waist. "And I'll be there to back you up."

Chris turned to Jill and stroked her face. "You always did cover my ass."

"We're partners." Jill replied. They leaned in and gently kissed. Jill then rested her head on Chris' shoulder. "We'll get through this together."

Chris took a deep breath. "Umbrella's going to pay for everything."

  
Genoas Corp. Tokyo, Japan.

Wesker sat in his office staring at his computer. He had just sent an important message, one that would surely get him killed. He didn't care for soon he would be gone. Now he waited anxiously for Eliza to arrive. He heard the door open and looked up to see Eliza stepping inside. "Close the door."

Eliza closed the door and walked over to Wesker's desk. "Why did you call me here? What are you going to do?"

"We're leaving." Wesker said.

His response caught her off guard. "What do you mean leave? Do they suspect you?"

"With what happened in Mexico I don't think I can keep my cover for much longer." Wesker said. "I just sent a message telling the man I'm working for that I'm leaving tonight. I told him to meet us when we get there. I'm sorry that I couldn't of told you earlier, but now you know what we're doing."

"You know that both Genoas and Umbrella will be after us." Eliza said. "That Black Ops team will be hunting us too. And how do you know that this person you're working for won't stab you in the back like…" Eliza stopped short.

"Like I did with the S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella." Wesker said.

"I didn't mean it that way." Eliza said.

Wesker sighed. "Of coarse you didn't. What I did in that mansion was just my job. I was following orders. Besides, I was bluffing when I told Barry that his family was in danger if he didn't help me. I wouldn't dare do that even if I could. As for Umbrella, those bastards were going to fry me alive for what happened. At least I didn't cause the outbreak in Raccoon City."

"But what about…" Eliza started.

"Being hunted down." Wesker finished. "Genoas is done for. They lost the only thing that could have made them a threat to Umbrella. As for Umbrella, they have more important people to deal with. And Black Ops has enough problems as it is. Don't worry Eliza, no have nothing to worry about. Soon all of this will be over and we'll be fine." He quickly kissed Eliza on the cheek. "Now let's go, we have a plane to catch." Wesker and Eliza walked out of the office together, leaving Genoas for the last time.

  
Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

The team was assembled around the table in the dining area eating lunch, which consisted of pizza from a near-by Pizza Hutt. Rebecca took a drink of her Coke. "Hey guys, where's that Tyrant? I haven't seen it at all today."

"Tom suggested that it watch over the building." Carlos replied, taking a bite out of his piece of pizza.

"It's wandering out there somewhere." Leon said. "Don't blame it. From the way Jill's been treating it, I bet it wants to stay outside."

"Shut up." Jill said. "At least I'm dealing with having it around."

Barry laughed. "If giving it dirty looks is what you consider dealing with it."

Chris stared at his plate. "Where's Tom?"

"He said something about going into town." Samantha said. "I think he said it was important. He said he would be back as soon as he could."

Ada looked at the clock on the microwave. "He's been gone for eight hours. Where could he have gone to?"

Heather shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he had to meet one of his superiors and fill them in on what happened. All I know is that he said he had to leave right after he got an E-mail."

"What did it say?" Claire asked.

"Don't know. He deleted it after he read it." Samantha replied. "I never got a chance to look at it."

"Do you think it was another one of his spies?" Carlos asked.

Claire smacked his arm. "Don't even start. After what happened in Mexico I hope I never hear the word spy again."

"I doubt we have that luxury." Chris said. "Who knows how many he has."

Ark heard a vehicle pull up outside. "Speak of the devil, he's back."

"About time." Heather said. "I was getting worried."

Connors entered the building and walked into the dining area. "Miss me?"

"A little." Claire said.

"So where did you go?" Leon asked.

"Had to pick up some people." Connors replied. "Come on in guys."

Everyone's jaws dropped when Wesker and Eliza walked inside. "What the hell is this?" Barry asked angrily. "What are they doing here?"

"They recently left Genoas." Connors said. "Wesker was one of my moles. He thought it was best to leave before he was discovered. Therefore he and Miss Walker will be joining this team."

"This is too much." Jill said. "First you have that Tyrant join and now you want to have Wesker as part of the team?"

Chris stood up. "What do you mean he's one of your spies? How can you even trust him?"

"It wasn't my idea." Connors said. "My superiors thought it was best if we could get intelligence any way we could. When it was found out that Wesker was hospitalized it was decided that we would make a deal. If Wesker turned state's evidence and testified against Umbrella, he would get a reduced sentence or none at all."

"Seeing how Umbrella was fixing to screw me over, I saw no harm in taking the offer." Wesker said.

"In other words, you made a deal with the Devil himself." Claire said.

Wesker chuckled. "I can see that you haven't lost your sharp tongue."

"You stay away from my sister." Chris growled.

"Believe me, I don't enjoy this either." Wesker said. "However, it looks like someone things that you need my help. Now if you would excuse me, Eliza and I have to find our rooms." Wesker turned and left. Eliza waved to the group and managed a weak smile, but stopped when she saw the sea of angry faces looking back at her. She lowered her head and followed Wesker.

Chris followed Eliza, giving Connors a mean look as he walked past him. He caught up to Wesker and Eliza in the rec. room. "Wesker."

Wesker turned to Eliza. "I think you better go upstairs. I assume Chris and I have something to talk about." He watched Eliza climb the stairs. He then turned to Chris. "What is…" Wesker got cut off as Chris tagged him with a right hook. "Is that all?" Wesker said, rubbing his chin.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Wesker?" Chris asked. "What's your scheme this time, set us up for Umbrella or Genoas?"

"Like Connors told you, I'm here to help you." Wesker replied. "Your government came to me with the deal. If they didn't I wouldn't be here. And in case you're wondering why I took the deal it was because when it's all said and done I'll get out of this in one piece. Believe me, I don't relish having to work with you. Truth is, neither of us have much choice in the matter."

"And what about that girl?" Chris asked. "Are you using her too?"

"That's my own business." Wesker said.

"Fine." Chris said. "But just know that the first moment you even think about screwing us, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough." Wesker said. "But what makes you think you can even kill me at all?" Wesker turned and walked up the stairs.

Chris walked over to the red couch and sat down. Jill entered the room. She had followed Chris and heard the whole conversation. She sat down next to him. "Are you OK Chris?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Chris said. "How could anyone think about trusting Wesker?"

"They must be really desperate." Jill replied. "And besides, they don't know Wesker like we do. They don't know what he's capable off."

Chris groaned. "First Burns and now Wesker. Why do I have this feeling that everything is going downhill?"

Jill leaned on Chris and took his hand. "There is no way this can get any worse."

Author's Comments: What to bet? Right about now you must be asking two questions. What the FUCK am I doing and where the HELL am I going with this? First of all I'll deal with Wesker and Eliza. The main reason Wesker is doing this is to save his own ass. That's right, he's in this for himself. Second, I have read plenty of stories in which some characters have family members that figure into either the background of the story or the story itself. I picked the Redfields' family and came up with this neat little subplot. Hey, it's something different isn't it? Anyway, you'll see where I'm taking this as the story progresses. As for the rest of the chapter a lot of things happened. Marcus was revealed as the spy. If you figured it out, good for you. We also found out that O'Riley was another of Connors' spies and that the Tyrant is now part of the team. And as for the shootout, I tried to go for a John Woo style fight scene. Plus, we found out the connection between Chris, Claire, Tom, and Mike. Seems that Mike killed Chris and Claire's parents. Add to that Tom being their uncle and things have gotten really interesting. Even though Jill doesn't agree with the team keeping the Tyrant, she's going along with it. Finally, Wesker and Eliza are now part of the group. Wesker's made a deal with the government and Eliza is along for the ride. With everything getting turned upside-down and inside-out things can only get better from here.

In the next chapter all three sides get a major overhaul. Umbrella and Genoas are going to do something that will cause big problems for the Black Ops 6. Meanwhile the team must deal with the new developments. Also, a little reunion is in order for some of the team members. See what develops in Judgment Day: Chapter 7- Reformation.


	7. Reformation

William Normal William 2 2166 2001-10-22T05:55:00Z 2001-11-01T17:56:00Z 2001-11-01T17:56:00Z 19 7445 42439 353 84 52118 9.2720 

            Disclaimer: All characters, places, and things associated with Resident Evil are property of Capcom. Everything else in this story belongs to me.

Resident Evil Judgment Day Four, cause we live by the sword Method Man- Judgment Day 

Chapter Seven- Reformation.

Genoas Corp. HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

Philips sat at his desk and rapped on the surface with his fingers. He stared at Stacy, who was nervously rocking back and forth on her heels. "Where are the other three?"

Stacy shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't seen Eliza or Wesker since they left yesterday. As for Tim, I saw him an hour ago. He said he had to check on something."

"He better hurry up." Philips said. "An as for Wesker and Eliza, they better not be planning on taking a vacation."

"I called their apartments, but no one answered." Stacy said. "You think they disserted us?"

Philips growled. "If they did, then consider them dead." The door opened and Tim entered, holding a piece of paper. "What took you so long?"

"I checked Wesker's office." Tim said. "He was acting very funny ever since we got back. I found this." He handed Philips the paper. "It's an E-mail he sent to someone. He didn't care if we found it cause he would be gone by then."

Philips read the letter. He snarled as he crumpled up the paper as threw it away. "I don't believe this. First Grant, and now Wesker and Eliza. This company is falling apart right before my eyes. Who did Wesker sent this message too?"

"I don't know." Tim said. "It didn't say in the letter and I couldn't trace the address. My guess is either that he went back to Umbrella, or sided with another company. I doubt that he would go to that Black Ops group. From what I saw in Mexico, he has issues with several of the people in that group."

"Perfect. Within several days I lost several of my most valuable people." Philips held his head in his hands. "Now what do we do?"

Stacy had an idea, but was unsure if she should say it. Finally she mustered the courage. "We could merge with Umbrella."

"What?" Philips asked, taken back by the proposal. "You want me to join with my rival?"

"Look at it this way." Stacy began. "If we merge with Umbrella, then we won't have to worry about them attacking us. We'll have all the resources that they have plus our own. Then, with a little maneuvering you could get rid of Mr. Umbrella and take over the company and control everything."

Philips rubbed his chin. The idea was sound. Get inside his enemies company and take it over from the inside. "That's very good. I never knew you were this smart."

Stacy looked at the floor and smiled. It wasn't every day that the boss congratulated her like this. "Thank you Sir."

"Are you sure this is a good thing to do?" Tim asked. "Umbrella may dick us over instead."

"Nevertheless it is the best coarse of action we have." Philips said. "I'll call Umbrella immediately and set up a date. This may be the turning point in this whole mess." Philips reached for his phone. "Get me the number for Umbrella."

  
Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Everyone was gathered in Mr. Umbrella's office. After the incident in Mexico Mr. Umbrella had demanded a full report. He was less than pleased when he found out that O'Riley was a traitor. Now Mr. Umbrella was ready for the reports. "As you know this meeting is about the Mexico mission. What exactly happened?"

"Basically we engaged both Wesker and Connors' teams and a brief fire-fight ensued in which Wesker's group escaped and Connors group survived. We would have had then if that damn Tyrant of O'Riley's hadn't of attacked our men. Before that I revealed that Marcus here was my spy and told Chris and Claire the truth about their parents."

"You did what?" Mr. Umbrella asked, hoping he heard wrong.

Mike chuckled. "It seems that Tom didn't tell them what really happened. I thought that by telling them what happened I would break their spirits and destroy their trust in Connors."

"You idiot." Mr. Umbrella growled. "Do you honestly have any idea what you have done? You just gave them another reason to fight. The Redfields are not ones to fuck with. They have a history of violence, especially against those who hurt them. Chris Redfield responded to his sister being imprisoned by destroying Rockfort and dropping a nuclear bomb on Antarctica. Claire Redfield took down at least twenty of our guards before getting caught looking for her brother. Do you see what happened when we sent those men to kill Chris?"

"I think I saw the photos." Hunk said. "It wasn't pretty."

Mr. Umbrella nodded. "He literally gutted one man and almost decapitated another. Out of all the enemies we have, these two are the most dangerous, and you made it worse. You created a monster."

"A monster I'll deal with." Mike said. "And if I wasn't mistaken, didn't I insist that I kill those two when they were still children? And wasn't it you who stopped me?"

"We'll talk about this later." Mr. Umbrella turned to the doctors. "How are things coming along with the T-Veronica virus?"

"We are making rapid advancements with the equipment here." Brigit said. "In about a few more weeks we should have the virus finished."

Kennings nodded. "After that we can begin testing the virus on living creatures. While we do have Wesker's report on what the virus did to Alexia Ashford we still have no idea how powerful this weapon really is."

"Good." Mr. Umbrella said. "I see you brought the research on the cyborgs Genoas was working on Dr. Grant."

"Yes I did." Brigit replied. "I can begin to work on them immediately."

"You will. Dr. Grant, seeing as in Professor O'Riley is no longer here I need someone to fill in his place." Mr. Umbrella smiled at Brigit. "As of this moment you are in charge of the bio-weapons research. Kennings, you will continue to work on the T-Veronica virus. Do you two understand?"

Kennings nodded. "Yes Sir." Brigit replied.

Mr. Umbrella turned his attention to Marcus. "And as for you, I see you have been a great help to us."

"Yes I have Sir." Marcus replied. "In fact, I can lead you right to where my old unit is staying."

"Should we try to attack them?" Nicholai asked.

Hunk laughed. "Sure pal, attack them. They're probably expecting us too. With our luck we'll get there and the place will be empty. They may even have it set to blow when we enter. Besides, that Tyrant is there. We attack and that thing will rip us to shreds. I think we should back off."

"This is a perfect opportunity." Nicholai replied. "We know right where they are. One bomb and it will be all over."

"Then what excuse are we going to use?" Hunk said. "A gas pipe exploded in the middle of nowhere? Going after them will be suicide."

"Then we wait until they make their next move." Mike said. "In the meantime we should find out where they could go."

Mr. Umbrella lit another one of his cigars. "Well Hollows, where are they going to go next?"

Marcus shrugged. "That's one of the problems I had. Connors had a habit of keeping certain things to himself. Whenever we planned on moving he had several locations picked out. We wouldn't know which one until the last minute. Unfortunately I didn't fine out where his group is going. He had about eight different places to go, but he may have changed that. I also don't know where every little hideout is. To have any idea where they are we have to wait until they attack another place or check every single hideout that I know of."

"That will take to damn long." Mike said. He turned to Mr. Umbrella. "So what do we do now Sir?"

"We put searching for the Black Ops group for now and concentrate on wiping out Genoas." Mr. Umbrella replied. "We know where they are and can easily fight them. Once we get ride of Genoas no one else will dare mess with us."

The intercom beeped. Mr. Umbrella hit a button. "What is it?"

"Sir, you have a call." The secretary said.

"From who?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

"Stanley Philips Sir." The secretary replied. "He wants to take to you about a merger of his company and yours."

Mr. Umbrella perked up. "Really? Put him on, I'm interested in what he has to say." A light on his phone lit up. Umbrella took the receiver and pressed the button next to the light. "Hello Mr. Philips. My secretary told me that you with to talk business."

"Yes." Philips replied. "I want to talk about a joint venture between our companies. Is there any time I can meet you?"

"Yes, there is. You can come to Umbrella Headquarters tomorrow around noon, Paris time. I'm interested on hearing what you have to say." A smile spread across Mr. Umbrella's lips. "It should be good."

"It will." Philips said. "I'll be there with two of my associates. See you tomorrow."

Mr. Umbrella waited until the line went dead before hanging up the phone. "It seems as if we hit them harder than we thought. Philips wants to join our companies. The meeting is tomorrow."

"Do you think that's wise?" Mike asked.

"Oh, it is wise." Mr. Umbrella replied. "Because tomorrow will be a pivotal day in the history of Umbrella." Mr. Umbrella chuckled to himself as he began to plan for the meeting.

  
Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

The team was gathered around the table in the operations room except for the Tyrant, Wesker, and Eliza. The Tyrant stood silently in the corner while Wesker and Eliza stood next to the large window. Connors looked around and began the meeting. "As you are all aware, since Marcus knows where we are we may be expecting an attack from Umbrella. They may strike at any time and the lull in the last few days may be a ploy for us to lower our guard. At any rate be should still be careful."

"Not to sound stupid or something," Scott said, "but we have that, that." Scott pointed at the Tyrant. "Shouldn't we give it a name?"

"And what do you want to call it, Rover?" Samantha asked.

"I was thinking more like Smasher or Crusher." Scott replied.

"Tyrant will be fine." The Tyrant said. "You don't have to give me a fancy name."

"That takes care of that business." Leon said. He then turned to Connors. "Scott is right Tom, Umbrella knows we have Tyrant here. They're probably scared to attack."

"Besides, you also have us." Wesker said.

Chris gave Wesker a dirty look. "Umbrella doesn't know you changed sides, or to be more correct screwed over Genoas."

Wesker chuckled. "If I didn't know better I'd think that nobody wanted me around."

"Is it that obvious?" Jill asked sarcastically.

"That's enough." Connors said. "I know none of you like the fact that Wesker is part of the team. I'm not pleased with it too but I have my orders. Now let's move on to business. We're moving again."

"Where to?" Heather asked.

"Dallas, Texas." Connors replied.

"Whoa, I thought we were going to Tampa or Boston next?" Ark said. "Dallas isn't one of the places we had picked."

Connors nodded. "Change of plans. Marcus knew which places we would go to next. There's a chance that Umbrella will search each and every one of those places. This way Umbrella will have no clue as to where we are."

"When do we leave?" Chris asked.

"I've gotten a private flight booked for tomorrow night." Connors said. "We'll use what time we have until that time to pack up. We'll decide on what to do from there."

Barry spoke up. "Tom, I, or we, were wondering if there was a possibility of stopping in Huston to see Kathy. I really miss my family and want to be sure they're safe."

"I want to see Sherry." Claire said.

"And I think I should check on Lott and Lily." Ark added.

"OK, I'll have the plane drop some of us off in Dallas and then take the rest to Huston." Connors said. "While you're there, the others in Dallas will set up the base."

Wesker raised his hand. "I take it that I wouldn't be welcomed in the Burton household, so Eliza and I will stay in Dallas."

Barry glared intensely at Wesker. "Damn right you are."

"Look, we'll decide who goes where tomorrow." Connors said. "For now we should be thinking about getting ready."

The dispersed and went their own ways. Wesker quickly made his way outside. As Eliza began to follow him, Barry stopped her.

"Can I ask you one question?" Barry said. "How is it that someone like you could be around someone like Wesker?"

"Because we're friends." Eliza said. "And I trust him."

Barry gave a gruff laugh. "You obviously don't know him like I do."

"And you don't know him like I do either." Eliza walked past Barry and out the door. She found Wesker standing by the brook, which had partially melted. She walked up next to him. "They don't really like you, do they?"

Wesker chuckled. "How could you not have noticed?"

"They make it sound like what you did to them was personal." Eliza said. "They don't believe that you were just following orders."

"They can believe what they want." Wesker said. "The fact is that after this is all done we'll have no more to do with them. I plan on leaving this group as soon as this whole fiasco is over. Until then we have to do whatever we can to survive, and if that means working with these people then so be it."

"So that's all it is to you?" Wesker and Eliza turned to see Chris standing behind them. "Just a means to an end."

"Chris, I didn't expect you of all people to converse with us." Wesker said. "What do you have to say?"

"That you should watch yourself." Chris replied. "That little comment you made didn't go well with the others. And what other thing, just what are you going to do after this is over?"

Wesker smiled. "Worried that I might join another Umbrella?"

Chris narrowed his eyes at Wesker. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Wesker's face became serious. "Well you're wrong. After this I plan on disappearing. I'm sick of all of this. In this business you're considered expendable and if you even think of leaving you end up dead. And when something goes wrong your head gets handed to you. If you think I want to get back into that kind of business then you're sorely mistaken."

"I never expected to here this from you." Chris said, unimpressed with Wesker's speech. "So what changed your mind?"

"They say when someone is about to die their lift flashes before their eyes." Wesker said. "I believe this happened to me in that damn mansion. I even think that was part of the reason I took that deal."

Chris laughed to himself. "Don't give me one of those come to Jesus conversion stories. You have no conscience for that to happen."

"And what about you and your friends?" Wesker asked.

"What about us?" Chris replied.

"Your reasons are equally pathetic." Wesker said. "You say that you do this for justice or to make sure another Raccoon City doesn't happen. Those sound nice, but all it boils down to is revenge. All of you want to hurt Umbrella because they hurt you. You want to make them pay for destroying your lives. Don't get all high and mighty on me when you are no different. And if you are still mad for what I did then let me clear things up. What I did in that mansion was what I was told to do. I was following orders and I was to accomplish my mission by any means necessary. If that involved manipulating your friends, then so be it. And as for Antarctica, my job was not to kill you but retrieve that virus. You and your sister just happened to get in the way."

"Thing is you would have killed us anyway." Chris said.

"Why would I have had to kill you?" Wesker asked. "You were no threat to me then, just like you're no threat to me now. Besides, I had an image to keep up. I had to appear to my new boss as the person he had heard about. Now is that doesn't answer all of your question, too bad."

Chris glared at Wesker before turning and walking away. "Just watch yourself. I'll be watching you."

Eliza watched Chris leave. "He really hates you."

"He has good reason to." Wesker said. "He used to look up to me, they all did. But that was another lifetime ago." Wesker turned back to the brook, feeling a tiny pang of what seemed like guilt in his gut.

Ark, Heather, Scott, Rebecca, and Samantha were busy packing up the weapons in the basement. "Can you believe we have to have that prick Wesker on our side." Ark said. "What the hell were Tom's bosses thinking. We can't trust that guy."

"The guys in charge must really want to bring Umbrella down." Samantha said.

Scott stuffed some clips into a duffle bag. "No shit. Because of those bastards we had to nuke one of our own cities. Then Umbrella wants to start spouting bullshit about mysterious diseases and radioactive contamination. I don't think they even give a damn about all the people who died."

"But I can't believe that they went to Wesker for help." Rebecca said. "He'll probably betray us again and then we'll all die." 

Rebecca began to cry, memories of the Spencer Mansion flooding in. Scott wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Becky, he'll have to go through me first."

Heather watched Scott comfort Rebecca. She gently tugged on Ark's sleeve. "I have to talk to you."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Ark asked.

Heather pointed to the boiler room. "Can we do this in private?"

Ark nodded. "Sure."

Ark and Heather disappeared into the boiler room. No sooner had they entered than Samantha rushed over to the door to listen in. Scott and Rebecca soon joined her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ark asked, staring at Heather in the gloom.

"It's about what you said a few days ago, before we went to Mexico." Heather replied.

"Oh." Ark said. He remembered the conversation they had had in this very room. "What about it?"

"I think you're right." Heather said. "Maybe we are right for each other. When we were in Mexico you covered me every second of that mission. I also don't feel like dying unless I tell you that," Heather hesitated as she gathered the courage to continue, "that I love you."

Ark smiled. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words." Ark put his hands on Heathers shoulders. "I love you too, and I have for a while now. I'm so happy that you feel the same way."

Heather giggled. "You have a way of growing on people." Heather and Ark leaned in and gave either other a long, loving kiss. They then held each other in a strong embrace.

"I swear I won't let anything happen to you." Ark said.

"Neither will I." Heather said.

"Isn't this so sweet?" Ark and Heather turned to find Samantha, Scott, and Rebecca watching them, wide grins on their faces. "I knew you two would get together someday." Samantha said.

"And you two look so cute like that." Scott said. "I wish I had a camera."

Ark gave Scott a funny look. "Just don't go spouting of to everyone about this."

"What, that you two are making in the boiler room instead of packing up?" Samantha asked. "I wouldn't dare."

"So, are you going to tell Lott and Lily about this?" Rebecca asked.

Ark nodded. "Definitely. Those kids will be glad to know that they have a whole family again."

"Is that a proposal?" Heather asked.

"Maybe a little later." Ark said.

Scott nodded. "After we kick Umbrella's ass we can do whatever we want. Now let's get back to work before Tom comes down here and yells at us."

Everyone left the boiler room and headed back to the armory.

Claire finished packing her suitcase. The few things she had with her were in this suitcase. She scratched the back of her head think if there was anything she had forgotten.  She began to reach for her hair tie when she heard the door behind her open and someone enter. "Chris, I think that I can do this myself."

"You mean Chris does all the packing for you?" Claire whirled around to find Carlos behind her. "I wish I had someone do that for me."

"What do you want?" Claire asked. "And don't you know it's not polite to enter a woman's room without knocking?"

Carlos put up is hands in defense. "Take it easy, I just wanted to see how you were doing. These last few days must have been rough on you. I think they've been rough on everyone."

"Rough isn't the word I would use." Claire said. "I'd say horrible. I'm just waiting to see who else joins our team next."

"So how are you holding up?" Carlos asked. "You seem to be taking thing with your parents well."

Claire ran her hand through her hair. "No thanks to you, my brother, and Tom. I can't believe that Burns murdered my parents. Tom was right, I was better off not knowing."

Carlos walked up to Claire and started to stroke her hair. "At least you know the truth. Umbrella has a lot to pay for. I lost several of my best friends in Raccoon City. When I run into Nicholai again I'm going to give him more than a limp. It's a shame that I missed him at that plant."

"Well, I'm thankful that you were willing to protect me from that Tyrant." Claire said. "That was brave of you."

At this time Chris was heading to him room when he heard Carlos and his sister talking. He tried to ignore it but his instincts as an older brother overrode his thinking. He moved into position outside of Claire's room and listened.

Inside the conversation continued. "I told you I'd cover your back." Carlos said. "And I'll continue watching you until this whole thing is over. And I plan on doing the same thing for everyone else, even your brother."

"And what about Wesker and Eliza?" Claire asked.

"They can cover their own ass." Carlos replied. 

Claire giggled. "You always have a way of cheering people up."

Carlos stared at the group and smiled. "Back in my old unit when I was part of the U.B.C.S. I was the one that lifted everyone else's spirits. If someone was feeling down I could have him or her feeling better just by talking to them. I guess it's a natural gift."

"I know." Claire said. "You helped me a lot with helping me deal with what happened to Steve."

"And you helped me gat over losing Jill." Carlos said. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I'm glad I could help." Claire said, punching Carlos playfully in the arm.

Carlos laughed. "Speaking of which, I think I may have found someone else."

"Who is she?" Claire asked suspiciously. "Is she someone I know?"

"Well, she has pretty blue eyes, a good sense of humor, and brown hair that looks pretty when it's not in a ponytail." Carlos looked into Claire's eyes. "And she's standing right in front of me."

Claire looked down and blushed. "I don't know what to say. I like you too, but don't you think this is too soon? And what is Chris hears us?"

"I'm sure Chris won't go nuts." Carlos replied. "Besides, I think he's a nice guy. I'm sure your brother will understand. And as for this being too soon, I'd rather that than be too late. I like you a lot Claire. I think you're the perfect one for me."

"And I think you're right guy for me. Let's just take this slow, OK?" Claire said.

"OK." Carlos replied. Carlos gave Claire a warm hug, which she returned.

Chris heard the talking stop. He tried to stop himself from barging into the room, but it was difficult to do. Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder, almost making him shout. He spun around to find Jill standing behind him, hands on hips and giving him a "shame on you" look. Without saying a word she grabbed his arm and led him to her room. She shut the door and turned to Chris.

"Didn't you grow out of eavesdropping when you were a little kid?" Jill angrily asked.

"I couldn't help it." Chris said. "I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to worry about my sister."

Jill gawked at him. "So that gives you the right to spy on her?"

"I overheard them talking and I just had to know what was going on." Chris said.

"And if you heard Leon and I, or Ark and I talking, you would listen in on our conversation."

Chris wasn't sure how to answer the question. "Is that a trick question?"

Jill sighed and smacked Chris in the arm. "You know, you can be so stupid sometimes. Did you ever thing that Claire has a life of her own, and being so overprotective of her is messing with it?"

"I don't want her to go through the same thing that she went through with Steve." Chris said. "It's not that I don't trust Carlos, but I think he's moving too damn fast."

"At least Claire might be able to tell Carlos how she feels about him." Jill said. "From what she told me she never got a chance with Steve. And maybe she needs someone right now. These are some tough times we're going through. We all need someone."

Chris looked at Jill. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Leave it alone and let them handle it." Jill said. "Claire did the same for us." She saw Chris chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"She sort of did." Chris replied. "She kind of pushed me to talk to you. I was a little scared."

Jill stared blankly at Chris. "So in other words if Claire didn't press you you wouldn't have told me that you loved me?"

Chris noticed the hint of anger in Jill's voice. "I would have told you, but probably later."

"When?" Jill asked.

"While we were running for our lives." Chris said. He managed a weak smile.

Jill stared at Chris for a few more seconds before speaking. "Either that or I would have told you." Jill walked over to Chris and wrapped her arms around him. Chris stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So will you let them be?"

"I will." Chris said. "It' just that I have a feeling that things are going to get much worse from here."

  
Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

The helicopter landed on the roof of the Umbrella building. Hunk watched as Philips, Tim, and Stacy got out. He walked up to the guest. "My name is Hunk. Follow me."

Stacy gave him a sly grin. "Do you have some other name besides "Hunk"?"

"Just Hunk." Hunk replied. "Now please follow me."

"Cheery guy, isn't he?" Tim asked.

"Just do as he says." Philips said as he followed Hunk to the elevator. Tim and Stacy walked after their boss, gazing around the roof in aw.

"So do we have a deal?" Philips asked. He was seated across from Mr. Umbrella in a large conference room. Tim and Stacy stood behind him, eyeing Mr. Umbrella's men that stood behind their boss.

Mr. Umbrella took a puff from his cigar. "Let me get this straight, after all we've been doing trying to destroy each other you want to join our companies together? That seems like a very suspicious move on your part."

"I just believe that all the energy and resources we waste fighting with each other could be put to better use." Philips said. "We also have a common enemy that continues to grow stronger by the minute. From what I've been told, they have your most advanced Tyrant on their side. Plus, we have lost both Wesker and Eliza. We believe that they may have gone rogue or are working for another company that we do not yet know of. Either way, by combining our companies no one will be able to bring us down. We may even benefit from each other."

"I believe that you are talking about the T-Veronica virus." Mr. Umbrella said. "I am glad that you managed to acquire it both those blasted Redfields destroyed our base in Antarctica. Plus I doubt that Alexia would have willingly handed over the virus. We may have had another problem like the incident with Birkin. As for our other bio-weapon research, some of our latest creatures are very impressive."

Philips nodded. "And my cyborgs may also prove useful to you. And as for the T-Veronica virus, I doubt that you have the antiquate facilities to work on it. I, on the other hand, have numerous facilities that have the equipment necessary to finish the virus. In fact my largest facility is specially designed just for T-Veronica research."

"I do see your point." Mr. Umbrella said. "Even the facilities in this building lack the necessary resources to quickly produce the virus. Your facilities would be most helpful."

"So do we have a deal?" Philips asked. "All I ask is that we share control of the company. I get control of the facilities I have and you get control of the facilities you have. Everything will be equal."

Mr. Umbrella stood up and began to pace. "I do admit that your proposal is intriguing. Our two companies could benefit from each other very well." He took the contract and slid it over to Philips. "You first." 

Philips signed the contract and passed it back to Mr. Umbrella. "Then we have a deal?"

Mr. Umbrella nodded. "Yes, but I have a problem with your idea of sharing. I fear that maybe while we start out equal that you may try to pull something in an attempt to gain complete control for yourself. At least that's what usually happens in situations like this. You see, it all comes down to trust, and I don't trust you. What I'm saying is that there only room for one person in this business, and you are not the one."

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Philips asked.

"Simple." Mr. Umbrella said. "I'm not going to merge with your company, I'm taking it over."

Philips stood up. "Over my dead body."

"That's the point." Mr. Umbrella gestured to Mike, who pulled a gun. He then turned back to Philips, who was frozen with shock. "Why do you think I had you sign the contract first?"

"You bastard." Philips said.

"Look at it this way, your company will be in good hands." Mr. Umbrella turned to Mike. "Burns, kill him."

Mike flashed a wicked grin. "My pleasure." He shot Philips in the heart and watched as his victim staggered back before falling to the floor. He then looked at Tim and Stacy. "What about his party? Should I kill them too?"

Mr. Umbrella sat back down. "Well, Mr. Wolf, Miss Coors, what are you going to do? Will you join Umbrella or follow your boss?"

Stacy looked at Philips dead body and then at Mike. "I don't seem to have that many options, do I? I think I'll chose to live."

"I was getting tired of working for Philips anyway." Tim said. "I'm in."

"Welcome to Umbrella Inc." Mr. Umbrella said. He turned to Mike. "Dispose of this body. I also need a cover story for his death. We have a very important announcement to make, everyone must know about the new Umbrella."

  
Black Ops 6 base, Northern Washington.

Leon walked into the rec. room and flopped down on the couch. "Well, everything is just about ready. I swear I never had to do so much work in so little time."

"Tell me about it." Ark said, laying back in the recliner. "Add to the fact that we had to get up so damn early didn't help either."

"Quit your complaining." Barry said, walking into the room and sitting down in one of the other chairs. "You don't have two little girls running into your room at six on Saturday morning and use your bed as a trampoline."

"Sherry kind of did the same thing." Leon said. "Only she would shout in my ear."

Ada walked into the room and sat down next to Leon. "Talking about children are we?"

"No, we're complaining about Tom turning into a slave driver." Ark said.

Samantha and Heather walked into the room. Heather sat on the arm of the recliner. "I hope we never have to move again. I think I may have pulled something in my back."

"Maybe I can help." Ark said. He slid his hand up the back of Heather's shirt and began to rub her back. "How's that?"

"That feels wonderful." Heather moaned. "Just a little lower."

Samantha took her place on the floor. "Can you take this someplace else?" She turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. "Let's see what's on." She turned CNN.

"Why are you watching the news?" Barry asked.

"Cause I want to see what's going on." Samantha replied. She turned back to the TV just as a special announcement came on. "I wonder what's going on?" Her question was answered as the anchorwoman began to talk about the recent merger of Umbrella and Genoas. "What the hell?"

"EVERYONE, GET IN HERE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Barry yelled. Soon the rest of the team was packed into the rec. room, watching the TV.

"What the hell is this shit?" Scott asked. "I thought these two were trying to bump each other off?"

"Maybe all their recent losses made them consider joining up." Leon said.

"The union of the companies comes with one sad detail." The anchorwoman said. "CEO of Genoas, Wesley Philips, was found this morning in an ally. He was shot and robbed by a yet unknown assailant. His body will be sent back to the U.S. for burial."

"I bet I know just who the assailant was." Chris said. "Burns."

"So Umbrella and Philips make a deal to join together their companies." Barry began. "Then Umbrella has Burns kill off Philips. That would mean that Umbrella now has control of both companies. This is bad."

Connors stood silently, letting the news sink in. "This definitely makes thing more difficult. With the combined resources of both Umbrella and Genoas, it's going to be harder to take them down."

"So what do we do?" Claire asked.

"We proceed as scheduled." Connors said. "We leave for our new base and make plans for our next attack. This situation changes nothing." Connors turned and left the room.

Wesker laughed to himself. "I always knew Mr. Umbrella was a greedy bastard. It looks like we're in for a whole lot of trouble."

Jill glared at him. "If you have anything to say, keep it to yourself."

Chris made his way out of the room and followed Connors into the dining area. "Tom, how can you say that this changes nothing? Umbrella's twice as powerful as it was before. This situation has gotten more dangerous."

Connors turned to Chris. "One thing that I learned about leading is to give them confidence. If I told them this operation was hopeless, we wouldn't be able to complete our mission. Besides, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Another one of your spies?" Chris asked. "Who the hell is it going to be this time?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Connors replied. "All you have to know is that we can still beat Umbrella."

"How can you seem so sure?" Chris said. "After all that's happened it seems that everything is getting worse. Didn't what happened in Minnesota and Mexico show that you are not in control? You had a spy in your team from the beginning. Face it Tom, Umbrella may just have turned the tables on us for good. We may not bring them down."

Connors walked over to a window. "Have you ever played chess Chris?"

Chris was stumped by the question. "No, what does that have to do with this?"

Connors turned to Chris. "In chess the idea isn't to simply beat your opponent, but to outsmart him. You do that by thinking two steps ahead of your opponent. You also position your pieces strategically around the board and strike at the last moment. This whole battle has been a chess game, with all three sides trying to outthink the other two. Mr. Umbrella has just made his move, now I will make mine. All the pieces are almost in place and soon I'll go for the checkmate. Umbrella thinks that this takeover will give him an advantage, but he's wrong. I have something he doesn't, and I plan to use it."

"I just have one question." Chris said. "How many more pieces have to be sacrificed before this little game in over." Chris turned and walked out of the room.

"I hope no more." Connors said to himself.

Jill stood outside and took one last look at her surroundings. It would be the last time she would see snow for a while. She also needed time to herself. Ever since the team had seen the story about Umbrella on TV that was all they were talking about. Her thoughts drifted back to what Chris had said. "I guess you were right Chris." She said to herself. She suddenly felt a large presence behind her, like what she had felt in Raccoon City before the Nemesis showed up. She turned to see Tyrant standing behind her. "What do you want?"

"I don't think the others want me around." Tyrant said. "I decided that it was better if I waited out here until we left."

"I wonder why." Jill muttered.

Tyrant looked at Jill. "Why is it that you hate me so? I have done nothing to you. I don't understand."

"You remind me of a monster I had to fight in Raccoon." Jill said. "It was called the…"

"Nemesis." Tyrant said. "Prototype Tyrant made and programmed to hunt down all S.T.A.R.S. members. Released in Raccoon City soon after the outbreak of the T-virus. It failed in its mission and was destroyed by you. Limited intelligence and speed. Very aggressive and relentless. It was my for-runner. William told me all about it. He told me that it was a true monster."

"It was." Jill said. "I saw it kill my friend Brad right in from of my eyes. I couldn't do anything to help him. The worse part about that thing was its voice. I don't think I'll ever forget that voice."

"I'm not the Nemesis, or like any Tyrants before me." Tyrant said. "I am different. William gave me the ability to choose, to make up my own mind. I know the difference between right and wrong. I know that Umbrella is evil and must be destroyed. William gave me a soul."

Jill laughed. "A soul? O'Riley gave you a soul?"

"Yes." Tyrant replied. "I believe he did because he told me that evil people like Burns don't have souls. He says that only good people have souls. Because I want to stop Umbrella then I must have a soul."

Jill shook her head. "You don't have a soul."

"Why?" Tyrant asked.

"Because creatures that are put together in a laboratory don't have a soul." Jill said. "They aren't even normal." Jill stormed off into the building, leaving Tyrant alone.

"Listen up, here's what we're going to do." Connors had the group assembled in the operations room. "Claire, Carlos, and Samantha will take the vehicles to the airport. The rest of us will take the helicopters. Barry and Chris will be the pilots. We'll split up accordingly. The flight down to Texas should be a few hours. Once we arrive in Dallas we'll unload the plane and those that want to head down to Huston can do so. I wish that I could say that this is going to be easy, but from the looks of things we're going to have more trouble than I though. However, I do believe that we will beat Umbrella. Let's move out." With that the team left the building for the last time.

  
Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Mr. Umbrella sat at his desk looking over his newly acquired recourses. "Over one hundred additional facilities as well as twice as many new employees. This is the greatest day in the history of Umbrella."

"Correction." Mike said. "The greatest day in Umbrella's history will be the day we crush our enemies for good."

Mr. Umbrella smiled. "Soon that will happen. With our new strength we will easily take these fools out. Then no one will be able to stand in our way. Umbrella will be unstoppable."

Mike chuckled. "You always did dream big, ever since you got control of the company."

"It was fortunate that the Board of Directors found the Ashfords too unstable to run the company." Mr. Umbrella said. "And now that both founding families are no more I now own the company." Mr. Umbrella saw the door to his office open and the rest of Mike's team enter. "Aw, I was waiting for you to arrive."

"What is it that you want to see us about?" Nicholai asked.

"Did you look over the estimates for our new military strength?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

Nicholai nodded. "Our private military is almost double our old one. Genoas didn't have as many solders as we did, but I believe that those men are well trained."

"They also have some impressive weapons." Hunk added. "Some of these guns we don't even have. We should be able to supply our men with ample firepower."

"Good." Mr. Umbrella said. "I believe that I should thank you for this event, Miss Coors. If it wasn't for your suggestion this company may not have gotten stronger."

Stacy smiled. "Thank you Sir."

"Now on to other matters." Mr. Umbrella said. He began to speak when Brigit entered the room. "Dr. Grant."

Brigit straightened herself. "I'm sorry that I'm late Sir. I was waiting for the information regarding the cyborg research to arrive. It took longer than I expected."

"Speaking of the cyborgs, can they do what you claim they can do?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

"Yes." Brigit replied. "They are virtually indestructible. They can take more damage than a standard B.O.W. and still function completely."

Mike turned to Brigit. "Ha, right. From what I saw your little robots got dismantled by OUR bio-weapons. Those walking scrape heaps seem useless to me."

Brigit gave Mike a dirty look. "Against unconventional weapons they may have a disadvantage, but against conventional weapons like guns they are unbeatable. And I seriously doubt that any of those fools in Black Ops 6 except for that Tyrant will be able to go head-to-head with one of my cyborgs."

"She's right." Mr. Umbrella said. "These cyborgs may come in handy for your next assignment. You are to find and exterminate this Black Ops 6 group once and for all. Then I want you to locate and kill both Albert Wesker and Eliza Walker. Use these cyborgs in conjunction with our troops and bio-weapons to do this. Right now Connors forces are broken and vulnerable. Without any of his spies Connors will be blind to what we are doing. His team will be unprepared for an attack."

"Understood Sir." Mike said. "We better get to work and find them." Mike's team left the room.

Brigit stayed in the room. She waited until she was alone with Mr. Umbrella before she approached him. "Sir, I have something important to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

"It's about the Black Ops 6 team." Brigit said.

  
Fells Residence. Huston, Texas.

Two silver cars pulled up in front of a beige house. Barry, Ark, Heather, Claire, and Carlos got out of the cars and walked up to the house. "This is it." Barry said.

"Nice place." Carlos said. "Just the kind of house you would expect in the suburbs."

Barry smiled. "Kathy's parents have lived here for the last thirty years or so. Sometimes my family visits them during the holidays." Barry knocked on the door. "A woman in her late fifties opened the door. "Hi, is my family here?"

The woman's face lit up. "Barry, how nice to see you. Kathy and the children have been worried about you. We all have." The woman gave Barry a hug. She then saw the others. "Are these your friends Kathy told us about?"

"Some of them." Barry replied. "I'll introduce them to you."

"Oh, where are my manners." The woman said. "Please come in." Barry's group entered the house. No sooner had they entered the living room than Polly came running up to her dad.

"Hey Polly." Barry said, scooping up his daughter. "Have you been a good little girl?"

"Of coarse." The girl replied. She looked at the rest of the group. "How are they?"

"Friends." Barry said. "Now why don't you get your mother?"

Polly nodded and ran off into the other room. "She's been worried about you." The old woman said. "We all have."

An old man, also in his late fifties, entered the room. "Barry, how have you been? I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to here from you again."

Barry turned to his friends. "Guys, these are Kathy's parents, Grace and Joel Fells."

"Nice to meet you." Claire said. "I'm Claire Redfield."

"I'm Carlos Olivera." Carlos said.

Ark raised his hand. "Ark Thompson."

"I'm Heather Mansfield." Heather added.

"How nice to meet all of you." Grace said. "I think the other children were talking about you people. Where are your other friends Barry?"

"Up near Dallas." Barry replied. "We all really appreciate you two looking after the kids. I'm sure it was a burden for you."

Joel waved his hand. "Nonsense. We love children. Besides, we put them to work helping around the house. There are very nice kids."

"We would look after them ourselves but it would be too dangerous." Claire said. "By the way, where is Sherry?"

"Last I saw her she was out in the back yard." Joel said. "She was playing with those other two, Lott and Lily."

"Thanks." Ark said. "Mind if we go out back?"

Grace shook her head. "I don't mind at all. I'm sure they want to see you just as bad."

As Claire and the others left for the backyard Kathy walked in from the kitchen. "Barry." She ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm so relieved that you're still alive."

"I'm not planning on kicking the bucket any time soon." Barry replied, hugging his wife. He looked into her blue eyes. "How have you been holding up?"

"Good enough." Kathy said. "Ever since I got your message to come down here with the children I thought something terrible had happened."

Barry was going to answer when Margaret ran into the room followed by her sister. "Daddy, did you win?" The older girl asked.

"Not yet Moira." Barry replied. "But soon."

"Why did you want us to stay with Grandma?" Margaret asked. "Did something bad happen?"

Barry could sense the concern in her voice. "No, I just thought that you were getting lonely. In fact, we just moved down to Dallas so we could be near you. All we need are a few more days and we'll be done."

"OK." Margaret said.

Kathy could tell that her husband was lying. "Girls, mommy has to take to daddy. Why don't you go watch cartoons with grandma and grandpa?"

"If you two need to talk in private you can use the den." Joel said. "We'll keep them here."

"Thanks Joel." Barry said. He and Kathy entered the den and shut the door. "That was close."

"So what's really going on?" Kathy asked. "Is everything OK?"

Barry shook his head. "A lot of things have happened. We had to move because we had a spy in our team. We also have some new people in our unit."

"Oh God." Kathy said. "Does Umbrella know we're here?"

"No." Barry said. "Tom and I made sure we were the only one's that knew."

Kathy was relieved. "And what about these new people?"

"Well," Barry started, "we got Ada Wong. She was a spy for Umbrella that turned to our side. Then we got a Tyrant."

"You mean those monsters you told me about?" Kathy said. "I thought those things were killers?"

"This one is smart." Barry said. "It could have killed us but didn't. One of Tom's spies made that thing to help us. So far he hasn't hurt any one of us, though none of us like it being around. But that's not the worse part. The last two people are Wesker and Eliza."

Kathy gasped at the name. "Wesker is in your team? How can that be? I thought he was one of the bad guys?"

Barry took a deep breath. "He made a deal with the government for him and this Eliza woman to testify against Umbrella in return for a shorter sentence. From what I've seen the only reason he did this was to save himself. However, I heard that Chris did warn him not to try anything funny. Even Tom doesn't like the idea, but we have no choice."

"I heard that Umbrella and Genoas merged." Kathy said. "That's going to make things worse, isn't it?"

"Tom seems to believe that we can still pull this off." Barry said. "I think that we may be able to do this too."

"How much longer will this take?" Kathy asked.

Barry shrugged. "I don't know for sure. I do know this; no matter how long this takes I will make sure that you are safe. Umbrella is going to fall and I'm going to help. All I need you to do is be strong. I also think that the girls shouldn't know the truth."

Kathy nodded. "I won't tell them any of this. When are you going to leave?"

"I was thinking about spending a few hours here." Barry replied. "The rest of the team is setting up the new base. They shouldn't need us."

Kathy gave Barry another hug. "God I missed you."

"So have I." Barry said, returning the hug.

Claire and the others stepped outside into the yard. Claire stopped Sherry playing tag with Lott and Lily. "SHERRY!" Claire called.

"CLAIRE!" Sherry yelled as she sprinted toward Claire's opened arms. "I missed you." The girl said, giving Claire a fierce hug.

"ARK, HEATHER!" Lott called.

"Hey Lott." Ark said, walking over to the boy. "How have you been?"

"Just fine." Lott replied. "Did you get Umbrella?"

Ark shook his head. "Not yet. We seem to have a bigger fight than we thought on our hands, but we'll get them."

"Hey Heather." Lily said. "I missed you." Lily gave Heather a hug.

"Same here." Heather replied, returning the hug. "I think you got bigger since I saw you."

"So how have things been?" Ark asked.

"OK." Lott said. "Moira and Polly's grandparents had us helping around the house. They're nice people."

Ark smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Heather cleared her throat. "Guess what guys, I have an announcement to make. Ark and I are officially together."

"OH BOY!" Lily squeaked. "I was hoping that you two would."

"So I guess you guys are getting married then, huh?" Lott said.

"Maybe after things settle down." Ark said. "Anyway, we have a few hours until we go, so why don't we have some fun?"

"OK!" Lily said. She tapped Heather on the arm. "TAG, YOU'RE IT!"

Heather watched Lott and Lily take off. She then looked at Ark and grinned. "I guess you're it?" She slapped Ark on the arm and took off after the children.

Ark stood stunned for a minute as it sank in. He then grinned and took off after the others.

"So how are you doing? How long will it take? When will you be back again? Where are you going now? What about the others?" Sherry rattled off question after question.

"Slow down Sherry." Claire said. "Everything's fine. We should be done soon, and the others are just fine. Boy, someone must have given you some sugar. You're one hyper kid."

Sherry took some deep breaths, tired from her questions. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you."

Claire stroked Sherry's blond hair. "So have I."

"How's Leon?" Sherry asked.

"Oh, he's doing OK." Claire replied. "He even has a girlfriend now. Her name's Ada."

"Why's Carlos here?" Sherry asked.

Carlos chuckled. "I'm looking after Claire. And I also wanted to meet Barry's family. I didn't get a chance before. I heard that they're nice."

"They are." Sherry said. "Kathy even took us out to the movies once." Sherry gave Claire a sly grin. "Are you and Carlos together?"

"Why do you ask that?" Claire asked, a little startled by the question.

"Because you look like it." Sherry answered.

Claire looked at Carlos and then back to Sherry. "Almost. We're just good friends."

"Right." Sherry said sarcastically. "Like I would be fooled by that line."

Carlos nudged Claire. "I guess you can't hide anything from this kid?"

Claire laughed. "I guess I can't."

After a few hours Barry's group was ready to go. "I'm sorry that we can't stay any longer, but our team needs us." Barry said.

"Don't worry Barry, we'll look after them." Grace said. "You just take care of yourselves."

Barry nodded. "We will."

"Goodbye Sherry." Claire said. "You behave yourself."

"You too Claire." Sherry replied.

Ark patted Lott on the shoulder. "You take care of Lily for me, OK."

Lott nodded. "I will."

"See you soon Lily." Heather said.

The girl nodded and gave Heather a hug.

Barry gave his girls a hug. "You two look after your mother for me." Barry said.

"We will." Margaret said.

He let go and gave Kathy a hug. "I'll see you when this is over, I promise."

"Just make sure you come back in one piece." Kathy said.

When the goodbyes were done the team left the house and got into the cars. They pulled away, each filled with a new purpose to win.

Author's Comments: There sure was a whole lot of talking in this chapter. But don't worry; the following chapters will be loaded with action. Of coarse, important things did happen. With Umbrella now merged with Genoas the stakes have just been raised. While the rest of the team is worried about this development, Connors seems overly confident. Also, there is still friction between the group and Wesker as well as Jill and Tyrant. Plus, Barry saw his family and Claire and Ark got to see the children with Carlos and Heather along for the ride. Philips has met his end at the hands of Mr. Umbrella, or should I say Burns. And finally, what exactly is it that Brigit knows about Black Ops 6? You'll have to fine out in the next chapter.

In chapter eight more surprises get revealed. Also, Black Ops 6 gets another blow delivered to them. A shocking secret from someone's past is revealed and someone's going to die. Things get hairy in Judgment Day: Chapter 8- Turnaround.


	8. Turnaround

William Normal William 2 2127 2001-11-01T17:57:00Z 2001-11-01T17:57:00Z 22 8857 50490 420 100 62005 9.2720 

            Disclaimer: Resident Evil is the rightful property of Capcom. I in no way suggest that I own it. I also believe that the folks at Capcom have better things to do with their time than suing me.

Resident Evil Judgment Day Three, plus sixty degrees Method Man- Judgment Day 

Chapter Eight- Turnaround.

New Black Ops 6 base. Dallas, Texas.

Connors got out of a teal van and gestured to the ranch in front of him. "Welcome to our new home." The ranch was impressive. It was spit up into four separate buildings. The main house was large, with a screen porch that ran the rear of the building. To the left of the house was a two-car garage with a guesthouse on top. To the right of the main house was a large barn that used to house horses. A corral was set behind the barn with a path leading to it. Next to the barn was what used to be the workers' house. The paved driveway ran past the workers' house, along the front of the main house, and ended at the garage. At the end was a small parking area for four cars. "What do you guys think?" Connors asked.

"I feel like I just walked into an episode of Dallas." Leon said.

Chris looked over the place. "I doubt Umbrella is going to be looking for us at a ranch. How'd the government get this place?"

"The guy that owned this place forgot to pay his taxes for about ten years." Connors replied. "He got the place taken away from him. If there's one agency you don't want to mess with, it's the IRS."

"At least this place is better than the last shack we were at." Wesker said.

"You would think that Wesker." Jill said. "Snakes don't like the cold."

Connors smacked the back of his van. "That's enough. Let's get this stuff inside the house. I want to have everything ready by the time Barry and the others get here. The sooner we set up the sooner we can plan our next move."

The team began to unload stuff from the van and two other black SUVs. Jill grabbed a black chest and tried to pick it up. Finding it too heavy she was about to get help when Eliza walked over.

"I'll get that." Eliza grabbed the chest and easily lifted it. As she began to walk towards the house she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. "What is it?" Eliza asked, turning to Jill.

"How can you do that?" Jill asked, dumbstruck. "That chest feels like it weighs at least a ton. That's…" Suddenly it dawned on her. "You went through the same thing Wesker did, didn't you?"

Eliza nodded. "I did."

"Did Wesker make you do it?" Jill asked.

"No, I choose to go through it." Eliza replied. "I figured that I could be of more help to Wesker if I was like him."

"More help to Wesker." Jill said. "Why do you want to help him? Why are you even with him?"

"Because I guess I love him." Eliza said.

Jill couldn't believe what she just heard. "You what? How can you love an asshole like Wesker?"

"Because I know the kind of person he really is." Eliza replied, offended by Jill's insult to Wesker. "And I know that he loves me too."

Jill grabbed a duffle bag and headed for the house. "Girl, I think you should really think this over. You seem like a nice person and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Eliza watched Jill walk off. "Believe me, I won't."

Connors unlocked the front door and stepped inside, with Chris behind him. The men entered a small hall that ran from the front door to the back door. A flight of steps lead to the second floor and a landing. To the left was a large dining room that led into an equally large kitchen. To the right was a den that led into a living room, complete with fireplace. Chris walked to the back door and looked at the other rooms. To his left was what looked like a trophy room. Shelves lined the walls and a large display case was fixed against the back wall. After that was a sitting room. Two sky windows were fixed into the ceiling and several bookshelves lined the walls. Another door led from the kitchen. To his right was a small den. After that was a large lounge that reminded Chris of the first hideout. Chris walked into the lounge and saw a bar, a piano, a pool table, and a TV. A dartboard was hung on the one wall. The place was filled with statues and pictures of horses.

As Chris gazed about, Connors walked up behind him. "Nice place huh? The guy that owned this property had a thing for horses. That trophy room used to be full of ribbons and trophy's that the guy had won."

"Claire will love this room." Chris said. "She has a thing for horses. When she was young mom and dad used to take her horseback riding."

Connors chuckled. "Deb told me how excited Claire was when she was at the stables. I also heard that you didn't exactly go riding."

Chris shook his head. "For some reason the horses didn't like me and I didn't like them. I prefer to be around smaller animals."

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long." Connors said. "These last few days must have been awkward."

"Forget it Tom." Chris said. "Hopefully after all this is over we can all catch up."

Connors nodded. "We will. I'm also proud of the way that you're handling the situation with Wesker. I know you probably wanted to kill him when he first arrived."

"Neither of us have any choice. Besides, I warned him that if he did anything that he would be a dead man." Chris walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. "Funny thing is the last time I talked to him it seemed like he felt guilty."

"It is possible for people to change." Connors said, sitting down next to Chris. "I remember when you were a short-tempered and reclusive young man. Now look at who you've become."

"And this has to do with what about Wesker?" Chris asked.

"My point is that maybe Wesker took this deal because he has regrets about what he did." Connors said.

Chris let out a gruff laugh. "There's as much of a chance of that happening as pigs flying."

Connors nodded. "Come on, let's go help the others set up." The two men left the lounge and headed back outside.

Within two hours everything had been unpacked from the vehicles and brought into the house. Half of the stuff had been brought in by Wesker, Eliza, and Tyrant. By the time Scott and Rebecca left to fetch the rest of the group from the airport most of the house had been set up. After a half hour Scott returned. Connors had the group assemble in the dining room for a meeting. "I know you're all wondering what our next move is, but I think we should focus on settling in to our new home. Unlike the last hideout we don't have rooms for everyone, so we'll have to bunk."

"Whatever room I get I call the top bunk." Scott said.

"I bet you would." Samantha said.

"Ark and I will take the place above the garage." Leon said.

Ada tapped him on the arm. "I hope I'm invited."

"Me too." Heather said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be sick."

"Eliza and I will take the other house." Wesker said. He then looked over at Tyrant. "I'll even let the big guy stay with us."

"Fine by me." Chris said.

Barry looked around the room. "That leaves us with nine."

"Just so happens that this house has ten bedrooms." Connors said. "I guess we made out all right."

Leon got up. "We'll just take our stuff over to our place and come right back." Leon's group left to get their things.

Wesker turned to Eliza. "Come, let's set settled in our little shack." He walked out with Eliza in tow. "Come on big guy." He said as he walked past Tyrant. Tyrant growled and followed Wesker out of the room.

"Damn." Carlos said. "Tyrant doesn't like Wesker either."

Leon opened the door to guesthouse. As soon as the group stepped inside they were very impressed. The wall overlooking the driveway had a set of ceiling-to-floor windows. The steps they had climbed to get to the second floor had a walkway the led to a small deck that stretched over the garage doors below. A large couch and two chairs were set in front of a coffee table and TV. At the end opposite the main door was a little kitchen. A trio of doors was set against the back wall. The center door led to a bathroom while the ones on either side led to a bedroom.

"This is like a bachelor pad." Ark said.

Leon eyed the room. "Just like the old days when we were in the academy."

"Just remember that you two are sharing this place with us." Heather said.

Ada walked over to the couch and flopped down. "This guy must have been loaded to even build this place. I can definitely say that this place is better than the last one."

Leon joined her on the couch. "Yeah, it's not cold out."

Ada placed her hand on Leon's thigh. "No, this time we have our own little place away from the others."

"Ahem." Ark said. "You two are sharing this place with us."

Heather nodded. "And I don't feel like walking out here to get some coffee and find you too naked on the couch."

Leon laughed. "I was going to say the same thing about you two."

"Why do I feel like this will be a very interesting stay?" Ark said.

Wesker shouldered his bag and was ready to leave when Eliza stopped him. "What is it?"

"Are you going to talk to Barry?" Eliza asked.

"It's just going to be a waste of time." Wesker said.

Eliza put her hands on her hips. "We agreed that you would do this. Don't try to back out now."

Wesker knew there was no arguing. "Fine, take my bag and wait for me outside." Wesker handed Eliza his bag and watched her leave the house. He then took a deep breath and walked over to Barry, who was still in the dining room with the rest of the group. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it Wesker?" Barry grumbled. "I don't have the patience for any of your games."

Wesker looked at the others. "I think we should talk outside. This is something they don't need to hear."

Barry looked at his friends, and then back to Wesker. "We'll talk outside the house, but that's as far as I go."

"Fine." Wesker said. He and Barry walked outside. "Barry, it's about what happened in the mansion."

"What about it?" Barry asked.

Wesker took another deep breath. "I shouldn't have threatened you family. The only reason I did was to get you to help. My orders were to do whatever I had to to complete my mission. I could easily have done it to Chris or Jill, but you happened to be the easiest to manipulate. Besides, I know better than to do anything to your wife or daughters. I just thought that I should apologize for what I did to you."

Barry glared at Wesker. "Do you really think that little apology changes anything? You put my family and me through hell. I had to send them to Canada to make sure Umbrella didn't kidnap them. So you know what, you can take your apology and go to hell."

"I figured that you would say that." Wesker said. He turned and walked towards Eliza, who was waiting by the van. "I told you it was a waste of time." He said as he passed her. Eliza looked at Wesker before turning to Barry. She watched him curse to himself and then look at her. Eliza turned and followed Wesker to their house.

Barry saw Eliza walk away. He had known that she was watching the whole conversation. He had a feeling that Eliza had goaled Wesker into apologizing, which made it worse. Barry turned and walked back inside. He found Chris and Jill waiting for him. "Hey."

"What was that all about?" Jill asked.

"Nothing." Barry said. He headed for the lounge, mumbling something to himself.

Jill turned to Chris. "What do you think happened?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't know and I don't care. Whatever it is it's none of our business. Come on, we better take our stuff to our room." Together, Chris and Jill climbed the stairs.

Wesker stood on the back step of the small house. The place wasn't as big as the main house, but it was still nice. The front door opened into a large living room that took up the right half of the house. To the left was a kitchen and dining area. A staircase at the right wall led upstairs to three bedrooms and a bathroom. Wesker looked up at the night sky. It had been a while since he had. Lately his days had been filled with running, fighting, and trying to get along with the other people in Connors' crew. "How the hell did I get into this mess? I shouldn't have taken that job with Umbrella."

"I think all of us are wondering that." Eliza said, joining Wesker. "Don't worry, soon this will all be over and we can start a new life together."

"Not if they throw us in prison." Wesker said. "For all we know those bastards my lock both of us up for the next fifty years."

"We just have to hope." Eliza said. "So what do you think Connors is going to do next?" Eliza waited for Wesker to answer. When he didn't, she turned to him. "Wesker, I'm talking to you."

Wesker raised his hand. "Quiet, I see someone moving out there." Wesker pointed to just beyond the barn. "Do you see them?" 

As Eliza focused she saw two people heading towards the main house. "Yes, I do. What are we going to do?"

Wesker went back into the house. "Eliza, go to the main house and warn the others. I'm going to go say hi to our friends."

Tyrant walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"We have company." Eliza replied.

"Hey big guy." Wesker said. "Go search around and make sure no one else is planning on dropping by." Tyrant nodded and exited through the back door. "Wish me luck." Wesker said, running out the back.

Eliza waited for a few seconds before bolting out the front door and running towards the main house.

"Hurry up." The woman whispered. "We have to get to that house as quickly as possible."

"Couldn't we have used the driveway?" The man said. "Do you realize how hard it was to get over that fence?"

The woman groaned, "Quit your complaining. You whine to much." 

"I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen by coming this way." The man replied.

"You're so right." Wesker said, popping up behind the intruders and grabbing the back of their necks. "Now give me one good reason not to snap your spines."

"Wesker, is that you?" The woman asked.

Wesker recognized the voice. "Dr. Grant, how nice to see you. And I assume that this is Dr. Kennings?"

"Let go of us." Kennings said. "We'll go quietly."

"Why the hell are you here?" Brigit asked. "Are you attacking this place?"

"Sadly no." Wesker replied. "You're not the only one who took a better deal. Now come on." Wesker led Brigit and Kennings to the main house.

Everyone else was gathered in the lounge. Rebecca was playing the piano while Barry, Scott, Ark, and Leon were playing pool. Jill and Claire were playing a game of darts while the others were sitting at the bar. Suddenly Eliza came barreling into the room. "There's someone outside."

"What do you mean there's someone outside." Samantha asked.

"Wesker saw two people sneaking around the barn." Eliza replied. "He sent me to warn you while he went to get them."

"Great." Barry said. "Chances are Wesker will kill them before bringing them in here."

Connors walked over to Eliza. "Did you see anyone else?"

Eliza shook her head. "No, but Tyrant is looking around the place."

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" The group turned to see Wesker walked into the room still holding Brigit and Kennings.

"I was looking in the barn and found some rats." Wesker shoved Brigit and Kennings to the floor.

"Who are those two?" Jill asked.

"Dr. Brigit Grant and Dr. Bob Kennings." Wesker said. "Former head of Genoas' bio-weapons research. They turned on Philips and joined Umbrella. Only reason I let them live was to tell us why they are here."

Brigit picked herself up and dusted her jacket. "Do you think I'll tell you Wesker? From the looks of things you double-crossed Philips too."

"Are they alone Wesker?" Claire asked.

"From what I saw they were." Wesker replied. "Tyrant's out doing a sweep. We'll know in a few minutes."

Just then Tyrant entered the room. "There is no one else. They seem to be the only ones that came here."

Chris walked up to Brigit and stared her down. "What are you doing here?"

"Ask Connors." Brigit replied, smirking.

Chris turned to Connors. "Well Tom?"

"You're late." Connors said. "You should have been here two hours ago."

"We would have been here sooner, but Grant wanted to take the scenic route." Kennings said.

Barry turned to Connors. "You were expecting these two to be here? When were you going to tell us?"

"Secrecy Barry." Connors said. "Dr. Grant and Dr. Kennings are two more of my spies. I had them work for Genoas to help get information. I then told them to deflect to Umbrella to get in good graces with Mr. Umbrella."

"In other words a double agent." Wesker said. "Jesus Christ, this keeps getting better all the time."

Brigit turned to Wesker. "Look who's talking. I never would have figured you to switch to the good guys."

"Believe me, he's not." Jill said.

"Alright Tom, how many spies do you have?" Chris said.

"Enough." Connors replied. "Do you really think that Umbrella suspects you Brigit?"

Brigit ran her hand through her hair. "Burns never trusted me. After O'Riley deflected Burns got more, shall we say, suspicious about me. I knew that if I didn't get out now I wouldn't get out period."

"So what's so important that you had to come here personally?" Scott asked.

"We have important information." Brigit said. "It concerns a powerful new weapon Umbrella is creating. Umbrella wants a Tyrant like the one you have, but that will follow orders. A few more days and Umbrella will have it finished."

"Where is Tyrant being made?" Connors asked.

Kennings placed the briefcase that he had with him on the bar and opened it. "It's a place in the Philippine Islands." He pulled out several maps. "These are the maps to the whole facility. These should help get you in and out as quickly as possible."

"This creature must be destroyed." Brigit said. "Umbrella knows that they cannot fight you unless they have something stronger than your Tyrant."

"How did you know about this thing?" Chris asked.

"Mr. Umbrella told me about it." Brigit replied. "I was going to be transferred to the facility in a few days. I thought it was imperative that you know about this."

Heather turned to Connors. "What are we going to do?"

Connors looked at the maps. "Simple, we attack this place as soon as we can. I'll make arrangements for a flight to the Philippines for tomorrow morning. "For now I think we should get some sleep. We're going to have a very busy day tomorrow."

  
Philippine Islands.

The helicopters landed with a crunch. The team jumped out of the copters clad in camouflage outfits and started for the lab. The sun was just clearing the treetops, beams of sunlight shining through the leaves. It had been early morning when the team had left the U.S. When they arrived at a temporary base it was night again. Connors had waited until it was morning before leaving for the lab. The time waiting had been used to go over the plan once again. The operation was simple, get in, destroy the new Tyrant before it could be complete, and then destroy the lab.

"Man, why do we have to wear this heavy shit?" Scott asked. He pulled at his pants. "I think I'm going to pass out from the heat."

"Quit your whining." Carlos said. "I had to wear this gear all the time in the U.B.C.S. In fact, this feels like old times."

"Don't you be having any flashbacks." Leon said.

Carlos patted Leon on the back. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Quiet, all of you." Connors said. "Until we get into the lab I want complete silence. I don't want to give our position away." He turned to Brigit. "What can we expect inside?"

Brigit thought for a moment. "From what I remember security is going to be tight. We may have to blast our way through. Also, this place makes several other B.O.W.s, so they may be released too."

Jill checked her M16. "Nothing that we haven't handled before. All we have to do is send Tyrant out in front to take care of anything we run into. Either that or sent Wesker out first."

Wesker chuckled. "I see that you still keep your sense of humor during a mission Valentine."

"I was serious.' Jill replied.

"Come on." Connors said. "Let's move out." The team moved on until they could see the lab. The complex was split into one large building surrounded by several smaller buildings and a helipad. Connors didn't see any guards. "Where are all the guards?"

"Security is set on a rotating schedule." Brigit said. "They must be changing personnel now. We can use this opportunity to get inside." The team moved quickly through the compound and to the main building. Brigit checked her watch. "For a facility this large it should take them at least ten minutes to do the switch."

"But we don't know when the change started." Barry said. "Those guards could come back at any minute."

"Don't worry." Brigit said. "I know how to get inside undetected." Brigit led the group to a side door. She tried the knob. "It's locked."

Jill pulled out her lock pick kit. "I'll open it." After a few seconds Jill heard a clicking sound. "That was easy."

"Alright people." Connors said. "Watch out for guards and cameras. If we do have to fight I at least want to get the opening shot." The group entered the building and made their way down the halls. 

"I thought you said security was going to be tight." Ark said.

"Maybe we're getting lucky." Kennings replied. Soon the sound of something moving filled the halls.  "Looks like our luck has run out."

"Sounds like whatever it is is coming towards us." Barry said. The team looked around, trying to find whatever was moving.

"THERE!" Rebecca shouted.

The team turned and saw five Demon Rats scurrying towards them. "Shit, this place needs an exterminator." Ark said.

"We'll have to do." Leon said. He raised his VP 70 at the rodents. "Any suggestions?"

"Hey guys." Samantha said, staring in the direction the group had come from. "We have some other problems."

Carlos turned around and saw three Iguanouses lumbering down the hall, followed by two Bandersnatches. "Great. We got giant geckos and swamp monsters."

Claire's eyes widened as she saw the grayish creatures. "Look out, those things can stretch out their arms and grab us."

"What do we do?" Barry asked.

"Take them out." Connors said. He fired at the rats, pegging one in the head. Chris and Jill joined in, taking down two more. Heather and Ark finished off the last rats. Meanwhile the rest of the group dealt with the other creatures. Rebecca fired a grenade at one of the Iguanouses, blowing apart its head. The other two Iguanouses hissed and charged. Carlos and Scott opened fire on the advancing lizards. Carlos killed his while Scott only injured his target. The creature lunged forward to strike. Scott barely avoided the snapping jaws. Samantha ran up and emptied both of her Uzis into the lizard's head.

"Thanks Sam." Scott said. "I almost became a snack."

"Don't thank me yet." Samantha said. "We still have our other friends.

Claire stared down the Bandersnatches, waiting for either one to make a move. Suddenly one of them shot out its arm. Claire dodged to the right and fired a grenade. The round hit the Bandersnatch square in the chest, killing it. The second Bandersnatch shot out its arm, catching Claire off-guard. She felt its hand grip her head and lift her off the ground. "Not again." Claire said as the monster began to squeeze.

"Shit." Carlos said. He ran next to Claire and fired on the arm, sawing it off. The creature roared as the bloody stump retracted. Carlos kneeled down to check on Claire. "Are you OK?"

Claire tossed the hand off of her. "Peachy." Claire replied. "Now will you people please kill that thing?"

"With pleasure." Samantha said, mowing the creature down.

Chris had seen what had happened to his sister. He rushed over and helped her up. "Claire, are you hurt?"

Claire stared at her brother. "I just had my head squeezed like a lemon. What do you think?"

"I take it you're fine." Chris said. He turned to Brigit. "Just what did you mean by security? I doubt that this place uses bio-weapons as guards."

"We must have passed by a hidden camera or some sort of sensor." Brigit replied.

"I thought you said that you knew this place?" Jill asked.

Brigit turned to Jill. "I said that I knew the floor layout, not the security systems."

"I think we should have this conversation some other time." Eliza said. "We have more problems." She pointed down the hall at two Hunters.

Wesker smiled. "Leave these two to me." He sprinted down the hall at the Hunters. The Hunters responded by charging at Wesker. Wesker slammed into the first Hunter, sending it flying backwards. The second Hunter screeched and swiped at Wesker, but he dodged the claw and got behind the creature. He then pulled a knife and plunged it into the monster's back, severing the spinal cord. The other Hunter got up and advanced on its prey. Wesker quickly grabbed the creature by the neck and ripped its throat out. The Hunter staggered back against the wall, blood and other fluids flowing from its torn-out throat. It slid down the wall and let out some gurgling sounds before dying. Wesker pulled his knife out of the other Hunters back. He wiped the blood off on his pant leg while the others approached. "Maybe you're right Valentine? Maybe I should take point?"

"I suggest that we move on before we run into any more of those things." Samantha said.

Connors nodded. "We have to keep moving. The longer we stay still the more time we give those bio-weapons to find us. Brigit, what's the fastest way to the lab?"

Brigit pointed down the hall. "If we keep going we'll run into a T-intersection. If we take a left we'll get to some elevators that go down to the second level. We should be careful. With the bio-weapons up here all the guards will be down in the lab."

"What about that new Tyrant?" Chris asked. "Will it be sent after us?"

"No." Kennings said. "It isn't even finished. That's why Grant was being sent here, to oversee the completion of it."

"Come on." Connors ordered. "We'll worry about the lab when we get there." The team moved down the hall to the intersection. As the team rounded the corner, they encountered a group of four Cancers. "Great, crabs." Connors said.

Barry drew his Colt Python and took aim. He fired, taking two of the approaching crabs out. Jill blasted another one with her rifle and Ark finished off the last one with his magnum.

Ada heard a familiar hissing sound and turned to see two Lickers hanging on the ceiling. "Damn, these things are everywhere."

Leon took aim and fired. The Lickers dropped to the floor, just avoiding the bullets. "Shit." Leon growled. The one Licker leapt at Leon with its claw drawn back. "Double shit." Leon said, dodging. The Licker landed where Leon had been and looked around.

"Hey asshole." Chris said, leveling his shotgun at the creature's head. The Licker raised its head, only to have Chris blast it off. "One down, one to go." He turned his attention to the other Licker and pumped his shotgun. "Come on."

The Licker hissed and shot out its tongue. Chris ducked as the razor-sharp tongue whipped over his head. No sooner had the Licker retracted its tongue than Leon began to fire at it. Ada joined in and nailed the monster with multiple shots, killing it.

"You alright Chris?" Leon asked.

Chris stood up. "I forgot they could do that. Let's get the hell out of here."

The team made it to the elevators. Connors hit the call buttons and waited for the elevator cars to arrive. "Listen, when we get downstairs be ready for anything." The doors opened and the team entered. In a few minutes the elevators reached the lower floor. The team exited and followed Brigit and Kennings to the lab. The team made it to the lab without running into any guards. Connors walked up to the sliding doors and looked inside. He saw a long hallway with two doors on each side and a large door at the end. He saw no one inside. "It's clear. How do we get inside?"

Brigit took out an ID card from her pocket and slid it through a card reader next to the door. The light switched from red to green and the doors slid open. "The lab is split into about five sections. Tyrant should be in the last section. We can ignore the other doors." Brigit walked up to the door at the end of the hall. She slid her ID card through another reader. The door labeled "MAIN LAB" opened.

"Someone should stay out here and cover our backs." Connors said.

"I'll stay." Tyrant said. "If there is any trouble I can handle it."

"Good idea." Chris said. "I bet that as soon as we kill off this Tyrant all the guards will come running. We'll need him to hold them off."

The group entered the lab. The room was huge, lit by giant florescent lights fixed to the ceiling. Along the walls were large computers and machines with hoses and cables running from them. These hoses and cables ran to a large glass cylinder covered in frost that sat three-quarters of the way down the room. In addition, a line several tables and consoles sat in the middle of the room, wires running to the cylinder.

Chris gazed around the room. "This place looks like the lab in the Spencer Mansion. Only difference is this lab is bigger."

"I say we save the memories and blow this place." Wesker said.

"A little nervous?" Barry asked, mockingly.

Wesker shot Barry an evil glare. "Don't tempt me."

"Alright," Connors said, "fan out and secure the area. I don't want any surprises."

Claire and Carlos walked along the left side of the lab and stopped at a glass tank with what appeared to be appendages suspended in a yellowish fluid. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" Carlos asked.

Claire shook her head. "No. These look like body parts for a Tyrant. Umbrella must put them together piece by piece. Freaky."

Connors looked at the row of consoles. "These must be monitoring the creature's vitals."

"Yes." Brigit said. "These consoles can also activate the creature. We shouldn't mess with these."

Wesker and Eliza stood a short distance from Chris and Jill, who were near the door. Wesker readied his pistol and looked around cautiously. "We're being watched."

"What makes you think that?" Jill asked.

"He's right." Chris said. "I don't like this. Grant said that all the guards would be down here. So where are they?"

Eliza thought she heard something like a door sliding open. "Guys, I heard something."

"Where?" Wesker asked.

Before she could speak the door to the lab slid open. Marcus barged through and grabbed Jill from behind. Everyone turned as they heard Jill scream. "Don't try anything." Marcus said, pressing a gun to Jill's head. "Any heroics and she gets it."

"Let her go." Chris said, aiming his shotgun and Marcus.

Marcus laughed. "What a great choice of weapon. You shoot that thing and you'll kill both me and her." He then turned to Eliza and Wesker. "Hey guys, long time no see." Wesker aimed his gun at Marcus. "Go ahead Al, shoot if you're not scared of hitting Jill."

Wesker smiled. "What makes you think that I give a fuck?"

Chris turned to Wesker. "Don't you dare shoot."

Suddenly Claire screamed as Nicholai popped out from behind the tank and grabbed her. "You shouldn't lower your guard."

Carlos aimed his rifle at Nicholai's head. "Let her go."

"Now why should I?" Nicholai asked.

Meanwhile, Hunk jumped Ada, who was across the room with Leon. "Got you know bitch." Hunk spat.

"Get your damn hands off me." Ada growled.

Connors looked around at what was going on. "Shit, another trap. Everyone close in." The team moved around Connors while Nicholai and Hunk drug their captives towards the cylinder. "Let them go." Connors demanded.

"And why should they do that?" Mike asked, walking out from behind the cylinder with Tim and Stacy. "Things won't be as interesting."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Chris growled. "He knew we were coming."

"But how?" Wesker asked.

"How did you know that we'd be here?" Connors asked.

Mike laughed. "Simple, a little birdie told me." He beckoned to Brigit, who smiled and walked towards Mike. 

Connors couldn't believe it. "Grant, how could you do this?"

Brigit turned to Connors. "Umbrella gave me a better deal. You see, you and your government didn't offer me that much. At least in Umbrella I can make all the money I want. I also know that Umbrella is going to win this little war of yours. My thought is if you can't beat them, join them."

"Grant." Kennings said. "You told me that you were working against Umbrella? I thought you were one of the good guys?"

"There's always a position for you in Umbrella." Mike said.

"No." Kennings said. "I refuse to work for you people."

Brigit sighed. "I always knew you were weak."

Mike raised his gun. "Tisk, tisk." Mike pulled the trigger and hit Kennings in the chest. Kennings fell forward and slumped over one of the consoles. "Now who's next?" Mike spotted Wesker and Eliza standing next to Chris. "Well if it isn't Philips favorite couple? I never thought I would see you two allied with Tom's pathetic group. Of coarse I never thought I'd see you two period."

Wesker turned to Mike. "Let's just say I got the better deal. Umbrella was fixing to put all the blame for what happened at that mansion on me."

"Of coarse Umbrella did." Mike said. "To tell you truth, you were never supposed to leave that house alive."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"You actually think that what happened in the mansion was an accident?" Mike asked. "The virus was purposely released so we could see just how powerful it was. Needless to say the virus was effective in turning almost everyone into a zombie. Of coarse it was made so that no one would get out and reveal the truth."

"So that's why all those guards kept us from leaving." Eliza said. 

Mike smiled. "Exactly."

"Then who released the virus?" Jill asked, still being held by Marcus.

"Why, our good friend Hollows." Mike replied.

Eliza turned to Marcus. "I thought you looked familiar."

Marcus laughed. "Maybe you would have recognized me more with a beard and contacts."

"Now that you know who let the bug loose, you should also know that you were supposed to die Wesker." Mike said. "If those bio-weapons didn't do it, Marcus would have. Your only function was to bring the S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion. After that you were of no use."

Wesker glared at Mike. "You used me."

"Welcome to our hell." Chris said.

"I thought that you were already dead." Marcus said. "I never would have guessed that you would survive being speared by that Tyrant. The only reason that I didn't kill you was because Eliza and two others survived. Chances are I would have to have killed all of them. Besides, those other S.T.A.R.S. members were still alive. If they had heard the gunfire, they would have come to investigate. So, I did the next best thing. I helped to get you out so all the blame would be put on you for letting these idiots survive."

"Why?" Wesker asked. "I was Umbrella's best operative. I followed all my orders to the T."

"In the name of progress, sacrifices have to be made." Mike said. "Also, we couldn't have any of the S.T.A.R.S. survive, even you. But you must have known that?"

Marcus laughed. "Don't you feel like an ass?"

"So now what?" Tim asked.

Mike snapped his fingers. At the sound about forty troops emerged from the back of the room and lined up with Mike. "Kill them all, but first start with Jill. I want Chris to see his sweetheart die."

Marcus nodded. "Sure thing." He dragged Jill back enough so that the lab door opened. He knew that after he killed Jill that he would need to make a quick retreat. "Time to die Jill." He whispered to his captive.

"Yes, it is." A low voice growled.

Marcus froze as he sensed a large presence behind him. Suddenly a large hand gripped the back of his neck and squeezed, forcing him to let go of Jill. Jill ran to Chris and turned to see Tyrant lift Marcus off the ground with his left hand. Tyrant then pressed his right palm against Marcus' back. Tyrant shot out his tentacle. The end of it erupted out of Marcus' chest. Marcus twitched as he spat up blood. Tyrant retracted the tentacle and then roared before throwing Marcus across the room. Marcus landed in front of Mike, his body still shaking.

"Damn." Stacy said.

Claire and Ada took advantage of the situation. Claire smacked Nicholai in his wounded leg, causing Nicholai to fall to one knee, clutching his right leg. Ada stomped on Hunk's left foot. Hunk growled and aimed at Ada. Just as he fired Leon ran to Ada and knocked her out of the way. The bullet hit Leon in his left shoulder, right below the collarbone. Leon and Ada took cover behind on the machines.

"FIRE!" Connors yelled.

Both sides opened fire. Connors' team took cover behind the consoles and other machines. Mike's men hid behind any cover they could find, but most were in the open. Mike, Brigit, Tim, and Stacy ran behind the cylinder. Nicholai ran behind one of the computers. Hunk took shelter behind a table. As the bullets flew the Umbrella troops began to fall. However, for every man that fell two more took his place.

"This is getting nowhere." Barry said to Connors. "We better retreat."

"Good idea." Connors said.

Ada looked at Leon's wound. "How bad is it?" Leon asked.

"I don't think it's serious, but we better get you out of here." Ada said. "LEON'S HURT!" Ada shouted.

"JUST STAY RIGHT THERE!" Ark shouted. "Tom, we got a man down."

"We need a smoke screen to cover our escape." Connors said.

Rebecca looked at the glass cylinder. "I have an idea. Maybe if I blow up that tube we can use the distraction to get out of here."

Connors nodded. "Do it."

Rebecca aimed her grenade launcher at the tube. "Here goes nothing."

Tim peered around the cylinder and saw Rebecca. "Shit, they're going to blow up this tube. We better book." Mike and his party ran as Rebecca fired. The round crashed through the cylinder. A second later the cylinder exploded, sending glass flying everywhere. Soon clouds of cold mist poured into the room, making it hard to see. In the confusion Connors' team ran for the door. Tyrant kept the door opened as the others passed through. Finally Tyrant let go of the door and let it slam shut.

"THEY GOT AWAY!" Nicholai yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Mike said. "The troops upstairs will finish them off. And if they don't, the cyborgs will."

Hunk walked over to Marcus' body. "What about him?"

Mike walked over to Hunk and looked down at the body. In one quick action Mike shot the corpse in the head. "We can't risk him coming back from the dead. Pity though, he was useful."

The elevator doors opened and the team exited. They stopped while Rebecca looked at Leon's wound. "It's not that serious, but I can't do much more than bandage it up. You're lucky, a few more inches lower and you would have been dead."

"Don't remind me." Leon said.

"We better move." Connors said. "More of Burns' troops may be coming and there still may be bio-weapons lurking around here."

Ark readied his gun. "I'll go check to see if it's clear."

"I'll go with you." Heather said. The couple ran down to the hall and stopped before the intersection. Heather peeked around the corner. She spotted several guards set behind a barricade who saw her. She pulled back as they fired. "We can't go this way."

"We better tell the others." Ark said. He and Heather ran back to the group. "We can't go the way we came."

Heather nodded. "They have a barricade set up. We're trapped."

"We have to find another way out." Carlos said.

Tyrant studied the wall and then charged it. He crashed through the wall, leaving a huge hole. "I can make another way out."

Connors nodded. "Then get us out of here." The team followed Tyrant as he smashed through the next wall. Tyrant continued to crash through the walls occasionally running into enemy troops, which the others eliminated quickly. After a few minutes Tyrant broke through the outside wall. The team exited the side of the building and ran for the helicopters. They got to the front of the building only to find ten cyborgs slowly approaching them. There was a pair of Hunters, a pair of Lickers, a pair of Chimeras, a pair of Bandersnatches, and a pair of Gamma Hunters. "What in the hell are those things?" Connors asked.

"Cyborgs." Wesker replied. "Genoas made them. Virtually unstoppable. I suggest that we run."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Scott said.

The team started to run, but the cyborgs moved in to intercept. One of the Lickers leapt in front of Carlos and moved towards him. Carlos fired a couple of shots from his shotgun, but the bullets bounced of the robot's armor.

"Shit, how do you kill one of these things?" Carlos asked. Suddenly the cyborg's back exploded as a grenade round slammed into it. It jerked as sparks flew from the hole in it's back. Carlos looked over to see Claire with her grenade launcher, the barrel still smoking. "Thanks Claire." Carlos said.

"Don't mention it." Claire replied.

Meanwhile, Scott dodged one of the Bandersnatches' arms. He rolled out of the way, the steel hand nearly hitting him in the face. "These things are as fast as the live ones."

Rebecca fired a grenade at the robot's arm. The arm got blown off, rocking the cyborg in the process. "Yeah, and they're tougher to kill."

Chris and Connors fired at one of the Hunters, but to no avail. The robot continued to advance unfazed. "I think we need armor-piercing rounds for these things." Chris said.

"Too bad we don't have any." Connors said.

"Maybe this will work." Barry said, aiming his magnum at the cyborg's head. He fired off a shot. The round hit the robot's head and exited the back. The cyborg fell to its knees and then collapsed to the ground.

"How many rounds do you have left?" Connors asked.

"Only three shots." Barry replied. "I used most of my ammo inside."

Chris dropped his shotgun and pulled out his Beretta. "Maybe if we shoot the joints we can disable them?" He saw one of the Gamma Hunters heading for Jill. He rushed to her side. "Jill, aim for the joints in its legs."

"OK." Jill aimed at the robot's left knee and fired. The bullets blew out the joint, causing the cyborg to drop to one knee. Chris fired at its right elbow, disabling the arm. The cyborg began to crawl towards Jill and Chris, using its good arm to drag itself across the ground. "This is getting us nowhere fast." Jill said.

"At least this will give us a chance to get out of here." Chris said. "HEY, SHOOT AT THEIR JOINTS!" 

Ark turned to Leon and Ada, who were shooting at a Chimera. "I think we better do what Chris says."

"Sounds good to me." Leon said. He and Ada aimed for the knees of the Chimera and shot them out. The machine fell forward on its stomach. The cyborg then used its hook arms to lift itself off the ground. It then began to scurry like a spider. "These things don't quit." He turned to Ada, only to see the other Licker getting ready to pounce on her. "ADA, LOOK OUT!"

Ada turned just as the cyborg leapt. She stood in shock as the robot flew towards her. At the last second Tyrant ran in front of her and caught the Licker. Tyrant tore its head off and hurled the body at the Chimera. The cyborgs collided and rolled away in a mass of twisted metal. Ada turned to Tyrant. "Thanks."

"You should leave." Tyrant said. "I will take care of these toys."

"I'm not arguing with that." Ark said. "Let's move."

The group broke for the helicopters once again. The cyborgs that were still operational began to give chase. Most of the team members fired back, trying to slow the cyborgs down. Scott tripped and fell. He scrambled to his feet and started to run, but the Hunter cyborg landed behind him and slashed him across the back. He yelled in pain as he fell forward.

"SCOTT!" Rebecca yelled, hearing Scott holler. Rebecca bolted back to Scott's aid, shooting at the robot. Samantha, Ark, and Heather ran back too, trying to get the cyborg away from Scott. The others stopped and watched helplessly as the cyborg was pushed back by the bullets, but didn't go down. Rebecca ran to Scott's side and tried to get him to his feet. "Get up Scott. We have to go now."

"Leave me here." Scott said. "Get out of here."

Rebecca continued to tug at his arm. "I'm not leaving you here."

By now the Hunter had begun to advance on Scott and Rebecca. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Ark yelled. "IT'S COMING BACK!"

Rebecca covered Scott as the cyborg neared striking range. Eliza saw enough and took off towards the robot.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Wesker yelled.

"THEY NEED OUR HELP!" Eliza replied.

Wesker stood there for a few seconds watching Eliza head for the robot. "What the hell." Wesker bolted after her.

The Hunter cyborg prepared to strike when it saw something come at it at high speed. It looked up just as Eliza slammed into it. The cyborg was knocked back to the ground, but so was Eliza. She staggered to her feet and held her left arm. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea?"

Rebecca looked up at Eliza. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal in a few hours." Eliza replied. "Time to get you out of here."

"ELIZA, BEHIND YOU!" Heather shouted.

Eliza spun around to see the cyborg back on its feet. It began to slowly walk towards Eliza, who started to back up. "This is not good."

"HEY!" Wesker shouted, running up to the cyborg. "Leave them alone." The cyborg turned to Wesker and swiped at him. Wesker ducked behind the robot and grabbed the hose sticking out of its head. He pulled the hose, causing hydraulic fluid to spurt out. The cyborg jerked around, trying to grab the hose. Wesker ran over to Scott and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Wesker, Eliza, and Rebecca ran from the Hunter, which was now moving slower than before. Ark, Heather, and Samantha began to follow. The remaining Licker lashed its tongue at Samantha, slicing the back of her leg. Samantha yelped as she grabbed her leg. The Licker then leapt at her, landing on her back and knocking her to the ground. Heather turned and saw the Licker about to stab Samantha.

"SAM!" Heather screamed as the Licker plunged its claw into Samantha's back. Samantha opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Samantha's body went limp as death took her. "SAM!" Heather bolted for her friend, but Ark grabbed her.

"There's nothing you can do." Ark said. "We have to get out of here."

Heather looked at Ark and nodded, tears pouring down her face. She turned back to Samantha's body and saw the Licker looked at her. She then saw the other cyborgs moving in. "Oh my God."

"We have to go now." Ark said. He and Heather bolted for the group, who began to fire at the robots.

"What do we do Tom?" Claire asked as Ark and Heather reached the group. "These things won't stop until we're all dead."

Tyrant started to walk towards the cyborgs. "I'll destroy them. You get out of here."

"But those things will tear you apart." Jill said. "You can't take that many on by yourself."

"I will. Now go." Tyrant roared and took off towards the robots, the claws on its left arm popping out.

"We can't just leave him here." Chris said.

Connors watched as Tyrant entered battle with the cyborgs, tossing the robots around. "It's the only way. This is his choice, now let's move."

The team reluctantly retreated as Tyrant continued to battle the robots. After a few minutes they got to the copters. Barry got into the cockpit of one and Connors climbed into the other. Wesker and Rebecca helped Scott into their copter and climbed in after him. Eliza, Ark, and Heather followed. Barry started up the copter and lifted off. Connors started his copter and waited for the rest to board. Jill stared back in the direction of the lab.

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" Jill asked. "We should give him at least a few minutes?"

"I'm sorry, we can't." Connors said. Umbrella's troops may be heading for this copter. Tyrant may also be dead."

"He can't be dead." Leon said. "He was flinging those tin cans around like trash. Those scrap heaps don't stand a chance."

"We can hope." Chris said. "Come on Jill." Chris pulled Jill into the copter. Connors began to lift off when Chris heard something large moving towards the copter. "Now what?" The copter shook as something grabbed on. A massive hand reached through the doorway as Tyrant began to pull himself into the copter. "We were wondering what happened to you."

"Could you give me a hand?" Tyrant asked.

Jill, Chris, and Claire pulled Tyrant into the copter. Jill looked over Tyrant, who was covered with scratches. "Are you OK?"

"I'll live." Tyrant replied.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Carlos said.

Connors nodded and flew off, following the others.

Mike walked up to the cyborgs, which were now in pieces. "Looks like these things weren't as tough as you said they were."

"At least they killed one of them." Brigit said, pointing to Samantha's body.

"You are so right." Mike said.

"You do realize that those guys are going to be pissed off." Tim said.

Nicholai nodded. "They will be out for blood."

Mike chuckled. "Even so, we have won another major victory. Tom has no more spies, his men are hurt or dead, and we know where his team is. What surprises me is how reluctant they are to give up."

"What about the lab?" Hunk asked.

"Destroy it." Mike said. "No records, no buildings, and oh yes," He nudged Samantha's body with his foot, "no bodies." Mike turned and snapped his fingers. "Come on people, the sooner we clean up the sooner we go home.

  
Temporary Black Ops 6 base. Philippine Islands.

Connors sat in a chair with his face buried in his hands. The team was currently at a warehouse that was being used as a temporary base. Rebecca had finished patching up Scott as best she could and was now working on Leon's gunshot wound. Leon winched as Rebecca dug out the bullet. Wesker was busy tearing apart anything he could get his hands on, enraged over what he had found out. Eliza was trying her hardest to calm him down. The others stood in silence, saddened over the loss of Samantha. Connors lifted his head and looked around. "I'm sorry. I failed all of you. I thought I had everything under control. I never expected any of this to happen."

"You couldn't have known." Chris said. "None of us could have."

"But I should have." Connors replied. "I though that we could take down both Umbrella and Genoas without any difficulty. I thought that with all my spies I knew everything that was going on. I never expected to have a spy in my own group, or that we would face any of those creatures, or that any of us would end up getting hurt." Connors hung his head. "Because I was so damn stupid I ended up leading us into a trap."

"Umbrella fooled us all." Chris said. "We all fell for Grant's little trick."

"Chris is right." Barry said. "What we have to do is regroup and hit Umbrella hard. We can let any of those assholes get away with what they did."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Scott asked. "Not only is Umbrella stronger, but they got those fucking robots. When I signed up for this no one told me this would happen."

Heather stared at the floor. "We have to go on. We have to make them pay for what happened to Sam."

"But how?" Ada asked. "Leon and Scott are hurt, Samantha is gone, and we're outnumbered and outgunned."

Connors signed. "The situation is hopeless. I don't have any more spies and Umbrella knows where we are. I don't think we can do this."

"Half of us have been in worse situations." Jill said. "Hell, I thought I wasn't going to get out of that mansion or Raccoon, but I did."

Ark nodded. "We've gone through worse with much less."

"Most of us are used to this." Claire added. "I'm sure as hell not going to give up."

"None of us are." Chris said. "Now I say we get back to the U.S. and figure out what to do next. If any of you want to leave then go. I'm not quitting."

Connors stood up. "Look, we have a half hour before the plane leaves. If anyone needs me I'll be outside." Connors left the group and walked out the door.

Jill walked over to Chris. "I think Tom's taking this hard. He must feel responsible for this whole mess."

"I better go talk to him." Chris said. He took off after his uncle.

"I better go with him." Barry said. "I want to know what we're going to do next."

Jill nodded. "I have to go find Tyrant. There's something I need to tell him." Jill ran off to find Tyrant while Barry started after Chris.

Heather sat on a crate, being held by Ark. "I can't believe Sam's dead."

"At least she died a hero." Ark said. "She ran back to help Scott and Rebecca. She knew the risks."

"I just thought that we'd make it through this together." Heather said. "I can't help but think that you could have been the one to get killed, or me."

"Look, we'll make them pay for Sam's death." Ark said. "We'll make Umbrella pay for everything."

Claire and Carlos walked over and sat down next to Ark and Heather. "How are you doing?" Claire asked Heather.

Heather managed a weak smile. "OK I guess. It's just that with Sam gone I can't help but feel that one of us will be next."

Claire knew what Heather was going through. "Listen, you're not the only one who lost someone. I lost Steve, remember. I also lost my parents."

"I lost my best friends in Raccoon." Carlos said. "I had to watch some of them die. I had nightmares about that for a while. It's not easy to see a close friend die."

"Besides, Sam would want you to go on." Ark said. "She wouldn't want you to give up."

"You're right." Heather said. "I have to go on. God I'm going to miss her."

"We all will." Claire said. "My brother still misses his friends who died in the mansion. The way he dealt with it was to tell stories about them. I guess if you remember them they're never really dead. In your heart they're always alive."

Heather smiled. "In that case, Sam will never be dead. I'll always remember her."

Ark gave Heather a squeeze. "We all will."

Scott winched as he raised his arms to put his shirt on. Rebecca took the shirt from him. "Here, let me do that for you." Rebecca carefully slid the ripped shirt on Scott. "We'll have to get stitches for you when we get back."

"Thanks Becky." Scott said. "You know you didn't have to come back for me. None of you had too."

Rebecca gave Scott a blank stare. "When I was in the S.T.A.R.S. we made it a rule never to leave another man behind. Besides, I wasn't going to abandon you."

Scott signed. "It's just that if you guys didn't come back for me or if I didn't trip Sam would still be alive."

"If we didn't come back for you then we would be mourning you." Rebecca replied. 

"It's just that I feel guilty for Sam getting killed." Scott said. He sat down on a chair and cringed as pain shot through his back. "You know, they say that Marines feel no pain. Obviously they never had some cyborg slash them across the back."

"At least you're still alive." Rebecca said. "That was too close for comfort. I thought I was going to loose someone else."

Scott had an idea of what Rebecca was referring to. "You're talking about the S.T.A.R.S.?"

Rebecca nodded. "I was only in the unit for a few months, but I really got to know them all. They didn't treat me like I was a kid. I especially liked Richard. He used to buy me lunch once and a while. I almost broke down when we found him. He died from a snakebite. Everyone else except for Enrico was dead. When we found him he had been shot. He tried to warn us about Wesker, but then he got shot."

"Speaking of Wesker, why did he and Eliza come back for us?" Scott asked. "They could have left us to rot."

"I guess Eliza wanted to help us and Wesker ran after her." Rebecca replied. "Personally I don't know what Wesker's motivation was."

"Whatever it was we owe him one." Scott said.

Leon poked at his bullet wound. Even though Rebecca had pulled the bullet out it still stung. He then ran his finger to his other bullet wound, which was just above his heart. "Looks like I got two now."

"At least it wasn't as close as the first one." Ada said.

"Talk about déjà vu." Leon said. "That was the second time I saved you from being shot."

Ada put her hand over Leon's wound. "I guess that's two I owe you know."

Leon covered Ada's hand with his. "No, you owe me one. You made up for the first time when you didn't shoot me."

"Then I'll have to find another way to pay you back." Ada said. "I'm just glad that you're alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost you a second time."

"I thought I was going to loose you." Leon said. "If Tyrant hadn't of burst in, Hunk would have killed you. Next time I run into that bastard I'm going to take him out."

Ada shook her head. "You won't be fighting any time soon. You're going to rest until that wound heals."

Leon scoffed. "I made it through Raccoon with my other wound. I can go on with this."

"No you're not." Ada said in a firm voice. "You're staying at our base and I'm going to make sure of it."

"Since when were you a nurse?" Leon asked.

"Since I posed as one during one of my missions." Ada replied. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Jill walked over to Tyrant, who was silently staring out the window. "Hey, shouldn't you have Rebecca patch up those wounds?"

Tyrant turned to Jill. "They'll heal themselves. I was designed to heal quickly. Besides, I hardly feel them."

Jill nodded. "I can see why. You wouldn't be a good Tyrant if you couldn't take a beating." Jill stared at the ground and kicked a small rock. "I want to thank you for saving me. I guess I was wrong about you."

"It was nothing." Tyrant said. "I was saving a teammate."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am grateful and I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Jill said.

Tyrant nodded. "I don't blame you for your past actions. You were acting on past experiences."

"You're right, you're not the Nemesis." Jill said. "You do have a soul."

"Thank you." Tyrant replied. "I guess this makes us friends."

Jill smiled. "It does."

Connors stared at the sky. Doubts swarmed through his head. "Why was I so damn confident? I should have seen something like this coming."

"Kicking yourself in the ass won't help any." Chris said, walking up next to Connors. "I did the same thing after Raccoon was destroyed. I wondered why I didn't stay with Jill. After a while I moved on cause I knew there was nothing I could have done if I did stay."

"I just wish that I wasn't so trusting." Connors said. "I thought I could trust Grant. I guess Jill was right. Trust is a deadly weapon."

Barry joined the group. "So now what? Are you going to sit here and beat yourself down or are you going to continue to fight. I don't know about you, but I'm not quitting."

"But I have no idea what to do." Connors said.

"What we need to do is hit Umbrella hard." Chris said. "We have to find some place that will cripple Umbrella."

"If you want revenge then I know of a major lab for you to hit." Wesker said, emerging from the warehouse.

"Where is it?" Barry asked.

Wesker grinned. "Just a little lab that happens to be the most important facility Umbrella has. It used to belong to Genoas and was Philips biggest lab."

"What's so important about this place?" Chris asked. "And where is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the states." Wesker said. "It'll be well worth the wait."

  
Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

"You blew it Burns." Mr. Umbrella said. "They got away."

"We did manage to eliminate Samantha Quick." Mike said. "That counts for something."

"Killing one of them does no good if the others are still alive." Mr. Umbrella replied.

"We would have killed more except we had an unexpected development." Mike said. "That Tyrant ruined everything. It got Connors' men out of the plant and took out the cyborgs. If it wasn't for that thing we would have won."

Mr. Umbrella took a puff on his cigar. "Quit making excuses." He turned to Brigit. "How is our plant in New Zealand going?"

Brigit cleared her throat. "The facility is on-line and operational. The T-Veronica virus should be completed shortly."

"Good." Mr. Umbrella said. "Finally some good news." He turned his attention to the others. "Listen, we're moving the headquarters to the old Genoas headquarters in Tokyo. I want to be as close to the New Zealand plant. I also expect Connors to attack this building. In the meantime I want to launch an assault on the Black Ops 6 base."

"Who's going to go?" Mike asked.

"That matter doesn't concern you Burns." Mr. Umbrella said. "I want you to stay here in Paris."

"What for?" Mike asked.

"I'll tell you after I arrive in Tokyo." Mr. Umbrella replied. "Now is there anything else?"

"There's a slight problem." Hunk said. "Wesker and Eliza are part of Connors' team."

Mr. Umbrella laughed. "So Wesker thinks that if he helps out Connors that he'll get off the hook. It doesn't matter who Connors gets, it won't matter. I have a little plan for his group. Soon Black Ops 6 will be destroyed and then no one will be able to stop us."

Author's Comments: Talk about a lot of action. Looks like Black Ops 6 got screwed again. With Brigit turning her back on Connors Umbrella may have the upper hand. Wesker and Eliza found out something about their past and Samantha ended up getting killed. With this turn of events Umbrella may be set up to delivered the knockout blow. And with another assault coming they just may. However, it looks like the team is ready for a little payback. Samantha's death won't go unpunished for long. But what lab does Wesker have in mind? Could it be the lab in New Zealand where the T-Veronica virus is being finished? And what about Scott and Leon? With them injured the team won't be as strong. And finally what does Mr. Umbrella have planned? It can't be good, that's for sure.

In the next chapter the pieces fall into place and the stage is set for a major battle. Will the Black Ops 6 turn back Umbrella's attack, and what lab will our heroes strike? Find out in Judgment Day: Chapter 9- Meltdown.


	9. Meltdown

William Normal William 2 2621 2001-11-07T04:05:00Z 2001-11-07T04:05:00Z 23 9483 54056 450 108 66384 9.2720 

                Disclaimer: I own Resident Evil. I wish. Capcom owns the series. I however, am proud to say that I own this entire story, and any new characters I make up.

Resident Evil Judgment Day Two, for the black and the blue Method Man- Judgment Day 

Chapter Nine. Meltdown.

Black Ops 6 base. Dallas, Texas.

"This better be good." Connors said. It was already night and the team was assembled in the dining room. "Where is this base?"

Wesker put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Actually we have two possible targets. We can attack Umbrella's HQ in Paris, or attack a lab in New Zealand."

"We all know about Umbrella's HQ." Chris said. "What's so important about this New Zealand lab?"

"Simple." Wesker replied. "That lab was Philips' pride and joy. It was the largest facility he had. It also happens to be specially designed for development of the T-Veronica virus."

Claire trembled at the name. "Not that thing."

Jill turned to Chris. "I thought you said you destroyed that virus for good?"

"I did." Chris replied. "Let me guess Wesker, you retrieved the formula."

"Correct." Wesker said. "That was my mission. I managed to get all of Alexia's research. When I left Genoas the virus was half-way done."

"What the hell is this T-Veronica virus?" Barry asked.

"Think of the G-virus." Chris said. "Now imagine something a hundred times more powerful. This virus makes the T-virus look like the cold."

Claire nodded in agreement. "Believe us, we saw what it did to Alexia Ashford first hand."

Rebecca recognized the name. "Weren't the Ashfords one of the founding families of Umbrella?"

Chris nodded. "They were."

"And they made this virus?" Carlos asked. "Who were they?"

Claire took a deep breath as she began the story. "This whole thing started with Alexander Ashford. He was a scientist and started to conduct his own experiments. He was obsessed with trying to create a genius. He managed to isolate the gene responsible for intelligence."

"That may explain how O'Riley made Tyrant so smart." Chris said. "Anyway, he modified an embryo to make the child very intelligent. Turns out he got twins, one boy, one girl. His son Alfred was very smart. However, his daughter Alexia was a genius. He raised them until they grew up and found out that they were engineered."

"You mean Alexander made his own children." Ada said.

Heather shook her head. "That's impossible."

"Well he did it." Claire said. "But that's not the worse part. Alexia somehow took the DNA of an ant and mixed it with the T-virus. What she got was the T-Veronica virus. She then decided to thank daddy for making her smart by injecting him with the virus, turning him into a hideous monster she and Alfred kept chained up in the Antarctic lab."

"Talk about gratitude." Barry said.

"It gets better." Chris said. "After she did that she injected herself with the virus."

"Whoa." Scott said. "Didn't she turn into a freak too?"

Chris shook his head. "No. She figured that her DNA needed time to get used to the virus. She put herself on ice for fifteen years while her body adapted to the changes the virus was making."

"So Alexia turned herself into an ice cube for fifteen years." Ark said. "What happened to her?"

"Well," Claire began, "when she got out she looked normal, but she wasn't. The virus had made her powerful. It also began to change her. Ask Wesker, he found out the hard way."

Wesker nodded. "I ran into that bitch and had a hell of a time with her. She was stronger than me and could set things on fire by touching them. When I fought her she was really ugly. She tried to barbeque my ass by tossing fire at me. Then I punched her, only to have my arm light up when I touched her skin. Finally she nailed me and sent me flying across the damn room. If felt like getting hit with a semi."

Leon turned to Chris. "Damn, she must have been a bad-ass if she beat Wesker."

"She was." Chris replied.

"So what ended up happening?" Connors asked.

"Well, first I killed Alexander, who Alfred had let out." Claire said. "Then Steve finished off Alfred. Alexia then turned Steve into a monster and sent him after me. I managed to kill Steve."

"And what about Alexia?" Barry asked.

Chris closed his eyes. "By the time I faced her for the last time she had turned into a giant blob. In the end I barely managed to kill her."

"How'd you do it?" Leon asked.

"I rammed a rocket up her ass." Chris replied. "After that Claire and I got in one of the jets that were there and dropped a nuclear bomb on the place. Bottom line is that that virus is too dangerous. We have to stop Umbrella from completing that weapon. If it could turn someone like Alexia into a nearly unstoppable monster there's no telling what kind of creature Umbrella could make."

Barry turned to Connors. "Two things. How long did you know about this virus and when were you planning on telling us about this?"

Connors lowered his head. "I though Dr. Grant would give us the research to be used as evidence. Now that Grant has sided with Umbrella we have to retrieve it."

"Forget retrieving it." Chris said. "We have to wipe that virus out. We can't take the chance of someone else getting a hold of it."

"So what do we do?" Jill asked. "Do we go to New Zealand and destroy that base?"

Connors shook his head. "By now Umbrella will have that place locked down tight. I say we attack Umbrella's HQ. I can get a warrant for Mr. Umbrella's arrest. We take him down and the company will crumble."

"There's only one problem." Eliza said. "That place is a fort. The only sure way to get in is through the sewers, but after our previous assault Umbrella must have that route sealed off."

"There's another way." Claire said. "It's how I got inside."

"And how did you do that?" Leon asked.

"I snuck in through the underground parking garage." Claire replied. "I'm sure we can do it."

Chris turned to Connors. "Tom, we have to attack that lab. We have to destroy that virus. You have no idea how dangerous that virus is."

"We're going to attack Umbrella's HQ." Connors replied. "If you don't like it too bad." Connors got up and left the room.

Chris growled and went after Connors. Chris caught up to his uncle in the living room. "Tom, listen to me. This is a big mistake. If Umbrella finishes that virus we're all dead."

"I agree." Wesker said, entering the room. "Chris and I have both seen what the T-Veronica virus is capable of. If it could make Alexia Ashford nearly invincible, imagine what it could do if Umbrella perfects it."

Connors turned to face both men. "Look, the reason I say that we attack Umbrella's HQ is that there is a good possibility that the T-Veronica virus is still there. If it is then we can get both the virus and Mr. Umbrella in one shot. Also, I expect Umbrella to be attacking us soon. We may have to leave for another base."

"Shit, I forgot that Grant knows where we are." Chris said. "Listen, you don't think Umbrella will come here. They know we'll be expecting them."

"Yes, but this time we're wounded." Connors replied. "With Samantha's loss and both Leon and Scott hurt we're down three people. Besides, before Umbrella wasn't combined with Genoas. I have every reason to believe that Umbrella will make an attack."

"We can't exactly get out of here in a hurry." Chris said. "But we can't exactly stay here too." Chris heard Wesker begin to chuckle. "You find this amusing?" Chris asked, a little annoyed by Wesker's behavior.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should turn the tables." Wesker replied. "Every time anyone made a move against Umbrella they had a trap set. I say we set up Umbrella. Let them come here. When they do we'll surprise them and kill them all. We pull this off and Mr. Umbrella will think twice about messing with us."

"You're right." Connors said. "It is time we had the upper hand. I'll tell the others. Maybe we can set up a plan before Umbrella gets here. I can call some people to watch the airports around here. We should have some sort of warning before we're attacked. Good thinking Wesker."

"Thank you Tom." Wesker replied. "Maybe this is something I can use on my behalf in court."

Chris watched Connors run back to the others. Chris then turned to Wesker. "Hey, this is a good idea."

"It's better than running like cowards." Wesker said. "Hey, the only way I'm going to avoid prison is if you people are still breathing."

"By the way, I saw what you and Eliza did." Chris said. "I bet Scott and Rebecca are grateful that you two saved them."

Wesker grinned. "The only reason I went back was because I was helping Eliza. If you think for a second that I would have willingly gone back, forget it. Besides, I consider it doing my job. If I were you, I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions."

Chris chuckled. "I don't believe you Wesker. First you were giving me that regret crap and now you're acting like you don't care. For a minute I thought you really were changing for the better."

"Like you said, I'm only doing this to save my own ass." With that Wesker left the room, leaving Chris behind.

"Whatever you say." Chris said to himself.

Jill entered the living room, stopping to let Wesker by. She watched him for a few seconds before turning to Chris. "What was that all about?"

Chris sat down on the couch. "Wesker is being an asshole."

"So what else is new?" Jill said, sitting down next to Chris. "Wesker's a jerk. You should just ignore him."

"I wish it was that easy." Chris said.

Jill took his hand and squeezed it. "You could always settle things in a fire circle."

Chris gave Jill a confused look. "A fire what?"

"Fire circle." Jill replied. "It was something we did in my unit when I was in Delta. Whenever two people in my unit had a personal problem with each other we would pour gas in a large circle and the two people would step inside. We'd then light the gas and the two would fight until one of them either gave up or was knocked out."

Chris stared at Jill in disbelief. "Your commanding officer allowed this?"

"Our captain was the one who came up with it." Jill said. "He originally used it for close-combat training. I will tell you this though, it settled a lot of problems."

"Were you ever in one of these fights?" Chris asked.

Jill nodded. "Twice. One was with some guy that kept hitting on him. The other time was with some guy that was a sexist bastard. I ended up winning both times. I beat them so badly that no one else dared to mess with me."

"That fire thing sounds like a good idea, but there's two problems." Chris said. "One, I don't think Tom would like that and two, Wesker would kick my ass in two seconds."

"So what were you talking about?" Jill asked.

"Tom is worried that Umbrella will send some goons to attack us." Chris replied. "Wesker came up with an idea to set a trap for them. Tom said he was going to call some people to watch the airports."

"Do you think we can defend this house if it's attacked?" Jill asked.

Chris shrugged. "We've done it before. Maybe we can do it again."

"I hope you're right." Jill leaned her head on Chris' shoulder. "I'm tired of running."

"So am I." Chris said.

  
New Umbrella HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

Mr. Umbrella stared out the window of what used to be Philips' office at the Tokyo skyline. "I could get used to this view. I was getting bored with Paris. Plus, there is an excellent laboratory here." He then sat down in the black, leather chair. "This place will do good indeed."

"I do admit it is nice to be back here." Brigit said. "I rather missed my office."

Hunk looked around the office and whistled. "This place is nicer than the other place. I could get used to this."

"What about our attack?" Nicholai asked.

"Awe yes, the assault." Mr. Umbrella said. "Like I told you on the plane, I want you, Hunk, Wolf, and Coors to make a lightning raid on Connors' hideout. Leave no one alive. However, if things go bad resort to plan B. I believe we all remember what that was."

Tim nodded. "We do Sir."

"Good." Mr. Umbrella said. "Just remember that whatever happens one way or another Connors' men will be destroyed. Now for our next order of business. Dr. Grant, I want you to leave immediately for our lab in New Zealand. I want you to personally oversee the completion of the T-Veronica virus."

Brigit nodded. "I'll leave right now."

Mr. Umbrella lit another one of his cigars. "There's a helicopter waiting on the roof. When you arrive everything should be set up. Report to me as soon as the virus is finished."

"I will Sir." Brigit turned and walked out of the office.

Mr. Umbrella took a puff from his cigar. "As for the rest of you, you all leave immediately. As soon as you're finished with this mission I want you to report directly the New Zealand lab regardless of the outcome. I also want you to tell me what happened. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a phone call to make." As Mr. Umbrella picked up the phone Nicholai and the other left the office. He dialed a number and waited. Three rings passed before he got an answer.

"Hello." Mike said.

"Burns." Mr. Umbrella said. "Has the building been evacuated yet?"

"Almost." Mike replied. "All the major stuff was removed first. We're just about to clean up."

Mr. Umbrella smiled. "Listen up, I want you to set a trap. Based on the outcome of our attack you may have some company."

"Is this part of your plan?" Mike asked.

"Yes it is." Mr. Umbrella replied. "I want you to be ready. As soon as Nicholai and his men are done they are heading for New Zealand. Nicholai will report the outcome to me. I will then inform you of what to do next. "If Nicholai's forces are successful then you are to report to New Zealand as well."

"Do you really think that Nicholai will fail?" Mike asked. "I mean we really delivered a major blow to Connors' team. I doubt that they will be able to put up a halfway descent fight."

"Never underestimate your opponent." Mr. Umbrella said. "These people are very resilient. I believe that if anything they will be expecting an attack. The only thing we have on our side is the element of surprise. If we're lucky this will all be over."

"I hope it's not." Mike replied. "I'm so looking forward to personally killing of the rest of the Redfields."

"You may get your wish." Mr. Umbrella said. "I'll call you later. Goodbye Burns." Mr. Umbrella hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. "It won't be long now."

  
Black Ops 6 base. Dallas, Texas.

Nicholai's team arrived at the end of road to the ranch. Nicholai got out of the truck and motioned for the others to unload. He had waited until nightfall before attacking. He didn't have to wait long, for it was late afternoon when his team had arrived in the U.S. Nicholai waited until Hunk, Tim, Stacy, and twenty-five solders got out of the trucks and lined up. "From here on we walk. Do not many any noise."

"Why are we walking?" Hunk asked. "And why did we wait until dark?"

Nicholai turned to Hunk. "Because I believe that I made two mistakes the last time we attacked one of our enemy's hideout. One, because we drove up they heard the engines. Two, they could spot us easily in daylight. If we want to have any advantage at all, we need to use stealth as opposed to charging head in. Now follow me." Nicholai's unit moved on, unaware of the camera hidden in a near-by tree.

After fifteen minutes the group reached the ranch. Nicholai began to give out orders. "Hunk, take five men and check the garage. Wolf, take five men and search out the barn. Coors, take five men and secure the small house. I'll take the main house. If there is any trouble, retreat to the trucks. Now go."

The group split up and headed to their destinations. Hunk's group approached the garage. Hunk motioned for three men to check the garage while he and the remaining two men when to the guesthouse above. One of the men tested the knob and slowly opened the door. The men quickly entered the garage and scanned the area, seeing only a single car on the opposite side. Hunk and his men climbed the stairs and got into position outside the guesthouse door. Hunk opened the door and looked in. He sent in his men in first before following. Hunk scanned the room. Finding nothing he sent his men to check the two bedrooms.

Stacy's group entered the small house. She sent three men upstairs while she and the other two men stayed in the living room. She then sent the two men to check the kitchen.

Tim's crew entered the barn and began to sweep the area. "Why the hell does Nicholai want me to check the damn barn?" Tim muttered to himself. "He probably wants me to be here in case those bastards come running in." Tim motioned for two men to check the hayloft. He watched as the men ascended the ladder that led to it.

Nicholai's group entered the main house. He sent four men upstairs while the rest remained downstairs. He sent two towards the kitchen, two men towards the living room, two towards the library, and finally two men to the lounge. Nicholai stayed near the front door. He began to notice how quiet everything was. Something about the silence didn't sit well with him. "Where are they?" He asked himself.

The men in the garage stood by the door waiting for Hunk. "Man, this sucks." One of the guys said. "I thought we were going to get some action."

One of the other men smacked him on the arm. "Be quiet. Someone might hear us."

"Who?" The man replied. "There's no one here. I bet those assholes are sleeping in the big house."

"But still," the other man said, "we should keep quiet." The man heard a sound come from behind the car. "What was that?" He asked, raising his rifle.

Suddenly an object came flying over the car. It hit the group and rolled across the cement floor, stopping at the feet of the men.

One of them looked at it. His eyes widened as he discovered what it was. "GRENADE!" The men bolted as the grenade exploded. Two of the men were killed, one getting flung onto the hood of the car, the other getting sent into a shelf against the back wall. The last man was sent flying into the garage door. He hit the metal and collapsed to the floor. He looked up to she Ark and Heather come out from behind the car. Ark drew a gun and shot the man in the head.

Hunk felt the building shake as the grenade exploded. "What the hell was that?" The doors to the bedrooms opened. Leon emerged from one bedroom and Ada exited the other. They quickly took out the two men and turned their guns on Hunk. "Shit." Hunk uttered, raising his hands.

"Throw down your gun." Leon ordered. Hunk tossed his rifle on the floor. "Now put your hands over your head.

Hunk raised his hands. "I thought you would be expecting us. I guess I was right."

"Ada," Leon said, "Search him."

Ada nodded and tucked her handgun into her belt. She began to pat down Hunk. Hunk waited for the right moment before he grabbed Ada. He took her gun and pointed it at her head. "Now you drop your gun and I'll let your girlfriend go."

Leon looked at Ada, then at Hunk. "OK, just don't hurt her." Leon tossed his gun over the couch.

Hunk grinned. "Good." He pushed Ada away and aimed at her heart. Leon watched helplessly as Hunk shot Ada in the heart.

Ada dropped to her knees and looked up at Hunk. "But you said…"

"It's called lying." Hunk said. "Don't worry, your boyfriend will join you soon."

Leon watched Ada collapse. Enraged, he rushed Hunk and knocked the gun out of his hands. He then nailed Hunk with a right cross. Hunk retaliated with a punch to Leon's wound. Leon yelped and clutched his wound. Hunk followed with a shot to the gut and a left hook to the face. He then gave Leon a kick to the chest, knocking him down. Hunk picked up his rifle and walked up to Leon. "You bastard." Leon said. "I'll kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." Hunk said, aiming at Leon's head. "Time to finish you off, and this time I won't miss."

"Neither will I." Hunk turned to see Ada standing behind him, holding her gun.

"How?" Hunk asked, stunned that Ada was still alive.

"It's called Kevlar." Ada replied. She shot him in the head and watched as he fell forward, dead. Ada ran over to Leon to check on him. "Are you alright?"

Leon stared at Hunk. "Better than him." He looked at Ada. "Are you OK?"

Ada felt the area where Hunk had shot her. "Yeah. It stings a little, but I'm fine. Good thing I decided to wear this vest."

"It could have been worse." Leon said. "He could have shot you in the head."

"Good thing he didn't." Ada said, helping Leon to his feet."

Meanwhile, Stacy heard the explosion in the small house. "What the hell was that?" Suddenly she heard yelling coming from upstairs, followed by frantic shooting, screaming, and a familiar roar. "Son of a bitch. This was a trap." She turned to the kitchen. "Get out of here now. This is a trap." Stacy said.

"You got that right." Eliza said, emerging from the kitchen. "Don't you know it's rude to enter a house without knocking?" Stacy raised her rifle, but Eliza sprinted to her. Eliza knocked the rifle out of her hands and backhanded her across the room.

Stacy slowly got to her feet. "Do you really think that killing me will make any difference? Besides, you don't have it in you."

"Who said I'm going to kill you?" Eliza asked. "I'm going to take you prisoner." Eliza walked over to Stacy, only to have Stacy give her a right cross to the face. "You'll have to try harder than that."

"OK." Stacy replied, throwing a left. Eliza blocked the punch easily, like Stacy knew she would. Stacy reached behind her back and pulled the knife attached to her belt. "Die bitch." Stacy brought the knife out and went to stab Eliza in the head.

Eliza grabbed Stacy's hand. "Nice try." Eliza began to squeeze. Stacy dropped the knife and screamed in pain. Eliza then grabbed Stacy by the throat and threw her across the room. Stacy landed near the front door. "Give up." Eliza said. "You're finished."

Stacy grinned. "Are you so sure?" She pulled a small knife that was strapped to her ankle and threw it at Eliza. While Eliza dodged the knife, Stacy bolted out the door.

"Shit." Eliza said.

Tyrant came down from the second floor. "Did she get away?"

"What do you think?" Eliza replied. "How did you do?"

Tyrant held up his left arm. The claws were red with blood. "What do you think?"

Eliza chuckled. "To shay."

In the barn Tim heard the grenade go off too. "Everyone out of the barn. They set us up." Tim ran over to the ladder. "HEY, GET DOWN HERE AND MOVE OUT!" 

"OK." One of the men said.

Tim was about to go when he heard signs of a struggle in the loft. In two minutes it was over. "Get out of here now." Tim commanded. The men began to move when Wesker crashed through the loft floor and landed in the middle of the barn. "Wesker." Tim said.

"Timmy, how nice to see you." Wesker said. "I see you brought some friends." One of the men to Wesker's right raised his gun. Wesker quickly threw his knife at the man, nailing his target in the eye. The man to Wesker's left began to raise his gun. Wesker dashed at him and plowed full force into him. The solder was sent flying into one of the stables, smashing threw the door and crashing into the wall. The last man rushed Wesker with a knife. Wesker dodged the slash and snapped the man's neck. "How pathetic." Wesker grumbled. Tim ran up to Wesker a nailed him in the face. Wesker laughed at grabbed Tim by the throat. He began to lift Tim off the ground. "You should have known better Tim. I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm not done yet." Tim growled. He kicked Wesker in the groin, causing Wesker to let go of Tim and hunch over in pain. "I see you can't take a shot to the jewels." Tim said. He picked up a piece of wood and whacked Wesker in the face. Tim hit Wesker several more times in the head, backing Wesker up. He then kicked Wesker in the back of the knee and in the back of the head. Wesker dropped to all fours. "What's the matter Wesker?" Tim gleefully asked. "Can't you take a beating anymore?"

Wesker slowly got up and turned to Tim. "Who said you were kicking my ass?" Wesker rammed Tim, sending him across the barn. Tim hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop. Before he could react Wesker grabbed him and threw him back across the barn. Wesker ran up to Tim and pulled him up by the back of his shirt. "Now that's how to kick ass."

"Don't kill me Wesker." Tim said. "I give up."

"If I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead." Wesker snarled. He threw Tim into one of the support beams, knocking Tim unconscious. He then tossed Tim into a pile of sawdust in the corner. "Besides, killing you would be a waste of time."

Finally, in the main house, Nicholai also heard the explosion. "DAMN IT!" He shouted. "FALL BACK NOW!" As if on cue the rest of Connors team attacked. Upstairs Barry, Scott, and Rebecca surprised the men and fired on them. Barry took out two while Rebecca and Scott got one each. Downstairs, Claire popped up from behind the kitchen counter with twin Uzis and took out the men in the kitchen. Carlos jumped out from his cover behind a bookcase and took out the men in the library. Connors sprang from behind the couch in the living room and took out his enemies. In the lounge Chris and Jill got up from behind the bar and took out one man each.

"I'll get Nicholai." Jill said. She took off towards the front door. She turned the corner and saw Nicholai. "Now I got you."

"Valentine." Nicholai growled. He fired at Jill, who ducked back around the corner. Knowing he was outnumbered, Nicholai backed out the door. "You may have won this round, but you won't win the war." Nicholai exited the house and rushed down the driveway. He saw Stacy running down the driveway. He followed after her, looking back for Hunk and Tim. When they got far enough away, they stopped. "Where are Hunk and Wolf?"

"I don't know." Stacy gasped. "All I know is that my team got jumped. I ran into Eliza and she nearly got me. I got out of that house as fast as I could. I didn't see Hunk or Tim. Maybe they retreated before we did?"

Nicholai pulled out his radio. "Hunk, Wolf, where are you?"

The radio buzzed for a bit before Nicholai got a response. "I'm sorry Nicholai." Ada's voice replied. "Hunk's dead."

Suddenly Stacy's radio came to life. This time it was Wesker's voice. "Timmy here is taking a little nap. If you want him, come and get him."

Nicholai glared back at the ranch. "Come on Coors, it is no use to stay here any longer. We have to report to Mr. Umbrella about this setback."

"What do we do after that?" Stacy asked.

"We follow orders." Nicholai replied. "We go to New Zealand."

Connors stood outside as he waited for the others to arrive. "What's the news?"

"We got all of them in our house." Ark said. "However, I do think the garage will need a new paint job."

"We also eliminated Hunk." Leon added. "Ada here got him."

"Our house is secure." Eliza said. "Unfortunately Stacy got away."

Chris exited the house and joined the group. "We finished checking the bodies. We got all of them. Body count is ten."

Connors nodded. "According to the others at least five men went to the other buildings. That makes it a total of twenty-five. I say we were lucky, there could have been more."

Wesker nonchalantly walked up to the group. "I got some really good news. I got Tim."

"Did you kill him?" Chris asked.

Wesker shook his head. "He's more valuable to us alive than dead. In fact he even begged for his life and gave up willingly. Usually I would have killed him for that. I guess hanging around you people has made me weak."

"Where is he?" Connors asked.

"In the barn." Wesker replied. "I left him hanging, so to speak."

Connors and the others ran to the barn. When they entered they found Tim tied up and hanging from the ceiling. Connors turned to Leon. "Go get a chair. I have a few questions to ask him."

Tim awoke to find that he couldn't move. "What the hell." He looked around to find himself tied to a wooden chair in the barn. Connors, Chris, Jill, Barry, Wesker, and Eliza surrounded him. To his left was a metal card table with what looked like a toolbox and a small, black bag on it. Tim leered at Connors. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

"I want you to answer a few questions." Connors said. "If you answer them you may walk out of this in one piece."

"First let me ask you this." Tim said. "How did you know we were coming?"

Connors smiled. "Simple, I had a few of my friends watch the airports. When you and your friends arrived at a local airport in an Umbrella owned plane I was immediately notified. What I found most interesting was that the plane was coming from Tokyo. Why were you there?"

"That's none of your fucking business, now is it?" Tim replied.

"I'm not going to ask you twice." Connors said. "Now answer the question."

"Screw you Connors." Tim said.

Wesker moved in until his face was inches away from Tim's. "Let me deal with him. I'll get all the information you need."

"We don't want to kill him." Chris said. "He can't answer anything if he's dead."

"What would be the fun in killing him?" Wesker pointed to Eliza, who opened the box and spun it around. Inside were scalpels, needles, and various other medical tools. Wesker picked up one of the scalpels. "I was thinking more along the lines of encouraging him."

Tim stared at the scalpel. "You're crazy. These others people won't let you do it."

"Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me." Jill said.

Wesker grinned. "It seems that these people don't care anymore." Wesker set down the scalpel and turned to the small bag. He opened it up and spilled the contents, Jill's lock picks, onto the table. He then picked up the largest one. "You know, scalpels are too traditional. Ever since I saw a lock pick set I always wondered if you could stab someone with one. I bet it would hurt, especially if you poked someone in the eye." Wesker clamped his hand under Tim's lower jaw, making sure he couldn't move his head. He then began to bring the piece of metal up to Tim's left eye.

Tim tried to struggle, but Wesker was too strong. He looked around at the others who were watching. "You can't let him do this. What's wrong with you? Stop him now?"

"Answer the man's question." Wesker said, moving the lock pick closer.

"OK, OK, I'LL TALK!" Tim yelled.

Wesker let go of Tim and dropped the metal pick on the table. "He's all yours."

"Tell us everything." Connors said. "Unless you want me to have Wesker continue."

"We were transporting everything from Genoas' old HQ to the one in Paris." Tim said. "While we were there Mr. Umbrella sent us to kill you."

"What was in the Genoas HQ?" Jill asked.

"All the research involving the cyborgs." Tim replied.

"And what about the T-Veronica virus?" Chris asked.

"It's in the Umbrella HQ in Paris." Tim looked at Connors. "I told you everything I know. Let me go."

Connors gave Tim an icy stare. "Is Mr. Umbrella still in Paris?"

Tim nodded. "He is. He wants to personally oversee the completion of the virus."

"That's all I needed to know." Connors said. "Lock him up."

Connors had everyone assembled in the lounge. "Listen up. Tomorrow we're going to go to Umbrella's HQ and arrest Mr. Umbrella. It seems that we have enough evidence to get a warrant."

"Are we going to go in there armed?" Claire asked.

"I'm not taking any chances." Connors replied. "However, this will be only for defense. This is not an attack, this is an apprehension mission. We leave tomorrow at morning."

  
Umbrella HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

The phone in Mr. Umbrella's office rang. He picked it up. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's me Sir." Nicholai replied.

"Awe, Nicholai." Mr. Umbrella said, turning towards the window. "Ho did the mission go?"

"It was a failure." Nicholai replied. "They knew we were coming. They set a trap for us. We lost Hunk and Wolf was captured."

Mr. Umbrella sighed. "He was one of our best. Any way my plan is working. Wolf will tell Connors and his men that the virus and I are in Paris. They will attack, only to walk into Burns' trap. Everything is going according to plan. Where are you now?"

"We're about to leave for New Zealand." Nicholai replied. 

"Very good." Mr. Umbrella said. "Once you arrive wait for further orders." Mr. Umbrella hung up. He then picked the receiver up again and dialed the number for the Paris HQ.

  
Former Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Mike leaned back in the chair in Mr. Umbrella's former office. "It must be great to be the boss. Maybe after this when Umbrella's kicks it he will make me the new leader." The phone on the desk rang. Mike snapped up the phone. "Hello?"

"Burns, are you ready?" Came Mr. Umbrella's voice.

"Yes we are." Mike replied. "I take it that Nicholai and the others screwed up."

"Cut it Burns." Mr. Umbrella said. "Connors had a trap set up."

Mike chuckled. "Looks like Tom is finally becoming a worthy opponent. Too bad his little move came too little, too late to make any difference."

"I'm counting on you to eliminate those fools." Mr. Umbrella said. "If by any chance any of them survive they will probably attack the New Zealand lab. I don't want that to happen."

"Don't worry." Mike said. "I promise you that neither Connors or the Redfields will leave this building alive."

  
Black Ops 6 base. Dallas, Texas.

Connors finished strapping on his holster for his .45. He saw Ada and Rebecca approach him. "What is it ladies?"

"We were wondering, are Leon and Scott coming on this mission?" Ada asked.

Connors shook his head. "No. Seeing as how both of them are hurt they will stay here."

"Then we're staying with them." Rebecca said. "Besides, someone has to stay and guard the house."

"Very well." Connors said. "Hopefully we won't have any trouble."

Ada nodded. "I better go and tell Leon. I bet he'll be glad to have some company. See you later." Ada ran out of the house and headed for the garage.

"I hope you can do this without a medic." Rebecca said.

"We'll be fine." Connors replied. "Scott needs you more than the rest of the team does. I've seen how close you two have become. I think it would mean a lot to him if you stayed by his side."

Rebecca smiled. "In that case, good luck. It'll be good when this is all over." Rebecca turned and began to search for Scott. She found him in the library, reading a book. "Hey Scott, guess what?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Scott replied, setting the book down on an end table.

"I'm staying here with you." Rebecca replied.

Scott stared at Rebecca blankly. "Let me guess, Tom wants someone to baby-sit me."

Rebecca shook her head. "I want to stay. You and Leon are both injured. Someone has to stay here to check on your wounds. Since I'm the only medic on the team it's only logical that I should stay behind."

"Is that the only reason?" Scott asked.

"No." Rebecca replied. "I want to stay here with you. Besides Chris you're the only guy I ever cared a lot about. When you almost got killed it was one of the most frightening moments in my life."

Scott smiled. "I do appreciate that you came back for me. That was a brave thing that you did. And I am happy that you want to keep me company. It's just too bad that I won't be there to see that bastard Umbrella get taken down."

"Look at it this way." Rebecca said. "We'll have the whole house to ourselves. We can do whatever we want and no one will know."

"Yeah, we can get drunk off our asses." Scott said. "Maybe this won't be such a bad thing."

"First things first." Rebecca pulled up the back of Scott's shirt. "I want to check on your cuts." Rebecca studied the red lines that ran across Scott's back, seeing if any of the stitches had come undone.

"How is it nurse?" Scott asked.

Rebecca let go of Scott's shirt. "In a few more days you should be just fine. As long as you don't perform any strenuous activities the stitches should hold."

Scott turned around and wrapped his arms around Rebecca. "And what kind of strenuous activities are you talking about?"

Rebecca gave Scott a quick kiss. "You'll see."

Leon stared out the window as Ark and Heather finished getting ready. "I still think that you should be careful. That building isn't some place that you can waltz right into. I think that you two should be careful."

"You worry too much Leon." Ark said. "That's not healthy."

"What if Tim is lying?" Leon asked, turning to his friends. "What if this is a trap?"

"We can't afford to pass this up." Heather said. "And if it's a trap we can handle it."

Leon sighed. "Look, I don't want you guys to end up like me or worse. You know how Chris had a bad feeling about the situation with Ada? Well I have that same feeling with this. This may be another trap."

Ark walked over to Leon and patted him on the shoulder. "We're well aware of that Leon. Heather and I are going to be extremely cautious. If Tim is telling the truth, this will be over. And if we get set up, we'll get out of it."

"Just do me one favor?" Leon said. "Make sure to take care of Ada for me. I don't want her to get hurt."

"We will." Heather said. Just then Ada entered the room. "We were just talking about you."

"I hope it was something good." Ada said. "Listen, I'm not going with you, I'm staying here with Leon."

"What?" Leon asked. "You can't stay here. The team needs you."

"I already talked to Connors." Ada said. "He gave me permission."

Ark could see an argument coming. "Heather, I think we better get going. We don't want to keep the others waiting." He and Heather left the guesthouse.

"Look, if this is about me I'll be fine." Leon said. "I don't even know why Tom is having me stay behind. I can still fight."

"Not with that shoulder." Ada said. "Remember what happened when you fought Hunk. Your shoulder is far from healed. If you keep hurting it, it'll never heal."

"Still, you should be going with the others." Leon said, sitting down on the couch. "I don't like this at all."

Ada sat down next to him. "I have a bad feeling about this too. I think everyone does. You heard Tom. He said that he isn't taking any chances. Try to calm down Leon. You're been edgy lately."

"It must be the stress." Leon said. "After all that's happened I feel like this is never going to end. Why did I ever take that job in Raccoon?"

"Why did I join Umbrella?" Ada said. "There's no use in questioning what you did. The only thing you should think about is what's going to happen when Umbrella is gone. I don't know about you, but I plan on living a quiet little life that doesn't involve shooting or killing or anything that I've done. When I look back on this I want to know that this is something that I'll never go through again."

Leon sighed. "I wish that it'll be that simple. None of us may ever forget this."

"Then at least I'll remember how I met you." Ada said. "And that's one thing I'll never forget."

Connors walked outside to find Chris and Claire waiting by the van. "You two ready for this?"

"The sooner we get this over with the better." Claire replied.

"I know that you have bad memories of Umbrella's QH." Connors said. "I told you that you could stay here if you wanted to."

Claire shook her head. "No, I can't let what happened in the past affect what I do. Maybe if I go through with this mission it'll help me deal with what I went through."

Chris checked his Beretta. "I'm ready. I bet that if Mr. Umbrella is there, Burns will be there too. I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a little payback."

"Just be careful." Connors said. "Don't get carried away like you did the last time. You make one mistake with him and you're dead."

"Don't worry," Chris replied, "I won't."

"Just leave some for me." Claire said. "I want to take out Burns as much as you do. That man ruined our lives. I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to our parents."

"We'll all get our chance." Connors said. "We may have to go through him, as well as Nicholai and Stacy, to get Mr. Umbrella. This won't be easy."

Chris grinned. "Since when has it been easy?"

Jill walked down the stairs and towards the front door. Carlos was waiting at the foot of the steps. "Hey Carlos, I thought you would be outside with the others."

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Carlos said. "We're going to have to fight Nicholai again. When we do, let me kill him."

"Not if I get him first." Jill said. "I have as much of a right to kill him as you do. He tried to kill me several times."

"He betrayed me and killed my friends." Carlos said. "I believe that that gives me a better reason than you."

"Why don't you both kill him?" Barry said, walking out of the den. "Either that or draw straws."

Carlos chuckled. "Maybe we should."

"Look guys, if you two had so much trouble fighting him alone then maybe you two should work together." Barry said. "From where I see things, two-on-one is better than going up against him by yourselves."

"Maybe Barry's right." Jill said. "Maybe we should."

"Hey, all I know is that Nicholai is going down." Carlos said.

"We better get going." Barry said. "We don't want to keep the other waiting." The group headed out the door and towards the rest of the group. Barry noticed that several people were not around. "Where are Wesker, Eliza, and the others?"

"Tyrant is staying here to protect the base. Ada and Becky are staying here with Leon and Scott." Connors replied. "As for Wesker and Eliza, they went to get Tim."

"You're bringing him along?" Heather asked. "Why can't you keep him here?"

"We need him." Connors said. "He's going to lead us to Mr. Umbrella's office."

Wesker and Eliza came walking towards the group. Wesker had a firm grip on Tim's arm. "Here we are." Wesker said. "I assume we're leaving right now?"

Connors nodded. "Get Tim in the van. Chris, Jill, Claire, and Carlos will be taking one of the cars. The rest of us will ride in the van. Wesker, I'm trusting you to watch Tim."

"Don't worry." Wesker said. "I'll make sure this bitch doesn't get away. And even if he does, he won't get far."

Tim winched as Wesker dragged him towards the back of the van. "What are you going to do, kill me is I try to run?"

"No, I'll just toss you around like I did in the barn." Wesker said, shoving Tim into the van.

"Don't screw up." Chris said, getting into a black car.

"We won't let you down." Eliza said.

Wesker waited as Eliza got in the van. "Besides, we have a little personal business with Umbrella ourselves. They screwed us over in that mansion. I plan on returning the favor." Wesker climbed into the van.

Connors saw Tyrant walking over to him as he got in the van. "Take care of the place while we're gone."

"Are you sure you don't need me?" Tyrant asked.

"Not this time." Connors said.

Tyrant stepped back as Connors got in the van and started the engine. After the others had gotten in, the vehicles drove off down the driveway. Leon and Ada watched their friends leave from the deck while Rebecca and Scott watched from the front door.

  
Former Umbrella HQ. Paris, France.

Connors group approached the main entrance of the Umbrella building. "Get ready." Connors said. "Expect anything to happen." The team entered the front doors. The lights were on, but there was no one in the lobby. "Where is everyone?"

"This is just like what happened in Minnesota." Barry said. "This has to be a trap."

Tim chuckled. "You jerks, my boss is expecting you fools. Everyone's probably upstairs waiting for you."

Wesker smacked Tim upside the head. "Shut up. Now you listen to me. You're going to show us a back way to get to Umbrella's office. And if you even think of screwing us, I'll snap your neck."

Tim pointed to a set of stairs that lend to a landing. "If we go up there we can get to some elevators. One goes directly to the floor that Mr. Umbrella's office is on. I know the code for it."

"Then let's go." Connors said. "Chris, Jill, take point. Barry, Carlos, you have the rear." Chris and Jill ran up the stairs and checked the landing. There were several elevators along the corridor. One of them had a keypad next to the call button.

"It's clear." Jill said.

The team moved up to the landing, Berettas drawn. Wesker dragged Tim to the keypad while the others set up a parameter.

"Enter the code." Wesker ordered.

Tim entered a five number code and pushed a green button. A buzzer went off, signaling that the code was wrong. "Sorry, I must have entered the code for the Genoas HQ."

"Then enter the one for this building." Wesker hissed. Tim entered another code, but the buzzer went off again. Tim tried another code with the same result. "What the fuck are you doing?" Wesker asked harshly.

"I'm nervous, OK." Tim whined. "Maybe if you let me go I could remember the right code."

Wesker spun Tim around and slammed him into the elevator. "You better remember the code or else."

"Stop with the Gestapo crap." Ark said.

"Just give me another chance." Tim said.

Wesker let go of Tim. "Try anything and I will make you wish you didn't."

Tim turned back to the keypad. He entered another code. It failed. Tim closed his eyes and stood silently for a moment. He then opened his eyes. "I got it now." He entered another code. "This should do it." He pushed the green button. The buzzer sounded again, but soon the other elevators dinged.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked.

The elevator doors opened simultaneously to reveal a group of twelve Omega Hunters. "They look like crocodiles too?" Claire said.

"I wish you brought Tyrant along." Heather said.

            One of the Omega Hunters hissed. Ark shot the creature in head, dropping it. The other Hunters began to exit the elevators, surrounding the group. One of the Hunters lunged at Wesker to bite him. Wesker grabbed the monster's jaws and began to pry them open. With one quick thrust Wesker snapped the jaws, killing the Hunter. Another Hunter snapped at Claire. She narrowly dodged the deadly jaws and shot the Hunter in the head. Another Hunter prepared to strike Claire from behind, but Carlos shot it dead.

"Thanks." Claire said.

"What are friends for?" Carlos said, moving next to Claire. "Only eight more to go."

Chris and Jill stood back-to-back. Chris put his Beretta away and readied his SPAZ-12. He blew one Hunter away with a blast to the chest and brought another Hunter down with a blast to the face. Meanwhile Jill took out a Hunter with several shots from her Beretta. One of the Hunters rushed Barry, its mouth open. Barry fired his Python into the creature's throat, blowing the back of its head out. Heather drew her Uzis and mowed down two Hunters. Connors blasted another Hunter away with his M16. Eliza ducked a swipe from the final Hunter. She ducked behind it and shot it in the back of the head.

"God damn it." Barry growled. It was a fucking trap."

"The number of times Tim entered those codes must have been a signal." Chris said. 

Eliza looked over by the keypad. "Speaking of Tim, where did he go?"

The group turned to where Tim was. "Oh shit." Ark said. "He got away."

"He must have left while we were fighting those creatures." Jill said.

Wesker looked around the area. "Where did that prick go?"

"He couldn't have gone down the stairs." Barry said. "We would have seen him."

"We better find him." Connors said. "The only way he could have gone is further into the building. Move out and keep alert." The group moved on past the elevators. The hall split into two directions. As they entered the intersection Connors saw Tim bolt into another hall. "There he goes. Get him." The team dashed towards the hall. Jill and Claire reached the hall first. As they turned the corner, they came face-to-face with Tim and several dozen solders.

"Hello girls." Tim said mockingly. "Say hello to my friends."

"SHIT!" Claire yelled. She and Jill ducked behind the corner opposite the one the others were behind. The women found themselves cut off. "IT'S A TRAP!" Claire yelled.

Chris peeked to see how many there were. "Holy shit." Chris pulled back as the solders opened fire.

"How many?" Connors asked.

"Too many." Chris replied. "What are we going to do?"

"Fight back." Barry said. He ran to the corner and fired blindly at the enemies. He hit several men, wounding most of them. Ark and Heather moved up next. They fired at the men in spurts, taking some down.

"We have to get Jill and Claire back over here." Carlos said.

Chris looked back at his sister and girlfriend. Every time they tried to move, they were held back. Barry, Ark, and Heather tried to cover them, but there were too many. "We need to get all of them at once."

Connors reached inside his pocket and pulled out a grenade. "I was saving this for a special occasion. I guess this counts as one."

"There's just one problem." Carlos said. "Even if we throw that, we won't get all of them. Plus, we can't move fast enough to get the women out of there."

"We can." Wesker said, snatching the grenade. "Eliza, come on."

Chris stopped Wesker. "What do you plan to do?"

"Simple." Wesker replied. "Eliza and I are going to sprint over to Jill and Claire. I'll throw the grenade as cover. You guys just get ready to catch."

"Catch?" Chris was about to ask Wesker what he meant when Wesker and Eliza took off.

Wesker and Eliza dashed towards the hall. Wesker pulled the pin on the grenade and lobbed it at the solders as he and Eliza zipped past the hall. The solders saw the grenade come towards them. They began to run as the explosive hit the ground. Connors' team took cover as the grenade exploded. Wesker grabbed Jill and Eliza grabbed Claire. "Hang on." Wesker said. He and Eliza threw Jill and Claire screaming down the hall towards the others. Chris and Carlos saw the women come flying through the smoke. Chris managed to catch Jill, as did Carlos with Claire. Wesker and Eliza then sprinted back towards the group. Wesker stopped next to the group. He looked down at Chris, Jill, Claire, and Carlos, who were laid out on the floor. "Are you guys OK?" He asked cheerfully.

Jill got up and decked Wesker across the face. "WHY THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"It's called saving your life." Wesker replied.

Eliza knelt down next Claire and Carlos. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if you got hurt."

"I'm just fine." Claire groaned. "How about you Carlos?"

"Nothing a trip to the hospital won't fix." Carlos replied.

"Come on." Connors said. "It won't take those solders long to recover. We better get out of here."

Chris scrambled to his feet. "Wesker, don't do anything like that ever again."

"Why?" Wesker asked. "That was fun."

The group raced down the corridor towards the front entrance. Connors and Chris stopped and covered the others. When they had passed by Chris and Connors followed. The men passed the elevator with the keypad when it opened. Mike stepped out with a nightstick in hand. He smacked Connors in the back, knocking him down. Chris spun around, only to have Mike nail him across the face. Mike then whacked Chris in the face, dropping him. The others stopped when they heard the commotion above.

Mike stared down at Chris before turning his attention to Connors. "Tom, how nice of you to pay me a visit. I thought you didn't care anymore."

"Fuck you Michael." Connors spat. "I came here for your boss."

Mike began to laugh. "Mr. Umbrella isn't here. The story Tim fed you was false. It was designed by Mr. Umbrella to get you here."

Connors got up. "I should have known that this was a trap."

"And like always you walked right in to it." Mike said. Connors threw a punch that Mike easily dodged. Mike then retaliated with several punches of his own to Connors face and body. He then kneed Connors in the stomach and pushed him into an elevator door. "You're getting slow Tom. I thought you were tough." Mike drove the nightstick into Connors' gut and then across the back.

Connors fell to the floor. "If you're so tough, why do you need a weapon?"

Mike kicked Connors in the stomach. "Face it old man, you had your chance years ago. You could have come after me but instead you quit. Now you think that you can do something just because those little brats of your sisters have grown up and got involved."

Chris got to his feet and rushed Mike. He knocked the nightstick out of Mike's hands and blasted him in the face. "Then why don't you fight me?"

Mike staggered back and glared at Chris. "Why don't you wait your turn?" Mike faked a right to the face hit Chris with left body blow. He followed with a shot to the face. He threw another punch, but Chris blocked and countered with a punch of his own. Mike drove his knee into Chris' midsection and followed with an uppercut. Chris staggered back to the railing of the landing. "I'll kill you later." Mike grabbed Chris and threw him down the stairs. Chris tumbled down but was stopped by his friends. "Now back to you Tom." Mike turned, only to have Connors crack Mike across the face with the nightstick.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done." Connors said. He went to strike Mike again, but Mike grabbed Connors arm.

"I think not." Mike elbowed Connors in the face and kicked him in the stomach. Connors staggered back into the railing. Mike walked up and grabbed Connors' shirt. "Time for you to be reunited with your precious sister. You can give her my regards when you see her in hell." Mike threw Connors over the railing. Connors hit the reception desk, the wood breaking from the impact. "One down, two to go." Mike said.

"TOM!" Claire yelled.

Chris got up and looked at his uncle lying on the ground. He then glared up at Mike. "You bastard." Chris drew his Beretta and rushed up the stairs. His sister followed, firing at Mike. Mike ran into the open elevator hit the close button. Chris and Claire continued to fire as the doors closed. Soon solders began to come around the corner. The Redfeilds started to shoot at the solders, backing up towards the stairs. Jill, Carlos, and Barry moved up and covered Chris and Claire. "We have to get Tom out of here." Chris said shakily.

Wesker and Eliza picked up Connors and carried him out of the building as the others continued to fire on the Umbrella solders. After Connors was safe the rest of the group retreated.

The group ran to the large vans they had arrived in. Barry opened the back door of one while Wesker and Eliza placed Connors inside. Claire climbed in and knelt down next to her uncle. "Tom, can you hear me?" Claire asked, her voice chocked in tears.

Connors groaned. "Claire, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"You're going to be OK." Claire said. She held Connors hand. "Just hold on."

Meanwhile Chris was pounding on the other van. "DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Calm down Chris." Jill said. "There was nothing you could do."

"Yes there was." Chris said. He turned to Jill, tears in his eyes. "I could have done more."

"We all could have." Jill replied.

"We better get out of here." Barry said. "Those solders may come after us."

Everyone got in the vans and drove off towards the airport.

  
Black Ops 6 base. Dallas, Texas.

"How is he?" Claire asked Rebecca. The two women were standing next to Connors' bed. Claire stared at her uncle, who was resting.

"Fortunately the desk he went through absorbed most of the impact." Rebecca replied. "There appears to be nothing broken or ruptured. He should be sore for a few days, but that should be it."

Claire knelt down by Connors side. "I still can't believe Burns did this to Tom. How can someone be so heartless?"

"Because some people just are." Connors said softly. He took Claire's hand and squeezed it gently. "Just like some people have a big heart."

"Tom, you should be sleeping." Claire said.

Tom groaned and tried to sit up. "I'm just banged up a little. It's nothing."

"Don't do that." Rebecca said, stopping Connors. "You shouldn't be moving around. You took a nasty fall. If you want to get better you should stay in bed."

"But I have a job to do." Connors said.

"We can handle this." Claire said. "I'm sure we can. You get some rest now."

Connors reluctantly agreed. "Claire, I want you to tell Chris that this wasn't his fault. Tell him that there was nothing anyone could have done."

Claire nodded. "I will."

Chris sat at the bar, a bottle of booze and a full shot glass in front of him. Ever since the team had got back Chris had been in a depressed mood. Chris picked up the shot glass and downed the contents. Chris filled the glass up for the fifth time. "It's times like this I wish I could get drunk." He muttered.

"You know, drinking yourself to death won't solve anything." Barry said standing behind the bar. "I think it's time to cut you off." Barry reached for the bottle.

Chris snatched the bottle away from Barry's hand. "I'll decide when I've had enough."

"Seems to me that you already have." Leon said, sitting down next to Chris.

Barry nodded. "We're all upset over what happened to Tom. I know you've taken this extremely hard, but maybe you should do something besides this."

"I could have stopped Burns." Chris said. "If only I could have been quicker Tom wouldn't have been thrown off that landing."

"You could have been the one who got tossed." Leon said. "And then Burns could have sent Tom after you."

"Just leave me alone." Chris said.

Jill walked into the lounge. She saw the bottle in front of Chris. "Chris, what are you doing?" Jill walked over a grabbed the bottle. "This isn't time for this."

Chris turned to Jill. "Then what do you suggest that I do?"

"Planning on what to do next." Jill replied.

Chris downed the contents of his shot glass and slammed it on the counter. "Well I don't know what to do. That's Tom's job and he's seriously hurt."

"He's not that hurt." Claire said as she and Rebecca entered. "He even tried to get out of bed."

"He's OK?" Chris asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Yep. A few days and he should be back on his feet. Question is what are we going to do?"

"Well, we have two options." Barry said. "We either go to New Zealand or try to find out where Umbrella has their new HQ."

"That question has already been answered." Ark said, entering with Heather and Scott. "We contacted our superiors and filled them in on what happened. We've been given new orders."

"What are they?" Leon asked.

"We better wait until Ada and the others get here." Heather replied. "Carlos ran over to the barn to get them."

"What's so damn important that you have to both us?" Wesker said, entering with the others.

"New orders." Ark replied. "We are to attack the Umbrella base in New Zealand and get any evidence that we can. Also, if the T-Veronica virus is complete we are to destroy it."

"When do we go?" Ada asked.

"Tonight." Ark replied.

Eliza looked around at the group. "So this is it? We complete this mission and we're done."

"That all depends on who's there." Scott said. "For all we know that lab may be abandoned."

Wesker shook his head. "No. Umbrella won't abandon that lab. It's the only facility that can finish the T-Veronica virus in time. I bet that Umbrella has that place locked down tighter than Fort Knox. We go in there it'll be hell."

"I bet that all this shit Umbrella's been doing to us lately was designed to keep us away from that lab so they could fortify the defenses." Carlos said. "I also bet that Nicholai will be there."

"So will the others." Ada added. 

Chris stared at his glass. "Burns will be there. I just know it."

Claire clenched her fists. "I hope he's there. I want his head."

Barry leaned on the bar. "We're going to have one hell of a fight on our hands. Someone better tell Tom."

"I will." Chris got off his bar stool and headed for the door.

As he walked past Claire, she grabbed his arm. "Chris, Tom said that what happened to him wasn't your fault." She said quietly.

"I could have done something." Chris replied. He left the room and slowly climbed the stairs. He opened the door to Connors room and looked inside. Connors was asleep. Chris quietly entered and walked over to the bed. "Tom, I have to tell you something."

Connors opened his eyes and looked at Chris. "What is it?"

"We just got orders to assault Umbrella's New Zealand lab." Chris replied. "We're supposed to leave tonight. The only problem is that we don't have a leader."

"Chris, I want you to lead this mission." Connors said.

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not a leader. I wouldn't know what to do."

Connors sat up and placed his hand on Chris' shoulder. "You can do this. You're very smart Chris. I also know that you have what it takes to lead this team. When I was given command of this team I wasn't sure if I could do it. I had my doubts, but I worked past them. Just follow your instincts and you'll do fine. If you do have any problems ask Barry or one of my men. They'll help you."

"There's one more thing." Chris said. "Burns may be there."

"I bet he will." Connors said. "Be careful Chris. Burns is cold and ruthless. He will kill you and your friends without thinking twice. If you do meet him, try not to get carried away."

"Don't worry." Chris said. "I plan on making him pay for what he did to our family."

"Just remember not to underestimate him." Connors said. "You let your guard down for one second and he will take advantage."

Chris nodded. "I won't. One way or another I will take him down." Chris turned to the door. "Tom, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Burns."

Connors shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you complete this mission. Just do what you know is right and you'll do fine." Connors lay back down. "Chris, I'm proud of you. Through this whole mess you've remained strong. Ever since your parents' deaths you and your sister have been strong. You never gave up, even when things seemed impossible. Now look at you two. You're about to save the world. You remind me of your parents. They were the same way. No matter what happened they never gave up. Even when Umbrella was starting to suspect them they kept on going. I know that they would be very proud of you and your sister. Do this for them."

"I will." Chris said. He exited the room and found Jill waiting for him. "Where is everyone?" Chris asked Jill.

"They're still in the lounge." She replied.

"Then we better go down there." Chris said sternly, motivated by what Connors had said. "We have some planning to do."

Jill saw how confident Chris was. "What did Tom say to you? Before you were depressed and now you sound like you could take Umbrella on by yourself."

"Let's just say that Tom gave me a reason to take Umbrella down." Chris replied. He took off for the stairs, Jill in tow.

Barry saw Chris and Jill enter the lounge. "What did Tom say?"

"He told us to go in." Chris replied.

"Who's in charge?" Scott asked.

"Tom ordered me to led this mission." Chris replied. "If anyone has a problem to take to Tom."

Wesker chuckled. "I think Connors made a good choice. You always did do your own thing when you were in the S.T.A.R.S."

"He probably found out that it was your idea to investigate Umbrella." Barry said. "Hell, I don't mind."

"I don't have a problem." Leon said. "You did figure out that Marcus was the spy."

Jill wrapped her arm around Chris' waist. "I'm will you."

"So am I." Claire said.

"If that's settled, how long till we leave?" Chris asked.

"Six hours." Ark replied.

Chris looked around the room. "In that case, this is it. We all have been through hell. We lost family, friends, even our homes. We've had our lives torn apart just because some greedy bastard wanted to make some money. Umbrella has destroyed a lot of lives. So far they have gotten away with it. Even when we fought back they always stayed one step ahead of us. Well that's going to change. If Umbrella expects us to attack their lab, then we shouldn't disappoint them. They are going to pay everything that they have done. I know that all of us are fighting for some reason. I'm doing this for all those people who died in Raccoon because of Umbrella's little accident. I'm fighting for what Umbrella did to my parents. Hell, I'm doing this for what Umbrella did to me. I'm sure you all have similar reasons. Bottom line is this. Umbrella will pay for everything they have done to us. Enough is enough, no matter what happens this ends now. If any of you have anything to do, do it now. Meet in the dining room in five hours." Chris turned and left the room. He made his way to the back porch. He sat down on one of the two gliders. Soon Jill walked out. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know who you're going after." Jill replied. "Umbrella or Burns."

"Both." Chris said, standing up. "He killed my parents. He tried to kill Tom. He even tried to kill both Claire and you. I'm going to return the favor."

"I guess I shouldn't judge." Jill said. "I want Nicholai dead, as does Carlos. I bet even Claire wants a piece of Burns."

Chris walked to the edge of the porch. "We'll both get our chance tomorrow."

Jill walked up to Chris and leaned against him. "I just hope we can win."

"We will." Chris replied. "One way or another Umbrella is going down."

Author's Comments: This is it. The countdown has ended. The final minutes to the last battle is ticking away. Soon both sides will meet in one final clash to decide everything. However, with Connors injured along with Leon and Scott, will there be enough people to launch a descent attack? Also, will the lab in New Zealand be to well guarded to take down? One thing is for certain; Burns and the others will be there. That will make things very difficult for Connors team. Connors has put Chris in command. Will Chris be able to lead the team to victory? Finally, will Brigit finish the T-Veronica virus in time, and if she does what will she do with it? The stage is definitely set for the final battle.

In the last chapter Black Ops 6 assaults Umbrella's New Zealand lab in a desperate bit to destroy the T-Veronica virus. However, it won't be easy. Burns' team is there, along with other nasty creatures. Plus, the T-Veronica virus is almost complete. Sparks fly and personal rivalries are settled in Judgment Day: Chapter 10- Final Assault.


	10. Final Assault

William Normal William 2 2210 2001-11-12T06:46:00Z 2001-11-12T06:46:00Z 22 9236 52649 438 105 64656 9.2720 

                Disclaimer: All character, places, and creatures from Resident Evil are the property of Capcom. This story and any characters, places, or creatures that I create are my property. Simple as that, I hope.

Resident Evil Judgment Day One, for the sun. Step into my millennium Method Man- Judgment Day 

Chapter Ten- Final Assault.

Black Ops 6 base. Dallas, Texas.

The group began to gather around the dining room table. Night had already set outside. A map of the lab that Ark had secured was laid out on the table. Barry had called his family to fill them in. Claire had talked to Sherry while Ark and Heather talked to Lott and Lily. Wesker and Eliza had gotten the weapons out of the barn and had brought them into the house. Against Ada and Rebecca's objections, Leon and Scott were coming along. Chris had studied the map carefully looking for the best route to take. Now as the others took their place around the table Chris raised his head.

"From the map it looks like there are two places the virus could be." Chris pointed to two locations. "One is the main lab on the ground floor. It's towards the rear of the main building. The other is a testing lab in the basement. We'll have to split up when we reach the main building."

"How big is the place?" Barry asked.

"It's a bit larger then the lab in Mexico." Chris replied. "There's a guard station at the main entrance. To the left of the main building are a garage and a barracks for the solders. On the other side are the living quarters for the scientists and what looks like a warehouse of some sorts. There's a runway behind the main building and there's a helipad on the roof. I don't see any guard towers, but Umbrella may have added some."

"So what's our coarse of action?" Jill said. "Are we going to sneak in to make a direct attack?"

Chris took a deep breath. "We're going straight in. My suggestion is that you take as many guns as you can carry. Umbrella expects us to attack that place, so there's no point in being quiet. This is going to be very simple. We penetrate the outer defenses and head straight for the main lab. If anyone gets in our way take them out. Once we enter we split up into two teams. Jill, Claire, Carlos, Rebecca, Scott, Tyrant, and myself will head to the main lab. Wesker, Eliza, Barry, Leon, Ada, Ark, and Heather will go down to the testing room. Our main objectives are to get any evidence that we can and to destroy the T-Veronica virus. I can't stress how important it is that that virus gets destroyed. Once we complete our objectives we get the hell out of there."

"There's going to be a military strike force waiting in case we run into trouble." Scott said. "If we need them all we have to do is call for help. They'll also secure the lab after we're done. All we have to do is keep the place from going up in flames."

"We also have orders to bring Tom along." Heather added. "He's going to stay at a U.S. Army base in Australia until we're finished. He'll be safer there than here."

Chris nodded. "If that's it then there is only one question left. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we are." Barry replied.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Leon added.

Scott nodded. "It's time we settle this for good."

Carlos looked at Jill. "I think it's time we pay Nicholai back."

"We'll get him this time." Jill replied.

"I say we get going." Wesker said. "All this talk is boring me."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Claire said.

"Good." Chris said. "Get ready and meet out front in fifteen minutes. This is it. Everything is going to end now. Umbrella is going down hard. There's just one thing I have to ask. I bet anything that Burns will be there. When we run into him, leave him to me. We have some unfinished business."

Chris and Claire entered Connors' room to find him limping over towards his dresser. "Jesus Tom." Claire said. "I thought you were told not to move around."

Connors fought off Claire as she tried to lead him back to bed. "Stop it Claire. I'm not an old man. I can still take a beating. Besides, I have a feeling that I'll be traveling soon."

"That's why we came up here." Chris said. "We have orders to take you with us to Australia. It won't be safe for you to be here by yourself."

"I figured they would." Connors opened the top drawer and dug around. "I have something to give to both of you. I was going to wait until later, but I think now may be a better time." He pulled out two objects. One was a pair of dog tags. The second was a crucifix necklace. "John and Deb were wearing these the night they were killed. I held on to them for all these years. These were their prized possessions. I feel that it is only fair that you two have them." Connors handed Chris the dog tags. "I'm sure you remember that your father was in the military. He quit so he could join the CIA. I'm sure that he would want you to have these." He then handed Claire the necklace. "I gave this to your mother on her wedding day. She always intended to give this to you on yours."

Claire took the necklace and put it on. "I wondered where this went. I thought I had lost my mother favorite necklace. I'm glad that to have it back. Now I have a part of her with me."

Chris put on the dog tags and tucked them inside his shirt. "Thank you. This means a lot to us."

"Just remember, your parents will be watching over you." Connors said. "Never forget that. I also want you to be careful. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost either of you."

"Don't worry." Chris said. "We promise we will survive this. Maybe after this is all over we can get back to some sort of normal life."

Connors smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Claire took her uncle by the arm. "Come on, let's go."

By the time Chris, Claire, and Connors got downstairs the others were ready. Heather and Scott helped Connors to the van as the Redfields got their stuff. In a few minutes the Black Ops 6 team was on the way to the airport, ready for the last battle.

  
Umbrella HQ. Tokyo, Japan.

Mr. Umbrella looked out over the city of Tokyo. The morning sun was slowly rising over the towers of steel and glass. "This will be a very good day." He said to himself. "This day will be known as the dawn of a new era for Umbrella." He picked up his phone. "Get me the New Zealand lab." He waited as the operator patched him through. The phone rang for several seconds before he got an answer. "Hello, get me Dr. Grant."

"Hello. Dr. Grant here." Brigit replied.

"Tell me doctor, how is the virus coming around?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

"The T-Veronica virus is complete." Brigit said. "In a few days we shall begin testing its effects."

Mr. Umbrella was pleased with the answer. "Is Burns there yet?"

"No." Brigit said. "His flight is arriving late. Plus he had to deal with the clean-up operation in the old HQ. It took longer than he thought it would. Something about repairing blast damage."

"Is Nicholai there?" Mr. Umbrella asked.

"Yes he is." Brigit replied. "He and Coors arrived last night. Nicholai has been busy improving security. I can get him for you."

"Go ahead." Mr. Umbrella said.

There was a long pause. After five minutes a strong Russian voice answered. "Yes Sir?"

Mr. Umbrella reached for another one of his cigars. "How far are you along with your job?"

"I have personally seen to it that security measures have been strengthened. We have at least two hundred men here. If anyone tries to attack this facility, they will be destroyed."

"For your sake I hope so." Mr. Umbrella said. "I expect that Connors' men will be attacking that facility any second now. I want you to tell Burns when he arrives that his orders are to protect that virus at all costs. I also want all of them dead. Do you understand? Not one member of Connors' team can survive."

"I understand." Nicholai replied. "I will tell him."

Mr. Umbrella sat back in his chair. "After that Black Ops team is dead we can proceed with business uninterrupted. Soon this company will be supplying ever country with biological weapons. Everyone will want then, and everyone will need them. With the money and influence we will receive no one will be able to take us down. We shall be invincible. This will truly be a glorious day."

  
Black Ops 6 helicopter, en route to New Zealand lab.

The dark-green Chinook helicopter cut through the sky. Inside the team prepared for the coming battle, checking their weapons or getting psyched up. The team members were loaded with weapons. Chris had taken a pair of automatic pistols, a pair of Glocks, and a pair of Berettas in addition to his SPAZ-12 and M16. Jill had an M16 with grenade launcher attachment as well as a pair of Berettas, a Desert Eagle, and a .45. Claire had her grenade launcher as well as a pair of M100Ps, a pair of Glocks, and a magnum. Carlos had an MP5, a pair of Glocks, a pair of .45s, and a Remington 12-guage. Rebecca had a pair of automatic pistols, a pair of Berettas, and her grenade launcher. Scott had his shotgun, a magnum, and a pair of .45s. Leon had his VP 70, a Desert Eagle, a SPAZ-12, and a Glock. Ada had a grenade launcher, a pair of Glocks, a pair of .45s, and a .38. Ark had a pair of Glocks, a pair of .45s, a pair of .38s, and a Cougar Magnum. Heather had her Uzis, a MP5, and a pair of .45s. Barry had a pair of Berettas, his Colt Python, and a Desert Eagle. Barry and Carlos had also secured SAWs from the military base. Wesker and Eliza had only taken a pair of Glocks. Tyrant was unarmed, but didn't see a need for guns. 

Jill checked her M16 and sighed. "Once the wheels of justice begin to turn…" She muttered.

"…Nothing can stop them." Claire finished.

Jill turned to Claire. "How did you know that?"

Claire shrugged. "I found a note on your desk while I was in the RPD. That phrase was written on it,"

"I heard you say that all the time." Barry asked. "What does that mean?"

"It was something my commander used to say." Jill said. "Basically, everyone pays for the crimes they commit. When the times comes for the guilty to be punished for their sins the wheels of justice will begin to turn. Once they begin there is no stopping them. Only when the guilty have been punished will the wheels stop. I was just thinking about how that saying applies to this war against Umbrella. I think Umbrella is paying for what it's done. I think this started when we destroyed the Spencer Mansion. Ever since then Umbrella has lost facilities, viruses, and research. Umbrella has tried to get ride of us, but they couldn't. Now everything's come down to this. I believe that Umbrella is going down for good. They are going to pay, for everything."

"We'll make sure of that." Chris said. He turned to the pilot. "How much longer till we arrive?"

"We're almost there." The pilot replied. "ETA in five minutes."

"This is it people." Chris said. "We can't go back now."

"Once more into hell." Wesker said to himself.

The copter flew on. Soon the Umbrella facility could be seen off in the distance. The facility was set in an area of grassland. Forests surrounded two sides while a chain of hills ran along the right side. A road ran from the front of the compound down into a valley. The copter pilot flew in from the left side of the facility. The copter hovered above the ground before setting down in a small clearing. The rear of the copter opened up. "Remember," The pilot said, "after you complete your mission radio me and return to this spot. I'll come by to pick you up. If you run into trouble call for help. The strike team will arrive and get you out. Do you understand?"

"Got it." Chris said. The team unloaded and watched as the helicopter lifted and flew off. "We better get going." Chris said. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go home." The team moved out, moving through the trees. After twenty minutes they reached the edge of the woods. Chris studied the area. He noted a large number of guards. "Looks like they have about ten men, maybe more, guarding the outside. From the looks of the buildings there have to be a couple hundred."

"The main building's lower level must extend farther out than the ground floor." Wesker said. "The barracks must also lead into the main building by some underground path."

Scott shook his head. "From the blueprints we have the basement level is the same size as the ground floor. Also the barracks don't connect to the lower level."

Wesker chuckled. "Ever hear of remodeling?"

"Knock it off you two." Barry said. "Whatever that place looks like doesn't matter."

"Look." Rebecca pointed to a helicopter approaching from the hills. The copter landed on the rooftop helipad. "Who do you think that might be?"

Claire nudged her brother. "Do you think Burns is in that copter?"

"I don't know." Chris replied. "Come on, we have to get going."

  
New Zealand lab.

Mike stepped out of the helicopter. Tim stepped out after him. Mike smiled as Nicholai approached him. "How are things going here?" Mike asked.

"Mr. Umbrella just called." Nicholai said. "His orders are to protect the virus. He fears that the Black Ops team will be attacking this base shortly."

"No doubt." Mike said. "Connors may be dead. And even if he isn't those fools will want a little revenge. By the way, how is the virus coming along?"

"The virus has been completed." Nicholai replied. "If you don't mind my asking, why were you late?"

Mike chuckled. "First I had to finish cleaning up the old HQ. Then I had to switch from plane to helicopter in Sydney. At least I'm here now. Shall we go inside?" Mike, Nicholai, and Tim entered the lab, unaware of the Black Ops team approaching the compound.

"So do we cut it or climb over it?" Ark asked. The team was standing in front of a high chain-link fence.

Jill picked up a rock and tossed it at the fence. The metal sparked as the rock made contact. "Answer is neither. Damn thing's electrified."

Scott looked down the fence. "Maybe we can find the generator for this thing and blow it."

"We don't have time." Chris said. "We need to get past this fence now."

"Stand back." Tyrant said. He walked up to the fence and looked at it. He then grabbed the fence and proceeded to tear a huge hole in it. Sparks flew as the metal broke like paper. Electricity flowed through Tyrant's body, but he continued unfazed. He finally finished tearing out a large section of the fence. "There."

Jill stared at Tyrant. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Tyrant replied.

"Well, that was easy." Leon said. Suddenly alarms began to blare. "I guess I spoke too soon."

"It's safe to say they know we're here." Ada said.

Mike stopped as alarms went off. "Looks like we have company."

Nicholai's radio buzzed. "Sir, we have a breach in the fence. What should we do?"

Nicholai grabbed his radio. "Send reinforcements to cut off the intruders." Nicholai turned to Mike. "It seems as if Mr. Umbrella was correct."

"Where's Stacy?" Mike asked.

"Down in the testing area with Dr. Grant." Nicholai replied. "The virus is down there too."

Mike turned to Tim. "Go down and help out Stacy and Grant."

Tim nodded. "OK."

Mike turned back to Nicholai as Tim left. "Come, we should wait in the main lab. No doubt that will be the first place they go to."

"I already anticipated that move." Nicholai said. "I have several Tyrants in the lab set to go. All we have to do is activate them."

"Good work." Mike said. "Now let's go." Mike and Nicholai rushed off to the main lab.

Outside Chris' team had already begun the battle with the guards. Barry and Carlos laid down fire from their SAWs as the others took cover behind the various vehicles parked in front of the main building. In the initial burst of gunfire several guards went down. Chris, Ada, Ark, Wesker, and Eliza opened fire with their Glocks. Jill fired her M16 while Heather used her MP5. Claire began to fire her M100Ps and Rebecca fired her grenade launcher. Leon and Scott began blasting away with their magnums. Barry and Carlos continued with the SAWs. Tyrant stayed crouched behind a truck. Men began pouring out of the barracks, shooting frantically. Without cover they fell easily to the gunfire.

"It looks like they were expecting us." Jill said to Chris, slamming a new clip into her rifle. "This won't be easy."

"We may need to call in that strike team." Claire added.

Chris shook his head. "That's only if we're in deep shit. All we have to do is hold out."

"By then we may run out of ammo." Jill said.

Scott, Rebecca, Ada, and Leon were crouched behind a jeep. Rebecca fired a round over the jeep. It landed amidst a group of men, taking them out. "That takes care of those guys." Several more men emerged from the barracks to take the other guards' place. "How many people are here?"

"I don't know." Leon said, taking another guard down. "A couple hundred from the looks of things."

"Hey, why is everyone coming out of the barracks?" Ada asked. 

"You're right, these no one coming from the other buildings." Scott replied. "Maybe the guards in the other buildings are waiting for something."

Leon glanced at the main building. "The guards in there must have been told to wait until we get inside."

"That's if we get inside." Ada said. "There seems to be no shortage of guards in that barracks."

"We need to cut them off." Leon said. Suddenly the guards retreated into the barracks and closed the doors. "What the hell?" Leon said.

"What happened?" Ark asked, getting out from behind his cover. "What did they leave?"

The group advanced slowly from behind the vehicles. The bodies of around forty solders littered the ground. Everyone discarded their empty weapons and drew new ones. Chris, Carlos, Scott, and Leon drew their shotguns. Jill put away her M16 and drew her Berettas. Claire drew her Glocks. Ada, Ark, and Heather drew their .45s. Wesker and Eliza reloaded their Glocks. Rebecca put away her grenade launcher and drew her Berettas. Barry drew his Desert Eagle. Tyrant joined the team as they advanced towards the main building.

"I wonder why they fell back?" Eliza asked.

"We probably took out too many of them." Carlos replied.

Tyrant stopped and looked around. "No, I know why. Get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Heather asked. Her question was answered by the screech of a Hunter. From the garage and warehouse poured two groups of twenty bio-weapons of various kinds.

Tyrant popped the claw on his left arm. "That."

The creatures advanced on the team. There were Hunters, Lickers, Drain Demons, Demon Rats, Iguanouses, Cancers, and Sweepers.

"Holy shit." Leon said. "What do we do?"

"Kill them." Chris said. "Before they kill us." Chris opened fire, taking out a Hunter. The others fired, dropping various creatures.

"Aim for their heads." Jill said, dodging a Demon Rat.

Barry ducked a swipe from a Sweeper before blowing its head off. "That's easier said than done. There's too many of them."

Tyrant roared as several bio-weapons circled around him. A Licker leapt at him, only to have him drive his claws through its chest. He then flung the creature at a Demon Rat. He then went to work, ripping into the monsters. He stomped on a Cancer's head and grabbed a Hunter by the head, driving his tentacle through its skull. Twelve other B.O.W.s fell as Tyrant went berserk.

"Damn." Scott said. "Tyrant's going to town on their asses."

"Good thing he's on our side." Heather said, dropping a Demon Rat.

Carlos blew away a Drain Demon. "These guys sure know how to welcome guest." He said to Claire, backing up next to her.

"I'll say." Claire fired at several B.O.W.s, killing a Licker, Iguanous, and a Gamma Hunter."

Meanwhile Wesker and Eliza were easily dodging the creatures' attacks. "This is the most fun I've had in weeks." Wesker said, blowing away a Hunter.

Eliza dodged a Sweeper and nailed it in the back of the head. "How many of these things are left?"

Wesker looked over at the growing pile of bodies around Tyrant. "I'd say our big friend has taken out about twenty so far. Combined we may have eliminated half of them." Wesker dodged the pincers of a Cancer and blew it away.

As the fight continued, more of the bio-weapons were attacking Tyrant than the rest of the team. Tyrant continued to take out the creatures, either impaling them or crushing their heads. After several more minutes the last of the B.O.W.s had fallen. Tyrant dropped the final creature and looked around. Everyone was exhausted from the fight. One by one each person tossed either discarded his or her empty gun or reloaded theirs. Chris reloaded his shotgun. Jill tossed her Berettas and drew her .45. Claire tossed her Glocks and drew her grenade launcher. Carlos tossed his shotgun and drew his .45s. Rebecca threw her Berettas and drew her automatic pistols. Scott dropped his shotgun and pulled out his .45s. Leon also dropped his shotgun and pulled his VP 70. Ada dropped her .45s and drew her .38. Ark tossed his .45s and pulled his .38s. Heather did the same and drew her Uzis. Barry put away his Desert Eagle and drew his Berettas. Wesker and Eliza reloaded their Glocks.

"That was entertaining." Leon said. "I wonder what else they're going to throw at us."

"Come on, we better get moving." Chris said. He walked up to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked."

Wesker stepped up. "Let me try." In one swift motion Wesker kicked the door open, almost taking it off its hinges. "After you."

The team moved into the main building. As they moved down the halls they encountered several groups of guards. The team took cover behind anything they could and took out the enemies. After a while they made it to the elevators.

Chris turned to Barry. "You remember the way to the testing area?"

Barry nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get there."

"Listen, as soon as you secure the virus, meet back at the main entrance." Chris said. "If you get there are the virus isn't there get out. Good luck guys."

Barry's group got into the elevator while Chris' group continued on.

Barry's team quickly approached the testing lab. They had encountered several groups of guards, but quickly disposed of them. Barry sent Wesker and Eliza to open the door. As they approached, the door slid open. Cautiously Barry's group entered the lab. They moved through until they came to a large room. Cages lined the right-hand wall. Along the left side were cryo-tubes. In the middle of the room were several tables of various sizes. Each one was covered by a glass dome, which had two protective gloves reaching inside. There were also other tables with various pieces of lab equipment on them. On the other side of the room were two doors. One led to a storeroom while and second led to an observation room.

"This must be the place where they inject animals with the viruses." Heather said.

"Looks like they prepared this place to test the T-Veronica virus." Ada said.

Eliza scanned the room. "They must be keeping it in the storeroom."

"Right you are." Brigit said, emerging from the observation room. Tim, Stacy, and ten guards accompanied her. "I believe you're looking for this." She held up a vial of reddish liquid.

"Hand it over and you won't get hurt." Barry said.

"Someone's going to get hurt." Tim said. "And it won't be us."

Stacy raised her rifle. "Now why don't you give up?"

Heather raised her Uzis. "Fat chance."

"Enough of this." Brigit said, ducking into the storeroom. "Kill them."

Barry's team ducked behind the tables as the Umbrella solders opened fire. Barry's group returned fire, forcing Brigit's men to take cover. Barry fired at one of the guards, taking him out. Barry's Berettas clicked as they ran dry. Ditching the guns, he drew his Python. He popped back up and nailed another guard. Ada leaned out and hit one of the guards in the leg. The man yelped and fell to the side. Ada then shot him in the chest several times. She pulled back to reload. Meanwhile Leon fired several bursts from his VP 70. He took down one guard and wounded another. Eliza fired off several shots, taking out two guards. Ark jumped up and fired at Stacy. Stacy returned fire, grazing Ark's right leg. Ark fell to the ground, one of his .38s flying up of his hands. He looked up to see one of the guards targeting him. He quickly aimed and fired, hitting the man in head. Heather saw Ark lying on the ground. She turned to see Stacy and two other men advancing towards him. Heather sprang up and raked the room with gunfire. She took down both Stacy and the guards. 

Tim saw Stacy fall. "STACY!" Tim yelled. He took aim at Heather. "Time to die bitch."

Wesker took advantage of the situation and bolted at Tim. Wesker slammed into Tim, sending him flying into the back wall. "You really shouldn't loose your focus like that." Wesker said.

"Fuck you." Tim said, starting to pick himself up.

"You're the one who's fucked." Wesker replied. He heard the wounded guard taking aim at him. He spun and shot the guard in the chest. As he turned back Tim pulled a knife and lunged at Wesker. Wesker grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed, forcing Tim to drop the knife. "You are such an idiot." Wesker pressed his Glock against Tim's forehead.

"Burn in hell Wesker." Tim spat.

"You first." Wesker pulled the trigger. The back of Tim's head exploded, showering the wall with blood. Wesker let go of Tim and let the body fall to the floor. He turned to the storeroom. "Grant. It's over. Give us the virus now."

Brigit emerged from the storeroom chuckling. "I see that you want this virus very much. However, I'm not about to hand it over. You see, ever since you told me about Alexia Ashford I've always wanted to know what the T-Veronica virus could really do. Now I'm going to get the chance." She pulled an injector needle from her lab coat. "Time for you to die." She plunged the needle into her left arm and injected the virus into her body. Brigit pulled out the needle and grinned wickedly. Suddenly she was seized with convulsions as the virus took effect. Everyone looked on in horror as Brigit's body began to grow. Her hands grew long nails and spikes erupted from her back. Soon she took on a form similar to that of a giant frog. The only thing remotely human was her face. Her burning red eyes glared around the room.

"Holy shit." Leon said. "Now what do we do?"

Ada tossed her .38 and pulled out her grenade launcher. "Try to kill it." Ada launched a grenade at Brigit. The explosive round hit the beast in the chest and knocked her back, leaving a bleeding wound. Brigit roared and turned her attention to Ada.

Wesker and Eliza began to shoot at Brigit. Leon began to fire with both his VP 70 and Glock. Heather opened up with both her Uzis. Ark tossed his .38 and began firing with his magnum. Barry started to shoot with his Python. The rounds slammed into Brigit's skin, but didn't slow her down. Wesker continued to fire until his guns ran out of ammo. Wesker threw both Glocks at Brigit. The pistols hit Brigit in the side of her head. Enraged, Brigit charged Wesker and backhanded him into one of the cages. Wesker hit hard, the steel bending from the impact. Brigit turned her attention to the rest of the group. She grabbed one of the tables in her way and flung it across the room into one of the cryo-tubes. She continued to knock the tables out of her way as the others continued to fire.

Heather heard both her Uzis begin to click. "I'm out."

"Here." Barry tossed Heather his Desert Eagle.

Heather caught the magnum. "Thanks." 

Ada fired another grenade at Brigit pulling another bloody wound in her. As Ada loaded another round, Brigit rushed towards her. Ada looked up just as Brigit begun to swing. Ada ducked the claw, but failed to avoid the second blow. Ada was sent flying into Ark, both crashing to the ground. Ada's grenade launcher flew out of her hands and landed a few feet away.

"ADA!" Leon yelled. He began to fire into Brigit's back. Brigit turned and advanced on him. Leon continued until Brigit got close enough to take a swipe. Leon rolled to the side as her claw came at him. Eliza stepped up and fired with her freshly loaded Glocks. Brigit grabbed one of the tables and pulled it from the floor. She then lobbed it at Eliza. Eliza dived out of the way of the table.

Ark picked himself up and helped Ada. "Are you OK?"

"I'll live." Ada looked over to see Brigit trying to kill Leon. "What are we going to do? She's going to kill Leon."

"What can we do?" Heather asked. "That thing is like a locomotive. We're not even slowing her down."

"We have to take out her knees." Barry said. "Ark, Heather, aim for her right knee. Ada, get her attention."

Ada nodded and ran to her grenade launcher and scoped it up. "LEON, LOOK OUT!" Leon saw Ada taking aim and ran for cover, ducking behind a table with Eliza. Ada fired a round at Brigit's back and blew off one of the spikes. Brigit turned at glared at Ada. "Come on, come get me." Ada said. Brigit began to advance on Ada, blood oozing from the multiple wounds.

"FIRE!" Barry yelled. He, Ark, and Heather fired simultaneously at Brigit's right knee. The heavy rounds slammed into her leg, shattering the kneecap. Brigit roared in pain as she fell to one knee.

Leon saw what happened. "Eliza, aim for the other knee." Eliza nodded and readied her guns. The two fired their guns at Brigit's left knee. The damage was less severe but served enough to take out the knee.

Wesker got to his feet and held his side. "Now I'm mad." He growled to himself as he ripped one of the bars off the cage. He saw Brigit immobilized and grinned. He sprinted up to Brigit and readied the bar. "OVER HERE BITCH!" Wesker roared. He nailed Brigit in the head with the bar, bending it and stunning Brigit. Wesker chuckled and prepared to strike again. "Looks like you're not that tough."

Brigit glared at Wesker and slowly got to her feet. "DIE!" Brigit growled. She swiped at Wesker with her left claw. Wesker easily avoided the attack and retaliated by driving the bar into Brigit's chest. Brigit roared as the metal exited her back. Wesker twisted the bar and ripped it out. Brigit fell forward and began to slowly revert to her human form. Brigit looked up at Wesker, spitting blood. "Impossible. I was supposed to be unstoppable."

Wesker nodded to Eliza, who tossed him one of her Glocks. Wesker pointed the pistol at Brigit's head. "That's what they all say." Wesker pulled the trigger, putting a hole in Brigit's head. Wesker dropped the Glock and staggered over to a table.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked, rushing over to Wesker.

"I'll be fine." Wesker said.

Leon ran over to Ada. "Are you OK?"

Ada nodded. "It's nothing."

Barry walked up to Brigit's body. The wounds she had acquired in her mutated form were still there. "How are we going to get the virus now? She infected herself with the only sample."

Eliza thought for a second. "I think I now how." She ran into the storeroom and came back out a few seconds later with a syringe and several vials. "The virus may still be in her blood stream. If we take some blood, we should be able to get some."

"Are you sure she's dead?" Heather asked. "She won't get up again, right?"

Wesker planted his foot on the back of Brigit's neck and pressed down, crushing the spine. "There, now she won't."

Eliza drew blood into three vials. "There we go. Now we have all the proof we need."

"If everything's settled let's get the hell out of here." Barry said. The others nodded and left the room.

The doors to the main lab area slid open. Chris' team quickly entered and walked down the halls. The team quickly reached a door to the central lab. Scott went to open the door, but it slid open by itself.

"I don't like this." Jill said.

"They may be waiting for us in there." Carlos said.

Chris pumped his shotgun. "Watch your backs. Let's go."

The team entered the central lab. The room was empty except for a few tables scattered around. Four large cryo-tubes were set along the back wall. These tubes were hooked to several consoles that were positioned in front. On the right wall was a door. Another door was set into the left wall. Along the walls of the room were multiple computers.

"This is too easy." Rebecca said. "There's no one here."

"Becky's right." Scott said. "There should be at least some guards."

Chris looked around the room. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"As you should." Mike said. He and Nicholai emerged from behind the consoles. "Chris, Claire, I figured that you would come here."

The group raised their weapons. "Hand over the virus." Chris ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Mike asked.

"From what I see you're in no position to resist." Claire said.

Mike chuckled. "Is that so? Nicholai, release them."

Nicholai held out a small box with a button on it. "It is time for you to die." Nicholai pushed the button. The consoles for the cryo-tubes came to life. "I'm sure you know all of these monsters." 

"What the hell did you do?" Jill asked.

"Woke up your playmates." Mike replied. The cryo-tubes opened up. As the steam cleared the forms of four Tyrants, a Nemesis, a Mr. X, a T-078, and a Tyrant like the one Ark had fought. "In case you're wondering the virus is not here. The only thing you'll find here is your death." Mike ran out the left door while Nicholai ran out the right door. Chris' group watched as the Tyrants slowly began to move out of the tubes.

"What are we going to do now?" Rebecca asked.

Chris stared at the door Mike had run through. "Look, I'm going after Burns." Chris tossed Scott his M16 and a few clips. "Here, you may need this."

"Thanks." Scott said. "What about the rest of us?"

"I'll follow Nicholai." Jill said.

"I'm going too." Carlos said.

"Can the rest of you handle these Tyrants?" Chris asked.

Claire nodded. "I think so. All we have to do is soften them up and then have Tyrant take them out."

Jill handed Rebecca her Desert Eagle. "Take this, you'll need it."

Rebecca took the Desert Eagle and tucked it into the back of her belt. "Don't worry about us. Just get going."

Chris, Jill, and Carlos ran after their targets while the others prepared to battle the monsters.

The Tyrants emerged from their tubes and slowly advanced on the group.

"I'll deal with the Nemesis." Tyrant said.

"I got the one with the clubs." Claire said, reading her grenade launcher.

Scott raised his M16. "I'll take baldy."

Rebecca stared at the last Tyrant. "I guess I have the leftovers."

Tyrant walked up to the Nemesis and stared down his adversary. The Nemesis growled and punched Tyrant in the face. Tyrant absorbed the blow and punched the Nemesis in the chest, sending the creature into the cryo-tubes. Tyrant quickly moved in to finish the Nemesis off. As he approached the creature the Nemesis popped up and grabbed Tyrant by the throat. It then slammed him into the next cryo-tube. After that it threw him into the consoles. The Nemesis moved in, the tentacle in its right palm extending. Tyrant waited until the Nemesis was almost on top of him before he spun around and buried his claw in the monster's gut. The Nemesis' body lurched from the blow. Tyrant then grabbed the Nemesis' head and thrust his tentacle through the creature's skull. Tyrant let go and watched the bio-weapon fall to the ground. Tyrant then turned to the other members to see who needed help.

Rebecca fired both automatic pistols at the approaching Tyrant. Her bullets didn't seem to have any effect on it. When her pistols were empty she dropped them and began using her grenade launcher. The grenades seemed to have more of an effect, but not much. Rebecca looked behind to find herself getting backed into the wall. "What do I do?" She asked herself. She then remembered what she had heard about Tyrants. "That's right, its heart." She looked for the heart and saw a growth on the Tyrant's chest. It was covered by two cuts that formed an X. She aimed at the X and fired. The Tyrant roared in pain as the grenade found its mark. "Yes." Rebecca said. The Tyrant suddenly rushed Rebecca and grabbed her throat with its right hand. Rebecca dropped her grenade launcher as she was lifted up. The Tyrant pulled back its claw and prepared to spear Rebecca in her stomach. Rebecca reached behind her back and grabbed the Desert Eagle. She brought it up and pointed it right at the Tyrant's face. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The round entered the monster's head and exited the back, leaving a massive hole. Rebecca felt herself fall to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw the Tyrant lying dead. "That was too close." She looked around and saw Scott fighting the Mr. X. "Better go help him."

Scott emptied his clip into the Mr. X. He ejected the clip and slammed a new one in. He continued to fire, the bullets tearing through the Tyrant's green trench coat. "Damn this thing can take abuse." Scott said to himself. He emptied the whole clip into the monster. Suddenly the Mr. X stopped and swayed before collapsing. "I killed it?" Scott asked. He walked towards it slowly, changing clips. He nudged it with his foot. There was no response. "It must be dead." Suddenly the Mr. X grabbed his leg. "DAMN!" Scott fired at the Tyrant's arm. The creature let go of Scott and got to its feet. "What does it take to kill these things?" He ducked as the Mr. X threw a stiff punch.

"Shoot it in the head." Rebecca said, firing her Desert Eagle at the creature.

Scott nodded and fired at Mr. X's face. The Tyrant caught a face full of lead. It stumbled back, but didn't go down. "That did a lot of good." Scott said.

Rebecca ran up to him. "It worked on mine."

Mr. X began to slowly advance on both Scott and Rebecca. The two began to fire again, but to no avail. "This thing won't die." Scott said. Mr. X suddenly charged forward. Scott and Rebecca dodged the charge and ran behind the Tyrant. Mr. X turned and continued to march forward.

"How are we going to stop this thing?" Rebecca asked.

"Let me handle him." Tyrant said, walking up behind the couple.

"Be my guest." Scott said.

Tyrant walked up to Mr. X and stared it down. Mr. X stared back and threw a punch. Tyrant blocked the punch and tore open Mr. X's stomach with his claws. As Mr. X's guts spilled out the Tyrant fell to its knees. Tyrant placed both his hands on either side of Mr. X's head and crushed it. "How was that?" Tyrant asked, turning to Scott and Rebecca.

"I sure am glad that you're on our side." Scott said.

"What about Claire?" Rebecca asked.

Claire fired her grenade launcher at the T-078. The Tyrant swung one if its clubbed hands at her. Claire dodged and ran behind one of the tables. She fired another grenade at the monster. The T-078 walked up to the table and smashed it. "Persistent, aren't you." Claire growled. The T-078 swung at Claire again. Claire dove out of the way and tossed her grenade launcher. She drew her magnum and tried to find its heart. The T-078 quickly approached and raised its arm. Almost by reflex Claire aimed up and fired at the monster's face. The bullet entered the T-078's eye, causing the T-078 to roar. Claire then shot out its other eye rendering the monster blind. The T-078 began to swing wildly. Claire fired at the T-078 again. The Tyrant followed the sound of the gun. Claire ran to its right side and shot it. The monster turned and swung at the air. Claire led the creature to one of the computers. "Come on." She said, baiting the T-078. "Come and get me." The monster followed her voice, swinging its arms as it did. Claire backed up to the computer terminal and readied herself. ""I'M RIGHT HERE!" She yelled. The T-078 swung at her full force. Claire ducked out of the way as the T-078's fist slammed into the terminal. Electricity flowed through the monster's body, electrocuting it. Claire watched as the T-078 twitched violently before falling back dead.

"Shit, you fried the bastard." Scott said.

Rebecca ran up to Claire. "Should we go after the others?"

Claire shook her head. "Let's wait here. Chris, Jill, and Carlos can take care of themselves."

Jill ran down the hall, Carlos close behind. Jill had her M16 ready and Carlos had his MP5. So far they had not seen Nicholai.

"I wonder where that bastard went to?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Jill said. Suddenly a gunshot rung out. Jill and Carlos flattened themselves against the wall. Jill looked down to see Nicholai duck inside a door. "There he goes." Jill gave chase, leaving Carlos behind.

"Jill." Carlos called. He sprinted after Jill and caught up to her in front of the door. "Jill, we shouldn't rush in. It may be a trap."

Jill opened the door and cautiously looked inside. "It's a storeroom." She said. "I'll go in first. Watch my back."

Carlos watched Jill enter. After a few seconds he moved in after her. The room was filled with metal shelves. The shelves against the wall held mostly large boxes. Lab equipment and other objects filled the shelves that ran down the center of the room. Carlos looked around the room cautiously. He and Jill were in the center of the room with four shelves on either side. Suddenly he saw the shelves to his right begin to fall into each other lick dominos. "JILL, MOVE!" Both Jill and Carlos tried to get out of the way. Jill managed to clear the shelves but Carlos got trapped under the metal.

"Carlos, are you OK?" Jill asked. She knelt down to help Carlos.

"I'm OK." Carlos replied. "I'm a little stuck, but OK." The lower half of Carlos' body was pinned under the shelves. He tried to pull himself out but failed. Jill tried to lift the shelves, but failed too. Carlos glanced to his right and saw Nicholai coming up on Jill. "JILL, LOOK OUT!"

Jill turned only to have Nicholai give her a stiff kick to the chest. He then looked down at Carlos. "You seem to be a little stuck. You won't need this." Nicholai picked up the MP5. "Now Miss. Valentine, we have some unfinished business to take care of."

Jill looked to around for her M16. She saw it lying a few feet from her. "Yes Nicholai, we do." Jill went for her gun, but was cut off by some gunfire.

"This time you won't be so lucky." Nicholai said. "You may have gotten lucky so far, but your luck has run out."

Jill remembered that she still had the .45. "It's not fair in a fight if the other person can't defend themselves."

"I don't play fair." Nicholai said. "I play to win. And don't think about going for any other gun you may have. You'll be dead before you can even touch it." He heard Carlos struggling. "Don't worry Olivera. Once Valentine is dead I'll deal with you."

"Not if I kill you first." Carlos said. He retrieved one of his Glocks and aimed at Nicholai's back.

"And how are you going to do that?" Nicholai asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Like this." Carlos fired once, hitting Nicholai in the lower back. Nicholai dropped the MP5 and clasped his back. Jill drew her .45 and shot Nicholai twice in the chest. Carlos finished with a shot to the back of the head. Nicholai collapsed to the ground. "Burn in hell asshole." Carlos muttered.

Jill ran over to Carlos. "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Carlos replied. "Now get this thing off me." Jill smiled and helped to free Carlos.

Chris dropped his shotgun and drew his Berettas and slowly advanced down the hall. There were three doors in the hall. He checked the door to his left and found it locked. He then tried the first door to his right and found it lost too. "Only one more to go." He muttered. He walked up to the door and tested the knob. The door slowly opened. Raising his guns he entered the room. It was a small lab room. Four tables were set up in the middle of the room. Microscopes and other pieces of equipment sat on them. The wall to his left had several shelves attached to the wall. The wall to his right had a huge window that ran almost the entire length of the room. Chris could see another similar room through the window. He also saw Mike in the other room smile and raise a pair of pistols. "SHIT!" Both men took off for the other side of the room, shooting wildly at each other. The window separating the room shattered as bullets passed through it. The men continued to run and shoot, hitting everything but each other. When they reached the other end of the room they backed against the dividing wall, standing almost back-to-back.

"I'll give you this Chris, you are good." Mike said, reloading his Glocks.

Chris tossed his Berettas and drew his automatic pistols. "We're going to finish this right now. Only one of us is walking out of here alive."

"Pity it won't be you." Mike said.

"We'll see." Chris said. He bolted from his position and fired at Mike. Mike dodged the bullets and returned fire. Chris dove behind one of the tables and turned it on its side. Mike dove underneath the window and waited for a break. He popped up and fired a few rounds. Chris fired one of his auto pistols until it ran out of ammo. He tossed it aside. Mike emptied one of his Glocks and discarded it. Chris bolted for the door firing his auto pistol. Suddenly the gun jammed. Mike took advantage and leapt up. He shot at Chris, hitting him in the chest. Chris was sent sprawling over a table, tipping it over. Mike grinned and hopped through the window, avoiding the jagged pieces of glass that still protruded from the window frame. He walked over to the table and looked down at Chris' motionless body.

"What a shame." Mike said. "I was beginning to have fun. Now to deal with your sister." Mike started for the door. He was about to exit when he heard a moan come from behind him. He turned and saw Chris' hand grab the edge of the table. "No, I hit you. You can't be alive."

Chris pulled himself up and stared at Mike. He was just as surprised as his enemy. Chris reached into his shirt and pulled out his father's dog tags. The bullet from Mike's gun was lodged in the tags. Chris' gaze shifted from the tags to Mike. "Lucky me."

Mike glared at Chris. "This time I will kill you." Chris ducked behind the table as Mike opened fire. Chris grabbed a beaker that was lying on the floor. He threw it at Mike's head. Mike dropped the Glock as the glass projectile slammed into his face, cutting his cheek.

Chris rushed Mike and drove him into the wall. Chris then kneed Mike in the gut and threw him towards the back wall. Mike fell to the ground but quickly got to his feet. Chris nailed him with a shot to the gut, a left to the face, and a right. Mike retaliated with a right of his own and a kick to the stomach. Chris dropped to his knees. Mike moved in but caught an elbow from Chris. Chris grabbed Mike and flung him over a table. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to my family and my friends."

Mike slowly got to his feet. "If you couldn't beat me before, how do you expect to beat me now?"

Chris rounded the table. "Wait and see." Chris hit Mike with a left hook and a right body blow. Mike staggered back a bit, holding his stomach. Suddenly he gave Chris a kick to the groin. Chris yelped and doubled over in pain. Mike then kneed him in the face and tossed him to the ground.

"You can't beat me." Mike growled. He viciously kicked Chris several times in the side, cracking a few ribs. He then picked Chris up and tossed him back the other way. Chris landed on the floor and tried to get up. He found himself bleeding from both the nose and mouth. Mike waited until Chris got to his knees before kneeling behind and locking Chris in a chock-hold. "When I get through with you, I'm going to kill your sister just as slowly." Mike whispered into Chris' right ear. "Then you'll all join your parents and uncle in hell."

Chris clutched a piece of broken glass in his right hand. "Tom… isn't… dead." Chris gasped.

"What?" Mike asked in shock.

Chris thrust the glass into the right side of Mike's neck. Mike roared in pain and surprise as he felt the cold glass penetrate his neck. Mike let go up Chris and leapt to his feet. He pulled the glass from his neck and clamped his hand over the profusely bleeding wound. Chris caught his breath and slowly got up. He turned and glared at Mike, who was in a great deal of pain. "Now it's time for you to die." Chris gave Mike a right to the face and a left to the gut. Mike was unable to defend himself as Chris continued the attack. Chris threw several more punches at Mike. Mike finally struck back with a left to the face and right to Chris' injured ribs. Chris elbowed Mike in his neck wound, causing more damage to it. Mike screamed in pain and held his neck again. Chris kneed Mike in the stomach and decked him in the face. Mike stumbled towards the window and stopped in front of a piece of glass jutting up from the windowpane. Mike turned around and glared at Chris.

"Go to hell." Mike spat.

Chris gave Mike a sidekick to the chest. Mike was sent sprawling backwards, getting impaled on the shard of glass. Chris walked over and picked up Mike's Glock. He then walked back over to Mike, who was chocking on his blood. "No, you go." Chris took aim and shot Mike several times in the chest. Chris dropped the gun and left the room to join the others.

Claire looked up as Jill and Carlos came into the room. She saw that Carlos was slightly limping. Claire ran up to Carlos. "Oh my God, what happened to you?"

"I just hurt my leg." Carlos said. "I'll be fine."

Jill looked around the room. "Where's Chris?"

"Still after Burns." Scott said. "I'm sure he's fine."

Just then Chris entered the room. He was holding his left side with his right hand and dragging his shotgun with the other. He looked around the room at the dead Tyrants. "Looks like someone had some fun."

Jill ran up to Chris. She saw the dog tags with the bullet logged in them. "What happened?"

"I guess my parents were looking after me." Chris replied.

"What about Burns?" Claire asked.

"He's dead." Chris replied. "We better get going. The others are probably waiting for us."

Chris' team left the lab and headed for the rendezvous point.

"Where are they?" Barry said, pacing nervously. "They should have been here by now."

"Maybe they ran into trouble." Leon said.

"Look, here they come now." Heather said, pointing down the hall.

Barry ran up to Chris. "Damn, you look like you've been in a fight."

"We all have." Chris replied. "Did you get the virus?"

Eliza held up one of the vials. "We sure did."

Claire stared at the vial. "That's blood."

"Couldn't help it." Ark said. "That damn doctor injected herself with the virus. She almost kicked our asses."

"Well, we have what we came for." Jill said. "Let's get out of here and call in the cavalry."

The team exited the building, only to find a small army waiting for them. "THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND GIVE UP!" One of the men shouted.

Suddenly the air was filled with the noise of helicopters. Soon dozens of Army helicopters hovered over the facility. "THIS IS THE U.S. ARMY!" One of the copters blared. "GIVE UP NOW AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" The Umbrella solders dropped their guns and raised their hands. Several of the helicopters landed and armed troops got out. One of the helicopters landed in front on the team. The rear hatched opened and Connors walked out.

Chris ran over to his uncle. "Tom, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some help." Connors replied. "Besides, the guys at the base were getting a little edgy. Did you get the virus?"

"Yeah." Claire said, joining the two men. "But Tom, you shouldn't be running around. You should still be in bed."

Connors laughed. "It's OK, I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than a fall to take me out."

The rest of the group walked over to Connors. "So what happens now?" Jill asked.

"Well, right now Mr. Umbrella is getting paid a visit from the U.S. Government." Connors said. "All we have to do is get all the evidence we can from this facility. As for you guys, you get to go home."

"It's about time." Barry said. "Kathy and the girls must be worried about me."

"I want to see Sherry again." Claire said.

"And I better let Lott and Lily know Heather and I are OK." Ark said.

"In that case, let's get out of here." Connors said. The team boarded the helicopter and left the facility, knowing the war was over.

  
U.S. Supreme Court. Washington D.C.

The stairs buzzed with activity as news teams scrambled to cover the story of the century. One reporter adjusted his glasses as he prepared to speak. "I'm standing outside of the U.S. Supreme Court building in Washington D.C. As you can see there is a lot of activity out here. It's been like this for the past week as the trial against the Umbrella Corporation continues. Umbrella has been charged with not only creating biological weapons, but for the outbreak in Raccoon City, a town that was destroyed in September of last year. Umbrella is also facing counts of kidnapping, blackmail, bribery, murder, sabotage, and forty other counts. So far the court has seen damming evidence against the company, including something called the T-Veronica virus. The virus, along with antibodies found in two people, is considered to be the major pieces of evidence so far. Also, the court has heard testimony from several witnesses. Yesterday Ada Wong, Albert Wesker, and Eliza Walker, ex-employees of Umbrella, testified against their company. However, the most anticipated witnesses have just finished testifying today. Among them are Chris and Claire Redfield, children of Jonathan and Deborah Redfield, members of the CIA who were killed by Umbrella. Chris Redfield was involved in the Spencer Mansion incident. Claire Redfield was a survivor of Raccoon City. Both were involved in another incident in both Rockfort Prison and Antarctica. Jill Valentine, who survived both the Spencer Mansion incident with Chris Redfield and Raccoon City. Others include Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers, survivors of the Spencer Mansion, Leon Kennedy, Carlos Olivera, and Sherry Birkin, survivors of Raccoon City, and Ark Thompson, who survived another incident in Sheena Island. Finally there was what many have called the star witness, one of the Tyrant monsters that Umbrella had created. This creature served not only as a witness, but evidence as well. After the U.S. is through with Umbrella other countries in which Umbrella facilities are located will also try the company. Many of these countries include The U.K., France, Italy, Germany, Japan, China, Australia, Russia, Canada, Mexico, and many others. Also, Umbrella will have to stand trial for the charges against Genoas, the company that merged with Umbrella. Ultimately the C.E.O. of Umbrella, Mr. Umbrella, may be looking at life in prison for these crimes." There was a commotion on the steps as a black limo pulled up in front of the courthouse. "We believe that Mr. Umbrella has arrived to defend his company. We'll try to get a word from him if we can." The reporter moved to the limo, where several dozen reporters had already gathered.

Mr. Umbrella stepped out of the limo. Suddenly he was swamped with reporters. People arrived to escort him into the courthouse. As he climbed the stairs, Chris and his friends were leaving. Mr. Umbrella Stopped as he passed Chris. "I hope you are pound of this. Because of you my company is ruined."

Chris glared back at Mr. Umbrella. "You brought this on yourself. This should have happened a long time ago."

"You think this matters?" Mr. Umbrella said. "As soon as my company is gone someone else will take my place. And when that does happen, you and your friends will be the first to be taken out."

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Chris said. "But for now the only thing that matters is you. Someone once told me that everyone gets judged for all the bad stuff they've done. I believe they called it judgment day.  Well, now it's your time to be judged, it's time for your judgment day." Will that Chris and his friends moved on as Mr. Umbrella continued into the courthouse. Chris' group got past the flocks of reporters to several waiting cars that would take them to their hotel rooms. Chris smiled when he saw Connors. "We did it Tom, we got them."

Connors smiled. "You people did great. After today Umbrella is through. I also received word that because of your testimony the final verdict will be taken tomorrow. In other words, you're done."

"Finally, it's over." Jill said.

"About damn time." Leon said.

"Finally, I can go back to a normal life with my family." Barry said.

"When can we leave?" Claire asked.

"Today." Connors said. "I just want to tell all of you before you leave that it was an honor working with you all. I hope we can get together someday."

"Count on it." Scott said.

"Hey, maybe we can all go for a beer." Carlos said. The others agreed. "So let's go then."

"Hey, where are Wesker and Eliza?" Heather asked, looking around. "I haven't seen them since yesterday."

Chris looked around and spied a piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper of his car. He walked over and took it. "Listen to this guys." Chris began to read the note. "In case you're wondering where we are, we were let go. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, but if and when we do we will not as adversaries, but as regular people. Until then, goodbye. Wesker and Eliza."

"They got off the hook?" Rebecca asked.

Connors nodded. "It was part of the agreement. They're both free to do what they want."

"Where do you think they went?" Scott asked.

"Who knows, and who the hell cares." Chris replied. "Come on, we better get going." The team began to get into their cars. As Carlos got into his Chris stopped him. "Hey Carlos, I just wanted to tell you that you did a nice job."

"Thanks man." Carlos said. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

"Just remember this." Chris said. "You take care of my sister or you'll have to deal with me."

Carlos nodded. "I'll remember that. Only thing is I'll be more scared of Claire than you." 

Chris chuckled and got into his car. The team drove off, leaving the nightmare of Umbrella behind for good.

Epilogue:

            Umbrella was convicted on all counts and was dismantled. Mr. Umbrella was sentenced to life in prison. Other main Umbrella employees received the same or lesser sentences. All Umbrella facilities were either dismantled or sold to other companies. The impact of the trial served to spark new legislature for the field of genetics. A series of laws, called the Raccoon Laws, were implemented in December of 1999. The laws stated that if any company produced any form of biological weapon it would be heavily persecuted. As for the survivors they readjusted to new lives. Chris and Jill married and settled near Raleigh, North Carolina. Claire and Carlos married and moved to Tampa, Florida. They later adopted Sherry. Barry and his family moved back to Canada. Leon and Ada married and moved to San Francisco, California. Scott and Rebecca married and settled near Chicago, Illinois. Ark and Heather married, adopted Lott and Lily, and settled in Seattle, Washington. Wesker and Eliza were never heard from again. As for Tyrant, he was placed in military service. Connors rejoined the CIA and moved to Richmond, Virginia. Once in a while the former members of Black Ops 6 would reunite to remember lost friends and loved ones. Though the events of 1998 and 1999 have long past, no one will ever be able to forget what happened. In years to come the events will come to be known as the Umbrella Wars.

          Authors Comments: Finally. The good guys finally won. It was a long, hard road but Umbrella is gone. We also see that the team has gone on to new lives. With this Judgment Day is over. Now I'd like to address a few questions. In case you are wondering how the people could carry the obscene amount of weapons, they can. My friend told me one could do that. I also tried for a Matrix- type approach with the guns. I also decided to go with a John Woo style for some of the action scenes. About Wesker and Eliza. I kind of left it kind of opened in order to add some suspense. Besides, you'd expect Wesker to pull that sort of disappearing act anyway. Finally, I went with the Steve T-Veronica mutation version because I felt that it would be the simplest way to go. Again I'd like to thank all the readers who read and reviewed my story. For my other upcoming projects keep on reading to find out more. See you all later. Striker.

Excerpts:

Excerpt from Story Of Us

 "So," Tracy said, "I was by the soda machine one the first floor and Eric bought me a Coke."

"You're so lucky." Valerie said. "What do you think about Eric Jill?"

Jill put up her hands. "Sorry girls, I have too much work to do instead of looking at boys."

"I bet." Tracy said. "I heard Captain Wesker is a real slave driver."

"You have no idea." Jill said.

Just then Valerie noticed a young man walk into the café and take a seat at the bar. "Check out that guy. He's cute."

Tracy checked the guy out. "I don't think I've seen him before. Maybe he just moved here?" The women watched as the guy looked around the café. Tracy almost fainted when he looked over at her table and smiled. "He's looking at us."

"Settle down girl." Jill said. "He'll think you're nuts."

"Hey Jill." Valerie said. "I dare you to go talk to him."

Jill shook her head. "No thanks. I don't like to hit on strangers."

"Are you chicken?" Tracy asked.

"No." Jill replied.

Tracy pointed at the guy. "Then go talk to him."

Valerie giggled. "Yeah Jill, you might get lucky."

Jill stood up. "Fine, I'll do it." Jill walked over to the man and sat down next to him. "Hey, how are you?"

The guy turned to Jill. "Fine I guess."

Jill was taken by the man's black hair and blue eyes. "So, my friends and I saw you come in. Are you new here?"

"I just moved here a few days ago." The man replied. "Hey, you three work at the police station, right?"

"Ah, yeah." Jill said. "How did you know?"

"Your uniforms." The man replied. "I couldn't help but notice that your uniform is different."

"That's because I'm part of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad." Jill said. "We're a special branch of the RPD."

The man nodded. "I see. So what's your name?"

"Jill." Jill said. She looked over at her friends, who were giggling like crazy. "What's yours?"

"Chris." The man said.

"Well Chris, welcome to the neighborhood." Jill said. Suddenly her beeper went off. "Oh shit, I have to get back to work soon. Maybe I'll see you some other time."

"Maybe." Chris said. He watched as Jill went back to her friends. The women paid their bill and left. "Maybe sooner than you think." Chris said to himself, a smirk on his face.

Previews:

Short Stories:

1. Life's A Beach- Sequel to Mall Madness. The crew spends their day off at the beach. Of coarse, with these guys it's anything but relaxing.

2. Dinner and A Movie- Sequel to Life's A Beach- The group gather at Chris and Jill's place to have dinner and see a few flicks. But how can you watch a movie went the audience refuses to be quiet?

Series:

1.War Games- The survivors have joined forces to battle Umbrella. However, there are other groups that want to dethrone Umbrella. What ensues is a battle royal where only one can survive. Let the games begin. (Composed of six books.)

2. Redemption- Once again the survivors are back to defeat Umbrella. Together with new allies the team not only seeks to destroy Umbrella, but make up for past mistakes. (Composed of ten books.)

Multi-chapter stories:

1. Harbinger- (Book one of the War Games series.) The survivors assault an Umbrella lab. Things go smoothly until people from a new company assault the same lab. Who are they, and more importantly, what do they want?

2. Cause Be the Carrier- (Book one of the Redemption series.) On vacation in Florida the team is approached by Hunk. Wanting to help, he tells them about an Umbrella lab in the Keys. Question is, can they trust him?

3. Story of Us- Chris and Jill are having a romantic dinner alone. With nothing else to do they discuss their relationship, starting from them being partners on the S.T.A.R.S. to the present.

Previous Stories:

1. If My Heart Had Wings.

2. Mall Madness.

3. Resident Evil- Armageddon:

1. Part I Prelude to Destruction 

2. Part II Hands Of Fate 

3. Part III Gaining Strength 

4. Part IV Unexpected Alliance 

5. Part V Countdown to Doomsday 

6. Part VI Armageddon 


End file.
